Kaiju in the World of Queen's Blade
by zoddtheimmortalone
Summary: Godzilla Jr. lands in a strange world where women are warriors and he's stuck in human form. Luckily, he still has his usual abilities. Can he survive in a world where bodacious babes fight one another? Will more kaiju come? Will Godzilla survive?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Atlantic Ocean

In this ocean snoozed the prince of the king of the monsters: Godzilla Jr. Junior rested on the rocky bottom, as fishing ships floated above him. Junoir was having a dream about what happened two years ago; it dealt with Destroyah, his father, and himself. All that he could remember was that the hole in his chest was closed, Destroyah lying on the ground dead ten feet away from him, and he was somehow looking older. He was unsure to what had happen to his father, but he believed that his father did whatever he could to kill Destroyah and died doing the right thing.

" _Father… why did you die?"_ thought Junior, as he curls up into a ball.

As Junior continued to sleep, a portal rose up beside him and slowly sucked him in.

* * *

"Uggh," said Junior, as he opens his eyes and finds himself out of the ocean, but on a rocky mountain of some sorts, "Huh? Where am I?"

Junior places a- hand? His eyes widen, as he looks at his human-like hand and begins to panic.

"What is this?! A human hand?! How?!" shouts Junior, as he jumps up to his feet.

He rapidly looks all over his body and notices that he had human hands, green-like armor that resembled his usual scales that covered his chest, back, shoulders and legs; grey leather shoes, human legs, green pants and began to feel hair on his head, as the breeze blew on his body.

"How am I… a human?" said Junior to himself, as he fell to his knees, "is this a dream? Is this reality? How did I get here all the way from the ocean?"

Junior took in some deep breaths and his heartbeat began to slow down.

" _I need to get a grip on myself… if this were a dream, how could I feel the breeze on my now human skin? Maybe… this isn't a dream."_

Junior slowly stands up and looks over to the rising sun in the distance, which stung his eyes. He squints until he could clearly see what was ahead of him; there were mountains, forests, and a castle further away that was surrounded by an ocean.

"I don't think I'm on Earth anymore," said Junior, as he stared at the distant castle, "where am I?"

Suddenly, his ears picked up a sound of clashing. It sounded as though there was a sword fight from one of those films he saw when the humans raised him before he grew too big and left to be with his father.

"Sounds like a fight," said Junior, as he rushed over to the edge, but paused.

He looks down and sees two female characters fighting. One looked as though her clothing melted and the other was the most bizarre of all. Out of the kaiju he saw, none were as weird looking as the pink female down below. She had bunny-like ears and pink clothing. Junior couldn't get full details since he was far away. He looks left and notices a path that could lead him down towards the two females.

"I don't know why, but it looks like that female needs help," said Junior, as he ran down, but trips and falls.

He went down with a thud, as his knee felt a painful sting.

"I guess I'm not used to this new human body," said Junior, as he slowly stands up and continues down toward the fighting females.

* * *

Leina pants frantically from clashing swords and that her clothes continue to dissolve from the acid that squirts out of Melona's breasts.

"It's just going to keep dissolving," said Melona with a giggle, "it's so cute to see your face when you're terrified."

Leina stares down at her body, as she trembled with fear.

" _I must do something,"_ thought Leina before looking up at Melona and ripping off her nearly dissolved shirt, "you wicked little monster!"

Melona gives Leina an angry look and rushes toward her and grabs her by the neck.

"What did you just say to me you little bitch?!" said Melona, as she raises Elaina high, "you called me a monster? No one gets away with calling me that!"

Melona squeezes down onto her neck, as Leina began to feel a tad faint.

" _I'm… gonna… die,"_ thought Leina, as her vision began to blur.

Out of nowhere, a man with silver hair and reptile-like armor came up five feet away from behind Melona. Melona turns her head towards the man and cocks an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" she asks, as she throws Leina on the ground and pins her down with her right foot, "how did you sneak past me?"

The man bared his teeth at Melona with a sound of his growl.

"Let the female go," he growled.

"Or what?"

The man's hair suddenly lights up with a neon blue color, fire began to crackle within his mouth. Melona gasps with surprise. She had never seen any man in the world do a technique like the man in front of her.

"This," said the man, before shooting out blue flames from his mouth and immediately blasted Melona's right shoulder.

Melona screams and removes her right foot off of Leina. Melona looks over to the fire breathing human, as her shoulder regernerates back to normal.

"Who and what the hell are you?!" roared Melona.

Leina slowly lifts her head up towards the man who dared stand up to Melona.

" _Is… he defending me?"_

"I'm not from around here, but you may call me Junior or as they call my father and I: Godzilla," said the man.

"Junior? Godzilla? Never heard of you and I'm gonna make sure no one else knows who you are either," said Melona, as her hair grips onto the sides of her breasts, "I'll melt you!"

"You are as bizarre as Hedorah," said Junior.

"I don't know who that is either, but now is not the time to be thinking about that. Fight!"

The hand-like hair squeezes Melona's breasts as liquid jets out of her nipples. The shots land onto Junior's armored chest and arm. Junior immediately felt as though his skin is about to melt off. He lets out a roar of pain, making Melona flinch and Leina staring at him with a little of fear.

" _What kind of man is he? I never heard anything like that in my entire life,"_ thought Melona, as Junior grips onto his right arm.

"What did you just shoot at me?" asked Junior in pain.

"It's acid. It's very painful, but it comes in handy," said Melona, as she slowly, walks up to him, "I might as well finish you off before I kill the girl over there."

Junior looked back at the girl, who gave him a surprised look. Junior looks back at Melona who was getting closer. He looks down at both his arm and chest armor and notices that the pain in arm has stopped and his chest plate armor is slowly regenerating.

"Looks like even in this world, I still have my usual abilities," said Junior quietly to himself with a smirk.

Melona stops and gives a cocked eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Junior points to the spot where Melona had shot him in the arm and chest to reveal to her that he's healing.

"What?! Impossible!" said Melona, as she takes a few steps back.

Junior stands up straight and gives out a chuckle.

"You female, have no idea who you are messing with."

"I can see that, but you aren't a normal man. No man could breathe fire or regenerate."

"And no female like you could shoot acid from those… things and is able to regenerate."

"You really aren't around from here are you?"

"I'm from a place called Earth. I was born in Japan and was raised by normal females. Where ever I am, is not in Japan nor Earth."

"Just shut up," says Melona, as her hand-like hair covers her left breast, except for the other.

Her right side of her hair morphs into a sword and points it over to Junior.

"You really are strange, female," taunted Junior.

"My name is Melona!" shouts Melona, as she jabs the sword over to Junior, but misses as Junior quickly moves to the right and goes past her.

Junior rushes over to the fallen Leina and kneels down.

"You okay?" asked Junior, as he places a hand on her forehead.

Leina slowly looks up at him.

"I'm just out of breath," said Leina quietly.

"Hold on," said Junior, as he carries her and places her on his back, "I'll get you to safety."

Leina smiles faintly, making Junior smile back at her.

"Hold up!" shouts Melona, as she rushes towards them, "You two aren't going anywhere!"

Junior's hair lights up, as his mouth begins to crackle. Before he could make a shot, a mace was thrown to the ground, making a small crater, which made Melona accidently fall to the edge and roll downward. Suddenly, a woman with red hair, red armor, and jumped down to grab her mace and slide down towards Melona. Junior and Leina were silent.

"Who… was that?" asked Junior.

No answer came from Leina; she was out. Junior uses a free arm and smacks her face softly.

"You awake?" asked Junior again, but to no reply.

Suddenly, there was a sound of rocks tumbling to where both Melona fell and that red haired woman, who went down along with her. Junior stands tall and gives out a low growl with Leina still on his back. Coming from the edge was not Melona, but the red haired woman. She stands tall and wipes the sweat from her forehead, along with her mace in the other hand. She looks over to Junior and walks up to them.

"Stand back," said Junior in a low and angry voice, "don't touch this female or I'll burn you to a crisp."

"Hey, no need to worry about me," she said, "I'm no danger."

She puts her weapon away and sticks out her hand.

"My name is Risty. I'm a bandit of the wild," she says with a smile.

Junior calms down and puffs out smoke from his nostrils.

" _Bandit? Now if I recall from movies, those are people who like to steal possessions from others,"_ thought Junior, _"what's her game?"_

"Is there something wrong?" asks Risty, as she retracts her hand.

"What is it that you'd like to steal, thief?" asked Junior.

"It's not stealing, if I am to take that girl back to her castle," said Risty, as she points to the passed out Leina.

"Castle? Like the one further that way?" asks Junior, as he points beyond the mountains.

"Are you saying you don't know who that girl is?"

"I don't. I just woke up on top of this mountain and then came down from the sound of clashing swords. I then-"

"I know. I was there," said Risty, as she points to a ruined house, "I was watching you fight Melona and I never have seen anyone breathe fire."

"I guess you don't see things like me around, eh?"

"Nope. No man can breathe fire."

"Anyway, you were saying about who this girl is?"

"That girl is a princess from the Vance family: Leina Vance. There's a reward to whoever brings her back."

"And?"

"I'll gladly split it with you."

"Split what?" asked Junior with a cocked eyebrow.

"Money."

"What's money?"

Risty facepalms and let's out a grunt.

"Then let's just get going," said Risty, as she walks past Junior, "it's getting dark and I reek of sweat. There's a lake nearby and we shall camp there for the night."

Junior with Leina on his back follows Risty down the mountain, as the sun slowly goes down in the distance.

"What's your name by the way?" asked Risty, "I didn't catch it since I was at higher ground."

"Junior. I am prince of the kaiju. They also call me Godzilla like my father and my father's father."

"Whoa! Whoa!" said Risty, as she stops, "you're a prince?"

"In my world, yes."

"Your world?"

"I don't know why, but I don't normally look like this. I'm a giant being that can destroy a building with one step or kick."

Risty gives Junior a blank expression.

"You are something big?"

"Bigger than any living creature on Earth."

Risty shrugs and continues her walks with Junior following her.

"Whatever. You sure are a strange guy, Junior."

Junior chuckles.

" _She seems like a good ally in this world,"_ thought Junior, _"along with this runaway princess."_


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends

**Chapter 1**

 **New People**

The forest was dark, as the sitting kaiju lied beside a rock, where he placed the sleeping runaway princess aka Leina. He turns his head toward Risty, who was rubbing her skin from the river. He then looks to the ground and began to think about home and what are Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra and the others doing while he's stuck in this world. What if a powerful kaiju comes to attack and their king is gone? Junior shakes his head and places a hand on his cheek.

"Please be safe everyone," he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, he hears a moan coming from Leina. He stands up and looks down on her. Leina slowly opens her eyes and looks over to the humanized Kaiju. Junior smiles, as she slowly leans up.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," said Junior, "you feeling okay?"

Leina grunts and places a hand on her head.

"I feel a little dizzy," she said groggily, "what happened?"

"You were nearly chocked to death and that woman who goes by the name Risty, saved our skins and is willing to help you get back home. I helped by carrying you here," said Junior, as he points over to Risty.

Risty turns around and looks over to the two. She walks across the riving, nearly naked, and walks over to the left side of the rock to put her armor back on.

"Good to see you awake, princess," said Risty, as she places her chest plate on, "are you hungry? I have some meat in my bag."

"I'm not hungry, but thanks," said Leina, as she slides off the rock.

As she made it to the ground, she trips and was about to land face first. Luckily, Junior rushes over to her and holds her by the chest. Leina gasps and looks over to Junior with a blushed face. Junior gives her a confused look and slowly reels her back onto her feet.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" asked Junior.

"It's that… you gripped my chest when you stopped my fall," said Leina, still flushing.

"Is that bad?"

"You shouldn't do that. It's… vile."

"I'm sorry… I don't know that much about female human anatomy, nor do I know what is right or wrong in human standards."

"Give him a break, princess," says Risty, as she punctures three medium slabs of meat through a thick stick and places it closely over the fire, "he saved you behind more than I did, so don't go rough on him. Also, he's not from this world."

"What do you mean?" asks Leina, as she and Junior sit across from Risty and close to the fire.

"While you were sleeping, I've been having a talk with this guy. He says he's a kaiju and that they are giant monsters that are bigger than a building. He's from a line of kings who were known by the names of Godzilla. His father died two years ago after a fight with a kaiju known as Destroyah. He's unsure if Destroyah finished him off before he died or if his father melted or something."

Leina turns her head toward Junior with a surprised, but confused look.

"I don't know what happened…but…he's gone…"

Junior sheds a tear, which plops onto his left hand.

"He was a great father and a great ruler in my world. Humans despised him, but some call him a hero. He fought many battles and always wins. I remember fighting Destroyah before my father could make it and got a hole through my chest."

Risty and Leina's face went blue there for a second.

"I luckily survived, but then Destroyah transformed and sent me flying head fist into a building. My mind went blank after that and the next thing I knew when I awoke, I was looking older and my father was gone. All that was left was a dead Destroyah body."

"You must've had a terrible life," said Rsity.

"Not really. I remember a human woman raised me once and she was like a mother to me. She played with me, she read to me, she watched TV with me and she was a very kind person. I stayed with her until I got too big around the place."

Leina smiles and pats junior's back. Junior flinches, but doesn't attack.

"It's good to know that at least you have good memories," said Leina with a warm smile.

Junior blushes and smiles back. Junior then sniffs toward the meat that Risty is cooking and his stomach growled.

"Looks like prince of the kaijus is hungry," said Risty with a chuckle.

"Your cooking smells good, Risty," said Junior, as he stares down at her food.

"Well," says Risty, as she pulls away the meat from the fire, "Dig in."

Junior slowly grips onto the slab of meat, but then let's go of it from how hot the meat felt.

"OWCH! That hurt!" says Junior, as he rushes over to the water and plants his hand into the cool water of the river.

"Hehehe, gotcha," says Risty, as she and Leina gave out a laugh.

Junior walks back mumbling and sits back down beside Leina.

"Let's wait a bit for the meat to cool off," said Risty, as she stands up and places the three slabs of meat on the rock where Leina lied and sits back down, "now, back to business. You shouldn't mess with Melona, princess."

"Melona? That woman from earlier?"

"That's correct. She works for the swamp witch and you are no match for her. You can't go fighting someone if you don't know your own strength. Keep that in mind you two, if you want to live."

Leina and Junior gasp. Risty pulls over a sack, which had some items that can't be seen from where Leina and Junior were standing. Leina gasps and gives Risty and angry look.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" shouts Leina.

"I don't think so. You are the prize that I won from the battle. Your bag and everything in it, belongs to me."

"You're a thief!" pouts Leina.

"As I heard from my young age: _Finders keepers, losers weepers_."

"Hehe, not bad, Junior," chuckles Risty.

"Thanks."

"Listen carefully you two, I'll say it again. In battle, the winner takes all. That's the law of the land out here. By the way, Leina, my name is Risty, benevolent bandit of the wild. Remember that name. Now, that that's settled, time to eat."

"Yum," says Junior, as his mouth drools.

Risty walks up to the slab of meats and walks back to give Junior and Leina their slabs. Risty sits down and holds her slab of meat high in the air.

"To new acquaintances," says Risty to Junior and Leina.

"To new acquaintances, I guess," says Leina, as she lifts her piece high in the air.

"To new acquaintances, hahaha," laughs Junior before taking a large bite into the slab and ripping out a large piece as though her were a dog."

Risty smiles and does the same, but calmer. Leina imitates the two and eats her fill.

"This is really good cooking, Risty," said Junior, as he takes his second bite.

"Thanks," says Risty, as the three continued eat through the night.

* * *

The sun's rays hit Junior's face, making him groan from looking up. Before he could get up, he felt something warm on his shoulder. He looks to his right and sees Leina resting, still sleeping. Junior smiles and sits still. He looks towards himself, seeing yet again, Risty bathing herself. Risty then turns around and stares at Junior eye-to-eye. She quickly covers her breasts with her left arm and waves to him with the other. Junior waves back and then looks back at the sleeping Leina. For some reason, Junior feels comfortable being close to her; it was as if he's…

"You should wake her up," says Risty, as she walks out of the lake and reaches over to the rock where she left her armor on.

Junior nods and looks back down to Leina. He raises his left arm and shakes her gently.

"Miss Leina," said Junior, "time to get up."

Leina groans and slowly looks up at Junior. She smiles and gives out a yawn.

"Good morning," she said, as she lifted her head and rubs her temples, "what's up?"

"We're leaving," said Risty, as she adjusts her chest plate armor and picks up her mace, "time to take you back and get the award for Junior and I."

Leina grunts, as she and Junior stand up and gave out another stretch.

"There's a reward for my return?" asks Leina, as she and Junior followed behind Risty.

"Yep. It's good enough of an award for Junior and I," said Risty with a smirk, as the three walked along a trail within the forest.

Junior looks around and is quite fascinated by how tall the trees are now that he's the size of a human. It almost feared him; this is the first time in his life that he ever felt insignificant. Besides being small, there were quite some fascinating things around the forest, as he, Leina and Risty were walking quietly for him to listen to the sounds of nature. He saw rabbits, squirrels, lizards; things a kaiju wouldn't usually see.

As the trio continued their walk, they walk past a waterfall, which looked beautiful, that Junior couldn't take his eyes off of it. Leina looks over to Junior and giggles. Junior looks over to Leina and cocks and eyebrow.

"What?" he asks.

"It looks like you really like to sight see," says Leina, as pats Junior's back, "do you get to see things like that waterfall back where you're from?"

"I do," he replies, "back in my world, I remember seeing the sun set in Japan; it was really beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off it. I also remember seeing another waterfall from a place that the humans call 'Niagara Falls'. "

"Larger than that waterfall?" asks Leina with a questionable look, as they exited out of the forest and is out in clear daylight.

"Indeed."

"Sounds like you two are having a good conversation I suppose?" asked Risty, as she turns her head toward Junior and Leina.

"We are indeed," said Leina.

"Keep on talking," said Risty, as she looked on ahead, "We'll be at your castle in about an hour or so, princess."

Leina grunts and looks down to the ground. Junior continues to look around his surrounds and sees a land that looks very peaceful. He sees birds up close and that aren't the size of bugs; the sound of himself walking on the ground with his grey leather shoes; the smell of fresh pines from the forest behind him and the trio and the comfort of people he can trust. This world was alien to him, but he was enjoying every inch of it, as he walks along with two women that were not enemies like Melona.

* * *

As they continued their trek, Junior explains more about his world and all of the fights his father fought with other kaiju before he died. Leina and Risty walked beside him, interested by the telling of his stories.

"Your world sounds bizarre," said Risty, as she gave out a stretch, "how about we take a break and sit down under this tree?"

The trio sat under a tree, a tree that smelled sweet from the smell of apples that were on the tree branches above them. Junior wanted to know more about the world he's in, so that he can understand more to what's going on, but couldn't, as he was too distracted from the smell of the apples above him. Junior stands up and inhales deeply. His grey hair glowed blue neon, as a stream of his atomic breath blasted through a branch above him without getting the few apples burnt. The branch falls and slams down onto the ground in front of him, Leina and Risty. Juinor's hair goes back to normal, as he walks over to the fallen tree branch and plucks out six apples. He walks back with apples in his arms and sits down between Leina and Risty and drops the apples in his lap.

"Would you like one, your highness?" asks Junior.

"I would love one," smiles Leina, as Junior hands her the apple.

"Same as well," said Risty, as she takes an apple from Junior's lap.

Junior grips onto one of the four apples left and takes a bite. The taste felt as though he took a bite into bliss. Junior continues to eat the apple until the apple was gone, leaving only the middle part and stem.

"That tasted delicious," said Junior, "I never tasted anything so delicious and sweet."

"You never had an apple before?" asked Leina, after swallowing her tenth bite.

"He's a kaiju, remember?" said Risty, as she takes another bite into her apple, "He's too big to even taste these things."

"Oh right," said Leina, as she throws her apple aside, "thanks for getting the apples, Junior."

Junior blushes and looks away.

"Y-your welcome, highness," said Junior.

Risty looks at the two and smirks.

"Junior, hand me those apples," said Risty, as she opens up Leina's bag, "we'll take these in case we get hungry again."

Junior hands over the three apples until they were all in Leina's bag.

"Come on, let's go," said Risty, as the trio stood up and continued their trek towards Castle Vance.

As two minutes pass, Junior then remembered what he wanted to ask Leina and Risty about.

"Um… Leina?" asked Junior.

"Huh?" said Leina, as she looks over to Junior.

"Could you tell me why that Melona character wanted to kill you?"

Leina looks away from Junior and looks to the ground.

"She… she wanted me dead because I called her a 'monster' and she was also guarding the mountain because of the Queen's Blade tournament."

"The Queen's Blade tournament? What's that?"

"The Queen's Blade tournament is something only us women warriors can do," interrupted Risty, "warriors that compete in battle so that the best of the best can become queen of the land. I have my own reason for joining."

"Really?" asks both Leina and Junior.

Risty ignores them and continues their walk.

"So you're telling me that I'm in a world where human females fight one another to get power over the land?"

"In a nutshell, yes," says Risty.

Junior gives out an exhale and scratches his head.

"Well… I guess I should get used to this land."

"Don't worry, Junior," says Leina, as she pats Junior's back, "besides the tournament, I think you'll like it here. Also, while we're at the castle, I'll lie to them saying that you are a prince from a foreign land."

"Why lie?"

"Just to be safe. I don't want you ending up in the dungeon like a low life Th-"

"Hey! Don't bring me up," grunts Risty, as she turns her head back at Leina.

"I didn't mean you," said Leina waving her hands at Risty, "I swear."

"Tch. Yeah right," said Risty, as she turns her head forward.

* * *

"There it is," said Risty, as the trio looks ahead towards the castle ahead, "Castle Vance. We finally made it."

"I… I can't." said Leina, as she took two step back, "I left this place for a reason."

"Can I ask you something? Why would there be a reward for your return?"

"I don't know and I don't care," grunts Leina.

" _Seems like she doesn't like home?"_ thought Junior to himself, _"why would she leave this place? She's a princess, right?"_

"I feel sorry for you," said Risty, as she grips Leina by the arm.

"You do?" said Leina, as she, Risty and Junior walk along the bridge coming towards the castle.

"Not _that_ sorry, though."

As the trio walks along the bridge getting close to the castle, Risty and Junior look around the bridge and the water bellow them.

"Talk about style," said Risty, "your people are starving and yet your father treats us like low class dogs. Make sure to mention that to the count."

The trio stops, as they made it to the drawbridge. Risty inhales and exhales sharply.

"I can smell the smell of getting paid," said Risty with a smile of glee, "how about you, Junior?"

"All I can smell is the water all around us," says Junior, making Risty facepalm.

"It's an expression, dummy."

"Hello!" shouts a man on the castle walls, "What's your business?"

"We have found the princess, Leina!" shouts Risty.

"The princess?! Hold on a second!" said the man, as he disappeared behind the wall.

"Who was that?" asked Junior.

"A patrol officer who looks around the castle gates for safety."

"I'll remember that."

The trio stood there for the past five minutes until the drawbridge falls down, revealing seven feminine soldiers on guard, along with a cheerful woman wearing metal cat-like ears on her head, a golden necklace, a blue metal brassiere, a white and black striped full-length glove on her right arm and a metal arm guard on her left arm, a black thong, a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso and had long blonde hair; the same color as Leina's. She also held onto a spear on her left hand, which was bigger than she is.

"Leina!" shouts the woman, as she runs up to the trio.

"Elina," said Leina, but not as excited as Elina was.

"It's so good to see you back."

"I wanted to say that-"

"All that matters is that you are back. And I'm so glad that you are."

Elina then noticed Leina's lack of clothing.

"Why do you look like that? You look as though you've been defiled."

"I wasn't."

"That's good to hear. Your purity is the best and the best I will ever know."

"How about giving me my money before continuing your reunion," interrupted Risty.

"Shut up, dog!" snapped Elina.

"What you call me?" grunts Risty.

"Remember your place, commoner," said ELina, before turning her head towards Junior, "that mean you too."

"Why do you bring me into this?" said Junior, "I didn't say a word."

As the three newcomers glared at each other, an angel from the sky is watching them. She observes them, wondering if they are about to fight.

"Looks like they're about to fight," said the angel, "as an angel, it is my duty to watch the Queen's Blade battles. I'm still embarrassed after trying to get to the last one with that Melona."

The angel pulls out her book and flips through the pages, until she found info on Risty.

"Risty? It says here she's quite a good fighter. The other is Elina, captain of the Vance guard troops."

The angel squints her eyes and noticing the three drawing in. The man with silver hair was a mystery to her.

"Who's that man? I never heard of him? Is she supposed to be Risty's sidekick or something?"

Back at the castle entrance, things were getting heated.

"We have no money to pay for insects like you two," said Elina, "if you too leave immediately, I'll overlook your rudeness."

"Oh really?" said Risty, as she holds up her mace, "how about this: if I win, you give me three thousand gold coins."

The two gave each other space, as they stood away five feet from another. Leina and Junior did the same, but took a few steps further.

"You seriously threatening the Vance family?" asked Elina, "I'm guessing you don't value your life."

Suddenly, dark clouds showed up from the sky. The two fighters, Leina and Junior stared at the dark sky, as thunder rolled in. Out of nowhere, a thunderbolt strikes between Risty and Elina, making the two fall back. All around was smoke; Junior found Leina on the ground and helps her up.

"Are you okay?" asks Junior, as he picks her up.

"I am," she says, as she stands on her two feet.

"What was that?"

"Claudette."

"Who?"

"Pay them Elina," said a female voice from the smoke past the smoke from where Elina and Risty stood, "or are you trying to trying to disgrace the counts name?"

As the smoke cleared away, in front of the entrance of the castle was a woman. She wore a large and detailed headpiece and has a black wrap that goes from neck to collarbone. She's wearing a metal bikini top and small black thong panties, and on her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm appeared to be armor from wrist to shoulder. On her lower body, she has a large black flowing cloth wrap on her hips, and black thigh-high boots. Her weapon appeared to be a large sword with a little of electricity coming from it.

" _Is she the one who brought down the lighting?"_ thought Junior, as he observed Claudette.

"Sorry Claudette," said Elina, "I meant no offense."

" _So that's Claudette?"_ thought Risty, _"the thundercloud general?"_

Risty stands up, as Elina rushes to Leina and hugs her lovingly. Junior takes a step back to give them some space for their reunion.

"It's good that you brought Leina back," said Claudette, as she pulls out a small sac of gold coins.

"Why thank you," said Risty, as she reaches over to grab the sac.

Immediately, Claudette grabs Risty by the wrist and gives it a grip.

"What the hell? Let go!" shouts Risty.

"But you are also a wanted thief."

Suddenly, thunder came down to Claudette, making Risty feel an electric pain. Risty falls to the ground unconscious. Junior felt a twinge of anger, as his eyes went from green to pure rage.

"How dare… you hurt…MY FRIEND!" shouts Junior, as he lets out a roar.

Leina suddenly rushes in front of Junior and holds her hands up.

"Junior! Calm down!" shouts Leina, "don't kill my sisters!"

Junior doesn't respond, as he breathes like a beast and looks over to Leina who look terrified of him. Junior's eyes widened from the sight of her fear.

"Don't do it," said Leina softly, as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Leina! Get away from him!" shouts Elina.

Leina ignores her order and continues to look at Junior in the eye. Junior's heartbeat slowed down and his eyes went back to green. He inhales sharply and breathes out a puff of smoke.

"Sorry for you to see that, princess," said Junior, "I can't stand to see my friend get hurt."

"I understand."

"Leina," says Claudette, as she walks up to Leina and Junior, "who is this man you are protecting?"

"His name is Junior, Claudette," said Elina, "he and Risty protected me from Melona. This man is also a prince from a foreign land."

"A prince?" said Claudette with a cocked eyebrow.

"He is," said Leina, "he's new to this world and is on his own."

"A prince from a foreign land?" said Elina, as she walks up to Leina and puts her hands on her shoulders, "interesting."

Claudette walks up to Junior and inspects him. She looks from head to toe. Junior was a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't meet a lot of male warriors, but you are a spectacle to meet," said Claudette, "and thank you for protecting our sister."

"Your welcome," said Junior with a smile, "it's a duty to help someone from a fight. It's been like that back where I'm from."

"Your father must be proud of you."

"He would be."

"What do you mean by ' _would_ be'?"

"If my father would still be alive."

"I apologize for your loss," said Claudette.

"I appreciate it."

"Claudette, instead of money, how about we give this man a welcome to Castle of Vance," said Leina.

"That sounds perfect," agreed Claudette.

"And not to forget that Leina is back," said Elina, as she hugs her sister hard, making Liena go blue.

"ELINA! You're choking her!" shouts Claudette, making Elina let go of her sister.

"Sorry," said Elina, with an awkward giggle.

"Are you okay with the party for both Leina's return and for your heroism, instead of getting paid with gold?" asked Claudette.

"Sure," agreed Junior, "I don't need money."

Claudette gives Junior a faint smile and turns around, looking down at the passed out Risty.

"Take Risty away," said Claudette to the feminine soldiers.

"Yes, ma'am," said Two of the female soldiers, as they rushed over to Claudette and held her up by head and legs.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Junior.

"She'll be locked up," said Claudette, "no need to fear."

Junior was a little worried, but he didn't want to cause trouble either.

"Okay then," said Junior, as he walks over near Leina, "care to show me around your kingdom, Leina?"

"Paws off!" said Elina, as she pushed Junior away.

"Hey!" said Junior.

"Don't touch her! You'll see her in a bit!"

"Don't worry, Junior," said Leina, "I'll be fine."

Junior smiles, as he waves to her, both Leina and Elina were far away and walking into the kingdom. Claudette walks over to Junior and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Come. Let's get you cleaned up for the party tonight," said Claudette, as she and Junior pass through the drawbridge, as it lifts up behind them.

"Cleaned? Tell me about this cleaning you speak of?" asked Junior.

Claudette cocks an eyebrow, but then chuckles.

"You're a strange one."


	3. Chapter 2: The Party

**Chapter 2**

 **The Party**

As Junior and Claudette enter the castle, Junior was rather surprised that he was in a large ballroom. He felt tiny, insignificant and somewhat pathetic.

"Come," said Claudette, "I want to thank you personally for saving one of my sisters. You're a good man."

"Thanks, I guess," said Junior awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"May I ask, what's a prince like you journeying far from home?" asked Claudette, as she and Junior walk along the red carpet.

"Well… I just need some time away from family," lied Junior.

"Really?"

"Don't worry. I have a great friend who is in charge while I'm out of my kingdom."

"Ah… I see."

The two walk along the red carpet, heading up the stairs on the left, where two guards stood on the sides with spears held up.

"Good afternoon," said Claudette.

The soldiers stood up straighter and clamped their feet together.

"Good afternoon, Miss Claudette," said the two guards.

Claudette and Junior walk along the stairs. As they did, Junior looks back toward the two guards, who stood there not looking back at them.

"Who were they?" asked Junior, as both he and Claudette made it to the top and made a left down a hallway.

"Guards," said Claudette.

As the two walked along the hallway, Junior spots old paintings of the count and a few with Leina, Elina and Claudette when they were young. The one thing that bothered Junior was the woman in the picture. She looked a lot like Leina and sat on a chair with Leina on her lap. The woman was smiling, along with everyone else. Junior stops and looks more into the picture.

"Um…Miss Claudette?" asked Junior, as Claudette turns around and walks up to Junior.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…I was wondering who the woman in this picture is. I know that your father is the ruler of this land, but where's your mother?"

Claudette stood there quiet and clenches her hand. Junior takes a step back; in case she was gonna snap.

"I apologize for asking you," said Junior, "you don't need to tell me if you want to."

"No…it's okay…" said Claudette with a saddened look, "long ago, our mother…died."

"Oh…I'm sorry to have mentioned it."

"It's okay…"

"Do you have any portraits of your mother? I'd like to see them."

Claudette takes five steps away further down the hallway and points to her left. Junior walks up to her and looks up to see a woman in a beautiful white dress, a ruby colored pendant, her hair slightly bundled and had a soft smile that reminded Junior of someone else he knew when he was younger. Junior then noticed a small girl sitting beside her in a similar dress, but with two flowers at the collar. Junior observes the little girl and began to see something familiar about her face and hair color.

"Is…is that Miss Leina?" asked Junior, pointing to the small girl.

"Yes."

"Wow…" said Junior, as he continued to look at the picture, "your mother looks beautiful."

"Thank you," said Claudette with a soft smile.

Junior looks to Claudette and smiles back.

"Anywho, come," said Claudette, as she and Junior took a right down the hall, "you must be cleaned and dressed for the party."

Junior stands up straight and continues to walk beside Claudette.

* * *

"Here we are," said Claudette, as she opens the large doors, revealing to what was inside, "the bathing room."

Junior awed to what he saw. All around are walls made of pure white stone. Junior then notices at the ground was water up to four feet deep. It was as though Junior was about to go in a pool. In the middle was a mermaid statue that held out its hands palms up with water flowing down like a waterfall.

"Is this…really a bathing room?" asked Junior, still awed with surprise.

"It is," replied Claudette.

"It looks more like a pool to me."

"What's a pool?" asked Claudette with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's a place where people have fun and swim around in. I had fun in one when I was little."

"Sounds fascinating, but now's not the time for that," said Claudette, as she snaps her fingers.

Suddenly, six women came up from the water, bare-naked. Junior was confused and somewhat surprised that six women just appear from the water from the snap of Claudette snapping her fingers.

"W-were they there this whole time?" asked Junior.

"They were."

"Either these woman are normal or they part Ebirah."

"Who's Ebirah?"

"An old enemy of mine."

"Ah," said Claudette, "ladies!"

The six women walked toward Junior and Claudette through the water until they were bellow the ten steps bellow.

"What is your command?" asked the women at once.

"Have this young man cleaned and prepared for tonight's party for Leina's return."

"As you command," said the women with a bow.

"He's all yours ladies," said Claudette, as she begins to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Junior.

"I need to get ready as well," said Claudette, as she continues to walk away, "I leave you in the care of these servants."

And just like that, Claudette was gone from Junior's sight, as she disappears to her left.

"Huh?!" said Junior.

"Don't worry, mister," said a women with red hair, as she takes Junior's hand, "we're here to service you and get you prepared for tonight."

"Uh…" said Junior, as he looks down at the woman's breasts.

"Indeed we are," said another woman, with long and wet blonde hair.

Junior then felt something going down from his nose. A junior swipe bellow his nose with his index finger and holds it up to his face; blood.

"Blood? How? I didn't even get hurt and suddenly my nose is bleeding," said Junior to himself.

The blonde woman comes up to Junior and holds onto his head and sticks her tongue out. She slowly swipes her tongue bellow Junior's nose, which made Junior get shivers down his spine. The blonde woman smiles and gets behind Junior and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay…this is getting freaky," said Junior, as he begins to get bumps in his skin, but vanished in five seconds.

"Come," said the red haired woman, as she tugs Junior's hand, "time to get you cleaned."

The blonde woman behind Junior begins to take of his clothes by taking off his upper armor. She then walked in front of his and went down to her knees. She unzips Junior's zipper and pulls down his pants, till Junior was bare-naked. Junior jumps, free from the red haired woman's grasp and takes five steps back from the door and is out in the middle of the hall naked.

"W-w-what are you doing?" asked Junior with curiosity.

"Taking your clothes off silly," giggled the blonde woman, "you need to be naked for this. Now come here and get in with us. We'll be gentle."

"Nuh-uh." Said Junior standing his ground.

The blonde woman looks back and whistles down to the other girls. The rest of the girls came up and held their arms out to Junior.

"Come," said a woman with green hair, "let's take a bath."

"Don't be shy," said one with brown hair, "we won't hurt you. You'll be in heaven soon enough."

Junior is somewhat feeling calmer and takes a step forward.

"That's it," said the red haired woman, "come on. Don't be shy."

Junior was close enough, as the red haired woman gently grips onto Junior's hand.

"We won't bite," she said, as Junior and the woman walked down the steps.

As Junior made it to the bottom of the steps, he sticks a foot in and realizes that the water was quite warm. He slowly get's in, as the woman behind him did the same.

"Ahhhhhh," said Junior in a relaxed tone, "this feels way better than pool water."

The women look down at the relaxed Junior and giggle.

"Feel better?" asked the woman with green hair, "you seem to enjoy it."

"I do," agreed Junior.

"Now it's time to get you cleaned," said the blonde woman, as she takes Junior's arm and slowly scrubs his skin with a bar of soap.

Junior began to feel his arm get cooler, as she continued scrubbing his arm. Suddenly, the other girls began doing the same, as they scrubbed his other arm, his legs and face. Junior has never experienced anything like this, but he was enjoying it, but is somewhat bothered by it. He then began to feel his groin feeling quite stiff, which was unusual to him. Suddenly, the girls stopped their scrubbing and stared at Junior's member. The women began to giggle; making Junior cock an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Y-your…um…member is getting hard," said the red haired girl, as she pointed down.

"Junior looks down and looks at his member, making him yelp and block it with his hand. Junior feels his face burning up, as the women giggle.

"S-s-stop looking at it," said Junior with embarrassment.

"Sorry, sweetie," said the woman with green hair, "we can't help ourselves."

"First my nose bleeds for some bizarre reason and now I'm getting hard between my legs?! This world is really strange," thought Junior, as the woman continue to clean him.

* * *

After ten minutes of cleaning, Junior and the six women were wearing nothing, but towels, as they walk Junior into the guest room, which was used for nobles from other countries. As Junior entered the room, he sees a large window for him to look at the setting sun, a large king-sized bed, a clothing rack where he can keep his armor on, a chair, a mirror, a lamp beside the bed, and a closet. The women from behind him pushed him in and set him down at the end of the bed. Three of the women carried his armor pieces and settled them on the rack, as a pink haired woman walks to the closet and pulls out Junior's clothing for the night. She pulls out a long sleeved white shirt, black pants, a black vest, and a white choker. The women got him dressed and then began combing his hair and brushing his teeth.

"You look dapper, prince Junior," said the woman, as they gave him a bow.

Junior walks over to the mirror and looks at himself. This is the first time while being in this world for him to see his new form. He looks at his slicked back silver hair, his new clothes, his boots, and was surprised to what these women have done for him. He turns around and smiles.

"Thank you ladies for making me look handsome," he said with a smile, as his teeth gleamed.

The girls blushed and bowed to him.

"Relax, Sir Junior," said the woman with red hair, "the party doesn't start till the sun sets."

And just like that, the women disappeared from Junior's sight and left him in the room all alone. Junior grabs the chair close to the mirror and sets it beside the window, where he sits and looks up at the orange and pinkish sky.

"Wow… it's so beautiful," said Junior, as he stares at the sky, "besides this place being bizarre, I somewhat like it here."

* * *

As the sun was close to falling behind the mountains, the door behind him opens. Junior immediately turns around and comes face-to-face with the Count. The Count wore his usual clothing of a white overcoat with light brown ends and steel-plated boots. Junior walks up to him and takes a knee.

"I thank you, Sir Count, for your hospitality," said Junior before getting up to his feet.

"It should be me thanking you for saving my daughter Leina," said the Count, "you are the bravest man I know who would tangle against Melona."

"Who told you that?" asked Junior.

"Leina did," explained the Count, "I also hear that you can shoot fire from your mouth. IS that true?"

"It is."

"You are quite an unusual prince. Who taught you how to breathe fire?"

"My father did."

"Your father?"

"I have his genes and therefore, I can breathe fire."

"Well… that explains things," said the Count, before looking behind Junior and out at the window, "ah! It is time."

"For this party that Claudette told me about?"

"Indeed. Come," said the Count, as Junior follows him out the guest room and follows him through the halls.

* * *

As the Count and Junior made it to the ballroom, all around were brightened chandeliers, circular tables with wine bottles, women dressed handsomely, women in beautiful and fancy clothing, orchestral music playing at the further left corner, knights guarding around the doors at the end of the ballroom, and seeing some people dancing to the melody of the music. Junior felt as though he entered one of that animated film he saw with his mother about a woman dancing with a beast. Seeing the ballroom reminded him of that particular film. Suddenly, horns were blurted from both the left and right, making Junior jump.

"The Count and prince Junior have arrived," said one of the horn blowers before everyone looked over to Junior and the Count and clapping.

"Everyone," said the Count, "we are gathered here today because this young man, has saved my daughter, Leina. Everyone, I introduce to you, prince Junior."

Everyone claps for Junior, as Junior waves to the audience.

"Hey there," said Junior looking around, "how's it going?"

The crowd goes silent…not knowing how to reply.

"Anyway, let the celebration continue," said the Count, as the music continued and everyone went back to what they did before.

"Thank you very much for the festivities, Count," said Junior.

"It's my pleasure," said the Count with a smile, "now go. Go on and have fun."

Junior nods, as he goes through the crowd, until three women came up to him. One had a half orange and brown colored hair with a ponytail, another had short brown hair with a pearl necklace and the other had long brown hair with blue eyes. They walk up to him and began giggling.

" _What is up with the women in this world?"_ thought Junior to himself.

"Hello prince Junior," said the girl with short brown hair, "my name is Jannel and I think you are just a cutie."

"Huh?" said Junior with a cocked eyebrow and flushed face.

"I'm Ophelia," said the girl with the hair color mix of brown and orange.

"And I am Hella," said the other.

"Nice to m-meet you ladies," said Junior, unsure of what to say.

"Do you have any women you like where you're from?" asked Jannel.

"Uh…"

"Do you like women who can cook?" asked Hella.

"Or a women to satisfy your needs?" asked Ophelia.

"I'm…not sure," said Junior, as he tried to back away, but the three women kept on following him.

"Make me your bride," said Hella, "I'd be perfect at raising our children."

"Chidlren?!" said Junior with a yelp.

Suddenly, Junior bumps into someone from behind him. Junior turns around and comes face-to-face with a familiar face. It was none other than Elina in a red dress.

"Careful where you're going," said Elina.

"I apologize," said Junior with a bow, "three women were after me and I wasn't paying attention."

"Have you seen Leina?"

Junior looks around the ballroom, but couldn't spot her. He then looks over to the windows and sees someone outside with familiar hair color.

"Is that her?" asked Junior, as he points over to the window.

Elina turns towards where Junior pointed and gasps. Elina rushes over to the window and pulls it open to meet the person. Junior follows, but stands near the doorway in case they're having a private talk. As he stood there, he was surprised to see Leina wearing a dress. As he continues to stare at her, he feels his face flushing.

"Why does my face feel warm," said Junior to himself, "I feel as though I'm…I'm…"

"Hey!" said Elina, getting Junior's attention, "this is sister talk! Get back in there! You will not talk to Leina!"

"Sister!" shouts Leina, "don't be rude to him."

Leina turns toward Junior and walks up to him. Getting a better view of Leina, Junior was speechless.

"Um…nice weather tonight, huh?" asked Junior, as he looks up to the sky.

"Indeed it is," said Leina, as Junior followed her to the edge of the balcony and looked around.

Suddenly, Junior hears the clicking of marching high heels, as Elina stood very close to Junior and holds him by the collar.

"Listen good, prince," said Elina in a gruff voice, "if you put the moves on my sister, I'll kill you where you stand. Got me?"

"Y-yeah, sure," said Junior, before Elina let's go of him and walks away back into the ballroom, "I'll leave you two be."

Elina was gone from the picture as he looks over to Leina who seemed saddened.

"Your sister really is protective, isn't she?" said Junior, trying to make conversation.

"She is. More than any other sister in the world." Said Leina, as she looks up to the starry night sky.

"Did…I do something? Is there something wrong?"

Leina sighs and looks over to Junior.

"No… you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that… I ran away here for a reason."

"Why would you? You can be rich, fed and have an entire kingdom to yourself. Why run away from all of this?"

"I ran away because I don't want to be a Countess. I want to be free. I want to be a warrior like my mother, but father won't let me."

"Oh…I see…is it because you want to avenge your mother's death?"

"No…I just want to be free from here. Who told you about my mother?"

"Claudette did. I apologize for mentioning your mother."

"No. Don't be," said Leina, as she held onto Junior's wrist.

Junior felt the hairs on the back of his head go up and had steamy puffing out his nose.

"Uh… Miss Leina… I don't think your sister would like you touching me."

"Ignore her. She wants me all to herself."

"Okay," said Junior, as he turns around and sees Elina looking at him through the glass door angry, "how about we go inside? Care for…a…you know."

"A dance?"

"I guess so."

Leina gives Junior a soft smile and holds onto his hand, as they turn around.

"I would love to."

As the two walk back into the ballroom, down bellow in a fountain, pink ooze comes from the water. Melona looks up at the balcony and grins.

"Found you," said Melona quietly with a giggle, "when you fall asleep tonight, I'll make my move."

* * *

The two enter the ballroom holding hands. They look around and spot in the middle of the room, men and women dancing hand-in-hand.

"This is definitely like that animated film," said Junior to himself.

"Do you know how to dance?" asked Leina.

"I don't know how to," said Junior, as he scratches the back of his head, "I've never danced in my life."

"Come," said Leina, as she pulls Junior through the crowd to get over to the dancing area, "I'll lead."

As the two made it to the dancing area, Leina wraps her arms around Junior's neck.

"Put your arms around my back," said Leina.

Junior complies and places his hands on her back, as he and Leina slowly move back and forth to the soft melody. As the two continue to dance, Junior continued to stare at Leina and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was by far the prettiest thing he's seen in this world. Her beauty caught his eye and can't be avoided. HE the notices around him, that he and Leina are the only people dancing. Everyone else watched, as Junior tried making a scene by puffing out smoke from his mouth to form a smoke heart. Everyone gasps with amazement, including Leina. Junior looks back at Leina, as she did the same and blushed.

"You…you're sweet." Said Leina.

"You're kind," said Junior, as he began to flush.

"If it weren't for you back there…I would've been dead."

"Well, I'm here. Its too bad Risty couldn't be with us. I worry about her."

"I hope she's okay too."

Junior smiles, making Leina smile back, as they continue to dance throughout the party.


	4. Chapter 3: Melona Strikes

**Chapter 3**

 **Melona Strikes**

Junior and Leina walked through the hallway and made a stop by the guestroom Junior was staying in.

"Well… goodnight, your highness," said Junior with a bow.

"Goodnight to you too, prince Junior," said Leina with a curtsey.

Leina walks away, as Junior heads into the guest room and sits down beside the chair in front of the window. The moon looked pretty, as Junior gazed upon its beauty. Suddenly, a knock on his door made him jump off of his seat. Junior walks up to the door and opens it. It was none other than the Count, holding a sword within its sheath that caught Junior's eye. As the Count pulls out the sword, it was long, sharp and somewhat dazzling. The handle was that of a dragon-like tail, a dragonhead for the guard and had a smooth cross-guard. The Count smiles, as he puts the sword back in its sheath and gives Junior the sword by placing it upon his hands. As Junior held onto the sword, it felt a bit heavy, but he managed to not dropping it.

"This is another gift from I," said the Count, "I was saving it for someone strong, but you seem to fit the bill."

Junior points the blade down and gives the Count a bow.

"Thank you for the gift," said Junior, as he reeled up.

"Your welcome, Sir Junior. Now get some rest. You'll need it."

The Count closes the door before Junior holds up the sword and unsheathes it to see more of its beauty. He was rather… _interested_ with the sword and its look.

"This reminds me of those swords I saw on TV with Azusa," said Junior, as he thrusts the sword forward.

Junior then thrashes the sword to and fro, but then gets tired by the heaviness of the sword. Panting, he places the sword back into its sheathe and places it against the chair he sat and began to take off his clothes that the servant girls put on him. He was fully nude, as he looks down at the bed, wondering how do humans sleep on a thing like this. He then lays down on the bed and looks up to the dark ceiling. He lets out a sigh and suddenly begins to feel something he hasn't felt in a long time: cold. Junior begins to shiver and begins hiding under the blankets for warmth. Junior purrs, as he tucks himself within the covers of the bed and lays his head down on a pillow.

"This feels relaxing," said Junior, as he lets out a relaxed exhale, "reminds me of Azusa…I wonder if she's okay."

Junior slowly begins to shut his eyes, as the world around him goes pitch black. As the night went on, Junior began to dream of home; his friends, his mother and even seeing his father. Junior felt happiness, but it eventually all went away. The background was nighttime and he began seeing a memory of the past that he didn't want to ever think of again: the fight between his father and Destroyah. Godzilla fights back by shooting his atomic breath, making Destroyah wail in agony. Destroyah fights back by shooting her beam, making Godzilla collapse. As the fight continued, Junior felt the sound of loud thumping of a heartbeat. Junior looks down and sees the hole in his chest that Destroyah made earlier, along with his heat thumping within. Junior screams of terror, catching the attention of Destroyah, who was somehow holding Godzilla's head in his grasp. Junior's body began to shiver, as Destroyah gives him a devilish smile. Destroyah throws Godzilla's head aside, as it crashes into a building. Destroyah spreads his wings and began flying head forward with a roar. Junior couldn't move, as Destroyah flew ever so closer.

Junior wakes up with a scream and begins to breathe erratically. He looks down at his human hands and places his right hand onto his chest. Junior takes a few breaths, making himself calm down. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his cheeks. Junior swipes his cheeks with his index finger and looks down onto it.

"Tears? Was I…crying?"

Suddenly, he began to hear the sounds of bells ringing, headlights beaming back and forth outside and the sounds of muffled clanking metal. Junior immediately gets up and looks over to his armor and begins putting them on. As he did, it was a bit of a struggle because kaiju wouldn't normally wear anything.

Five minutes later, Junior puts on his boots and pulls his sword out of its sheath and points it towards the door. He then begins to hear clanking coming towards the room. He holds his ground and snarls, unsure if it was friend or foe. The door bursts open, revealing Claudette in a serious look in her face.

"Were you prepared for this?" asked Claudette.

"What's going on," asked Junior, "I woke up from my sleep and suddenly, I hear that."

"A thief escaped from the prison and it is my duty to find her. Have you seen her around your chambers?"

"No I haven't," replied Junior, "if I spotted her, I'll give out a roar."

"A roar?"

"Yes, a roar," said Junior.

Junior inhales deeply and let's out a small roar that made the mirrors make tiny cracks.

"Okay then," said Claudette, as she exists.

As a minute passed, Junior hears a tap on the window. He cocks and eyebrow and walks over to the window to see a familiar face: Risty. Risty smiles and waves to Junior, while holding a large sack of things that Junior liked to know. Junior waves back to her, making her smile back. She then changes her expression to serious and points up toward one of the towers toward his right. Junior understands and gives Risty a nod. Risty nods back and sneaks off toward the tower that she pointed. Junior looks down toward the swords sheathe and places the sword in, as he rushes toward the tower. He climbed up some steps and passed by some guards along the way up there. As he made it to the door, which could lead to where Risty was telling him about, he sees Claudette and Elina running away, possibly to finding the thief. As they were gone, Junior walks up to the door and opens it, revealing Leina in her nightgown and is looking rather surprised. The curtains behind her were shut, as if she didn't want to see what's going on out there.

"Leina, it's me, Junior," said Junior, as he closes the door behind him.

Leina exhales and pulls the curtains aside to reveal Risty.

"Better than that thunder woman," said Risty, as she places the sack on the ground.

"What's with this thief," asked Junior, "they're looking for her."

Leina and Risty looked at one another with an obvious look.

"What?" asked Junior, unsure of why they are looking each other in that kind of way.

"I'm the thief," said Risty.

"Wait…what?"

"Forget it," said Risty, as she pulls out armor.

The armor had a distinct breastplate, a series of long brown straps, and a full-arm armored gauntlet.

"Leina," said Risty, as she sat down, "this is for you. I owe you for saving a minute ago. Thank you. If you're gonna be fighting, you need the armor."

"But you stole it," retorted Junior, "that makes you a thief."

"I'm not a thief, Junior," said Risty, as she stood up, "I'm the benevolent bandit of the wild. I told you two already. Plus, they're the same thing."

"Oh…right," said Junior.

"Okay kiddies," said Risty, as she opens the door and carries the sack, "I got to go."

Risty jumps out the window and makes her way towards a way to get out of the kingdom, leaving Junior and Leina alone in silence. Junior looks over to Leina and blushes.

"Sorry for seeing you like this, Leina," said Junior, as he looks away from her, "I'll leave."

"Wait!" said Leina, before Junior could walk away, "you can stay."

"As you wish."

"May I ask, were you crying?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I notice your dried up tears under your eyes."

Junior walks over to a mirror and brings his face closer to the mirror to notice that Leina was right that he had dried up tears. Junior looks back over to Leina and sighs.

"I…had a bad dream," said Junior, as he sits down on the corner of the bed.

"What happened," asked Leina, as she sits down beside him to the left, "care to tell me?"

"…I was having a flashback of…that day…"

"What day?"

"The day my father died."

Leina's eyes widen for a second, and then she places a hand on Junior's shoulder.

"Anything else?"

"Destroyah was the problem," said Junior, as his hair began to give off a little glow, "without him, father wouldn't be dead."

Junior's eyes began to glow red, as his hair glowed ever brighter. Tiny sparks began to crackle within Junior's mouth, as Junior growled. Before Junior could unleash his hatred, Leina wraps her right arm around Junior and hugs him tightly. Junior stops, as his hair returns to normal state, along with his eyes going back to green and the sparks in his mouth subsided.

"I'm sorry," said Leina softly.

Junior looks back to Leina, as he could feel a tear roll down his right eye. The teardrops onto Leina's arm, which made her eyes widen.

"Was that… a tear?" asked Leina.

Junior didn't answer, he did however reply with a sniffle. He then immediately hugs Leina back, as more tears rolled down his eyes.

"Why?! Why did father died?! WHY?!" shouts Junior, as he sobbed.

Leina pats his back softly and slowly shakes him to and fro. Junior went from sobbing to sniffles, as Leina continued to do what she is doing to calm him down.

"Calm down," she said in a calming voice, "be strong."

Junior's heart rate slowed down from Leina's words, as she made him face her eye-to-eye.

"Be glad you are alive," said Leina, as she wipes Junior's tears with her index finger, "if it weren't for you and Risty, I would've been dead to tell you this. You are a very good friend to me and you and Risty are my heros."

Junior sniffles, as he gives Leina a small smile.

"Thank you, Leina," said Junior, "and I am glad to be your friend."

The two had a silent moment, before the sound of an explosion caught their attention. Leina and Junior rushed to the window and could see smoke and fire close to the entrance of the kingdom.

"I think we should get going now," said Leina, as she walks over to the scattered armor that Risty left her.

"Leave?" said Junior with a cocked eyebrow, "why?"

"Because I want to get out of here and become a warrior," said Leina, as she places the armor at the edge of her bed.

Leina then, begins to take off her nightgown. As it slips off her body and falls to the floor, Junior's face went red, as steam came out from his nostrils.

"Um…" said Junior, not knowing what to say.

"Turn around, as I change into my armor," said Leina to Junior, as she spins her index finger to tell him to turn around.

Junior obeys and turns around. He stood there wanting to know what she was up to, but he still remains standing there with his back turned. He then heard around clanking and then a few minutes later, the sound of slicing. The slicing sound made Junior nervous and he immediately turns around to see Leina's long hair cut off, as it flitters down to the floor.

"Leina!" says Junior with surprise, "why would you do that to your beau- I mean long hair?!"

Leina turns around and sighs.

"It will keep people outside of Vance from wondering that I am Leina Vance of the Vance family," explained Leina.

"Oh… well that makes s-" Junior was cut off, as his eyes widened.

"Junior? What's wrong?"

Junior points to the figure behind Leina. Leina immediately turns around and sees a familiar face: Melona.

"My, what have we here," said Melona, "were you two about to do-the-do or about to leave? Don't do that, please?"

Junior rushes over to Leina, as Melona's eyes were shining bright, making the tower explode. Junior jumps on top of Leina to protect her from the falling debris, as bits and pieces came down. As Junior looks up and around, all that was left was rubble, fire, and Melona looking down on them. Melona takes a few steps forward, as Junior gave her a growl.

"Beat it, dragon boy," said Melona, "it's Leina that I want, not you."

"Why are you here?" asked Junior in a deep growling voice.

"Idiot, didn't you hear me before? I'm after her. No one calls me a monster and gets away with it. I'll kill her like it or not."

Junior quickly looks around and sees rooftops, as a way of escape. He turns back towards Melona and pulls Leina up to her feet.

"Run!" shouts Junior, as he and Leina made a run for it.

"You will not escape!" shouts Melona, as her hair hands grip onto the sides of her breasts and leans up to the air firing acid, as it falls down like bombs.

Junior and Leina ran as fast as they could, as Melona kept on firing.

As Junior and Leina kept on their run, they made a stop, as they made it to another tower; they were trapped. With nowhere to run to, Junior and Leina turned around, as Melona lands twenty steps away from them.

"There's nowhere left to run you two," said Melona, "you wanna fight me now, Leina? You couldn't stand a chance last time; you were like, 'oh, I'm so embarrassed.' Hahahaha!"

Junior and Leina grunt from Melona's taunt. Leina then began to have an accident, making Junior gasp at Leina and then growling at Melona with fury in his eyes.

"Oh? Did you wet yourself just now?" taunts Melona, as she takes a few steps forward, as her hand hair grips onto her breasts yet again for a possible attack.

Junior's hair had a faint glow, until Leina raises her hand to stop him. Junior's hair returns back to silver, as he gives Leina a cocked eyebrow.

"Lei-"

"Shh!"

Leina looks down at the nearly decaying roof between her and Melona.

" _If she takes her fifth step,"_ thought Leina, _"I can trap her and jump onto her before she can fire from her breasts."_

" _What is she thinking?"_ thought Junior, letting Leina do whatever it is that she is planning.

"Monster," said Leina with a bit of bravery in her voice, "Junior and I got places to go once I beat you."

"LEINA?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" thought Junior with shock.

"Did you call me a monster again," asked Melona, stepping forward.

"Four. Three. Two," thought Leina, with a smirk, "NOW!"

Leina charges forward and threw her sword, which lands between Melona's legs, making the roof bellow her crack and trapping her.

"What?" said Melona with surprise.

Before Melona could shoot acid, Leina jumps onto her, as Melona's breasts and Leina's chest armor squeeze onto one another.

"You tricked me!" says Melona, as she and Leina holds onto her tightly.

"You never know until you try, right?" asked Leina.

Melona began to feel pain in her chest, as her acid from within her breasts swell up. Melona moans in agony, as her breasts grew bigger.

"It's backing up!" shouts Melona, "It hurts!"

"Junior," shouts Leina, "fire!"

Junior hears her command, as his hair lights up, mouth crackling and from within his mouth, came out not one, but two fireballs. The fireballs land against Melona's breasts, making them explode that was loud and bright, making Leina and Junior fly away from the kingdom and landing into the lake that surrounds the kingdom.

A few feet away, Risty sits on a battlement, as she watches explosion dim flicker out.

"Nicely done, Leina and Junior," said Risty before making her way to the bridge with the sack in her hands, making an escape.

* * *

As Leina wakes up, the sun was shining bright on her face. She stands up with sword in her hand, as she sees the kingdom of Vance in smoke.

"Ugh, my head," moaned Leina, as she wobbled a bit.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," said a male voice from behind her.

Leina turns around to come face-to-face with Junior and Risty with her sack of things she stole from the kingdom. Leina smiles and hugs Junior and Risty.

"I did it," said Leina with glee, "I stood up to Melona."

"You were good when you charged at her," said Junior.

"Thanks," said Leina, "and I couldn't have done it without you."

"Your welcome," said Junior with a blush.

"You deserve this as a thank you from me," said Leina, as she walks up to Junior and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Junior stood there, as his face went completely red and steam blowing out from his nostrils.

"Whoa," said Junior, before he collapses to the ground.

"Junior?" said Leina, as she kneels down and gives his face a light smack, "Junior?"

"Hehehe, looks like he faited," laughed Risty.

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine."

"What a relief."

"I think the real hero is that armor I stole for you."

"I guess you're right."

"So… what are you going to do now?"

Leina looks back at the kingdom, then back at Risty.

"I'm going on a journey," says Leina with confidence.

"Then here is the price of your freedom," said Risty, as she pulls out a smaller sack full of coins, "I'm keeping it."

Leina gasps.

"That doesn't belong to you!"

"Hey, I nearly got barbequed from trying to get away from Claudette," explained Risty, "and nearly lost all of the things I stole. Remember that explosion before Melona attacked you and Junior?"

"Yes."

"That was from Claudette, as I tried to fight her and trying to escape from there. You gotta let me keep this at least for nearly getting killed."

"Give it back, you thief," said LEina, as she tried to grab the small sack, but misses every time she swipes her hand.

"How many times must I tell you," moaned Risty, "I'm a bandit!"

Leina stops her attempts and wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"So where to?" asked Leina.

"I need to make a stop before we do anything," said Risty, as she puts her small sac away in her bag, "first thing's first, we need to drag him into the forest behind us, so that we don't get caught."

"It's a start," said Leina, as she rabs onto Junior's head and pulls.

* * *

Above the burning kingdom, an angel looks down with a feeling of frustration.

"Why is this happening to me," argued the angel to herself, "come on! I wanted to start the first Queen's Blade!"


	5. Chapter 4: Dawn of a Journey & New Faces

**Chapter 4**

 **Dawn of a Journey/New Faces**

The wind blew lightly that night at the orphanage further from the reign of the Vance kingdom. The orphanage was poor by the holes in the roofs; little of light in the rooms and halls, and that there were many little children wearing rags and cloth for clothing. It was dinnertime in the chapel, as the children finished their prayers.

"Thank you for the food," said all the children at the table before eating.

Leina and Junior ate along with them and finished before anyone else could eat. When they finished, Junior looked over to Leina who seemed to be a little depressed. Probably from what she saw earlier before she, Junior and Risty made it. Here to the orphanage. Risty at the moment is meeting the sister and is showing her stealing's as a way of making money for the orphanage and proper food for the children.

As Leina sat there looking down, a little girl with two ponytails hands her a piece of her bread. The girl smiled, making Leina smile as well. Junior smiled, but was then tugged by a boy on his left with short hair.

"Hey mister," said the kid, "can you do tricks?"

Junior chuckles and ruffles the boy's hair.

"Would you like to see one?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright," said Junior, making the boy giggle with excitement.

"Hey everyone," announced the boy, catching every child's attention, "mister is gonna do tricks."

Everyone, including Leina clapped, before Junior stood up and gave out a sharp exhale. He then breathed in deeply before puffing out smoke in a form of a dragon that seemed to be making a roar. The kids 'oohed' and 'ahhed' with amazement before the smoke dragon vaporized away. Junior took in another inhale and exhales slowly, as the smoke began forming a small boat of some sorts without any sail. The kids clapped, along with Leina who was rather surprised that Junior had this sort of talent. Junior bows and sits down, as kids ran up to him and hugged.

"You are so cool, mister, " said a boy with a missing upper tooth.

"I don't know anyone who could do that," said a girl with a short blonde hair.

Junior grabbed onto the girl and places her on his right leg. He then inhales and blows out smoke, forming what appeared to look like a bird with flaring wings. The kids and Leina gasped by the amazing bird of smoke before it vaporized away.

"Whoa!" said the children, "you are so cool!"

As Leina smiled at Junior and the kids, she then looked over to the room to where Risty went to and walked over there.

"Leina?" said Junior, making her stop.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see Risty," said Leina, as she continued walking away, "I want to know what's up."

"Okay then," said Junior, as he went back to paying attention to the children.

As Leina made it to the door, she placed her ear near the door to listen what Risty and the sister were talking about.

"This is his family's treasure," said Risty on the other side of the door, "but they are the biggest thieves of all! I ditched some of it when Claudette attacked me. When I think what we could've done with all that… we thieves have a special sense in honor. This isn't about me, you should know that by now…"

Leina grunts and pushes the doors open, making Risty and the sister look over to her direction.

"Those children look like they haven't had a proper meal in months," said Leina with a fit of anger, "do you think those scraps are enough?!"

Risty grunts and grabs Leina by throat and slams her against the wall.

"Say that again," grunts Risty, "go on."

"Fine, those children look as if they haven't had a proper meal in months. Do you think those scraps are enough?"

"No and that's hardly my fault."

"What happened to the royal charity?"

Risty's eyes widen; she had never heard of anything about that before.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, everybody knows that Count Vance gives those less fortunate money."

"Riiiight, care to explain to me why Count Vance would do something like that?"

Leina grips onto Risty's arms, trying to set herself free.

"Because it's his duty. He's bound to protect people."

There was a pause, then Risty let's go of Leina, as she places her hands around her neck where Risty grabbed her.

"That's his duty," said Risty, "you're right about that. I know you don't want to believe he's done anything different, but listen, on our way here, you and Junior saw how bad things are at his domain. The reeking smell of bodies lying in allies; the sound of crying babies of mothers who have died; seeing people hungry and weak. Was that the first time seeing a back alley? I guess Count Vance isn't as worse than the other nobles; they're pretty much all the same more or less. To the strongest, go the spoiled' that's the law of this land. Now you know the truth."

Leina looked through the door and at the children who were with Junior. She felt a pain of sadness just by looking at them; how horrible it would be if those children died of hunger and little of nothing that Vance had taken from them. Risty let's out a yawn and walks past Leina.

"Time for bed," said Risty, "we have a long way to go to get to the border of the queen's domain."

"The children must sleep as well," said the sister, as she stood up from her chair.

The sister walked out of the room and looked over to the children who were clapping at Junior's final smoke shape of a large moth. The sister was amazed that she had never seen the children smiled that much from anything. She walks up to the children, including Junior with a smile on her face.

"Children," said the sister, as the kids gathered around her, "how are you doing?"

"Sister," said the boy with short hair, "this guy is amazing! He makes figures from the smoke within his body."

"He made a moth," said a girl with poufy pink hair.

The sister looked towards Junior and smiled happily; more than she usually would.

"Thank you for entertaining the children," said the sister, making Junior smile back.

"Your welcome," replied Junior, "the poor tikes look as though they needed entertainment."

"Not to be rude, but you also need some rest."

"Huh?"

"Risty, Leina and you need it for tomorrow's journey to the borders of the queen's domain."

"You're right," agreed Junior, as he takes the girl with blonde hair and sets her down, "I do need the sleep."

Junior stands up and gives out a stretch and a yawn.

"The bedrooms are down the hall to the left," said the sister, as she pointed to the door at the end of the chapel.

"Thank you, sister," said Junior, as he bowed to her before he and the children headed to the bedrooms.

Leina followed behind the group. As she walked behind, she looked around the windows and sees a lot of cracks and broken glass. It was horrible that she never knew her father could be this cruel. As they made it to the bedrooms, all of the children grabbed ahold of their blankets and pillows from their cubbies and began placing them wherever it is they like to sleep. One-by-one, they all fell asleep, including Junior, who slept beside the girl with blonde hair and snoozed. Leina walks over to the two and ruffles their hair with a saddened look upon her face.

"I never knew," thought Leina, to herself, "that father could be so cruel. These poor children."

She then walked out of the room and sat by a bench, watching the night sky through the window before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gainos, a wicked queen sat in her throne looking around at her collection of warriors that dared tried opposing her and her throne. She wears a cat ear-like headband on her head, and a metal eye patch on her right eye that would make those who oppose her trapped in crystal like a prison. She wears a bright red outfit, with belts going across the top of it. On her left arm, there are spikes protruding from her pauldron, and on her lower body she has red hip armor and a hidden blade set that functions as her undergarment. On her legs she wears red thigh-highs and interlaced bands with a beast engravement on her upper thighs, and wears metal heels with long spikes on the toe and heel.

She smirks, as she walks away from her throne and to look within one of her crystals.

"I do love the looks on their faces when they are trapped," said the queen.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and coming in were five women wearing green two-piece clothing. They pulled forward trying to bring in a man they caught trying to go insane in the town. He had silver hair, crystal like armor with two crystals, one on each shoulder, and he had a bulky body. The most bizarre traits of the man were his eyes that had yellow irises with sclera that had a red tone to it, along with a three-pointed prong on his forehead. As they stopped, the man looked up to the queen with a growl, with a little of blood dropping from his forehead.

"Queen Aldra," said one of the women with short black hair, "this man caused chaos in town and demands to meet the one in charge here. It took twenty of us to stop him."

Aldra looks down to the man, who continues to give her a sneer. She smirks and looks back up to her servants.

"Unchain him," said Aldra.

"But your highness, he-"

"Do as I say," said Aldra, "I know what I'm doing."

She obeyed and began unchaining his bounded arms and unchaining the chains from his neck. The man looked at his now free hands and could notice some of the lines from the chains on his pale skin.

"Now leave," commanded Aldra, "leave this man and I alone."

"As you wish."

The five women leave and closed the doors, leaving Aldra and the strange man alone in silence. Aldra takes a few steps closer to the man, as the man's eyes glowed dimly.

"I can sense that you are a strong one," said Aldra, "what is your name?"

The man cocks an eyebrow, as the glow in his eyes died.

"Name," said the man, "I don't have one, but the humans gave me one when I came to Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Care to tell me where that is?"

"A place where humans like you thrive and do whatever humans normally do."

"…Care to tell me what these humans call you?"

"They called me," said the man, as his body began to levitate and his glowed bright red.

The lights from around the room dimmed a little, as the man pointed his hands on the left and right, making the ground rumble. From the floor popped out two large crystals about the same size of Aldra's height. Aldra's eyes widen, as she continued to stare up at the man before her; never has she ever met a man that can do what the man in front of her could do.

"Spacegodzilla," said the man, as he slowly levitates down to the floor.

Aldra was shocked, but then, her shock became a smile.

"So Spacegodzilla," said Aldra in a calm voice, "care to tell me what you are?"

"The humans call my type kaiju," explained Spacegodzilla, "I was born in space and came to Earth to take my place as ruler, but failed to Godzilla and Moguera. I had a chance of escape and flew to the moon where I stayed for a few years until I could heal. When I was healed, I was on my way back when suddenly, this black hole sucked me in and everything went blank. When I came to, I was here and not in my actual form. I am much taller than you could imagine and I could squash and destroy everything in this kingdom with my foot, crystals and corona beam."

Aldra listened and was interested in this mans past and reasons.

"How about you become my bodyguard?" asked Aldra.

"What?" asked Spacegodzilla.

"Become my bodyguard and I will pay you with food, shelter, women, whatever your heart desires."

Spacegodzilla was confused to why she would ask him something like that out of the blue, but he couldn't agree to this; he doesn't obey anyone.

"You think I'm some sort of servant," said Spacegodzilla, as his eyes glowed red, "I obey no one, especially you. I want to find Junior and kill him. I know he's alive, but how can I kill him if I'm stuck here?"

Aldra's smile vanished, as it went to a straight look.

"I don't want to accept your offer," said Spacegodzilla, as he turned around and walked away, "I'm going to find a way out of this world and find Junior if it's the last thing I do."

"Minions," said Aldra, making Spacegodzilla stop, "attack."

Spacegodzilla immediately turns around, as one-eyed bat creature came flying toward him. Spacegodzilla pointed to the bats, as the crystals he made lit up and shot out electricity, making the bats burn to a crisp. Aldra's eyes widened, as Spacegodzilla looked at her with fury in his eyes.

"Are you asking me for a fight," asked Spacegodzilla levitated, "then so be it."

Spacegodzilla flung forward, as Aldra stood there. She then cracks a smirk, which Spacegodzilla couldn't notice. Suddenly, a bright light glowed brightly from her left arm, blinding Spacegodzilla, as he fell to the floor. Spacegodzilla grunts, as he tried to move, but couldn't.

"What was that," asked Spacegodzilla, as he struggled to move, "why can't I move?! What did you do to me?!"

Aldra walks up to Spacegodzilla and kneels down to his right. Spacegodzilla looked into her eyes and saw nothing, nothing, but evil and…sadness?

"Looks like I won," said Aldra, as she pokes Spacegodzilla's nose, "therefore, you belong to me. Even if you tried to attack me again, I'll paralyze you. I will however give whatever your heart desires if you learn to obey me and become my bodyguard."

Spacegodzilla grunts and let's out an ear-piercing screech, which made Aldra's ears drumming. She looks back down at Spacegodzilla and smiles.

"Scream all you want, but you will belong to me for the rest of your life," said Aldra, as the five women from earlier came in with their swords pointing toward Spacegodzilla.

"Shall we kill him?" asked a woman with spikey red hair.

"No. Take him to his quarters in that used to belong to that traitor Echidna," said Aldra, as she walks away to her bedroom, "also, don't worry about him trying to escape, he'll be paralyzed for about an hour. At least he knows whose boss."

"As you command," said the woman, as she and the others dragged him away and close the doors behind themselves.

As Aldra entered her room, she thought back of Spacegodzilla and let's out an exhale.

"He sure is strong," said Aldra.

"Indeed he is," said a mysterious and eerie female voice, "but at least he belongs to us now. He'll obey our every command."

"You're right," said Aldra, "he's forever mine."

* * *

The sun shined brightly the next morning, down at the orphanage. Junior and the kids continued to snore, until their sleep was interrupted by the sounds of bells. The kids and Junior woke up with a stretch and saying good morning to one another.

"Good morning, mister," said the blonde girl he rested next to.

"Good morning, little one," he said, as he ruffles her hair.

Junior turned his head towards the door to see the sister, Risty, and Leina looking down on them.

"Good morning, children," said the sister.

"Good morning, sister," said the children.

"And to you too, Junior," said the sister, as she looked down at him.

"Good morning sister, Risty, Leina," said Junior, as he stood up and gave out another stretch.

"Come everyone," said the sister, "breakfast is ready."

"Yay," said the children, as they rushed out of the room and over to the chapel where their porridge is waiting for them.

"They sure seem a lot livelier than before," said Risty, as she, Leina, the sister and Junior walked along the hallway towards the chapel.

"Perhaps its because of, Junior," said the sister.

"Wha? Me?" asked Junior with a surprised look.

"Of course. Before you came, the children were gloomy and bored. They seemed as though they lost their sense of being alive. When I saw you puffing smoke figures, they looked ever so lively that I almost teared up that night. Junior, you are something."

"Why thank you, sister," said Junior, as he pulls his sword out from his sheathe and points to the end of the hall, "I thought they would be scared of me because of this sword."

"Please put the sword away," asked the sister, "if you pulled out that sword at them, they'll be ever so scared."

"Sorry, hehehe," said Junior awkwardly, as he sheathes his sword.

"Junior, you really are a strange guy," said Risty, "I sense a lot of courage in you, as though you've been in many fights."

"I have been in a few, besides Destroyah."

"Now's not the time to talk about that," said the sister, as the group made it to the chapel room and sat down near the kids, "Now, we pray."

"Pray," asked Junior, "what does that mean?"

"You've never prayed before?"

"I don't know anyone that prays."

"Just clasp your hands, lower your head and stay silent," said Risty, as she demonstrated.

Junior copies her, as everyone at the table copied and began their prayers.

"Before we eat this food dear lord," started the sister, "we bow our heads to pray, for your love and all thy gifts our grateful thanks to say, Amen."

"Amen," said everyone else.

"Amen," said Junior, still misunderstood.

* * *

Spacegodzilla wakes up and lets out a yawn. He then stood up and checked the surrounding area. He first noticed that he is now siting on top of a bed, the light shining brightly on his face by the window on his right, the mirror that stood at the right corner of the room with a chair to sit on, a closet, a bathroom, and a door on the left of the room, which could be a chance for him to escape. As Spacegodzilla began to stand up off the bed, he felt a little numb, as if he feels pins and needles all over.

"Ugh, damn that queen," grunted Spacegodzilla, as he headed to the door with the sounds of clacking of his armor that was still on him, "time to go."

As Spacegodzilla opens the door, two girls stood there pointing swords at him. One had long orange hair into a ponytail; the other had dark skin and a scar on her cheek.

"What do you want, pipsqueaks," asked Spacegodzilla.

"You're coming with us," said the dark skinned girl.

"The queen has something for you, as an apology from paralyzing you," said the other.

Spacegodzilla cocks an eyebrow, as the girls lowered their swords.

"An apology?"

"Yes," said the dark skinned girl, "now let's go. Don't keep a lady impatient."

The orange haired girl poked him in the shoulder, telling him to move. Spacegodzilla growled at her, but obeyed.

"An apology," thought Spacegodzilla, "why an apology?"

The trio made a left down the hall and then a right, until they made it to one of the doors. The girls poked his back, telling him to enter.

"Aren't you two coming in," asked Spacegodzilla.

"No," said the dark skinned girl, "she wanted only you to go in, not us."

"We're under orders," said the girl with orange hair.

Spacegodzilla turned his head forward and pushes the door open. Inside are a large table full of food; rice, beans steak, pork, grapes and many others. Spacegodzilla began to smell it, as they slipped into his now human-like nostrils. At the end of the table was Aldra with a bowl of porridge in front of her. Spacegodzilla looked over to her and cocks an eyebrow. Unlike before when he saw her, she was wearing a nightgown, which almost seemed see-through. However, on her left arm was that same jewel that paralyzed him. Spacegodzilla wanted to look away, but he couldn't stop staring at her.

"What is with all of this food," asked Spacegodzilla, "you can feed about twenty humans or more with all of this."

"Come," said Aldra, as she makes a gesture, "come here and sit down beside me."

Spacegodzilla blushed, but was still on guard, in case she was up to something evil.

"What's wrong," asked Aldra, "you seemed almost… flushed."

"I'm not," roared Spacegodzilla, "why are you wearing that and why should I trust you?! You paralyzed me with your witchery and now, are you trying to seduce me?!"

"Seduce you," said Aldra, with a chuckle, "no. I just want to talk to you. You belong to me no matter what. If you try to escape me, I'll paralyze you again and not only take you to your quarters, but I will have no choice but to kill you where you stood."

Spacegodzilla inhales and let's out a sharp exhale. He slowly walks over to Aldra and sits beside her.

"Before we talk," said Aldra, as she snaps her fingers, "how about some breakfast."

A woman wearing the same uniforms like the ones that took him to Aldra, came in and was pushing a cart toward them. When she stopped between them, she places a bowl of porridge in front of Spacegodzilla. She bowed to Aldra and left, along with her cart.

"Go," said Aldra, "have some."

Spacegodzilla was unsure how to eat in front of her, so he grasps onto the spoon that was close to him and scooped up some porridge. He places it in his out and takes the spoon out of his mouth and begins to taste it before swallowing.

"How do you like it?" asked Aldra.

"It tastes good," said Spacegodzilla, "it's hot, but delicious. I never says this, but thank you."

"Well your welcome," said Aldra before taking her spoonful of porridge in her mouth and taking it out before swallowing, "if you become my bodyguard, you can have whatever dish you like and you must always sit by with me."

"…What would you like me to do? I'm new here, so what would you like me to do here under your orders?"

"I like the cut of your jib," said Aldra with a smile, "I need you to follow my every order and I need you to be my bodyguard."

"What's a bodyguard?"

"A person that protects me from those who hate me."

"Who hates you?"

"Mostly everyone, but I am queen and I want you to show them respect to who they are talking down on. I am queen and will be forever! Those who dare oppose me will perish before my reign!"

"You must be pretty powerful," said Spacegodzilla, "you almost remind me of myself that wants to take over the Earth."

"Oh? So you agree to do this for me?"

"What do I get in return?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything to your hearts content."

Spacegodzilla was starting to have a liking to Aldra, as he began to think of Junior destroyed and the Earth covered with his crystals. Spacegodzilla grins and gets out of his chair. He looks down at Aldra and takes a knee.

"I am in your service, queen Aldra," said Spacegodzilla, as Aldra smiled.

She softly places her hands on his face and brings him closer to her face.

"With that," said Aldra, "you belong to me."

Spacegodzilla felt his face warm up and goes back to his chair.

"I swear by Lord Tanaka," said Spacegodzilla, "I will serve you no matter what."

"I like your enthusiasm. However, if you try to escape, kill me, or lie, I will kill you on the spot."

"I understand, queen Aldra."

"Good," said Aldra, as she takes another spoonful of porridge, "before you start your day, eat to your hearts content."

"I thank you very much, queen Aldra," said Spacegodzilla, as he began slurping down his porridge.

Aldra sneers at him and how bad his table manners were.

"What's first on my list of things to do today?" asked Spacegodzilla, as he places his empty bowl in front of him and lets out a belch.

"First off, I will have the girls teach you manners," said Aldra, as an anger mark appeared on her forehead, "next, I like to remove those crystals you made in the throne room, next will be telling me more about yourself, next we walk around the kingdom to learn about our different worlds and finally: training."

"What are manners?" asked Spacegodzilla, as he grabs a cup of water.

"Ugh," said Aldra with a facepalm.

* * *

"Goodbye, Junior," said the children from the orphanage, as they wave to Junior, Risty and Leina.

"Bye everyone," said Junior.

"See ya," said Risty, as she waved back to them.

"May God be with you," said the sister.

"We will," said Risty.

"Bye children," said Leina, "bye sister."

The trio walked along a trail that will lead them back to the mountains, the same place where Junior first arrived in this world.

* * *

As they continued their walk for the next fifty minutes, the trio sat down near a small tree that looked lifeless and dead. Risty gives out a yawn, as she looks over to Leina.

"Hey Leina," said Risty, "I know I said I'll take you two to the border, but I have a better idea."

"And that is," asked Junior.

"Leina, hear me out," said Risty, as she stood up and gace out a stretch, "why don't you inherit your fathers position and bring prosperity back to the domain? Being a noble wouldn't be that bad you, unless you're satisfied with that."

Leina looks to grounds and flicks a pebble.

"I don't know what I should do," said Leina with a little of depression in her voice.

"You're basically caught between yourself and your position. I know, that's so deep. Whatever you decide, just leave me the money you owe me. After that, you and Junior here are on your own."

Leina grunts and stands up to Risty. Junior stood up, but took a step back.

"Don't patronize me," grunts Leina, "You're one to judge my life. What makes you better than a common thief?"

"The Queen's Blade tournament."

Leina and Junior's eyes widen.

"If you win the Queen's Blade, you get money, better, you get power. I lost my family from a fight against nobles. I was just a kid when I saw the slaughtering. The pain, the grief, it was enough to drive me crazy. Nobody should live up to that. I will win the Queen's Blade and save the children of this land. I will be stronger than anyone else! At least I know what I'm doing in my life."

"I don't," said Leina, "I feel so ashamed."

"As well you should," said Risty, as she began to walk away, "come, and let's get going."

Leina and Junior followed behind Risty, as they continued their walk.

"I owe you my thanks, Risty."

"For what?"

"Because I'm ignorant and lost. I only knew what I didn't want to do in my life. Because of you, I realized that it isn't enough."

Risty stops and turns around to Leina, who was giving her a bow. Risty's cheeks flush from the looks of things.

"Don't bow down to me. Besides, I agree to take you and Junior to the pass; that is all, noting else. If you're expecting more, you can't just decide that on your own. Jeez! We're wasting time, let's keep moving."

Leina smiles, as she and Junior catch up to her.

"Great! Now I'm getting hungry again!"

"Didn't we just eat a while ago?" asked Junior.

"Shut up!"

Junior looks over to Leina and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Leina, let me tell you something. You don't have to become a noble if you don't want to."

"I know."

"They aren't the ones that make you want to be someone else, you do. Like my mother once told me, 'you are who you choose to be.'"

Leina looks over to Junior and smiles.

"Thanks Junior," she said, as she ruffles his hair, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Further from where Junior was, in the land of Hinomoto, a woman sat in an old abandoned shrine cooking up some fish she caught by a nearby riverbank. The woman herself was wearing is a short, sleeveless, dark purple tunic with black edges. The front and back of the tunic are open, which shows a hefty amount of her cleavage and fully exposes her back. A red obi belt tied on the front of her waist keeps the tunic together. On her forearms, she wears dark brown leather bracers. Her right elbow and shoulder are bare, while a fishnet sleeve and a simple shoulder plate cover her left arm. Her legs are almost bare, save for dark purple socks and Japanese-style tabi shoes. The most distinguished part of her outfit is the brown headband with a pair of small, curved horns. Between the horns, the middle of her fringe hangs over the headband down to just above her eyebrows. Around her neck is a dark purple choker.

Her lavender colored hair is kept short on the sides, a long strand hangs from the right side of her fringe down to her chest, and the hair at the back of her head is a bit thicker and reaches down to her shoulder blades. Her lips have been colored lavender, matching her hair color. Her eyes are light blue and she possesses quite an ample bosom.

The woman gives the cooking fish a few snips and licks her lips.

"Sure does look tasty," said the woman, "just a few more minutes and they'll taste spot on."

Meanwhile above her, a black portal opens up, as two figures are falling to their deaths. One of them wakes up and looks downward with a scream.

"What's going on?!" shouted the man, "Yo! Rodey! Wake up! We're falling!"

The other opens his eyes and looks downward. He screams and flings his arms.

"What's up with our bodies?!" asked Rodey, "they're human! Why are my wings on my back?!"

"Rodey! No time fore that! Grab me and make us glide down!"

Rodey nods and grips onto his friend with his now human hands. Wings sprouted from his back, as the two began to float downward safely onto the abandoned shrine. Rodey let's go of his friend and folds his wings.

"Well… that was-"

The friend was cut off, as the roof cracked and braked, making the two friends fall to the ground and landing on the woman's cooking. The woman in particular jumped backwards and landed twenty feet away.

"Who the hell is ruining my cooking at a time like this," yelled the woman.

As the dusts blew away, she could see fully of what caused the problem. One was a bulky man with spikey hair. On his wrists are pointed wristband that looked as though they could puncture anything. His skin has brown and he wore spiked armor on his chest, shoulders, legs, and arms. His eyes irises were orange and on his back was a club of spikes that could smash a human's head like pudding.

The other had two crest-like hairs pointing back, with brown armor on his chest that looked like scales. He had body armor on his shoulders, legs and arms. His weapons were on his hips and were that of ninja Sais. The strangest trait of this one, unlike the other one, he had wings on his back that were flaring out as though he were some sort of dragon or bird.

"Who are you two?" asked the woman, as she pulls out her kitana and points it at them.

The two men look at each other and then back at the lady.

"Calm down, human," said the bulky man, "we're not your enemies."

"Are you of the kouma ninjas?"

"Who are they," asked Rodey, "we don't know them and we just got here. Me and Anguirus here are looking for Junior and suddenly, a black hole sucked up in and next thing we knew, we're falling down and landed here."

"We speak the truth," said Anguirus, "we may look dangerous, but we don't mean any harm."

The woman gives the men a cocked eyebrow and sheathes her kitana.

"Well… sorry for the threatening you with my kitana," as she walks over to the two men, "I'm glad you two aren't of the kouma ninjas because I would've killed you two on the spot."

"Uh…" said the two men, as they looked at each other confused.

"Anyway, how about we introduce ourselves, my name is Shizuka. I'll be meeting a friend later tonight and I wouldn't mind having you guys come along with me."

"We love to," said Anguirus, "the name is Anguirus, a kaiju from where I'm from and a friend to the son of the king of the monsters."

"King of the monsters?"

"That's what the humans say."

"Nice to meet you, Shizuka," said Rodey, "my name is Rodan, but you can also call me 'Rodey', as well as call Anguirus here 'Angy'."

"Hehehe," giggled Shizuka, "funny names. Anyway, do mind if you guys can come with me to the riverbank to get something to eat? You guys totally ruined my cooking when you crashed down."

"Huh?"

Shizuka points behind the two, making them look around and see a little flicker of smoke go away.

"Whoops," said Anguirus, "sorry about that."

"No prob, there's plenty of fish down by the riverbank for us to eat. Let's get going."

Shizuka walks out through the entrance with Anguirus and Rodan following behind her. As they walked down some steps, Anguirus and Rodan looked around and could see trees larger than they were. They were amazed to see them in their human form and witnessing nature up close. There were also the sounds of insects and the distant sound of water.

"I feel so puny," said Rodan.

"I feel you, buddy," said Anguirus.

"Are you guys not used to being around a forest," asked Shizuka.

"We are," said Anguirus, "but we're far bigger than you think back we're from."

"How big?"

"The biggest creatures on Earth."

Shizuka's eyes widened from her answer. As they made it to the bottom, Shizuka made them stop.

"Hold up, are you two telling me that back where you're from, you guys are bigger than any living creature?"

"Yep," said Rodan.

Shizuka paused and then continued their walk down a path that leads them to the riverbank.

"You two are really bizarre. Also, Rodan?"

"Yes?"

"I notice that you have wings, right?"

"You mean these," asked Rodan, as he spreads his two-meter long wings.

"Yes those. Can you…fly?"

"If I can glide my way down onto that building, then yes, I can."

"Why ask," asked Anguirus.

"I have an idea on how to go see Tomoe."

"Who is this Tomoe you speak of?"

"She's a friend of mine and I am very loyal to her."

"You sound like a good friend," said Rodan.

"Why thank you, Rodey."

"Welcome."

"Do you think you can carry your friend and I later? I was thinking you could fly us there with those wings of yours."

"I don't know if I could."

Shizuka stops and turns around to Rodan. She smiles and sticks her hand out and caresses Rodan's face, giving him goosebumps.

"Pwease?" she asked in a childish voice.

"Um…"

"With strong muscles and wings like that, you must be a strong kaiju."

Rodan stood there brain dead, as his face began to flush.

"Well," said Rodan, "I'm not the strongest over there, that'll be Junior."

"So you can't do it?" asked Shizuka, as her eyes sparkled, making Rodan's face go redder.

"Well… okay, I'll do it," said Rodan with a sigh of defeat.

"Yes," said Shizuka and Anguirus, as they clapped hands.

"Why do you do this to me, Tanaka," muttered Rodan to himself.


	6. Chapter 5: Warrior Priestesses

**Chapter 5**

 **Warrior Priestesses**

The sun begins to set in the distance, as Shizuka tries making a fire by rubbing two sticks against another. Rodan and Anguirus sat there waiting for her to start a fire and are getting bored of waiting.

"Shizuka," said Rodan, "how about I start the fire?"

"Can you?" asked Shizuka, as she stops, "that would be so much better. This is a pain in the ass for me."

"You might want to stand back," said Anguirus, as Shizuka stands up and takes three steps back.

Rodan takes in an inhale, as his crest-like hair began glowing red, and from his mouth shoots out a small and not as destructive red beam. The beam lands on the wood and sparks came, forming a fire. Shizuka's eyes widened, never has she seen anyone do that.

"You two are quite interesting," said Shizuka, as she sits back down and places the three caught fishes above the crackling fire.

"Thanks," said Anguirus.

"What you just saw was my heat beam," explained Rodan, "I can absorb energy from nearby animals, such as fish, deer, humans, etc. When I absorb the energy, it brings me back to health and help to make my beam stronger."

"What an ability," said Shizuka with interest, "what about you, Anguirus?"

"Me? Well, I can absorb energy from the Earth," explained Anguirus, "except, I don't shoot out beams like Rodan."

"What can you shoot out then?" asked Shizuka.

"I can make sonic roars that can push back an enemy. Another ability that I can do, even though it seems impossible in this form, I can curl into a spiked ball and roll around quickly until I hit my enemy."

"That sounds cool," said Shizuka, as she takes off the stick with fish and places it aside to cool off, "anything else you guys could do?"

"Rodan here, can fly quickly than a jet and charge into his enemies," explained Anguirus.

"What's a jet," asked Shizuka.

"You don't know what a jet is?"

"Never heard of them. Are they new?"

"They've been around for a long while."

"Are you saying that this world doesn't have any jets," asked Rodan.

"Yep. If I haven't heard about them, then no one else does either."

"Is there anything you can tell us about this world?"

"You guys might want to start eating," said Shizuka, as she takes the stick with three fishes and hands one to both her guests and then herself, "if you don't know about what's going on, you are about to get lectured, so pay attention."

"Okay," said Rodan, as he takes a bite into his fish, "mm, this taste good."

"You're right, Rodey," agreed Anguirus, "not bad. You're a good cook, Shizuka."

"I'm flattered," said Shizuka, with a blush, "anyway, let me tell you what's going on. You see, every four years, a tournament happens known as the Queen's Blade. It's for women warriors to battle one another to the death to be queen of the land. I have a feeling that Lady Tomoe is going and that I will go along with her on a journey over to Gainos."

"Whoa," said Rodan, "sounds scary for human females to start fighting one another to the death."

"It is dangerous, but I will always follow Lady Tomoe anywhere she goes."

"The worst part is that there are many others that are willing to go there too," explained Shizuka, "they could be stronger than Tomoe and I. Would you guys like to come along?"

"If it helps us get back home," said Anguirus, "then yes, we're willing to go along with you."

"Wait, what?!" said Rodan with a cocked eyebrow.

"Rodey," said Shizuka, as she flips her hair, "do you mind joining us?"

"I-it's dangerous," said Rodan with a flushed face, "I don't think-"

Rodan gets cut off, as Shizuka reels her face close to his and blinks rapidly.

"Please," she said is a small voice, "you'll be around two beautiful women who can fight? Are you trying to say that I'm not cute?"

"Why w-w-would I say that," asked Rodan, as his face went red as a cherry, "y-y-you human females are strange."

"Is that a 'no'? Come on, Rodey, if you stay with me, I'll help you learn to fight and become stronger. Would you like that?"

Shizuka caresses Rodan's right cheek, making get goosebumps.

"I-I-I…"

Rodan was loss of words.

"Be a good kaiju and come with us," said Shizuka, as she pulls her clothing a bit to give Rodan a nipslip.

Rodan stared and began getting a little nosebleed, including Anguirus. Shizuka smiles and gives out a giggle.

"You two are so funny," giggled Shizuka.

"Okay, we'll go," said Rodan, as he and Anguirus wiped away the blood below their noses, "I hope you mean it about teaching us fighting abilities."

"I mean it," said Shizuka, "anyway, finish your fishes. We need to get going to Masakado Shrine and meet up with Lady Tomoe."

"Sure thing," said Anguirus, as he eats more of his fish.

"We're with you all the way, Miss Shizuka," said Rodan, as he held his fish up and then brings it back to continue eating it.

"That's the spirit, Rodey," said Shizuka, as she as well continued eating her fish along with them.

* * *

It was dark around the Masakado Shrine. At every entrance of the shrine were warrior priestesses on guard. Two were at the main entrence when something rustling in the bushes caught their attention. They pointed their spears over to the bush and stood guard.

"Who goes there," asked one of them.

From the bushes comes out a small white furred cat. It walks over to them and meows.

"Aw," said the other priestess, "what a cute little kitty."

As the two began taking turns petting the cat, they should've paid most attention to not the ground, but in the sky. Above the shrine was Rodan flapping his wings while holding onto the backs of Anguirus and Shizuka. Shizuka looks down and spots the bathing room and points down.

"Take us down there, Rodey," said Shizuka, "and make sure to make a silent landing. I don't want to be attacked as an enemy."

"Roger that," said Rodan, as he carefully glides them down.

* * *

In the bathhouse, was a woman sitting naked thinking about the events of earlier. How she is the chosen one to be in the Queen's Blade tournament and to protect her homeland.

"I…this country…" said the woman to herself.

"Hello?" said a feminine voice from behind, which got the woman's attention.

The woman turns around to immediately kick the three people, causing them the break through the wall. The two men skidded along the ground and immediately stood up, as for the woman they're with, she made a backflip and landed on her feet. The woman reached over to grab her kitana and charged over to the intruder who was still standing.

"Wait," said the intruder, "wait a sec-"

She was cut off, as the woman pointed her kitana close to her throat. The woman covers her breasts and looks down on the intruder, but then gives the intruder a wide-eyed look.

"Is that you, Shizuka," asked the woman.

"Lady Tomoe," said Shizuka, "don't ever do that again, please."

"Sorry," said Tomoe, as she sheathes her sword.

"This lady is the Tomoe you told us about," asked the two men.

"Are these men with you?"

Shizuka stands up and swipes off bits and pieces of wood off of herself. The two men did the same.

"They are," said Shizuka, "I just met them in the forest and a bite with them. The bulky one is Anguirus and the pointy-headed one is Rodan."

"Nice to meet you, Tomoe," said Anguirus with a bow.

"I as well," said Rodan, as he too made a bow.

"Do you mind if you two turn around, as I go put on a towel?"

"Why should we do that whe-" Rodan is cut off, as he bonks him on the head.

"Go ahead," said Anguirus, as he grips onto Rodans head and making them both turn around.

Tomoe smiles and walks back into the bathhouse to grab her towel and wraps it around herself. Suddenly, many figures jumped from the roves and surrounded Shizuka, Rodan, and Anguirus. They were revealed to be priestesses and they pointed their kitanas and spears at them.

"Come on," says Rodan, as he rubs the bump on his head, "we get nearly killed by Tomoe and now this?!"

"Shut up, Rodan," said Anguirus, as the priestesses looked at them with tense in their eyes.

"Who are you three," asked one of the priestesses, "reveal yourselves!"

"It's me, Shizuka," said Shizuka, as she stood tall and proud, "a friend of Lady Tomoe and former Kouma ninja."

"You never told us-" Rodan was cut off, as Anguirus places a hand over his mouth.

"Shh."

"And who are these two," asked another priestess, "friends of yours? That tall one looks dangerous and the other looks very much like a ninja with those Sai's of his."

There was a moment of silence, until Tomoe raises her hand.

"Let them go," said Tomoe, "they are not our enemies. Please let them go."

There was a pause, and then the priestesses sheathed away their kitanas and held up their spears. The trio let out a sigh of relief, as some priestesses jumped away and out of sight. However, there were about fourteen of them walking over to Lady Tomoe.

"Lady Tomoe," said one of the priestesses, "you are to now meet Lady Koumi."

"I see…tell her I'll be there soon. I need to put my robes on."

"Very well," said the priestess, as Tomoe walks away to get her robes.

"What about us," asked Shizuka.

"You are to be with us at all cost. That includes your friends as well."

"We don't mind," said Anguirus.

"Don't worry about us doing anything suspicious," said Rodan, "we come in peace."

"Just follow us," said the priestess as the group walks.

* * *

The trio is now in a hall with warrior priestesses sitting aligned. At the end of the hall was a door where Lady Tomoe was having a conversation with this Lady Koumi person. Trio is bored out of their mind, as they sat there.

"Warrior priestesses, warrior priestesses," said Shizuka, as she looks at each priesteses, "annnnnnd priestesses…how booooooring~"

"You can say that again," said Rodan.

Shizuka smirks and whispers into Anguirus's ear.

"Let's go see her," whispered Shizuka.

"Sure," said Anguirus, as he elbows Rodan.

As the trio gets up, the priestesses immediately surround him with their spears, making them stop moving.

"Uh.. ." said Shizuka, not knowing what to say.

"Can you ladies point the spears down," asked Rodan, as he pokes the tip, "ow! That's sharp!"

"Lady Tomoe is in a very important conversation at the moment," said a priestess with dark hair, "you three are not aloud to speak to her that the moment."

"An important conversation, huh?" said Shizuka.

"Is it for the Queen's Blade tournament," asked Rodan.

"What he said."

"Where one of you priestesses goes to the tournament to become queen, right," asked Anguirus.

"How do you three know about that?"

"You priestesses aren't the only ones that know these things," said Shizuka, as the priestesses went back to sit where they were, "so tell us, is Lady Tomoe the one? And I can also guess that you priestesses are going with her like one big happy family? If you ladies aren't going, we three will go with her. I hear there's this cold sweet treat called ice cream…Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I have nothing to say to a former kouma ninja."

"I'm not with kouma anymore," said Shizuka, as she sits onto the floor with a changed attitude.

"You never had ice cream before," asked Anguirus.

"Humans eat that stuff when it's hot, right," asked Rodan.

"Yeah, they do."

"Are you guys saying that you tried it before," asked Shizuka.

"We haven't," said Anguirus, "we see humans have them on hot days. It's like a treat to cool off."

"Sounds interesting," said Shizuka, as her stomach began to growl, "great, you guys got me hungry."

"We got hungry too," said Rodan.

"If you three like, we can go take you to get some food in you," said a priest across from them.

"We love too," said the trio.

* * *

Inside the room, sat Tomoe across from Koumi. The room was silent, except with the sounds of crickets from the outside.

"We will not offer you any aid on your quest," said Koumi, "you must participate in the Queen's Blade tournament by yourself. That is what the tradition demands."

"Our country's Government has become courrupted," said Tomoe, "the councils have taken over the Mikado. We warrior priestesses are the only ones who can stop their evil. I am honored to begin using my skills to achieve that goal. But only if you believe I am worthy."

"We must win the tournament, with that power we will eradicate the traitors that will bring our country to ruin."

"Yes M'lady," said Tomoe with a bow.

"However, your task won't be easy. There will be those that will fight against you."

"I am prepared for that."

"We do not know much about the land of the west and of its warriors. There is no guarantee that you will make it back here alive."

"If that is my destiny, so be it."

* * *

A few priestesses, Shizuka, Rodan and Anguirus have made it to the kitchen, where all sorts of smells filled their nostrils. Rodan and Anguirus looked around with mouths drooling.

"This place smells delicious," said Anguirus.

"What do you priestesses have for us to eat," asked Rodan, "I'm a lot hungrier now."

"If you want," said one of the priestesses, "we can let you three have some honey bread."

"Honey bread," asked the two humanized kaiju with cocked eyebrows.

"Bread that is mixed with honey," explained Shizuka.

"What's honey," asked Anguirus.

Shizuka slaps her face and grunts. She then walks over to one of the sacks that said 'honey bread' printed on the sides and pulls two of them out.

"Eat it," she said, as she stuck it in their mouths.

Anguirus and Rodan take a bite into it, as they held the pieces of bread in their heads. They suddenly jolted and the two let out exhales.

"Is it good," asked a warrior priestess with short hair.

"It taste sweet," said Anguirus, "I never knew human food could taste so sweet."

"After swallowing it, it felt as though I was sleeping on air," said Rodan before taking another bite.

Shizuka comes up from behind and relaxes her arms on their shoulders.

"That's the spirit, fellas," said Shizuka, "Let's eat more."

"I can agree with that," said Anguirus.

"I'm in," agreed Rodan.

Shizuka pulls out one for herself and takes a bite into it, but then stops. Her eyes lit up, as though she saw a ghost. Anguirus and Rodan swallow what was left of there's before walking up to Shizuka. The priestesses stood near the door with a confused look.

"Um…Shizuka," said Anguirus, "something wrong?"

Shizuka throws her piece of bread aside and rushes out of the kitchen. The two men followed, along with the priestess behind.

"What's up," asked Rodan, as they rushed down the halls, "was there something bad in yours?"

Shizuka stops, making those behind her stop as well.

"What's wrong, Shizuka," asked a priestess.

Shizuka turns around with a serious look on her face.

"They're coming," she said.

"Who is?"

"The kouma ninjas."

The two kaiju and priestesses gasp. The mutter to one another, expect for Rodan and Anguirus.

"Anything we can do," asked Rodan.

"Rodey," said Shizuka, "go fly outside near the entrance. I bet there about to fire the flaming arrows."

"Roger that," said Rodan, as his folded wings pop out, making the priestesses scream.

Rodan rushes toward an open window and jumps out. He flaps high in the air and notices many flaming arrows shooting up in the air.

"Oh no you don't," said Rodan, as he spreads his wings as far as he could and flaps hard to create a strong wing current.

Some arrows went out, with the exception of a few. Rodan repeats the motion rapidly in order to keep the shrine safe from flames. He did however missed some, as they land on top of the roofs of the land. Without any notice, Rodan notices at the corner of his eye that there was more coming from his left. Rodan squints his eyes and notices a man with the same horn-like headband as Shizuka's, along with men in black. Little did he knew, that the man could see him as well. The man had long red hair and stood there with a surprised look.

"What the hell is that thing," asked the leader, "I never knew those priestesses had anyone that could have wings."

"Should we still attack," asked one of the ninjas.

"We should," said the leader with a smirk, "neither will that thing, nor Shizuka stand a chance against us. Kouma ninjas let them all face our wrath."

"Aye," said the ninjas before they and the leads disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Rodan gasps and looks around, including down at Himomoto, which was up in flames. He began to worry about everyone; Shizuka, Tomoe, the priestesses, and especially Anguirus. He jets down with quick speed down toward the flames.

"I'm coming guys," said Rodan before he notices priestesses slashing two ninjas by herself.

Rodan lands to the ground, before noticing a ninja behind her that came out of nowhere. Rodan spreads his wings and lets out a flap to blow, sending the ninja flying away.

"You okay," asks Rodan, as he rushes to her.

"I'm alright," she said a little out of breath, "and thank you."

"Your welcome," said Rodan, "come! We must find the others! The ninjas are probably heading towards Tomoe!"

The priestess nods, as the two rush over towards the flaming shrine to find Tomoe and the others.

* * *

A mile away from the flames, Shizuka and Anguirus watched from the steps, as Hinomoto burns.

"Shit," said Shizuka.

"Where are these ninjas," asked Anguirus.

Suddenly, black figures came out of nowhere, surrounding them like a wolves with their prey. Anguirus and Shizuka went back to back. Anguirus reaches behind himself and pulls out his spiked club. He gives out a grunt, as a signal to back off, but the ninjas didn't react.

"Death to the fugitive," said one of the ninjas, "including your friend there."

"Out of our way," said Shizuka, as she and Anguirus charge forward.


	7. Chapter 6: Hinomoto in Flames

**Chapter 6**

 **Hinomoto in Flames**

Within the Shrine, Lady Tomoe, Koumi and the other priestesses fought more of the kouma ninjas, as the place was lit with flames. Two ninjas jumped straight towards Tomoe and Koumi with their blades at hand.

"Die," shouted one of the ninjas, as he and the other leapt forward.

Tomoe draws out her kitana and slashes the one after her, along with Koumi killing the other. The two ninjas collapsed at their feet with blood dripping out of their bodies.

"Are you okay, Tomoe," asked Koumi, as she and Tomoe went back-to-back.

"I'm fine," replied Tomoe.

Suddenly, two more ninjas jumped out of nowhere with their kitanas high in the air, hoping to cut them in half. But Tomoe and Koumi were faster, as they slashed away at the two ninjas who fell to their deaths. Another ninja jumps in, but unlike the four from before, this one had a barrel attached to him.

"You asked for it," said the ninja, as he turns around.

Once he did, the barrel began to glow brightly. Koumi jumps in front of Tomoe before the explosion that caused the said part of the shrine to go up in more flames. Tomoe opens her eyes, and then blinks again to make her vision clearer. She jumps back to her feet and looks around for Koumi. She turns around and sees her lying on the wooden floor unconscious. Tomoe rushes over to her and holds her up gently.

"Lady Koumi," said Tomoe, trying to wake her up, "Koumi! Koumi!"

Koumi opens her eyes and looks up at Tomoe with tears in her eyes. She then reached down into her pocket and pulls out a key.

"Here," said Koumi, as she hands over the key to Tomoe, "t-take this…you have to…succeed…"

Koumi slowly shuts her eyes, as her hand falls to the ground. Tomoe looks down at her and sheds a tear. She gives Koumi a hug, before putting her back down gently to the wooden floor. Tomoe stands up and takes a few more seconds at the passed away Koumi. She grunts and runs away to find the others through the flaming halls. She makes a left turn and sees not just the priestesses fighting, but Rodan as well. Rodan shoots out his beam, making the ninjas go up in flames. The ninjas scream to their deaths, until they lied there dead. Rodan turns his head towards Tomoe and runs after her, with the priestesses following behind. The group followed Tomoe down the halls, as all was but in flames.

"What's the plan," asked Rodan by her side.

"We must head to the sanctuary," said Tomoe.

"Yes Tomoe," said the priestesses from behind.

"I'll follow you," said Rodan.

Suddenly, two ninjas burst from both the left and right through the paper walls, with swords in hands. Tomoe draws her kitana and slices the one on the left. The other however, blocked her attacks and made a backflip towards the exit. From the exit, more ninjas appeared that are armed to the teeth.

"You fight well," said Tomoe, "but it's not enough! Go and try to break our defenses, I promise that we all will send you to oblivion first!"

The priestesses gathered around in a stance, showing off that they are well prepared to fight. Rodan made a backflip behind the priestesses and spreads his wings. The ninjas did not react, however, they did do something out of the ordinary. The ninjas suddenly turned to goop, making Tomoe, the priestesses and Rodan gasp. There was then large strings of goop splashing against one another and began forming a blob-like orb.

"What is this," asked Tomoe.

"What in Tanaka's name is that," asked Rodan, as he folds his wings.

Orb began to swell and change into something. The orb began to form arms, legs, eyes, mouth, and toes that look amphibious. The giant amphibian looks down at its enemy, making everyone take a few steps back. The giant frog grew more and more, until it broke through the roof and continued growing until it was five meters big. Rodan panicked and looked around, but there was no other way out of there. His hair begins to glow and he shoots out a hyper beam at the wall on their left. The priestesses looked over, as Rodan's hair stopped glowing.

"Come on," said Rodan, as he runs through Rodan's shortcut, "let's go to an open space to fight this thing."

Tomoe and the priestesses nodded and followed Rodan out of the shrine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shizuka and Anguirus pant, as the ninjas lay dead under their feet. Anguirus turns around and could see a large frog in the distance.

"Shizuka," said Anguirus, getting her attention, "look!"

Anguirus points back to Hinomoto, where they could see a giant frog under a gulf of flames. Shizuka walks next to Anguirus and gasps.

"Did they use some sort of black magic," asked Shizuka to herself, "then that means…they'll never be human again."

"Kouma is now a demon of war," said kouma from behind the two, "we don't fear losing our humanity."

"Well, well," said Shizuka, "so you're in charge now?"

"I sure am, traitor. Since you abandoned kouma, I had no choice but to rebuild it."

Shizuka and Anguirus stood on guard. Shizuak holds up her kitana, while Anguirus holds up his spiked club.

"And it's disgusting," said Shizuka.

"Prepare to be as disgusting as the thing you created," said Anguirus, as he grips onto his club.

* * *

Back at Hinomoto, six of the priestesses fling their Wai Sui Zhi. The six scrolls fly above the giant frog and form the symbol of Ying and Yang. Electricity sparks from the Ying and Yang, making the giant frog to wail in pain. The frog then gurgles and spits out purple sludge from its mouth, landing on five of the priestesses. They yelp in pain, but were slammed against the walls, as the giant frog uses his tongue as a whip. The frog then raises its tongue high in the air and lets it fall.

"Look out," shouts Rodan, as he tries to warn the priestesses.

Before they could react, the giant frogs tongue slams them against the ground, turning them into jelly. Rodan gasps, as he looks down at the priestesses who were squashed. Rodan felt his heart pounding; he felt vulnerable, as the giant frog continued to cause more damage. Priestesses were being caught in slime and being slamed by its tongue.

"If only I was in my true form," thought Rodan to himself, "I could finish this beast in five minutes."

Suddenly, a red aura appears around Rodan, making both the priestesses and the giant frog looking over to him.

"I can't stand to see humans dying from the likes of shits like you," grumbled Rodan, as he made a fist, "Creatures like you shouldn't exist! I won't forgive you! MONSTER!"

Suddenly, Rodan began to glow bright red, as he began to be engulfed by a bright ball that grew and grew. The giant frog and priestesses took steps back.

"What's wrong with Rodan, Tomoe," asks one of the priestesses.

"I don't know," said Tomoe, "but I shall say that we should get back further."

Tomoe and the priestesses ran away toward the entrance, making the giant frog look over to them. He sticks its large tongue our to squash them, but was suddenly snapped off. The frog wailed, as it slid its tongue back into its mouth. The frog looked around and noticed something darting straight towards him. The object smacked the frog on its side, making the frog slide a few meters away from the shrine and into the forest. The frog went back up on its four legs and shook its head. It then noticed above the border of Hinomoto was a giant, five-meter, winged pterosaur-creature. It had red skin, large wings, a beak, horns on the head, rough scales on its chest and sharp talons for feet. The creature lands gently on the border and gives out a loud screech.

Tomoe and the other priestesses looked over to the large creature, as it looked down at the giant frog that made a roar in response.

"Tomoe," said one of the priestesses, "what is that thing?"

"Is it…Rodan?"

The priestesses murmured to one another, as they watched the two giants charging towards one another.

"Listen, I want you girls to stay here. I need to get something," said Tomoe, as she runs away and towards the inferno.

"Tomoe," shouted the priestesses.

* * *

As Shizuka and Anguirus were bounded to a tree by Kouma's chains, Kouma looks over towards Hinomoto and notices something out of the ordinary.

"What the hell is that thing," asked Kouma, making Anguirus and Shizuka turn around.

Behind them, a large pterosaur-like creature is grabbing a giant frog and bringing it high into the air. The creature then releases the frog, as it falls down to the ground with a loud boom. Anguirus laughs, making Shizuka and Kouma cock and eyebrow.

"What's so damn funny," asked Kouma.

"That thing you saw dropping your giant frog friend is none other than Rodan, my partner," explained Anguirus, "looks like you're screwed."

Kouma grunts and pulls down on the chain, making Anguirus and Shizuka struggle as the chains tighten down on them.

"You're such scum," said Shizuka.

Kouma smirks and walks up to them.

"The only thing we ninjas want is the opportunity to refine the art of killing," explained Kouma, "if Hinomoto falls, we'll move on to another country. How well can you master our techniques, Shizuka? How much will you be able to improve them? The path of the ninja is that of bloodshed. And because you ran away, you will never be able to defeat me."

Shizuka looks down and then begins to laugh. Anguirus and Kouma cock their eyebrows, as Shizuka continues to laugh.

"What's so damn funny," asked Kouma.

"It's funny," said Shizuka, "that you are so much like me."

Suddenly, Shizuka vanishes, making the chains loose for Anguirus to come out of and land firmly on the ground.

"But you are not good enough to defeat her," said Shizuka, as she appears from behind Kouma.

"You bitch," said Kouma with a grunt.

As Kouma and Shizuka fight in battle, Shizuka begins to remember the day she was defeated by Tomoe.

* * *

 _"Shit! Shit! Shit!"_

 _The sounds of the wind rustling against the field as Shizuka punches the ground with frustration. Tomoe looks down at her, as she continues._

 _"This is impossible," said Shizuka, "it doesn't make any sense! I'm supposed to be the strongest warrior! Why can't I beat you?!"_

 _Tomoe takes a few steps closer to Shizuka and takes a knee._

 _"Warriors have a wall they are unable to scale," said Tomoe, "a warrior must have a reason to fight. Only then will she be in doubted with her greatest strength."_

 _Shizuka's eyes widen and look up to Tomoe. Tomoe gives her a nod._

* * *

"All you need is strong techniques," said Shizuka, "the strongest of techniques and the most excellent skills. I thought that way like you before. It never bothered me back then, but when I met Tomoe, she gave me a whole new view. That's why I left."

* * *

The giant frog stood back up on its feet, as Rodan charged towards it on feet. The frog took notice and began spitting out purple gunk onto Rodan, making him grunt from the sound of sizzling. The frog charges up to Rodan and slams against his chest, making Rodan fall down to the ground. As Rodan tried to get up, the frog jumps and lands on top of him, pinning him down. Rodan struggles, but begins to charge up his beam. But before he could fire, he notices at the corner of his eye a little woman carrying a glowing kitana. Rodan squints his eyes and then gasps to who it was: Lady Tomoe. The frog turns his head toward Tomoe, but couldn't react on time, as Tomoe makes a large slash around the frog's head. Tomoe lands on the left of Rodan and sheathes her kitana. As it slams shut, the frog's head falls onto Rodan and turns to goo, along with the rest of its body. Rodan slowly gets up and let's out a screech of victory. After that, his body began to glow red and he was suddenly engulfed in a blinding red light. The ball that engulfed Rodan slowly shrinks until it was the size of a human; the light disappears showing Rodan in his human form. He had some bruises on his arms, including a large on the cheek from the giant frog's whip-like tongue. Rodan stands up and takes a wobbly step, but falls down out of exhaustion. Tomoe and the other priestesses run up to the fallen friend and surrounded him. Tomoe turns Rodan around and places her fingers close to his nose. She felt air coming out of his nose, which was a sign that he is still alive.

"Rodan," said Tomoe, "Rodan!"

Rodan opens his eyes weakly and looks up at Tomoe. He gives her a weak smile.

"Did…did I do…well?" asked Rodan.

Tomoe and the priestesses smile.

"You did well, my friend," said Tomoe softly.

Rodan smiles again and closes his eyes.

"That's…good to hear…I'm exhausted…"

Two priestesses walk up to Rodan and help him get on his feet.

"Let's go to the entrance," said Tomoe, as she and the priestesses walked over to the entrance with a banged up Rodan.

* * *

Kouma lies dead from a slash of Shizuka's kitana. Anguirus walks up to her and swings his club to the side, swiping away the blood that was on it.

"What should we do know," asked Anguirus.

Shizuka didn't respond, instead, she walks past Anguirus down the steps.

"Come," she said, "let's go find Tomoe and the others."

"Sure," agreed Anguirus, as he walks along with her back towards Hinomoto.

* * *

At the entrance, the priestesses gather around Rodan, as he lied against a tree. A priestess with short hair places a slightly wet cloth on Rodan's head, along with another priestess placing a blanket over him to keep him warm. Rodan opens his eyes and looks at the priestesses.

"You human females are very friendly," said Rodan with a chuckle, "I can get used to this."

"Please don't talk, Sir Rodan," said the priestess, "you need rest."

Before Rodan could close his eyes, he notices two figures coming toward him and the priestesses. The priestesses turn around, with weapons pointing.

"Whoa," said a male voice, "It's me, Anguirus and Shizuka!"

The priestesses place their weapons down and stand up.

"Where were you two," asked the priestess, "while Hinomoto was under attack?"

"We were dealing with Kouma himself," said Shizuka.

"Where's Rodan," asked Anguirus.

The priestesses move aside to show Rodan leaning on a tree. Rodan gives Anguirus two fingers up.

"Yo," said Rodan weakly.

Anguirus walks up to his injured friend, takes a knee and the two, fist pump.

"You did well," said Anguirus, "rest, my friend."

Rodan nods and shuts his eyes. Anguirus stands up and looks around, noticing one person missing: Tomoe.

"Where's lady Tomoe," asked Anguirus.

"She's up there," said one of the priestesses, as they point back up to the shrine.

Anguirus and Shizuka head up the stairs and looked around to what was left of Hinomoto. All that was around was bodies, ashes, destruction, fire and Tomoe looking down at one of the bodies crying her eyes out. Anguirus frowns, as she and Shizuka walk up to her.

"Anguirus," said Shizuka.

"Yes?"

"Let me tell you something, Tomoe isn't fighting for just her country. She's fighting for the people she cares about who live here and that's what makes her strong."

Anguirus nods; he too knows about that. He is one of the guardian kaiju and is strong by protecting the kaiju and people that he cares about, including Rodan.

As they met up to Tomoe who was still crying over the death of one of her best friends, Shizuka and Anguirus take a knee and hugged her.

"Tomoe," said Shizuka, "we have to go. I will go with you on your journey to the Queen's Blade Tournament."

Tomoe looks up to Shizuka and sniffles.

"You mean it?"

"I swear. I will follow you. You have my kitana."

"Rodey and I will come along too," said Anguirus, "you can have his wings and have my club."

Tomoe faintly smiles, but continues to cry. She then stands up and wipes the tears away from her eyes. She places her friend gently to the ground and walks away towards the entrance.

"We leave in the morning," said Tomoe.

Anguirus and Shizuka smile, as they follow behind her. The clouds in the sky depart, making the moonlight glow down at them.

* * *

The next day, Tomoe says her goodbyes before departing on a boat, along with Shizuka, Rodan and Anguirus by her side. As the boat sets sail, she looks back at her land and frowns. Shizuka walks up to her and pats her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tomoe," said Shizuka, "you may be apart from your friends, but you still have us. We'll make a good team."

"I guess your right," said Tomoe.

"Plus, we're going on an adventure," said Anguirus, "we'll meet new people and learn new things."

"It's aland full of wonder," said Rodan, "I'd sure like to meet the people over there. I wonder if they too have good food?"

"Don't bring food up, Rodey," said Agnuirus, "you now got me thinking of those honey bread things."

The two men thought about the honey bread, making Shizuka and Tomoe cock their eyebrows.

"I don't think we need to worry about getting lost," said Tomoe, as she pulls out a scroll and unfolds it, "this is a map that will help us across the land."

Shizuka grabs the scroll and looks at it.

"I don't know," says Shizuka, as she looks around it, "this thing looks as if it were a hundred years old. Think we can trust it?"

"Hey," said Tomoe to the two men, getting their attention, "do you guys know what is in the west lands?"

"Nope," said Rodan, "not one clue. We're from a different world, remember?"

Shizuka looks over to the left and has printing that explains what the people do in the west lands.

"Whoa! It says here that people go to sleep by doing hand stands! No way!"

"Say what?" said the two men.

""That must require a lot of physical discipline," said Tomoe, "I guess we shouldn't underestimate these warriors."

"Hey look at this," says Shizuka, as she found some more texts in the scroll, "common greetings: 'blessings be upon you, oh goodly person.' No! Wait! 'may blessings be upon you goodly person.' 'May blessing be- ahahahaha!"

Tomoe and the two men laughed along with her, as they continued to read more from the scroll.

"By the way," said Rodan, "can you teach me how to fight with these things?"

Rodan pulls out his Sais, making Shizuka tap her index finger upon her chin.

"Sure," said Shizuka, "I'll gladly teach the both of you how to fight. Since there will be warriors in the west, I guess I should teach you two how to fight while we're on our way over there."

"We'll do whatever you say," said Anguirus.

"You're the boss," said Rodan with a salute.

"I like your spirit, you two," said Shizuka, "just to tell you, the lessons I give you won't be easy. Once you use them in battle and lose the fight, you die on the spot."

"We're strong," said Rodan, "I mean look at me now. I was battered and by morning, my bruises are healed. Also, we're not human. Tomoe knows that, she saw my true form."

"I know that," said Shizuka, "Anguirus and I saw you as well."

"Oh… well come on! What are we waiting for?"

Anguirus pulls out his spiked club, along with Rodan pulling out the both of his Sais.

"Ready, boys?"

"Let's get ready to crumble," said Rodan with a grin.


	8. Chapter 7: Learning The Land

**Chapter 7**

 **Learning the Culture**

"That will be enough for today," said Shizuka, as Anguirus and Rodan fell to the wooden floor panting.

"Phew," said Rodan, "dealing with weapons is difficult. I'd rather use my wings instead."

"I feel ya," said Anguirus.

"I told you earlier today," said Shizuka, "that this wasn't gonna be easy. Once you fight someone in the west, there's no going back. If you lose, you die."

Anguirus and Rodan stand up and brush themselves off. Rodan gives a stretch, along with his wings spreading out.

"I remember that," said Rodan, as he folds his wings.

"I thank you Shizuka for sharing your time to help us," said Anguirus, as he cracks his knuckles.

"It was a pleasure," said Shizuka, as she sheathes her kitana.

"Hey, Sir Rodan," asked Tomoe who stood near the edge of the boat.

"Yes, lady Tomoe," said Rodan, as he turns around.

"Could you see if we're getting closer to land?"

"Aye, aye," said Rodan, as he spreads his wings and make a leap into the air.

The human kaiju flaps his wings and looks ahead. He then squints his eyes and spots land five miles away.

"LAND HO," shouts Rodan, as he points ahead.

Shizuka, Tomoe and Anguirus ran up to the stern and looked ahead. They two can see the patch of land dead ahead. Rodan lands behind the three and folds his wings.

"Looks like we made it without any trouble," said Rodan, as he walks up to the three.

"Can't wait to try that ice cream I heard about," said Shizuka.

"I'll gladly have one as well," said Rodan.

"I as well," said Anguirus.

"That's the spirit, fellas," said Shizuka, as she wraps her arms around the two men, "care to join, Tomoe?"

Tomoe smiles and replies with a nod.

"Hazah," said Rodan, as he raises his fist up.

"Also," added Shizuka, "let's find us some clothing to wear."

"Clothing?" asked Rodan and Anguirus with cocked eyebrows.

* * *

It's been forty-five minutes since the time they made it to the beach, where the sun shined brightly above them. On land, there were grassy fields, palm trees and a few establishments to get clothing, food etc for the beach. By the time the four companions walked on land, Shizuka marched straight toward the clothing shop to look for something to wear. She walks out ten minutes later wearing a black bikini and a large red flower on the left string on the top part.

"How do I look," asked Shizuka, as she makes a pose.

Anguirus and Rodan had drips of blood coming down their noses and giving her the thumbs up.

"You look great, Shizuka," said Anguirus, as he as well wipes the blood away from under his nose.

"I-uh…need to…stop staring," said Rodan, as he wipes the blood away from under his nose.

"Say Rodan," said Shizuka, getting Rodan's attention, "care to try some bathing suit on?"

"Um…I'd rather stick to what I'm wearing," said Rodan, as he looks away from her.

Shizuka smirks and walks up to him. She stands on her tippy toes and meets Rodan eye-to-eye.

"Please," said Shizuka, as she blinks rapidly.

"N-no, I'm good," said Rodan with a blush.

Shizuka presses her breasts against his armored chest and looks up to him with dreamy eyes.

"Please? For me?"

Rodan's nose began to bleed yet again, along with his face getting beat red.

"Sh-Shizuka, I don't think you should act like-"

Shizuka places her hands on Rodan's face and gives him a kiss on the cheek, making him go stiff as a board.

"Please?"

Rodan did not respond; he stood there looking grey as metal. Anguirus and Tomoe look at one another, then back to Rodan.

"Rodan," said Anguirus, "Rodan? You okay, buddy?"

Rodan snapped back into reality, as he went back to normal color and looks over to Anguirus.

"I'm sorry, what just happened?"

Shizuka grabs Rodan by the arm and squishes her breasts against it, giving Rodan bumps on his skin.

"Let's go find you a bathing suit," said Shizuka, as she drags Rodan into the swimsuit store.

"Anguirus," shouts Rodan, "help me! She's gonna do something to me!"

"You'll be fine, Rodey," said Anguirus, "enjoy yourself."

"Some friend you are," said Rodan, as he disappears with Shizuka within the store.

Anguirs bursts out with laughter and falls to the ground with his hands on his stomach.

"What's so funny," asked Shizuka.

"I've never seen Rodan look so flustered before," said Anguirus, as he stands up and wipes away the tears of laughter, "it's so funny, that I couldn't hold it in. I had to see what happens next when he comes out."

Tomoe chuckles and looks ahead at the store with Anguirus, waiting for Rodan and Shizuka to come out.

"I have to admit," said Anguirus, "this world is rather strange, but boy have we learned so quick. I can't wait for what lies for the four of us ahead."

"I as well," said Tomoe.

"I also want to say, sorry for your loss. If only we were stronger enough. I can't stand to see humans suffering, especially Rodan."

Tomoe looks over to Anguirus and places a hand on his shoulder, where her hand didn't touch the spikes. Anguirus looks over to her, as Tomoe gives him a faint smile.

"I'm very glad he was able to save most of the priestesses and fight that giant frog," said Shizuka, "he and yourself are heroes to the priestesses and I of Hinomoto."

Anguirus smiles and places a hand on her shoulder.

"We are with you to the end," said Anguirus, "hopefully by the end of this, Rodan and I will find Junior and find a way to get back to our world."

"This Junior you speak of, who is he?"

"In our world, he is the prince of the kaiju. The humans call him the king of the monster and I can agree to that. Junior is a good leader and friend to all of the kaiju who are good. His father however, was nothing like Junior."

"What was the father like?"

"You see, Rodan and I are older than Junior and we seen his father went through many battles. One day, everything changed when Destroyah came to being. From what I know from Junior, Destroyah is the one who killed him before he died by the humans. Junior doesn't remember much after getting impaled by Destroyah on his chest."

"How horrible," said Shizuka.

"By the time he woke up, he was a full grown adult, the wound on his chest was gone and his father disappeared without a trace. Since that day, Junior will be haunted by that memory."

"That poor thing," said Tomoe, as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"However, Rodan and I began to cheer him up and we eventually became good friends to the son of the king. We would have races around Monster Island, using me as kickball and star gazing at the night sky before we all went asleep. As much as we had fun, I know deep inside of him that he still misses his father."

Tomoe sniffles and wraps her arms around Anguirus.

"You two…are such kind souls to help a friend who lost his father," said Tomoe, as she look up at Anguirus with tears down her eyes, "I take that Junior means a lot to you two?"

"He does," said Anguirus, "he's kinda like our little brother and we're there to help in in time of need. Then there's also big sister Mothra."

"Mothra? What's she like?"

"She's a kind kaiju and a very kind ally to the humans. She is the daughter of the Mothra before her and she is by far stronger than her mother. She has beautiful wings with the colors of orange, light blue, black, and green. She is considered as the prettiest kaiju among us. She's very kind and very smart. I also notice that she and Junior hang out a lot and I began to notice something between them…I can't describe it, but they seem to always be close to one another."

"Wait…are they in l-"

Before Tomoe could finish her line, the doors of the store open and showing Shizuka with Rodan, who was holding onto his armor.

"Come on, Rodey," said Shizuka, as she puffs up her cheeks, "get out here. Don't be shy."

Rodan walks out into the sunlight, revealing himself wearing nothing, but a red bathing suit.

"Is this necessary," asked Rodan, as he walks up to the three.

Shizuka nods, and then notices something at the corner of her eye. Her eyes lit up with glee from what the establishment said: Ice Cream.

"Oh my God," said Shizuka, "Look!"

The three companions looked towards her direction and spot the place a meter away.

"Ice cream?" said Tomoe.

"Hurry," said Shizuka, as she rushes back to the boat, "I'm gonna place these things on the boat for a while until it's time to leave. The boat won't leave in three days. I'll be right back."

And just like that, Shizuka runs up to the boat, leaving the three companions on the beach. Anguirus looks over to Rodan and let's out a snort of laughter.

"Shut up," said Rodan, "I blame that woman for this! If it weren't for her…magic, I guess."

"Rodey," said Anguirus, as he stops his laughter, "you actually look both funny, but good in that. It shows off your muscles, including those scars from old fights."

Suddenly, four bikini-clad women appeared and took notice of Rodan. Rodan takes notice and sees them with dreamy eyes. They then rushed up to him and squealed.

"Want to take a swim with me, you sexy thing," asked a skinny blonde woman with blue eyes, "the water feels good."

"Uh," said Rodan, unsure of what to say.

"Take me instead," said a woman with short blue hair, "my hair is as blue as the ocean itself."

"Acutally, your hair looks like the normal color," said Rodan.

The blue woman squealed, as she places her hands on her cheeks.

"He talked to me," squealed the woman.

"How about you walk with me along the beach and talk about life," asked a woman with straight long red hair and eyes that made a twinkle with her wink.

"You females sure are bizarre with that magic you use to make me do things," said Rodan, reminiscing of what happened earlier.

"Take me a way," said the woman with short blue hair, as she grabs Rodan's left arm.

"No," says a woman with pink hair and in a ponytail, "he deserves to be with a woman with more experience."

"Experience with what," asked Rodan before the pink haired woman grips onto his right arm.

"Hands off him, bitch," said the woman with blonde hair, as she gives the woman with pink hair a kick that sent her flying and landing into the ocean.

Rodan couldn't take this anymore and unfolds his wings, making the women yelp and take steps back.

"What's wrong with you human females," asked Rodan, as his wings folded back, "get a grip on yourselves! And please stop using your magic to make me yours, got it?!"

The women stood there blankly, but then gave out squeals.

"You are so cool," said the woman with short blue hair.

"Can I touch your wings," asked the skinny blonde woman.

Rodan grunts and runs away from them.

"Come back, sexy," said the pink haired woman who comes out from the water, as she and the others chased after him down the beach.

"Get away from me," shouts Rodan, as he runs with all his might.

Anguirus and Tomoe stood there dumbfounded, as they watched Rodan running away.

"People of the west sure are weird," said Anguirus.

"Will he come back," asked Tomoe.

"Don't worry, he'll come back. I'm sure of it."

Suddenly, Shizuka comes back and pulls out her small sack of money for the trip.

"I'm back," said Shizuka, "where's Rodey?"

"He's being chased by western women," said Anguirus, as he points over to the distant dust cloud.

"Oh…I guess the swimsuit was too much for him, I guess," said Shizuka with a chuckle, "come, and let's go get us some ice cream. I'll get one for Rodey as well. I hope he comes back before it melts."

* * *

Rodan enters the ice cream establishment with faces full of kisses, looking for the trio. He spots them, as Shizuka waves over to him two tables down. Rodan grunts, as he walks up to them and sits down beside Tomoe. At his spot, is ice cream that looked yellow within a cup? Rodan cocks an eyebrow and grabs ahold of the spoon that was stuck within it and takes it to his mouth. Rodan's eyes light up, as he begins to munch away on the ice cream.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who likes ice cream," said Shizuka, as she takes another bite into her ice cream, "Mm, yummy."

"This is what humans call ice cream," asked Rodan with mouth covered with ice cream, "this tastes absolute-"

Rodan begins to feel a sharp pain in his head, making him fall to the floor, swaying back and forth.

"Looks like you forgot to tell him about brain freeze," said Anguirus, as he takes a bite into his ice cream while watching Rodan wail.

"Why does my head hurt," asked Rodan, as he gets back up on the table and looks down on his ice cream.

"That will be a brain freeze," explained Shizuka, "if you eat too quick on ice cream, your head will hurt. It'll go away in a minute."

"First I get kissed and attacked by females and now I get a brain freeze," argued Rodan, "is there anything that's gonna irritate me about this world?!"

"Calm down, Rodey," said Anguirus, "just take it easy and eat your ice cream slowly, but eat quickly. Because of hot weather, it'll melt and turn into liquid."

"Oh," said Rodan, as he takes a scoop of ice cream and eats it slowly, "I have to admit, this taste amazing. Shizuka, what exactly kind of flavor is this?"

"I got you Mango," said Shizuka, "very sweet and it especially taste good when liquefied."

"What's yours, Angy?"

"Mine is Lime," said Anguirus, "it taste sour, but is pretty delicious."

"How about yours, Tomoe?"

"I got melon flavored and it tastes rather sweet," said Tomoe, as she takes her third bite into it.

"May I have a scoop," asked Rodan.

"Go right ahead," said Tomoe, as she pushes her cut lightly over to Rodan.

Rodan places his spoon within and takes out an average scoop. He sticks it in his mouth and tastes the sweetness that his taste buds never tasted before.

"Sweet Tanaka, this tastes good," said Rodan with glee.

Tomoe giggles and brings her cup back to herself. The four friends continue to finish their ice cream, they look out the window and down at the beach where some people were having fun soaking in the ocean's waves. By the time they finish, they place their empty cups and spoon back at the counter and sit back down at the table.

"Shizuka," said Tomoe, "why are you and Rodan wearing something like that?"

"Because," said Shizuka, as she rolls her eyes, "we need to understand the culture of the land."

"Is see…however, I can't lose focus on the mission. I made a vow."

Shizuka wraps her arms and exhales.

"You're too serious," said Shizuka, until her eyes lit up and she snaps her fingers, "Oh! I know! You and Anguirus should wear something too."

"Huh," said both Tomoe and Anguirus.

"You can win any battle if you know enough about your enemy. Everybody in Hinomoto knows that."

"That actually…is true."

"Do as the Romans," said Shizuka, as she gives Tomoe and Anguirus a wink and a thumb up, "Trust me, you two."

Rodan snickers, as he looks over towards Anguirus with an evil-like cackle.

"Be prepared to what I had to go through," said Rodan, as he gives Anguirus another cackle.

Anguirus gulps, as Rodan and Shizuka cackle down at him and Tomoe.

* * *

Anguirus sighs, as he looks down at his orange bathing suit from the men isle. Rodan snickers, making Anguirus snarl at him.

"Tanaka," thought Anguirus to himself, "why do you do this to me?"

The two walk up towards Shizuka who stood near the women's dresser room, waiting for Tomoe to come out.

"Are you sure about this one," asked Tomoe from within the dressing room.

"Just show us," said Shizuka.

Tomoe walks out wearing a one-piece swimsuit that was white and had pink palm trees. Shizuka, Rodan and Anguirus inspect her and waved their heads in disagreement.

"Nope," said Shizuka, "try again with the other two."

"I have to admit, Tomoe," said Anguirus, "it doesn't seem like you at all."

"It looks like the type like those human females from earlier who were chasing me," said Rodan, before Anguirus bonks him on the head.

Tomoe sighs and walks back into the dressing room. She walks out four minutes later wearing a tan colored bikini top and skirt.

"How about this one," asked Tomoe.

"Nope," said the three, as they shake their heads.

Tomoe walks back in and begins changing into another.

"Hey Anguirus," said Rodan, as he gives Anguirus a nudge to the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Somehow, I wish we had some human music every time Tomoe comes out wearing something different until she wears something good."

"You mean a montage?"

"I think that's what it is."

Tomoe comes out wearing a pink bikini that looked somewhat small, as Tomoe wraps her arm around her breasts.

"How is this gonna help protect Hinomoto," asked Tomoe.

"It might have nothing to do with that," said Shizuka with a smile.

"Then I have had enough of this foolishness," said Tomoe, as she closes the curtains to change back into her robes.

Before she could close the curtains all the way, a loud and squeaky female voice was coming loud from outside the nearest window.

"These fighters who seek to enter the Queen's Blade tournament please come one and all!"

The four walk over to the window and looked up towards a bubble that had a visage of a woman. She has waist length brown hair that spikes down, with an ahoge on the top of her head. She has green eyes, wears a red dress with 3 or 4 tails, and a flame design on the bottom. There are long, dark feather-like attachments on the shoulders. Underneath, she wears a purple bustier, with a red heart on the garterbelts, which holds up her long purple stockings that ride up her thighs. She also wears purple elbow gloves, red heels, and a black collar. She also happens to have a staff with a being with one eye and a bunch of tentacles.

"That's it," said Tomoe, as she looks up at the visage.

"Yes, Tomoe," said Shizuka, as she pats Tomoe on the back, "This is the Queen's Blade tournament."

Suddenly, Tomoe gasps, as her top pops off, making Rodan and Anguirus stare and draw blood from their noses. The two fainted on the wooden floor, making Shizuka and Tomoe look down at them.

"Oops," said Shizuka.

* * *

"So this is it, eh," said Junior, as he, Leina and Risty look up at the entrance.

Around the entrance, were people bringing in or out something of value, such as food, drinks, armor, etc.

"This is it," said Leina, "the border of the queen's domain."

"It's also good that Claudette isn't here," said Risty, as she looks above the wall and at a pole that has a missing flag.

"Oh! You're right," said Leina, as she and Junior look up to what Risty is seeing.

"The banner of the general isn't here, which means we'll do the things that we arrange."

"I wonder if it's gonna work," said Leina, as she look over to Risty.

"Let's see what fate says," says Risty, as she pulls out a coin, "if it's heads, we'll manage to get away."

Risty flips the coin into the air and falls with a cling. Risty smiles and gives a clap.

"Looks like we're in luck," said Risty.

"Woohoo," said Junior, as he raises his hands in the air.

Leina didn't react; instead, she grabs the coin and looks at both the sides.

"Hey," said Leina with realization, "this coin has both the same sides."

"Huh," said Junior, as he stopped jumping.

Leina grunts and darts her head over to Risty.

"It's a lie!"

"Why don't you take it," said Risty, "it might bring you some real luck."

"No thank you. I'm not going to accept money from a thief."

"Money alone has no value. It's what you do with it. Right now, you and that little coin has more in common than what you think. Keep that in mind, this is friendly advice from the benevolent bandit of the wild. I will say however, give that back to me once you become a good fighter."

"Don't tease," said Junior.

"Hey," said Risty, as she flips to him a coin that has both sides as heads, "you too will give me that coin once you become a good fighter."

Junior smiles and places the coin in his pocket.

"I hold onto that coin no matter what," said Junior with a smile.

"Come," said Risty, as the trio walk through the entrance, "the town awaits us."


	9. Chapter 8: Preparing For The Journey

**Chapter 8**

 **Preparing For The Journey**

The trio walks through the entrance and sees many people wandering about. Junior looks and sees many people buying things such as jewelry, food, drinks, etc. The trio walks around, as they look about.

"So what now, Risty," asks Junior.

"We look for a place to stay for the night," said Risty, as they past through the market and into the town.

The town is quiet, possibly because everyone is around the market. Risty looks around and spots an Inn two feet away.

"There's an Inn," said Risty, as she points ahead, "perfect."

* * *

The three-bedroom was not a fancy one, but it was perfect for three people. The walls were grey, a small wooden table and chair close to the wall. On the table are two candles with a matchbox in the middle on dark nights.

Junior lies on his bed and gives out a stretch. Leina sits on her bed and gives out a stretch as well. Risty on the other hand, looks out the window and sees no one below; there was not one person walking past the Inn.

"I'm so tired," said Leina, as she rubs her eyes.

"We'll stay here for the night," said Risty, as she walks away from the window and towards the door, "now come on."

"Huh," said Junior and Leina.

"Where are we going, Risty," asked Junior.

"I'll explain when we arrive back at the market," said Risty, as she opens the door.

* * *

As they made it to the market, Junior and Leina drool over a melon that had a sweet aroma coming off of it. Leina picks it up and shows it to Risty.

"I bet it's delicious," said Leina, as she and Junior turn around to show Risty, "what do you think, Risty?"

Risty scratches the back of her head and gives out a moan.

"You need to pack lighter," explained Risty, "don't carry food that's gonna tire you out."

"Oh! Well, I thought it would be good because it smelled so good and that it had water in it."

Risty reaches from her bag and pulls out a wrapped up bag and hands it over to Leina.

"Dried meat," said Risty, "that works the best."

"Dried meat, eh," said Junior, as he stares at the bag, "I can handle meat."

"You're thinking well, Junior," said Risty, as she puts away the meat, "why don't you two find something that's worth carrying on your journey."

"Of course," said Junior, as LEina and he look around the fruit.

Junior grabs ahold of two red apples and shows them to Risty.

"Will this do," asked Junior.

"If that's what you'll want to take with you," said Risty, as she nods.

"Then we'll take these."

"And these as well," said Leina, as she holds up three bananas.

Risty walks up to the owner and pulls out her sack full of coins.

"How much for the three bananas and two apples?"

"That'll be twelve coins, please," said the owner.

Risty reaches into her coin sack and pulls out twelve pieces and hands them over to the owner. He takes the change and puts it away.

"Thank you for shopping," said the owner with a smile.

"Have a good day," said Junior, as Risty puts away the food in her bag.

The trio wandered about the market looking for a little more food to pack for the journey. Junior then spots sizzling meat that made his eyes sparkle. Leina and Risty giggle, as they walked up to him and pat his back.

"Would you like some meat for the journey," asked Risty.

"Can I," asked Junior, as he looks up to Risty.

"You bring a little, but not a lot."

"Let's go see what they have," said Junior, as he darts over to the stand and looks at the meat.

The smell of meat was coming to him, as he continues to inhale and look upon the meat. The owner noticed Junior staring at the meet and giggles. The owner was a woman in her mid-forties with short hair; she had a scar on her lip and wore spectacles.

"I see that you like the meat," said the woman, getting Junior's attention.

Junior wipes away the drool from under his mouth and blushes.

"Well, I can say that your meat does taste delicious, Ma'am," said Junior awkwardly.

"Would you like a sample," asked the woman, as she grabs her tongs and picks up a piece of steak from behind her.

Junior holds out his hands, as the woman drops the piece of meat. Junior takes a bite into it, making his eyes lit up with amazement. He has never tasted meat this good in forever; it tasted better than whales and sharks from the ocean. Junior's mouth salivated uncontrollably from each bite, until he swallowed.

"How was it," asked the woman.

"Ma'am, your meat is the tastiest meat I had in a very long time."

"Why thank you," said the woman, with a pleased smile, "care to buy some."

"I would like to buy a little of what you gave me, please."

"Why certainly," said the woman, as she takes out a piece of steak from the grill and places it down underneath a wrapper. She begins wrapping it up, as Leina and Risty showed up. The woman ties up the steak and hands it over to Junior.

"That'll be three pieces," said the woman, as Risty hands her the change.

"There you go," said Risty, as the woman puts away the money.

"Thank you for stopping by, young man," said the woman with a smile, "It's been a long while to hear someone compliment about my cooking. I'll cherish this moment for all my life."

"I'm flattered," said Junior, as he, Risty and Leina walked away, "have a good day, ma'am."

The woman waves back to him, before Junior Junior turns around.

"You seem to love meat, Junior," said Leina.

"I do," said Junior, as Risty places the meat away, "I've eaten a lot of meat in my life."

"I can tell by the way you were drooling," said Risty, "now it's time to look for a blanket for you two."

* * *

The trio enters a store that had clothing, towels, blankets, etc. The woman from the counter waves to them, before walking up to them. The woman was in her twenties, blue eyes, and long black hair and had a rose bud sticking on the left of her head.

"May I help you," asked the woman with a soft smile.

"We're looking for blankets," said Risty.

"Why of course," said the woman, as she points the end of the shop, where there were some blankets that are folded, "at the end over there."

"Thank you," said Risty, as she, Leina and Junior walk up to the blanket isle.

There were many to choose from; there were blankets made of straw, some made of very soft silk, some that were light to carry and some that were made from fur of wolves. Leina caught her eye on one that was one that was white and had blue edges. She grabs ahold of it and shows it to Risty.

"Is this one worth it,' asked Leina.

"Nope," said Risty, as she shakes her head.

"Are you sure? White can repel sunlight. Plus, it's cute."

"The enemy will spot you," said Risty, "if you had thing out at night, the enemy will spot you and kill you without hesitation."

"Drat," said Leina, as she puts the blanket away.

Meanwhile, Junior had his eye on one; a blanket that reminded him of himself. The blanket was grey and soft. Junior carefully picks it up and inspects it. He was getting flashbacks of his old body and that the blanket reminded him of his usual skin color.

"Will this do," asked Junior, as he walks back to Risty and Leina to look upon it.

Risty gives him a thumb up and a grin.

"Well done," said Risty, "you Junior, are thinking correctly."

Junior smiles at Risty, and then looks back down at the blanket.

"It's so soft," said Junior, as he strokes it gently, "it reminds me of my old body."

Leina and Risty looked at one another, then back to Junior.

"Your 'old body'?"

"Yes. My body was dark, scaly and thick. Missiles couldn't even harm me."

"What are those," asked Leina.

"Human weapons that harm me."

"Do they hurt?"

"I'm not sure. My father told me that they hurt at first, but he then got used to them. I myself have never been hit by them."

"Oh…"

"Okay," said Risty, interrupting, "enough about these 'missiles' and let's get back to finding things to travel with."

Leina and Junior nod, as they continued looking through the blankets.

* * *

After an hour of finding things to travel with (food, blankets, water, etc.), the trio head down to a restaurant for a bite to eat. Inside were a few people eat above hexagonal tables; above them were fans for cooling down from the hot air. The trio walked in and sat down on one of the tables.

"Phew," said Junior, "what a day."

"I'm bent out of shape myself," said Leina, as Junior and she give out a stretch, "I never knew traveling can be so tiring."

"It is," said Risty, "at least your learning."

A waiter comes by and hands the trio the menu. Leina and Risty looked through it, except for Junior, who looked puzzled. Leina looks over to him and places her menu down.

"Junior," said Leina, getting his attention, "something wrong?"

Junior blushes and scratches the back of his head.

"I…um…I can't read," said Junior embarrassed.

Leina giggles and pushes her chair closer to him.

"You can't read?"

"I never read; I only know the alphabet that my mother taught me."

Leina holds up his menu and points up to the top of the menu.

"This says, 'menu'," explained Leina, as she taps the word.

"'Menu'?"

"Good," said Leina, as she points to the first entry, "These are, 'taters'. Taters."

"What's taters, eh?"

"Po! Ta! Tos," said Risty, "boil 'em. Mash 'em. Stick 'em in a stew."

"Sounds weird," said Junior, unsure of what taters is.

"This is below is 'shrimp cocktail'," explained Leina.

"Shrimp…cock. Tail?"

"That's right," said Leina, "you got it."

"I hear that humans love eating those. I think I'll try that."

"Then shrimp cocktails it is," said Risty, "there's also a sider. What would you like? There's mashed taters, fries, steak bites and-"

"Steak bites," said Junior, as his eyes widen, "I'll have that as a sider."

"And to drink? I'll say we three have some wine."

"Wine? I remember my mother drinking a little of that every once in a while or was it something else? I can't remember; I was just a kid."

"Ready to order, Leina?"

"Sure am," said Leina, as she places both Junior's and her menus to the middle of the table, along with Risty's.

Risty waved over to one of the workers, as he took notice and walks up to us.

"Ready to order, ladies and gentleman," asked the waiter, as he takes out his small piece of paper and pen.

"We are," said Risty, "I'll have a gator leg with a side of fries."

"And for you, ma'am," asked the worker, as he finishes writing Risty's order.

"I'll have a bowl of chicken soup with a side of mashed potatoes."

"And for you, Sir?"

"I'll have the shrimp cocktail with a side of steak bites."

"Okay, okay," said the worker, as he flips his order paper, "to drink?"

"We'll have wine," said Risty.

"Good choice," said the worker, "I'll be back with your drinks."

The worker leaves, leaving the trio with one another.

"So Junior," said Risty, "what do these 'humans' from where you from do exactly? Earlier you said they had missiles for weapons. What other weapons do they use on your kind?"

"Well," said Junior, as he thought hard, while tapping his index finger on the table, "… the humans are somewhat similar looking to the ones here, but realistic. Unlike this world, there are cities and towns that grow vastly every year. Technology advances so quickly as time goes by. That is why the humans are able to create mechagodzilla, an enemy the humans made to kill my father, but failed. Some humans out there are very evil and want to hurt our kind. My father never experienced any kindness from humans; all he ever knew from them was that they were mean and dangerous. Humans have been hurting my ancestors since 1954. My father told me that humans are evil and that we should never be close to them. But he was wrong; not all humans are evil. My mother is human and she is the kindest human who treated me as though I were her own child. I still remember seeing little children who got to see and interact with me."

"Wait," said Leina, "you were raised by us? A human?"

"Indeed," said Junior.

"Tell us more about your father," asked Risty.

Before Junior could tell, the worker from before comes back with a tray of wine. He hands one to each of the three.

"Your food will be here soon," said the worker before walking away.

"Continue," said Risty.

"Well… my father wasn't very kind to humans, but he was nice with me. He hated the humans because they hurt him therefore he strikes back. Since then, the humans have been trying all sorts of things to kill him, but they all failed. My father was strong and proud. That's what I always believed. Ever since I saw him fight my older brother, I knew I wanted to be as strong as him."

"Wait," said Risty, "you have an older brother?"

"Well… he is a Godzilla, but a rather unusual one. The humans call him 'Spacegodzilla'. When I first encountered him by the age of seven, he hurts me and traps me in a crystal prison until my father and the humans teamed up to beat him, letting me go free."

"Your father fought beside the humans?"

"He fought beside a robot that the humans call, 'Moguera'."

"What a weird name for a thing like that."

"I kept on telling him that not all humans are bad after that day, but he refuses to be friends with them. After that, he and I began spending more time than usual, along with my friends Rodan, Anguirus and Mothra. There are other kaijus out there that I have met, but we all don't get along very well. Mothra is a very friendly kaiju to both the humans and us kaijus. Humans trust her far more than they do my father, plus they've been around as long as my species lived. However, she hated my father because he killed her father Battra. Desghidorah, a kaiju similar to King Ghidorah, killed Mothra's mother during a time when my father and I hibernated. When Mothra became an adult after cocooning herself, she killed Desighidorah and was twice as powerful than her mother. When I met her, she was a bit frightened with me; she told me that her kind have memories of the Mothra's before her, including her mothers. She then had a memory of her mother seeing me as a little Godzilla who was so cute that she couldn't resist seeing my face again. It was too bad that I never got the chance to see her mother. After seeing that flashback of her mothers, she started hanging out and even becoming a good friend. As for Rodan and Anguirus, they were like big brothers. They do argue sometimes and it's quite entertaining. Life was going fine until…until…"

"Destroyah," said Leina.

"…Yes…"

"Who's Destroyah," asked Risty.

"The kaiju responsible for killing my father," said Junior, "I hate thinking about it."

"Risty," said Leina, as she places her left hand on Junior's back, "let's not let him think about it."

"Sorry I asked," said Risty, as she leans back in her chair, "besides that, I like your friends."

"They're nice guys," said Junior, as Leina retracts her hand from Junior, "been friends with them since father introduced me to them."

"I see," said Risty, as she picks up her cup of wine and takes a sip of it, "let's drink."

Leina and Junior gripped onto their cups.

"To Junior's father," said Risty, as she held up her cup.

"To Junior's father," said Leina, as she did the same.

"To my father," said Junior with a smile, as the trio cheered and take their sips.

Junior places his down and gives out a relaxed exhale.

"That wine sure does taste good," said Junior, "so this is what humans drink, eh?"

"It's good, no," asked Leina.

"It tastes sweet."

As the trio drank more of it, their food has arrived. Junior looked down at his order and gasps.

"Sweet Tanaka," shouts Junior, "What have you done to these mini Ebirahs?! I didn't know Ebirah had children!"

"Calm down, Junior," said Leina, "whose Ebirah?"

"Ebirah is a giant crustacean," explained Junior.

"Well that explains it," said Risty, as her gator leg comes down to her on a platter steaming, along with her side of fries.

The waiter then hands over the rest of the food to Leina before leaving us to eat. Risty takes a large bite into her gator leg and chews it with her mouth full. Leina takes her spoon and blows on her soup before eating it.

"Mm," said Leina with delight, "the soup tastes good. How about your cocktail, Junior?"

"I'm sorry… but I shouldn't have ordered it," said Junior, as his face turns slightly green from staring down at the cocktail.

"Just try it," said Leina, "it's really good."

Junior gulps and picks up one of the shrimp. He opens his mouth slowly then chomps down on the shrimp. He takes a few bites, before his eyes lit up. He begins eating more of the cocktail till there was none left. He then moved on this the steak bites, as he uses his hand to grab the pieces. He let's out a belch with steak juices coming down from his fingers. Leina grabs his napkin and wipes his hands and mouth.

"You're such a messy guy," giggled Leina, as she places Junior's napkin on his empty plate.

"Thanks," said Junior with a blush.

"Are you still hungry?"

"I still have some room," said Junior, as he pats his armored chest.

Leina scoops up some of her soup, blows on it and hands it over to Junior.

"Say 'ah'," said Leina, as Junior opens his mouth and bites down on the spoon before Leina pulls it out, "like it?"

"Tastes good," said Junior, as he licks his lips.

"I'm glad," said Leina, as she finishes her soup and gets started eating her mashed potatoes.

"Say Junior," said Risty, as she hands over her alligator leg, "you can have this. The fries are filling me up."

"Thanks, Risty," said Junior, as he grabs what was left of her leg.

Junior bites onto it and gives it a taste; his eyes light up, as he eats it slowly. Junior didn't want to disgust the two of them.

"Is it good," asked Leina.

"It is indeed," said Junior, "this meat however isn't as good as the steak bite I had earlier."

"Can I have a bite?"

"Go right ahead."

Leina grabs Junior's hand softly, as she reels the leg close to her mouth. She takes a bite into it before releasing Junior's hand. Junior blushes, as he rubs where leina touched him.

"Taste fine to me," said Leina, as she licks the corner of her mouth.

"Your welcome," said Junior, as he continues eating his leg.

"I have to admit," said Risty, "you two look cute together."

"Huh," said Junior and Leina, as they blushed.

"You two look like a couple sharing your food together."

"Stop teasing, Risty," said Leina, as Risty chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you two. Anyway, I'm glad things went by smoothly today. You two helped me, then I helped you two. You can say that we're now even."

"Your welcome," said Junior, as he places down his now finished leg.

"So where are we off to now," asked Leina.

"Straight to the Gainos aka The Queen's Capitol. Although I might wanna take a little detour."

As the trio talks about the journey, little do they know that they are being watched. The woman who watches them wears a white, vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also has one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also has fur and she wears turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each. She doesn't wear underwear; instead, she wears a snake that she names Keltan as a substitute. Her armor bears a snake motif. On her legs, she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath.

The woman snickers, as her snake comes off of her and slithers toward their direction.

"Risty," said Leina, "I don't suppose that we can come with you can we?"

"Sorry, but no," said Risty, "we'll have to go our separate ways from now on. We agreed that."

"Yeah… that's right."

Suddenly, a snake slithers onto the table, making both Risty and Leina gasp. Their faces went blue, except for Junior, who stared at the snake.

"S-s-snake," said Leina in a scared voice.

"Manda," said Junior, "is that you?"

Junior reaches out for the snake, but the snake retracted and hissed at him. Junior flinches and retracts his hand. As the snake slithered down the table, a woman goes passed Risty. Leina and Junior noticed her, as she turns around at smile at them for a second before leaving the establishment. Along with the snake that follows her and crawls up her leg and covers little of her lower body.

"Ugh, I hate snake," said Risty, "anyway, I'm sure I'll see you two along the way."

"Huh," said Junior and Leina, as they look back at Risty.

Risty stand up and looks for her small sack full of coins, but realizes, it's not there. Risty panics and searches herself.

"I've been robbed," shouts Risty, "my money's been stolen!"

Leina and Junior have an answer for that, as they stood up.

"It must've been that woman that passed by you," said Junior, as he points out at the door.

"Then I'm guessing that that snake, was hers," said Risty, as she looks out the door.

The woman that stole their money couldn't be spotted, leaving the trio broke.

"What's the matter," asked the waiter.

"Our money's been stolen," explained Risty, "some woman stole my money when I wasn't looking."

"Well," said the waiter, as he shuts the bill, "then I guess you're gonna have to do some chores to pay full."

"Sir," said Junior, "may I do something to make your establishment worth coming to?"

"What are you saying, young man?"

"I can puff out smoke figures. Watch this!"

Junior takes two steps back, he takes in a large inhale and breathes slowly, as smoke comes out of his mouth to form a smoke dragon. The dragon was thin, long, and had sharp claws. The dragon reaches over to the waiter and vanishes. The people around the establishment applauded, as Junior takes a bow.

"I must say, Sir," said the waiter, "you're hired for the day. Go out there an bring customers here and I'll pay you handsomely."

"Thank you very much," said Junior, as he walks outside.

"You ladies on the other hand, will clean the dishes."

"Crap," said Risty.

* * *

"Step right up," said Junior in front of the establishment, "step right up! Get some good food here! Witness my smoke creations!"

Junior inhales deeply and puffs out a large smoke moth of someone he knew. The crowd 'awed' with amazement. Some stood around to witness Junior, while others went into the establishment. The place became packed with customers, as Leina and Risty scrubbed away the dishes.

"This sucks," said Risty, as she places the dishes away.

"This may be bad, but look at what Junior has done with the place," said Leina, as she points out to the establishment, "this place was never as packed before. Junior is making bank here."

"You're right about that," said Risty.

"Also, he'll be paid, which means we can share his payments."

"It's his money. Not ours."

"Unless he is willing to share with us," said Leina, as she and Risty went back to cleaning dishes.

* * *

The day went by, as the sunsets in the distance. Leina finishes her pile of cleaned dishes and wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"I still mad about the woman that stole our money," said Leina, " we can't let her get away with this."

"Possession is nine tenths of the law. I'm the one to blame for not paying attention."

Risty then turns her head towards a poster that caught her attention.

"Risty," asks Leina, as she puts away the now cleaned dishes.

"Well, well," said Risty with amusement, "tonight, there's a gambling den."

"A gambling den," asked Leina with a cocked eyebrow.

"Which means they must be loaded."

Leina had a good idea to what Risty means by when she says, 'loaded.'

"Risty," said Leina seriously, "you know you shouldn't steal."

"We can't leave if we don't have money," said Risty, as she turns around to look at Leina, "without money, no journies for either of us."

"What about the money Junior will be paid with?"

"He may get some, but not enough."

"Well… how about we earn the money?"

Leina then notices the poster and inspects it.

"Is this some sort of fighting gamble?"

"Indeed it is."

"And money is the prize?"

"You got it."

Leina clenches her fists and stands up straight.

"I'll do it," said Leina confidently, "I'll fight. Risty, promise me something."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that we'll use the money I win to continue our journey together."

Risty gives her answer a thought and gives her a nod.

"Fine. Then it's a promise."

Leina smiles before a female waitress comes in with Junior.

"You Junior, made this place worth coming to now," said the waitress, "will you come back some time?"

"I would love to, but I made plans," said Junior, as he looks over to Leina and Risty.

"My boy," said a man with a mustache as he walks in, "you made me so much money. For that, I'll give you forty pieces."

The mustached man reaches into his pocket and hands over Junior his payment for today.

"Thank you very much, Sir," said Junior, as he clips the small bag of coins to his side.

"You're very welcome," said the man before looking over to the Leina and Risty, "you ladie are done as well. Thank you for the cooperation."

"It's a pleasure," said Risty, as she and Leina walk up to Junior and then past the man, "have a good afternoon."

The trio leaves the establishment and walked back to the Inn, where Junior sits down and pulls out his small bag of coins.

"I can't believe I made this much just for making smoke figures," said Junior, as he bounces the bag.

"I never knew you were gonna get that much," said Risty, as she stares at Juniors allowance.

"Great job, Junior," said Leina.

"Thanks," said Junior, as he snaps the bag to his side, "so what now?"

"In a little while," said Risty, as she leans down to Junior, "your Leina is gonna do some fighting for money."


	10. Chapter 9: Echidna

**Chapter 9**

 **Echidna**

"A fight," asked Junior surprisingly, "are you serious?"

"I am," said Risty, as she moves the chair to sit down, "Leina decided to do this."

"I'm doing this for the money to travel with," said Leina, as she pats Junior's back, "I have confidence."

Leina holds out her pinky for him, making Junior unsure of what she's going with.

"What's this," asked Junior with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's a pinky swear," explained Leina, "pinky swear for luck."

Junior smiles and holds out his pinky to her. Leina wraps her pinky around his, as they held that pose for five seconds.

"For the journey," said Junior, as they let go of each other.

"For the journey," said Leina

"Perhaps I can show you some moves that my father taught me to prepare you."

"You can do that, Junior?"

"Of course," said Junior, as he stood up and cracks his neck from side to side, "I can teach you how to charge at your opponent and a few other things."

"This oughta be good," said Risty, as she turns her chair around and sits down comfortably.

Leina stands up and gives out a good stretch.

"I'll start showing you how to charge," said Junior, as he spreads his legs out and hands facing forward, "first, have your right leg forward and left leg in."

Leina nods and sticks her right leg forward and left leg back.

"Now, you charge forward and when you're close to me, use your shoulder to knock back your opponent."

Leina takes in an inhale and charges as fast as she could. As she was getting close to Junior, she sticks out her shoulder, but was caught by Junior. Leina stands up and takes a few breaths.

"One more," said Junior, "you're good, but not good enough. You got to put more strength into your charge."

Leina nods and walks back to the end of the room. She goes into position and darts toward Junior. Junior can notice a change in her, as she charges toward him. As Leina uses her elbow, Junior holds onto her, but notices that he's being pushed back an inch.

"Stop," says Junior, as Leina stood up panting, "Well done. You pushed me back an inch, which means you're progressing. Learn this technique during your fight and your enemies will fall like a building."

Leina smiles and gives him a thumb up.

"Will you teach me how to throw punches," asked Leina.

"Can I teach her more, Risty," asked Junior, as he turns his head toward Risty.

"You can," said Risty, "we still have about an hour till the fighting starts."

"Good," said Junior, as he turns back to Leina, "next, I will teach you how to throw punches."

* * *

Night settled across the town, as the street lamps were lit. Elsewhere within the town, it was noisy. The noises consisted of men cheering and roaring for entertainment, as they looked below in a small crater that showed two women stood on guard. One of the two women was Leina wearing a tan bikini top and short shorts. The other was a short brown haired woman wearing a black bikini. Below the two was grey mud, which is used for making the fight dirtier.

"I have to keep my mind on one thing," thought Leina, "fight."

Leina's opponent smirks and flicks her wrist.

"Bring it, newbie," taunted the opponent.

'Remember the things I taught you, Leina,' was another thing that just came to Leina's mind. She smirks back at her opponent and makes a charging stance. Leina then charges over to her opponent, but misses, as the opponent makes a quick dodge. Leina quickly turns to her opponent and gives out quick punches; the same punches that Junior has taught her earlier before the fight.

As Leina fights down below, Junior and Risty watch from the third floor. They looked down from a balcony and were rather amazed by what she learned in just one hour before a fight.

"I have to say, Junior," said Risty, "she learned quite quickly from you."

"I'm just as surprised as well, Risty," said Junior, as he continued to stare down at Leina, as she misses a charge, "she learned so quickly. It took me a few months to learn how to fight from what my father taught me."

As the two continue to look down, the woman from earlier has arrived. The woman took a few steps closer and takes a spot between Junior and Risty. Junior looks over and sees her, making his eyes lit up.

"Sweet Tanaka," shouts Junior, "it's you! The thie-"

The woman cuts him off, as she places her index and middle finger to his lips.

"Ssssshhhhh, don't make such a scene," said the woman, "my name is Echidna for your information."

Junior doesn't reply, as she removes her fingers from his lips. She then looks over to Risty and smirks.

"Are you worried about her," asked Echidna, making Risty narrow her eyes at her.

"It's you," said Risty, "why are you here? To steal more money from us?"

Junior grips onto his moneybag and holds it up to his chest.

"Don't you dare take this money, Echidna," said Junior with a growl, "if you try taking it, I'll burn you to a crisp. Don't play with me. I'm stronger than you think."

Echidna smiles and pats his head.

"You got some guts, kid," said Echidna, as she ruffles his hair, "however, you can't beat me."

Junior grunts and places his money back to his side.

"And don't worry about me stealing your money. I'm not here for you. I'm here for Leina."

"Why are you interested in people with no money," asked Risty, as Echidna, Junior and she look down on Leina's fight.

"What ever do you mean," asks Echidna.

"I'm not going to the authorities after what happened earlier. Just leave us be."

"What makes you such a good sport? Perhaps, thinking about the money kept you here, Risty, benevolent bandit of the wild?"

"Of course I'm here for the money."

"Perhaps I can give it to you," said Echidna, making Risty and Junior's eyes lit up with surprise.

"You can do that," asks Junior, "how?"

"By stealing it, of course," said Echidna, as she wraps her arm around Junior's neck, "you are just adorable. What's your name, kid?"

"It's Junior and I'm not a kid," said Junior, as she pushes Echidna away.

"Junior. I'll remember you. Anyway, Risty and I have some business to attend to. You stay here and watch your girlfriend fight."

Junior grunts with a blush.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now go away and let me watch her fight," said Junior, as he looks back down at the fight.

"As you wish," said Echidna, as she walks away with Risty tagging along.

Down below in the fighting crater, Leina and her opponent pant with exhaustion. They were getting tuckered out and needed a breath.

"Come on, you bimbo," pants Leina's opponent, "fight!"

Leina charges, but then skids along the grey mud, getting her opponent getting some mud on her. A splash of grey mud lands on the opponents face, as Leina quickly goes a few feet away and charges after her with all her might. Leina lands a strike before the opponent could turn around. The opponent flew a few feet before landing face first in the grey mud. The crowd gasps and cheers for Leina, as the opponent gets back up.

"You dumb, bitch," said the woman, as she charges forward Leina.

Leina smirks, as she pulls her right fist back. Junior stood there with excitement; knowing what Leina was about to do to finish this fight.

"That's it, Leina," shouts Junior from the above, "now finish her and land a blow to her stomach!"

Leina yells, as her fist charged forward and lands a direct hit onto the opponents stomach. The woman gives out a gasp and collapses to the floor. The crowd cheers, along with Junior jumping up and down.

"What a move," shouts the announcer, "never have I seen a move like that! The winner is Leina!"

Leina pants, as she walks away from the knocked out opponent and climbs up a few stairs and goes through the door towards the preparation room. She sits down on a bench and gives out a stretch.

"What a fight," said Leina, as she looks at her fist, "I really have to thank Junior for teaching me that move. Without it, I would've lost."

Leina then heard quick stepping, as the door to the exit opens, showing Junior with a smile on his face.

"Sweet Tanaka, Leina," shouts Junior, "you won!"

Junior rushes over to her and sits beside her. He then pulls out a leather water pouch hat he bought from earlier.

"Drink," said Junior, as she takes it and chugs down the water.

"Thank you," said Leina, as she gives the water pouch, "where's Risty?"

"She's somewhere with that bandit from earlier. I think those two are up to something, but it's none of my business."

Before Leina could answer, a man rushes in and hands over to Leina a medium sized sack of coins.

"There you go, Leina," said the man, "seventy pieces. Great show by the way."

"Thank you, Sir," said Leina, before the man leaves the room, leaving Junior and her with tonight's winning money.

"What a loot," says Junior, as Leina opens it and pulls out five pieces.

"Here," said Leina, as she hands the pieces over to Junior, "This is for the help you gave me to win."

"Thanks, Leina," said Junior, as he takes the pieces and pulls out his small sack of change, "I'll hold onto it."

The two sat in there, until a woman wearing a dress comes in and opens a door on Junior's left.

"Miss Leina," said the woman, "you may go in there and take a herbal bath if you like."

"Why thank you, ma'am," said Leina, as she gets up.

She walks up to the door, but looks back at Junior.

"Don't worry about me," said Junior, "you go in there. I'll stay out here waiting for you."

Leina smiles before entering the room and shutting it closed. Junior smiles back, as he looks up to the ceiling.

"Father," thought Junior, "I taught someone the techniques you showed me. I hope you hear my voice in the land where Tanaka looks down upon us."

Suddenly, the door from Junior's right opens and comes in Risty with Echidna, which still makes Junior concerned if she's friend or foe.

"Hey Risty and snake woman," said Junior, as he looks at the two.

"Snake woman," said Echidna with an amused voice, "now there's a name no one's called me before."

"Junior," said Risty with concern, "stay here and don't be rude to Echdina. I'll be with Leina."

Risty walks past Junior and enters the room. Echidna walks up to Junior and sits beside him. Junior felt a bit uncomfortable with her; she made his skin crawl just by looking down at her snake Keltan, who stood in place as Echidna's thong. Junior gulps and looks away from it.

"Is my snake distracting you," asked Echidna with a smirk.

"N-not really," said Junior with a flushed face, "it's…weird."

"You find it weird," said Echidna with a cocked eyebrow, "not used to seeing a body like mine?"

"Out of all the human females I met in this world, you are by far the strangest," said Junior with a grunt.

"Don't need to be hostile, I was just joking around."

"One more thing, Miss Echidna."

"Yes?"

"If you try anything suspicious with Leina, Risty or me," said Junior, as his grey hair glows, making Echidna widen her eyes a bit, "I'll burn you to a crisp. I'm not like the men of this world, so don't mess with me."

The glow in Junior's hair dies down, along with Echidna looking at Junior normally.

"You are a strange human," said Echidna, "also, I'm no human. I'm an elf."

"An elf?"

"An elf. You never heard of an elf before?"

"No. I'm from another world and never in my life heard about an elf."

"I'll make this short: an elf is a creature with pointed ears."

Junior looks over to Echidna's ears and gets the point.

"I see," said Junior with a nod.

"Now tell me about what you are. I don't know any creature or man that can make their hair glow like that."

"Where I'm from, I'm a kaiju. This is the form I took in this world. Where I'm from, I can squash you like a bug. I'm a giant fire breathing kaiju and son to the king of the monsters."

"Don't know what all this means, but I get the point. Anyway, I have business to attend to."

Echidna stands up and looks down at Junior.

"I'll see you soon," said Echidna, as she gives Junior a wink before walking away, "also, how did you get that money of yours? I stole your money earlier and somehow you got more?"

"I helped by attracting customers to the restaurant by making smoke figures."

"Oh? Care to show me one?"

Junior smirks before standing up and taking a deep inhale. He then exhales slowly a large thing of smoke that formed the head of a giant monster that breathed out smoke-like fire towards Echidna. Echidna didn't react; knowing that it was just smoke and that it won't harm her. As the fire-like smoke his her, the smoke disappeared, along with the monster head. Junior looks at her smirks yet again.

"How do you like them apples," said Junior tauntingly.

Echdina smirks before leaving the room. Junior sits back down and continues to wait for Leina and Risty.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and Risty comes out without looking at Junior. Junior notices that she had a concerned look upon her face.

"R-Risty," says Junior.

Risty stops before going through the exit and looks back at Junior.

"What is it," asked Risty.

"…Something wrong?"

"No," said Risty, as she faces outside of the door, "nothing's wrong."

Risty goes through the door, but stops before closing the door.

"Junior."

"Yes?"

"Take care of Leina for me. Make her strong."

"Risty? Why would you say that?"

Risty doesn't reply, as she exits through the door. Junior sat there puzzled; why would she ask that? Was she leaving them? No. She wouldn't ditch them; that'll be mean of her. He then stood up and opens the door to where Leina was.

"Leina," said Junior, as he walks in, "Risty's-"

Junior gets cut off, as he looks at Leina's bare and naked body. Junior felt a trickle of blood going down his nose.

"Sorry," said Junior, as he disappears from her sight.

Junior sat back down, as his heart beats quickly. He couldn't get the naked Leina out of his mind and starting whacking his head to stop thinking about it.

"Good Tanaka," shouts Junior, "why did I have to go in there?!"

Junior sits there for another five minutes, until Leina walks through the door wearing her usual armor.

"S-sorry about that, Leina," said Junior with a flushed face, "I'm deeply sorry! I swear for to Tanaka that I'll forget about this incident sooner or later."

"Calm down, Junior," said Leina, as she places a hand on Junior's shoulder, calming down his nerves, "accidents happen."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," said Junior, as he scratches the back of his head, "I…worry too much."

"Have you seen Risty?"

"Her? She… went off somewhere. I don't know."

"Huh? Weird. Anyway, come on," said Leina, as she and Junior walk back out to the now empty arena where janitors are cleaning up the place, including the combat crater, "I'm gonna start another fight."

"Another fight," asked Junior with a cocked eyebrow, as he and Leina walk along the arena to the opposite side, "don't you think the money you have is good enough?"

"I want to get stronger. Plus, we'll get more money for the journey."

The two enter through a door and walk up to what appears to be some sort of cloaked woman behind the entrée stand. Leina walks up to them and pulls out a coin for the fee. She places it in front of the cloaked woman and stands up proud.

"This is my fee for the next fight and after I win, I'll take it back."

Leina turns around, along with Junior by her side. As the two exits, the cloaked woman chuckles and removes her hood to reveal a familiar face: Echidna.

"Oh dear. How adorable."

Keltan slithers up from her chest and gives out a hiss.


	11. Chapter 10: We Have Together

**Chapter 10**

 **We Have Together**

The arena roars of men, as Leina and her opponent stood toe to toe, both wearing bikinis of some sort. Junior stood on the second floor this time and continues to wonder where Risty went off. The four holes on the north, south east and west side of the crater began pouring out liquid that will go up to the two fighters' ankles. The liquid is body oil, which can make things quite slippery.

"Welcomes back, gentlemen," said the announcer, "the match you've been waiting for! Our next challenger: Leina!"

The crowd claps and chants her name, along with Junior waving down to Leina to get her attention.

"Leina," shouts Junior from afar, "be strong! I believe in you!"

Leina turns her head toward Junior and gives him the thumbs up.

"Don't get your hopes up folks," said the announcer, "because tonight, she fight her undefeated opponent: Echidna!"

The crowd roars with excitement, except for Junior who now is very worried. Echidna looks strong and he believes now that Leina doesn't stand a chance against her.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Junior to himself, as he watches closely.

"She looks strong," thought Leina to herself, as she looks at her opponent, "I don't know if I can win this…no…I've done well so far, I have to win."

"My goodness," smirked Echidna, "you're such a cute girl."

Leina grunts, as she charges forward, but lands backwards to the ground. The crowd laughs at her falling, except for Junior who stood there worried.

"Careful in there," said the announcer, "it's slippery."

Little of the oil slides down leina's breasts, arms and legs, as she gets up carefully. Unexpectedly, Echidna holds out her hand to her.

"Here," said Echidna.

Junior watches and his eyes widen; he knew this was a trick. Leina grabs ahold of her hand and gets pulled up.

"Leina," shouts Junior from afar, "it's a trap!"

Leina couldn't hear her, as she was fixated on her opponent.

"Thank you," said Leina.

Echidna giggles and gives out a faint smile.

"Stupid girl," said Echdina, as she grabs both of Leina's arms and pins them to her sides.

Leina grunts in agony, as the crowd watches with wonder. Leina could feel the warmth of Echidna's breasts, as she pulls her closer. Leina thrashes back and forth to set herself free.

"There, there," said Echidna calmly, "that's a good girl. Now what to do with you."

Junior watches and sees that Leina is in pain, making him worry so much more than ever.

Echidna reels her face closer to Leina's and licks little of some of the oil that got on her face, making Junior's skin crawl. Leina's eyes widen and she gives out a grunt.

"No," said Leina, "not like this."

Leina wraps her arms around Echidna's back and with all of her strength, picking her up thirty inches off the ground. She let's out a yell, making Echdina giggle, as she enjoys her struggle.

"Whatever shall you do next," taunted Echidna.

Leina then begins to lose her strength and the two fall down into the oil. Leina pants, as she looks down at Echidna, who showed nothing, but a smirk.

"Let's get started," said Echidna, as she slides beneath Leina and jumps onto her back, while pulling Leina's head up.

The crowd roars with amusement, as they watch Leina suffering from being defeated.

"So," said Echdina, as she holds Leina down, "what do you think? Do you like how it feels?"

"I-it hurts," grunts Leina.

"Oh? So you like this? I'm so glad."

"Hurry and finish her," shouted a man from the arena.

"Finish her off," shouted another.

"I wanna see some action!"

Echdina grunts, as she drops down the now exhausted Leina. She looks around and jumps out of the crater. She walks up to the man that asks for more action and places her hips on her side, as she approaches him.

"What are you doing," asked the man, "finish her off!"

Echdina grunts, as she quickly knocks the man out with the side of her hand. The man falls down face first onto the table, making the arena go quiet.

"Get the hell out of here," shouts Echdina, "you men are being very rude! Scram!"

The men leave, along with Junior following behind, but was stopped by Echidna.

"Except for you," said Echdina with a faint smile, "you stay."

Junior stood there with a grunt and sits down on a chair, looking back down at Leina, as the arena went quiet. Echdina walks back down into the crater, where she looks down at the fallen Leina.

"Pardon the dely," said Echdina, as she holds her up and wraps her right arm around Leina's neck.

She holds onto Leina's left arm, including wrapping her legs around Leina's.

"I haven't had a thrill like this in a while. The way the pain twists your face, it's so graceful."

"S-stop making fun of me," grunts Leina, before she felt something slithering below her.

She looks down and sees Keltan looking up at her and slithers up her body. Leina was terrified, that she felt paralyzed. Keltan made his way up to her breasts and slides through her bikini until her breasts were fully exposed.

"Looks like you're driving Keltan wild too," said Echdina with a chuckle.

"S-stop!"

"Try fighting back harder."

Suddenly, Keltan bites onto Leina's left breast, making Leina scream with terror. Junior's eyes widen and his heart beats quickly.

"Keltan, that's enough," said Echdina, as Keltan releases his grip from Leina's breast, making a trickle of blood run down, "so Leina. Are you prepared to admit defeat? If you do, I'll give you the antidote. Think quickly before the poison spreads to far."

Leina's vision begins to go blurry and her head feeling wobbly.

"Am I gonna die like this," thought Leina to herself, "I can't stand this…I wanted to be strong…"

"You're so cute, it's making me shiver. You're like a bird out of her cage with her wings torn off. It can't fly anymore, but continues to struggle. It's okay to cry. Go on."

Leina lets out both tears and a scream before passing out.

"Perhaps I had to much fun with you," said Echidna, as she pulls out a small vile.

The opens the top and pours it her mouth. She then reels her head to Leina's lips and gives her the antidote mouth to mouth. She then moves away from Leina and drops her to the oily floor unconscious. Suddenly, landing a few feet away with a large splash of oil was Junior with his hair and eyes glowing with anger. He turns over to Echdina and growls.

"What did you do to her," he snarled.

"Calm down, Junior. I gave her an antidote, she'll be up soon enough."

"She better because if I don't see her awake, I'll kill you."

"Care to show me your fire? I would love to see it if you're telling the truth."

Junior's hair glowed brightly, as his mouth crackles, making Echidna's eyes widen. Junior then shoots out fie from his maw and having it land twenty inches away from Echdina's side, making a large hole on the spot. Echdina turns around and looks at the hole for about ten seconds. She looks back at Junior, whose hair and eyes went back to normal state.

"Believe me now?"

Echdina didn't respond, as Keltan hissed over at Junior. Junior inhaled deeply and let out a thundering roar that shook the arena. Echdina took a few steps back and ran off.

"Sure showed her," said Junior with a snort.

He then walks up to the unconscious Leina and holds her up.

"Let's go back to the Inn," said Junior, as he leaps out of the crater with Leina in his arms and walks out the arena and towards the break room, "first thing's first: your armor and sword."

* * *

Leina opens her eyes and looks around. She sees Junior sitting by her side, as he looks out the window and towards the moon. She leans up and places a hand on her head. Junior looks over and sees Leina looking up at him with tired eyes. He quickly wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly.

"Thank Tanaka you weren't killed," said Junior, as he continues to hold onto Leina, "I don't want to lose you. I still need to learn how to read and teach you more on how to fight."

Leina does the same, as she holds onto Junior.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm here."

Leina then breaks the hug and looks around to notice that Risty wasn't around and that her things are gone.

"Have you seen, Risty?"

Junior let's out a sigh and gives her a saddened look.

"I'm afraid that Risty has left us," said Junior, "by the time I carried you in here, I noticed that her things are gone. Also, I placed our money together and I think we're good on money. Even if you didn't get any during the fight with Echdina, we still have plenty of money from before. I'm willing to share it with you during the journey."

"Thanks Junior," said Leina, as she gives out a yawn, "however, I'll miss Risty. I knew she would leave…. it doesn't do good to have us tag along…I think I'd leave me behind too…"

Leina's eyes begin to water and she bursts out into a sob, making tears drop down on her blanket. Junior didn't know what to do, but decides to place his head down on her lap. Leina sniffles and looks down at him. She takes a hand and brushes Junior's grey hair. Junior felt relaxed that he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"At least I still have you Junior," said Leina, as she leans her head down to his, "thank you."

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and reels back up to continue brushing his hair backwards while looking out at the moon. Leina wipes some of her tears away and gives out a faint smile. With Junior by her side, she knew she wasn't completely alone.

* * *

Morning hits Junior in the face, as he opens his eyes, but looks away from the light of the sun. He lifts his head and looks over toward the sleeping Leina. He lifts his entire body and gives out a stretch. He looks down at Leina and smiles. He then walks over to the window and looks around the town, as people tiringly walk along the streets. Some look dipper, some looked tired, as though they had a tiring night. As Junior continues to look down, he then spots the woman from the market; the woman who gave him that tasty steak bite. She appears to be carrying a basket with a bottle of juice, which probably meant that that's her breakfast. He leans a little forward and waves his hand to get the woman's attention.

"Ma'am," shouts Junior from the window, "remember me?!"

The woman looks around then look up and spots Junior. She smiles and waves to him. She then rushes over to the Inn, making Junior wonder if she's coming over see him. Junior turns around and sees Leina waking up and rubbing her temples. She then looks over to him and gives him a tiring smile.

"A little noisy this morning," said Leina with a stretch, "don't you think?"

"Sorry. I saw the woman from yesterday. The one who gave us that delicious meat that made me drool a lot. Looks like she's heading our way."

"What? Really?"

"She looks like she's carrying breakfast I believe."

Leina gets up and looks for her armor, which stood in the corner of the room. She looks down and notices that she is completely naked. Junior turns his head and looks forward.

"Sorry, but before we left, I had to strip you down and carry you around town naked in the dark. Luckily, no one was around, which is better than being spotted."

Leina flushes, as she reaches for her armor and places it on. Junior thinks about that night and now regrets telling her that; he felt guilty.

"You can turn around now," said Leina, allowing Junior to look at her, "Sorry if I'm a…burden."

"Burden? You're not a burden at all, Leina. I'll be by your side to the end and I'll become stronger with you as well."

Leina smiles and walks up to him. The two hug a long embrace, until the door opens from behind Leina.

"Excuse m-" said the woman before being cut off by looking over to Leina and Junior having a private moment, "sorry. Bad timing?"

"Oh no, Ma'am," said Junior, as Leina and he break the hug and flush.

"I've been wondering where you were," said the woman, as she places down the sweet scented basket with a bottle of juice sticking out, "my husband wanted me to find you and give you this breakfast as a thanks for saying how good my cooking is."

"Really," said Junior, as he looks within the basket.

In the basket were a loaf of bread, butter, three blueberry muffins and a bottle of juice.

"I hope you like it."

"It looks amazing and it smells delicious," said Junior, as his stomach began to growl.

Leina and the woman giggle, as Junior looks back to them flushing.

"Looks like someone's hungry," said the woman, "also, I forgot to mention you my name. My name is Lena."

"My name is Junior. And the woman I'm accompanying with is Leina."

"I remember you and that other woman that was behind Junior. Where is she may I ask?"

"She's gone," said Junior, "she left us."

"Oh…well… again, thanks for the compliment. Have a good breakfast you two."

"Thank you," said Leina, as Junior and she wave Lena goodbye before she leaves the two in peace, "that was nice of her."

"Would you like some," asked Junior, "you must be hungry too."

"I'd love some," said Leina, as she walks over to the basket, "sit on the bed, I'll spread the butter on the bread."

Junior obeyed and sat down on the bed, waiting for his breakfast. He watched Leina, as she spreads the butter softly on the freshly baked read. She then places the knife down and turns over to Junior, giving him his plate.

"Enjoy," said Leina with a smile, as Junior grips onto the plate and brings it closer to him.

Leina does the same and the two eat in peace. The two look out the window, as a flock of birds fly north. Junior then looks over to Leina, watching the sunlight brighten her look. He then sees a bunch of roses popping all around her, as she turns slowly towards him and blinks slowly and dreamily.

"Junior," said Leina, making Junior coming back to his senses.

"Y-yes?"

"You were staring at me oddly. Something wrong?"

"Oh uh, no. Nothing's wrong," said Junior blushing, "you look…pretty under the sunlight."

Leina blushes and giggles.

"You as well," said Leina, as Junior felt his heart beating quickly.

"Y-y-you're kind," said Junior, as he takes his last bite of bread.

Leina finishes her piece two minutes and takes out the bottle of juice from the basket.

"Thirsty," asks Leina, as she pulls off the cork and takes a chug.

"I would like to try this liquid," says Junior with curiosity, "what flavor of juice is it?"

"It's orange," said Leina, as she hands over the bottle to Junior.

Junior chugs down the bottle, but then takes it away from his mouth from nearly choking.

"You should be careful," said Leina, as she pats his back.

"I don't usually drink this stuff," said Junior, as he wipes his mouth, "but I want more to drink. It tasted delicious."

Leina rolls her eyes and allows Junior to finish the rest of it. Junior chugs down what was left and let's out a large belch.

"Excuse me," said Junior, as he covers his mouth.

Leina giggles and walks back to the basket. Instead of finishing up the muffins, she decided to bundle them up and tie them down.

"These muffins will be part of what we eat on our journey," said Leina, as she places them on the bed, "we need to be careful on what we have to eat."

"I'll make sure not to gorge down on the meat Risty bought me," said Junior, as he held his hand up, "I swear to Tanaka that I will."

"May I ask, who is this Tanaka guy? You mention him a lot."

"Tanaka? He's like the God of all kaiju. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here. Neither will any other kaiju."

"Well that explains it," said Leina, as she begin picking her things up, "anyway, before we leave, we need to pack this stuff."

"I'll help," said Junior, as he stood up and helped Leina picking up things for the journey.

* * *

The two walk at the ending border of the town, as Junior holds onto the pack that has everything that Leina and he need for the journey ahead.

"What a beautiful day for an adventure," said Leina, as she looks up at the sky.

"Seeing us on a journey reminds me a tale my mother read to me called ' _The Hobbit_ '."

"What's that about," asked Leina, unsure of what Junior is talking about.

"It's one of my favorite stories mother read to me as a kid. It's a story about a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins and his journey to the Lonely Mountains to help the dwarves claim back what was taken from them."

"Sounds fascinating. Anything else?"

"Along the journey, Biblo encounters trolls, goblins, Gollum, the ring of power, giant spiders, elves, dragons. It's a fascinating tale."

"What is the ring of power?"

"I learned that the ring had a story to it before Gollum found it and consumed him. That story was told in the sequel: _The Lord of The Rings_."

The two exit the town and walk along the path and on a hill.

"Here's how it starts: long ago, in the early years of the second age, the great elven smiths forged rings of power: Nine for mortal men, seven for the dwarf lord and three for the tall elf kings. However, another ring was being made in the land of Mordor. The dark lord Sauron forged and made the master ring. It was the one ring to rule them all. Because of the ring, many lives were lost. Then, a last alliance of men and elves came to start a war with Sauron and his armies. Sauron was strong, but was killed by prince Isildur. Sauron was defeated, but his spirit lived on within the ring. So in a sense, Sauron's not dead."

"This story sounds amazing, tell me more," asked Leina, as the two continue their walk.

"One day, the ring betrayed Isildur to his death and some things that should have not been forgotten were lost. The ring lay hidden under the bottom of a river. The ring lay hidden for many long years. Eventually, it was found; two friends were fishing in the river one day and one of them found it: Deagol. The other one named Smeagol wanted it so badly, that he murdered him. Smeagol used the ring for thieving and began to transform into an ugly creature. He went by the name Gollum because of this coughing noise he makes in his throat. The ring consumed him and he hid away from his family to live up in the misty mountains where he lived with the ring for the past five hundred years. Eventually, the ring abandoned him and was found by a hobbit."

"Bilbo Baggins?"

"Indeed. Bilbo used the ring along his journey and it helped him along the way. And thus, you now know the origin of the ring."

"Wow," said Leina with amazement, "this story sounds amazing. I wish I had a copy of both that story and _The Hobbit_."

"I wouldn't mind telling you more along the way."

"Sure. First, tell me about _The Hobbit_. In a hole in a ground, there lived a hobbit…"

* * *

Elsewhere, four friends made it to a desert, as they look afar. Tomoe wears a large sunhat and wore her usual robes. Shizuka, Rodan and Anguirus wore their usual armor. Tomoe rides on a camel, except for Anguirus, Rodan and Shizuka who walk on foot and held onto the collars of their camels.

"We can afford to take our time at that beach, Tomoe," said Shizuka.

"We had no means of lingering around that beach," said Tomoe, "it was unnecessary."

"I agree as well," said Anguirus, "we should've just kept on going towards the capital."

"Never ask me to wear a bathing suit again," said Rodan with a grunt.

"I still think you guys looked good in those uniforms," giggled Shizuka, making her comrades grunt.

"It was embarrassing," said the three.

"Have it your way then," said Shizuka, as the four entered the desert.


	12. Chapter 11: New Faces In The Swamp

**Chapter 11**

 **New Faces In The Swamp**

In the swamplands, there was nothing but dead trees, thunderous clouds that block the sun, steaming waters, boiling lava in some areas, demons and the ruler of the land the swamp witch. People who are under her orders are three people: Melona, Airi and Menace. These three are under her orders and are assassins. At the moment, the three are bathing in a steaming lake, where they relax and allow the steam to take away their stress.

Elsewhere, three males were on the ground. One had silver hair, red futuristic-like glasses, and three fins on his back, armored chest plate with what appears to be a buzz saw, scythe-like blades above both his hands. He wears green pants and has grey shoes. He opens his eyes and looks at the alien world around him. He staggers up and looks around.

"Where am I," said the man, as he looks around, "is this Earth? I don't remember Earth looking like this on what the Nebulans taught me."

He then looks around himself and notices that his body was not as it used to be. He seemed unsure to what he is. He was about to panic, but was stopped by seeing two more people on the ground next to him.

One had dark skin with dark armor; below him looked like slime and was bubbling a bit. A fume of smoke comes out whenever the bubbles pop, with a scent of something the grey haired man knew of: oil. The other was looked somewhat familiar judging by his appearance. The other that lied beside the slime man wore a helmet with a metal horn sticking up with antennae beside it. His armor was brown and on his back had wings with the color of both brown and orange. His pants are brown and his shoes were silver with two points. Another familiar trait was the drills sticking out of his hands. The silver haired man knew who he was: Megalon.

"Megalon," said the silver haired man, as he shakes his ally back and forth, "wake up! We're in trouble."

"Trouble," said Megalon, as he opens his orange eyes wide open and jumps to his feet, "what kind of trouble, bro?"

"Don't call me 'bro'. It's Gigan."

"What's up?"

"I'm unsure if we're on Earth and unsure who this man is."

Megalon observes his surroundings and is quite unsure to where they are as well. He turns back to Gigan and shrugs.

"I'm unsure," said Megalon, "Does Earth look like this?"

"Not what I know of."

"What was out mission again?"

"To take over the Earth and destroy its cities to colonize," explained Gigan, "how do you not remember that?"

"All I remember was us flying into space until some sort of sorcery sucked us in. Next thing I know, I see you here looking almost human."

"Look who's talking," said Gigan, as he points to Megalon.

Megalon looks around himself and panics.

"What's wrong with our appearances," shouts Megalon, as he flails back and forth, "please tell me this is a dream!"

"We can't dream, idiot," said Gigan, as he clonks Megalon's head.

Suddenly, the third member wakes up. The being opens his Red eyes and looks at the two men in front of him. He is quite confused, as he cocks his head. He then looks at himself, but doesn't react that his body is different than it was before. He lifts up his hands and sees goop coming down from him, but it all slides back inside him.

"What… am…. I?" said the goop man, in a sloppy voice.

"That's what we like to know," said Megalon, "we look human-like, but this isn't our original forms. I bet you are similar to us, whatever you are."

"Do you have a name," asked Gigan.

"…Hedorah," said the goop man, as his body turns to mush and slides over to Gigan.

The mush stops twenty inches away from Gigan and forms back into the man from before.

"My body… works better than… my old one," said Hedorah, as he gives out a smile.

"I can see that," said Gigan, as he takes a few steps back, "where did you come from and what is your plot?"

"I… came from space long ago… I landed… in the sea…. I came out… small…. But I grew… from human oils…. They made me grew… bigger… and bigger…. And bigger… until I was strong enough… to kill them… with deadly gases… my slime… lasers…"

"You are definitely alien, my friend," said Megalon, "we came from space too."

"… You did," asked Hedorah with a cocked eyebrow.

"We came from space and are destroying humans for the Nebulans to conquer it."

Hedorah responded with a smile.

"Can… we be…. Ally's?"

Megalon smiles and walks up to Hedorah and gives out his hand. The drill on his palms disappear, as he sucks them back in to not hurt Hedorah.

"We'll be ally's if you promise s that you will never betray us and follow orders," said Megalon with a concerned look from within his helm, "promise?"

Hedorah sticks out his hand and places it against Megalon's.

"Promise," said Hedorah.

Megalon's now human skin shivered, as he could feel the slime coming from Hedorah.

"Okay, we're good," said Megalon, as he breaks the shake and looks down at his slightly slimy hand, "what now, Gigan?"

"I'd say we walk around this land and see if we can find any life forms that can help us out," said Gigan, as he walks forward, "come. Let's get a move on."

"Aye, Sir," said Megalon, as he hops gaily beside Gigan.

Hedorah takes a slow step one after another until he could understand his new body. Each step, some slime comes off of his body, but it always comes back into his feet.

* * *

The trio walked, climbed up rocky hills and through steamy waters until they decided to take a break. The trio sat aside a boulder and looked up at the stormy weather.

"Brother," said Megalon, as he turns his head toward Gigan, "I'm positive that we're not on Earth."

"I'm with you, as well," said Gigan in agreement, "none of this makes sense. I never heard of Earth having a place like this. I think we're not on Earth at all."

"Perhaps my memory with us getting sucked into a black hole was true," said Megalon, as he looks through his earlier memories, "from what my early memories show me, that seems to be the idea."

"I also have another idea," said Gigan.

"What's that?"

"That either 1. The black hole sent us far away from where we're supposed to go or 2. We're stuck in another dimension."

"Another dimension," said Megalon with wide eyes from within his helm, "inconceivable!"

Hedorah turns his head towards the humanized-kaiju and gives out a cocked eyebrow.

"How…am I…. here…then," asked Hedorah.

"I'm not sure," said Gigan, "what was your last memory before coming here?"

"… I…. can't remember…"

"Figures," said Gigan, as he stands back up, "let's-"

Gigan was cut off and he holds up his hand, which was obvious to Megalon.

"What's up, bro," asked Megalon, as he stood up and walks to his side, "do you-"

Megalon stops as well and begins to hear talking; multiple feminine voices from afar.

"Do you hear that," asked Gigan.

"I sure do," said Megalon, "sounds like intelligent life forms."

Gigan turns back to Hedorah, who stood with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hedorah," said Gigan, "stay here. We'll be right back."

Gigan looks up and sees a perfect spot to scout. The fins on his left and right stretched out before Gigan leaps up and lands softly down onto the ledge of the boulder. He scans the area with his eyes, until his sensors picked up three figures. He zooms in on the figures and sees three naked women relaxing in a steamy lake. Gigan zooms away and felt blood trickling down his nose.

"Huh," said Gigan, as he swipes beneath his nose and looks at his bloody finger, "blood? I didn't even sustain damage."

"Bro," said Megalon, as he flies up to Gigan and lands next to him, "what's-why is your nose bleeding?"

"I don't know," said Gigan with confusion, "I looked at the three women over their and my nose just starts bleeding.

Megalon uses his sensors and zooms in on the three naked women, who seem to having some sort of fun in the steaming water. Megalon zooms back, as blood trickles down his nostrils from within his helm.

"Yowza," said Megalon with a dreamy look, "I never knew human women could be that attractive."

"Get it together, Megalon," said Gigan, as he clonks the side of Megalon's head, "that pink one is the strangest. It reminds me of Hedorah back there and is possibly not human."

"What if they're like us," asked Megalon, "they might be kaiju as well."

"How are you certain?"

"I'll go ask myself," said Megalon, as he spreads his wings and flies slowly towards the three women.

"Megalon! Wait!"

It was too late; Megalon was far for Gigan to reach. Gigan grunts and lies back down to observe Megalon and his actions.

* * *

"That was fun," said Melona, as she rests her head in the warm water.

"If only I had more servants," said Menace, "it would've been a lot more fun."

"Why don't you go and make some," asked Airi.

"I will eventually," scoffed Menace.

Suddenly, Menace noticed something heading their direction. It looked like a flying human wearing bug-like armor. The three women stood up, as the armored man made a safe landing.

"Greetings, fellow kaiju," said the man in his helm, "my name is Megalon and I come in peace."

"Kaiju?" said Melona with a cocked eyebrow.

"Megalon?" said Menace with confusion.

"Why are you here in the swamplands of the swamp witch," asked Airi.

"Who's that," asked Megalon.

"You're not from around here, are you," asked Melona.

"Nope," said Megalon, "I am a cyborg kaiju from space."

"Space," said the trio with surprise, "you came from space?"

"Indeed I have," said Megalon, as he places his hands on his sides, "I come to Earth to colonize it and make room for the Nebulans with the help of my brother Gigan and our new slimy friend Hedorah."

"Wait a minute," said Melona, as she takes a few steps forward, "did you say 'Earth'?"

"I did. You know it?"

"I heard it from a man who breathes fire," said Melona, thinking back to the man who protects Leina, "do you know a man named Junior?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," said Megalon with a shrug, "the only creatures I know of are called kaiju that thrive on Earth. One of them is the son of the king of the monsters that destroyed me and my brothers clone years back. Not only are we going back to Earth for colonization; we're back for vengeance."

Melona looks around the armored man and goes to her tippy toes to get a look of the man's face.

"I'll give you info to where you are and what's going on if you take off your armor, helmet, and get in the water with us," said Melona with a giggle.

Megalon gives out a flush from within his helm, which is somehow viewable outside his helm. He gives out a sigh and reaches up to his head. He places his hands on his helm and slowly pulls it off and tosses it to the side. The trio was surprised that this man was quite…handsome. He was short brown hair, brown skin, yellow irises, and a young boy-like face. Out of the trio, Menace was quite attracted by his looks that she gives out a light blush.

"How do I look," asked Megalon.

"You look handsome," said Melona.

"Perfect," said Airi.

"Cute," said Menace, making Airi and Melona look over to her.

"You females are so nice," said Megalon with a blush, "what are your names?"

"I'm Melona," said the girl with bunny ears, as she gives Megalon a bow.

"Airi," said the girl with pigtails.

"Menace," said the one with an Egyptian-like crown, as she gives out her hand to Megalon.

Megalon looks at it and gives it a shake. Menace wanted a kiss on the hand, but instead, she gets a handshake.

"Since I'll join you females in your bath, may my friends come?"

"You have friends," asked Melona, "here? Now?"

"Of course," said Megalon, as he points behind himself with his thumb, "my bro is observing me and my action as we speak. He can even hear us slightly."

"Impossible," shouts Melona, "you kaiju are really strange. Care to bring them here?"

Megalon nods, before turning around and taking in a long inhale.

"GIIIIIIIIIIGAAAAAAAAAAAAN," shouts Megalon.

Five seconds later, two figures fly toward Megalon and the three servants. One was Gigan, the other looks like some sort of flying saucer.

"Are these guys your brothers," asked Menace.

"The one on the right is my brother. The other I guess is Hedorah."

"Hedorah," said Melona, "I remember Junior saying something about me being as bizarre as Hedorah. Looks like I get to see how bizarre he really is."

Gigan lands on his feet and the sails on his back go back to normal. Hedorah falls down to the ground, but a red aura surrounds him, as he transforms back into his human form. Gigan looks at the women and sheathes his blades within his hands.

"Greeting, females," said Gigan, "I am Gigan of the nebulans. The person you met is my little brother Megalon. Have we become ally's yet?"

"You could say," said Airi, as she walks out of the water with a sway of her hips, "where you from, cutie?"

Gigan feels his face burn up, as he stares down at the naked woman who approaches him.

"F-from space," said Gigan, as he clears his throat.

"Space, huh? How does a guy like you survive in the skies?"

"Science is all that I can think of."

"Would you like more info on where you're from," asked Airi, as she looks at Gigan up and down, "I'll give it to you if you come in the water with me. What do you say?"

"Are you trying to seduce me," asked Gigan, "I know a seducer when I see one. I learn about human females by the data I receive during my creation."

"Maybe," giggles Airi.

"Come on, bro," said Megalon, as he strips off his armor, "let's get in if we need answers. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It's true," nods Gigan in agreement, "I guess I have no choice, but to comply."

Gigan does the same by taking his armor off and joining Airi, Menace and Megalon in the water. The waters temperature comes onto the two brothers, as they give out a relaxed sigh.

"Bro, this feels amazing," said Megalon, "is this what the humans call 'chilling'?"

"Indeed," said Gigan in agreement, as he tilts his head back, getting his silver hair wet.

As for Melona, she walks up to Hedorah and looks around him. She is surprised that she and he are quite similar. She touches his black body and retracts it with slime on her index finger.

"Looks like you need to understand how to use your body," said Melona, "if you don't want to look goopy, try brining in your slime and force it to stick onto you."

"…I'll…try," said Hedorah, as he makes a fist and forces the slime from stop dripping.

The slime stops from dripping, as his arms begin to look less messy. He does the same with the rest of his body, as he is amazed that He looks a lot more visualized. His armor was somewhat similar to Melona's only dark blue; his eyes looked like hers, but were yellow and red.

"Amazing…. I can… see more… of myself…"

"Your welcome," said Melona, "anyway, come on in with your buddies and mine. Visualize your body being naked like your friends."

Hedorah's body shifts, as he reveals a muscular body that made Melona's heart skip a beat.

"Oh my," said Melona with a blush, "let's get in. Tell me about yourself and I'll teach you more about this place, the Queen's Blade Tournament, and our master."


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting the Swamp Witch

**Chapter 12**

 **Meeting The Swamp Witch**

For the past twenty minutes, the three servants and three alien kaiju talked to one another about where they are, about themselves, about the culture, the swamp witch, etc.

"So let me get this straight," said Gigan, as Airi shifts closer to him from his right, "you're telling me that this Queen's Blade tournament is to take the throne of the land?"

"You got it," said Airi.

"And that the land is being overruled by this Aldra," asked Megalon to Menace.

"Yep," said Menace, as she pats his head, making Megalon blush.

"And that… your master… hates it… and wants it gone," asked Hedorah.

"You got it, Hedorah," said Melona, "I must say, Junior is wrong about you. You don't look that bizarre; you look perfectly fine to me. You just need to learn on speaking."

"Thanks," said Hedorah, as his head pops a bubble, bringing out a smell of pollution, making those around him gag.

"And to teach you how to get used to your new body," said Melona, as she holds her nose.

"S-sorry… not used to… this form."

"It's okay. I'll teach you."

"Now back to you guys," said Airi, "you guys are aliens?"

"My bro and I are prototypes of the original us," explained Megalon, "he and I are different, yes, but he's like an older brother to me because I'm always by his side."

"D'awww," said Menace, "that's sweet."

"Thank you, Miss Menace," said Megalon, as he scoots over to Gigan, "I like these ladies, bro. They seem like perfect allies."

Gigan looks over to Airi, who holds up his hand and inspects it. Never before has she seen a man who could summon scythe-like blades in and out of a persons arm.

"Gigan," said Airi, getting his attention, "could you summon back those blades from earlier?"

"Why?" asked Gigan with a cocked eyebrow?

"I never met a handsome man who could do something like that," said Airi, making Gigan blush.

"Bro~" said Megalon, giving him a nudge on his shoulder, "judging by the way she called you handsome, I think she's digging you~"

Gigan raises his fist and clonks him on the side of the head.

"Shut up," he said with a grunt.

He then looks back over to Airi, who was giving him rapid blinks. Gigan couldn't resist and gives out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright," he said, as he raises his arms up, "here you go."

Above Gigans hands, a scythe-like blade appeared, making Airi jump out of surprise. She then stood up from the water, making Gigan look at her figure and feeling the build up of blood coming from his nose. Airi looks down on his right blade and touches it.

"Sharp," she says with interest, "I like that."

Gigan couldn't hold it in any longer; he sheathes his blades and jumps out of the water and lands onto the rocky ground, as blood poured down his nose for five seconds.

"Whoa, Gigan," said Megalon, "that's a lot of blood."

"I know, idiot," said Gigan, as he wipes below his nose, as the blood stopped pouring.

He then walks back into the water and rests back with Airi. Who comes up to him and reels her face close to his, making him blush red as a cherry.

"What are you doing, Airi," asks Gigan.

Airi doesn't reply, insteadm she closes her eyes and sticks her tongue out and licks away the blood under Gigans nose, making Megalon, Hedorah, Menace, and Melona watching with surprise. Airi moves away from Gigan's face and rests back next to him, licking her lips of Gigan's blood.

"Just cleaning the dry blood below your nose," said Airi with a wink.

"Th-thanks," said Gigan with awkwardness.

"Your welcome," said Airi, as she gives him a smile.

"So Megalon," said Menace, as she presses her chest against his left arm, "would you like to come with me to my homeland? It's hot, quiet, and I can treat you to servants."

"Servants," said Megalon with surprise, "like people who do whatever you say?"

"Of course."

"Hear that, Gigan," said Megalon over to Gigan, as Airi rests on his shoulder, "I'm gonna have servants!"

"Good for you," said Gigan, as he rolls his eyes.

Megalon smiles back to Menace, while Melona's head shifts and changes to look like Gigan's.

"This a trick I plan on using soon," said Melona, as she changes her head back to normal, "now try looking like me."

Hedorah observes Melona's head and begins to slowly shift and make it look like Melona's, only to have her form look black, red eyes, and black skin.

"Is this… good," asks Hedorah.

"That's it," said Melona, as she gives him the thumbs up, "you look like me, but a little different. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough."

Hedorah in the form of Melona gives her the thumbs up before transforming back to his original human form.

"So girls and gentlemen," said Melona, getting everyone's attention, "we must go to the swamp witch and introduce her these guys."

"The swamp witch, eh," said Gigan, as the Airi and Menace get out of the water and change into their clothing.

"The mistress must see you three," said Airi, as she puts on her French maid outfit.

"She's the one who brought me back to life," said Menace, as she places on her panties and then her breast plate.

"What are we waiting for," asked Melona, as her body shifts, forming her armor, "let's get going. Come on out."

The three humanized kaiju walk out of the water and put back on their armor. Gigan puts on his pants, while Airi looks at his chest that has a buzz saw that seems to bother her more than the scythe-like blades that come from his hands.

"Say Gigan," says Airi, as Gigan looks over to her, "what is that on your chest?"

"It's a buzz saw," said Gigan, as he gives it a test drive.

The blades from his chest stick out two inches further and began to spark before the buzz saw moves quickly, making the servants of the swamp witch surprised and take a step back.

"A buzz saw," said Menace, "that's unusual for a man to have like that on their chest."

"Not to Gigan, Hedorah and I it isn't," said Megalon, as he places on his chest armor, "he has that and the only things I have is shooting a laser from my horn, spitting napalm, the drills that come out of my palms in this form, my ability to fly and the ability to dig."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, Miss Menace," said Megalon, as he places on his helmet.

"What else can you do Gigan," asked Airi.

"I can do this," said Gigan, as his buzz saw comes to a halt, "I can shoot lasers out of my eyes, fly, fight with my scythe-like blades and teleport."

"You can teleport," said Airi with amusement.

"I can," said Gigan, as he places his armor on, "let's try it out in this form."

Gigan gets to his knees while looking ahead towards the steaming water from which he just came out of. His intent is to jump over the water and teleport behind the group.

Gigan charges and makes a leap out of the water, as a red light came around him, making him disappear. The group gasped, as they looked around them.

"Gigan," said Airi, as she looks around with everyone else, "where are you?"

"I'm up here," said Gigan, who sat above a boulder behind them.

The group looks behind them and gasp. Megalon claps with amazement, as Gigan falls to the ground on his feet.

"Whoo," shouts Megalon, as he continues to clap, "well done, bro!"

"Thank you," said Gigan, as he adjusts his red glasses, "thank you."

Airi walks up to him and nudges him on the shoulder.

"You will be perfect to the swamp witch," said Airi with a wink.

"How so," asked Gigan.

"Let's go ask her," said Airi, as a scythe popped into her hands and grasps it.

"Care to carry me, Megalon," asks Menace, as she sticks her arms out, "I don't have wings."

"I will, Miss Menace," said Megalon, as he grabs under her arms and wings pop open, "welcome to air Megalon; enjoy your flight. I will recommend not to squirm or I will lose grip."

"Hedorah," said Melona, "you can fly, right?"

"I can," said Hedorah with a nod, "but… you may need to plug… nose…"

"Why's that?"

"Because my gas… is dangerous to humans."

"Care to show me?"

Hedorah's body has a hue of red, before his body changes into his flying form. He lies on the ground and looks up at her before taking off into the air. Gases pour out of Hedorah, making the group cough from the gases.

"Hedorah," shouts Melona, "come back down!"

Hedorah falls to the ground and looks up at her.

"You seriously need help with those gases," said Melona before giving out another cough, "The swamp witch wouldn't like it at all."

Hedorah doesn't reply; he only stares up at her.

"Can you try to make your gases less dangerous? Blink twice for yes; blink once for no."

Hedorah's crossed eyes blink once. Melona places a hand on her face and shakes her head twice.

"Looks like we'll deal with it once I train you," said Melona, as she jumps onto top of him, "let's fly!"

"Better hold on, Miss Menace," said Megalon, as his wings bring in a lot of wind before he jumps into the air with Menace in his grasp.

"Ahhhh," shouts Menace, as she thrashes a little.

"Careful, Miss Menace," said Megalon, as he tosses her in the air and catches her, "how about I carry you like this?"

Menace blushes and her heart calms down. She then wraps her right arm around his neck and rests her head on his left shoulder.

"This is much better," said Menace.

"We're coming," said Gigan, as his fins spread out and jumps into the air and flying beside Megalon.

Airi flies up to him, as she sits on her scythe. Gigan looks over to her, as she pats down a spot beside her.

"Care to sit with me," she asks with a wink.

Gigan blushes and flies over to her and sits beside her.

"Miss Airi," said Gigan, "why are you so nice to me?"

"Well~ you seem like a nice guy and you look cute when you blush," said Airi, as she blinks rapidly.

Gigan's head twitches and little of smoke comes from his head. Airi cocks an eyebrow, as smoke continues coming from his head.

"Gigan? You okay?"

"I'm fine," said Gigan, as his vision makes a little glitch, and then back to normal, "let's go."

"Ready down there," asks Airi, as she looks down at Melona and the flying form Hedorah.

Hedorah's gases came from underneath him, as he slowly takes off into the air.

"Towards the castle," said Melona, as she points forward toward a castle that has a flaming head above it, with thunder crashing behind it.

* * *

At the castle, the six walk down a dark hallway that had torches flaming on the sides to light their way towards the swamp witch herself.

"So this is where you ladies live," asked Megalon, as continues to hold onto Menace.

"Airi and Melona, yes," said Menace, "not me. I already told you about my home."

"Oh, right," said Megalon, "also, would you like me to put you down?"

"Carry me a little further," said Menace, as she continues to rest her head on Megalon's shoulder.

"This place," said Hedorah, as he looks around, "is… bizarre."

"You can say that, but this is where I live," said Melona, "I'll bring you up to my room soon and help you out with dealing your body."

"Thank you… again, Melona… for giving me… what is the word… to when you… make a person… feel like home?"

"Hospitality is what you are thinking of and I will also help you with your speech."

Hedorah smiles, as the three continue forward, where they could see a bright light. As they walked into the throne room, they were looking up at a flaming head of fire.

"Is that her," whispered Gigan to Airi.

Airi did not respond. Menace gets off of Megalon, as she, Airi and Melona walk up to the flaming head and bowed.

"We are back, mistress," said the three, "we also have new allies."

The eyes of the flaming head looked over to the three human kaiu, making Megalon hide behind Gigan.

" **Step forward,"** said the flaming head, making the three walked up to the flaming head, **"identify yourselves and the reason to why you are here."**

"I am gigan," said Gigan, as Megalon hides behind him still.

"Hedorah."

Megalon takes a step up and gulps. He then goes to his knees and bows.

"I am Megalon," said Megalon with a quivering voice.

" **Why are you three here,"** asked the flaming head again.

"We come from space and we somehow woke up in the land of the swamp witch," said Gigan, "are you by chance her?"

" **I am."**

"I see. Anyway, we are here to form an alliance."

" _ **Alliance?"**_

"Yes. We made allies with your servants and we would like to join as well."

The swamp witch laughs, making the throne room shake.

" **You three are bizarre,"** said the swamp witch, as she finishes her laughter, **"what could you three possibly do to be servants of mine?"**

Gigan smirks and unsheathes his scythe-like blades, making the swamp witch's eyes lit up with surprise.

"We can fight," said Gigan, making a stance.

Megalon spreads his legs and shows off his drills, as they poke out from his palms. Hedorah's eyes glow, as he shoots a laser to the ground, damaging the floor. The three servants watch with amazement, especially Melona who forgot to ask what Hedorah could do.

" **You three are mysterious,"** said the swamp witch, **"I'll allow you to be here, but you must show me how good you really are."**

Gigan makes his scythes spark and let's out a screeching roar.

"May I fight him, mistress," asked Airi.

The swamp witch looks over to Airi, as she holds up her scythe.

" **Permission granted,"** said the swamp witch, as Airi flies up to Gigan and makes a stance.

"You ready, Gigan," asks Airi with a smirk.

"Show me your moves," said Gigan, as he points one of his scythe-like blades to Airi.

Megalon, Hedorah, Menace and Melona take some steps away to give them room to fight.

Airi charges forward with scythe behind her back. Gigan stood there smirking, making Airi wonder what he was about to do instead of him charging towards her. Airi takes her scythe high in the air and charges it down. Gigan chuckles before dodging to the right, makin g Airi miss. Airi quickly looks to Gigan's right, but realizes he wasn't there.

"Shit," thought Airi, "I forgot he could teleport!"

As she quickly turns around, Gigan holds her up by the collar. Airi drops her scythe and drops her scythe. Airi smirks down at Gigan and summons spirits, as they floated around Gigan. Gigan ignores them and sticks out his scythe-like blade, as it was an inch away from Airi's eye. Airi gasps and shivers; the spirits around her disappear, making Gigan chuckle. He looks over to the swamp witch and drops Airi to the floor.

"Good enough," asks Gigan, as Airi coughs a little and grabs her scythe.

"… **You three are accepted,"** said the swamp witch with a nod.

"Whoohoo, bro," shouts Megalon from afar, "you did it!"

Gigan smiles, and then looks back down at Airi. He unsheathes his weapon and takes a knee. Airi looks up to him, as he gives her a helping hand.

"Sorry if I went rough on you," said Gigan, "are you mad with me."

Airi grabs his hand, as the two stand up on there two feet. Airi looks down and quivers a bit.

"…I… I," said Airi before she looks up at Gigan with a bright smile, "I'm not mad! You are awesome!"

Gigan looked dumbfounded and cocked his head.

"Huh," said Gigan.

Airi rushes to his side and holds onto his arm, pressing her left breast against it.

"Would you like to," said Airi with a blush, "teach me? You can be my master if you like?"

"Master," said Gigan with a surprised look and a cocked eyebrow.

He looks over to the group and sees Megalon giving him the thumb up. Gigan blushes and looks back at Airi, who looks up at him with a bright look.

"I guess so," said Gigan, making Airi gasp and jump high into the air and spins her scythe like cheerleader.

The scythe disappears, as Airi lands into Gigan's arms.

"Let's get to my quarters," said Airi, as she points ahead, "it's up those stairs and then we take a left at the first door."

Gigan's sails spread and he flies her over the stairs and disappears with her, leaving Melona, Hedorah, Megalon and Menace in the throne room with the swamp witch.

"I shall take Hedorah to my quarters," said Melona to the swamp witch, "he must learn how to control his body. He's like me in a way."

" **Permission granted,"** said the swamp witch.

Melona grabs Hedorah's right arm and the two take the opposite stars to the right and disappeared, as they climbed up the stairs.

"I shall take Megalon with me to my kingdom," said Menace to the swamp witch.

The swamp witch nods in agreement. Megalon sticks his arms out, allowing Menace to jump into his grasp.

"Care to take your queen to her home," asked Menace to Megalon with a smile.

"I don't know where to fly off to," asked Megalon with a blush within his helmet.

"Don't worry," said Menace, as she caresses Megalon's helmet, "I'll tell you where to go."

"As you wish your highness," said Megalon, as his wings pop open and he begins to fly towards the exit from where they came from.

As Megalon flies with Menace in his arms, he notices that the land is getting darker.

"Is it night time," asked Megalon.

"It may not look like it," said Menace, "but the sun is actually setting."

"Oh," said Megalon, as they continue to fly away from the swamplands.

* * *

It was dark, as Junior and Leina rested in a forest. Leina grabs some wood and places it in a pile. She then grabs two sticks and starts rubbing them together to start forming a fire. Junior sits and watches, but is getting annoyed seeing Leina struggle.

"Miss Leina," said Junior, getting Leina's attention, "may I do the fire?"

"Oh, that's right," said Leina, as she places the two sticks into the pile, "I forgot that you could breathe fire."

Leina sits besides Junior, as Junior snorts fire with his right nostril towards the sticks, forming a fire. The fire crackled, as Leina goes through her pack and pulls out the meat that Junior wanted to have during the journey. As Leina pulls them out, Junior's mouth waters.

"Give me one piece," said Junior, "as much as I want to eat more of that meat, I prefer to have the rest for another day."

Leina smiles and pulls out a knife, two sticks, and a piece of cloth. She spreads the cloth onto the ground and places the meat on it gently. She then starts cutting it in half, forming two pieces. She puts the knife away and stabs them with the two sticks.

"Here," said Leina, as she hands over one of the pieces, "stick it into the fire and when it starts to smell good, eat it. It doesn't taste good when it's cold."

"I know," said Junior, as he blows a little of fire onto his steak.

"I meant stick it in the fire place, but okay," said Leina, as she sits beside him and places her piece of meat above the fire.


	14. Chapter 13: A Nanael Appears

**Chapter 13**

 **A Nanael Appears**

Night came, as the rain came down like cats and dogs. At the border of the Queen's capital, Claudette rides on her noble steed towards the said direction of Leina. Claudette has been searching for Leina for the past two days and she now has discovered of her whereabouts. She makes an exit and follows the path of which Leina and Junior have taken.

Thunder came, as Claudette rides forward, along with the sounds of her steed's hooves hitting the muddy ground.

"Rain," thought Claudette, "and a runaway girl. It's just like that day."

* * *

Claudette began to think back to a time when it was raining, but not as much as it was now. Back then, it was raining descent and Claudette has just saved Leina from falling into a ditch. She and Leina were younger back then with Claudette being at the age of ten and Leina at the age of eight.

"Hold on Leina, please," said Claudette, as she struggles to hold onto Leina with a tight grip of her hand.

"I will," said Leina with freight, "I promise I will."

Claudette grunts, as she pulls Leina out with all her might. Leina makes it and falls to the ground panting.

"Thanks Claudette," said Leina, as she stands up and tries to wipe the mud off of her soaked shirt.

"Come," said Claudette, as she takes her sisters hand, "let's get you back to the castle and get you cleaned up."

Leina smiles, as they take a path towards the bridge, which leads towards the castle. Rain poured down, as the two continued walking along the muddy trail.

"I wasn't very scared," said Leina, "I knew you would be there to save me. That's why I didn't cry back there."

"Okay," said Claudette with a faint smile.

"I love you and I always will, Claudette," said Leina, as she hugs her sister.

Claudette doesn't respond and they have finally have made it towards the bridge, where a soldier scouts the area and finally spots the two soaked sisters.

"Miss Leina," said the soldier, as he rushes toward the girls, "are you alright?! Your father is worried sick!"

"I'm okay," said Leina, "Claudette saved me."

The soldier looked over to Claudette, then back to Leina.

"Come," said the soldier, "we must get you two back to the castle.

As the two make it inside the castle, Leina is set into a room, where the maidens began drying her quickly, with a fireplace further away to get the room warm. A maiden comes in with a warm towel, while another brushes her hair.

"Thank goodness you're safe," said one of the maidens, as she wraps a warm towel around Leina, "the Count was so worried about you. I've never seen him so upset. You must never sneak out of the state again."

The maiden, who has finished brushing Leina's hair, notices a scratch on Leina's right hand.

"What is that," asked the maiden, as she holds onto her hand and turns her palms upward.

"It's a scratch I got from the woods," said Leina.

The maiden gasps and stands onto her feet.

"Someone bring a bandage," she shouts, making two maidens rush out of the room.

"It's okay," said Leina, "Claudette saved me."

"I know, but we mustn't let the Count see your scratch," said the maiden with terror in her eyes.

Claudette stood at the door, still wet, as water drips from her clothing. She silently walks out room and walks outside towards a small garden. The garden has little daisies that she liked to pick out every once in a while for her room. She sits on her knees and begins plucking out few until she was suddenly being covered from the rain. She looks up to her right and sees the Count looking down at her with a smile.

"Those are beautiful flowers," said the Count, "they seem gentle and kind."

Never has the Count smiled like that to Claudette in ever. Claudette's vision goes blurry, as tears ran down her face.

* * *

"That day," thought Claudette to herself, as she continues riding on her steed towards Leina and Junior's direction, "I learned a terrible truth; one that I always must keep secret. I could never tell father or anyone about the truly felt. I knew that my father loved me even if he wasn't able to show it. Without knowing when or how I believe some day he will smile like that to me again. It still pains me that I was the flower that must be kept from the sunlight?!"

A thunderclap brought her back into reality, making her kick the sides of her steed to press onward.

"Hyah," shouts Claudette, as her steed rode quicker.

* * *

The forest was dry, due to thick layers of pine and leaves that covered the skies. However there were little of raindrops that have slipped into the forest. Down below the trees and on the ground, were Junior and Leina. Junior makes another fire, while Leina lies back against a nearby tree trunk with a blanket covering her up from the cold. Junior walks up to the sleeping Leina and sits beside her, making her crack an eye open. He places his sword on his side and looks back to Leina, who is half awake.

"You okay," asked Leina with a tired voice.

"I'm fine," said Junior who then gives out a yawn, "just made another fire."

"Thanks for doing that," said Leina with a tired smile, as rests her head onto Junior's shoulder.

Junior looks down at her, as she drifts back to sleep. Junior blushes and rests his head above hers.

"Your welcome," said Junior quietly, "Leina."

Junior's eyes began to feel heavy, as he falls asleep. Junior opens his eyes and notices that all around him was nothing; not a trace of anything. All around was darkness. Suddenly, a bright light came from behind him and there was Leina. Leina stood there with a scared expression, her body quivers with fear. Junior walks up to her slowly and holds his hands out in a 'don't be afraid' manner. With each step, Leina takes a step away.

"Leina," said Junior with worries, "why are you scared?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER," shouts Leina, as her sword popped into her hands and was pointing at me.

Junior stops and notices his hands were scaly and thick. He looks around himself and notices he was in his true form. Junior looks back to Leina, who stood there pointing her sword out of fear. Junior's eyes began to go blurry, as tears rolled down her eyes. Junior tries to tell her that he won't hurt her, but his words always come out as growls and snarls. Leina's fear gotten worse and she begins to run away towards the light. Junior started chasing after her, but was too slow to run in his true form. Suddenly, the light that was her exit away disappears and from the ground sprouts a feminine figure that grew five meters taller than Junior, making him shocked. More details came into view, as the figure began to show a green ponytail, scaly skin, sharp claws, and a tail with the head of a snake. The figure leans down to get a view down at Leina; the face was scaly, purple lips, pointed ears, green eyes with slit pupils and a sinister grin upon it's face. The female behemoth then looked over to Junior and began giving out an evil laugh that shook everything. The wave of her laughter made Junior fall to the ground. Junior tries to get up, but was stuck.

"You will never protect her," said the female behemoth, "you are too weak."

The voice of the female behemoth started sounding familiar to Junior until one name came to his mind: Echidna.

"Echidna," said Junior with a socked eyebrow, "is that you?"

"You could say," said the giant behemoth with a giggle, as her snake tail came close to her face and gave out a hiss to Junior.

"You are, aren't you?!"

"Does this help," said the giant behemoth, as her facial structure began to look a lot more like Echidna's, "now?"

"How is it that you understand what I'm saying?!"

"We're monsters," said the giant Echidna with a giggle, "we can understand one another, unlike Leina who isn't a monster like you."

The giant Echidna looks down at Leina and takes her in a vice grip. Leina scream in terror, making Junior struggle to free himself.

"LEINA!" shouts Junior.

"No matter how many times you scream her name," said the giant Echidna, as she holds Leina up face-to-face, "she'll never understand you."

Junior grunts, as he continues to struggle free. As he tried, Echidna opens her mouth in front of Leina, revealing many amounts of razor sharp teeth. Leina struggles to free herself, as she continues to scream. Junior looks up with terror and tries to power up. His dorsal spines light up, as Junior opens his maw, only to give out a puff of smoke. Junior tries this a few more times, but nothing happens. Leina was very close to Echidna's mouth, as she screamed more and more louder.

"HELP ME!" shouts Leina.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Junior wakes up with a gasp, as his face felt drippy and sticky. Leina wakes up and looks over to Junior, who looked completely terrified.

"Junior," said Leina, making Junior quickly turn towards her, "it's okay. It was just a bad dream."

Junior's heart rate began to slow down, as Junior breathed in and out slowly. Leina takes her right hand and holds it up.

"Take off your chest armor," said Leina.

Junior nods and unbuckles the shoulder straps. The chest plate is placed gently to the side, as Junior turns his chest back at Leina's. Leina takes not only her hand to Junior's chest, but her head a well. Leina listens, as she hears the sound of Junior's heartbeat pumping normally.

"You're gonna be fine," said Leina softly, as she takes her hand and head off Junior's chest to look at him in the eyes, "you had a bad dream."

Junior blushes and takes his chest plate and places it back on.

"It's… it's," said Junior, as he looks down to the ground and taps his fingers on his knees.

"What happened?"

"Leina… I had a bad dream and you were in it."

"Me? What happened?"

"You… were terrified… of me."

"Terrified of you?"

"Well… it was because you saw my true form."

"What else happens," said Leina, as she takes her blanket and spreads it further for Junior to get comfortable.

"You pull your sword out on me and as I was trying to talk to you, all that came out were snarls and grunts. You were so scared that you ran away from me. As I was trying to catch up to you, there was a giant scaly woman with a snake for a tail, who will soon be revealed as Echdina."

"Echdina? That woman I fought with back in that fight?"

"Unlike the one we knew," said Junior, as he continued, "this Echidna was sinister and very chilling to the bone. Only she could understand me, unlike you. She then began saying horrible things about me."

"Like what?"

"She said things like, 'I won't protect you' and 'I'm too weak'. After she said those things, she catches you. I couldn't move because I was stuck to the floor. You screamed and screamed, as I struggled to free myself."

"And?"

"That's it," said Junior, as he snuggles within the blanket, "it was just a bad dream."

Junior then felt Leina's body press against his left, as she rests her head on his shoulder. Junior also felt Leina's cold hands brush against his, as she slid them to his hands and gripped onto it tightly, but not too tight. Junior blushes, as he stood there not knowing what to say.

"Junior," said Leina softly, "let me say this: no matter what you are, whether you are a monster or something hideous, I will never runaway from you. You are you."

Junior smiles, as his vision goes blurry by tears. Leina smiles and uses the edge of the blanket to wipe away Junior's tears. Junior gives out a sniffle and rubs his nose against Leina's cheek, making her blush. Junior's face blushes as well, making him stop what he was doing and turn away from Leina.

"Sorry if I did that," said Junior embarrassed, "it's how I show… affection? I believe that's the word."

There was silence, with the exception of wind blowing through the forest. As for the rain itself, Junior notices that the rain has stopped, judging from the noise level. The two then look back to each other and look at one another in the eye. The two began reeling their heads closer to one another; Leina puckers her lips slowly, as Junior's face went ever so redder.

"Waaaaaahhhh," shouts a feminine scream, as sticks and twigs a few feet away began falling to the floor.

Junior and Leina dart their attention towards the sound and immediately got up and grabbed their swords. More and more sticks came falling down, as though something was making a mess up there. Suddenly, they began hearing noises of pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch! Ow! Ouch," said a feminine voice, as it got louder the closer it got.

From above, came down a woman who falls onto the ground face first, with sticks and twigs underneath her. Junior and Leina cock and eyebrow out of confusion, along with a question mark above their heads.

"Huh," said the two.

Junior then notices something inhuman about the woman: she had wings. On the woman's back were two wings, one big, and one small. The winged woman stands up and brushes away stickers, pine needles and whatever was on her white camisole with a skirt, which reveals her polka dotted panties. The woman also happened to wear steel plate leggings. She also wears a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left. On her small belt appeared to be a small vile of what is believe to be milk.

The winged woman shakes her head, as bits and pieces of wood fell out from her short light blue hair. The winged woman then looks over to Leina and Junior, who stood there dumbfounded. She stands up straight and flaps her wings to get more little pieces off of herself.

"Sorry to crash near you two," said the winged woman, as she bows constantly.

The two fighters shake their heads, bringing them back to reality. Junior points his sword at the winged woman and gives out a warning growl. The winged woman takes two steps back, giving Junior his space.

"Who are you," growled Junior, "friend or foe?"

"Whoa there," said the winged woman, "I'm not an enemy! Point that sword down! You could poke someone's eye out!"

"Who are you," asked Leina, as Junior sheathes his sword.

"I'm just a friendly angel who was caught in blowing winds and ended up crashing down here," explained the winged woman.

"An angel," said Junior, unsure to what that is.

"You never heard of an angel," said the angel confused.

"He's new to this land," explained Leina, as she sheathes her sword, "he doesn't know much, but I've been teaching him."

"Is he like your body guard?"

"I am," said Junior, "and I'll protect Leina with my might if things go south."

"Leina? Aren't you that runaway?"

"She's not going home," said Junior, "she doesn't want to and you can't stop us."

"I get it! I get it!"

"What is your name, angel," asked Leina.

"I am Nanael," explained the angel, "and I happen to be a supervisor of the queen's blade."

"Naniel," repeats Junior incorrectly.

"No! It's Nanael!"

"He's also learning words," said Leina.

"May I stay with you guys for the night," asked Nanael, as she folds her wings, "it's too windy up there to fly and it's getting late."

"Sure," said Leina, as the trio walks over to the fire and sat around it.

Nanael sticks her hands toward the fire to get its warmth, making her exhale calmly.

"That feels good," said Nanael, "also, do you guys have any food? I haven't had any for the past four fours."

Junior grips onto the bag of meat and hisses, making Leina grip onto his hair.

"Junior," said Leina, "share."

Junior mumbles and pulls out a piece of dried meat, making Leina release him. He hands it over to Nanael, as she takes it and holds it close to the fire.

"The meat smells good," said Nanael, as she continues to hold the meat close to the fire.

"We got it over at the queen's capital," explained Leina, "Junior here, loved the meat that he tries his best to keep himself from eating all of it."

"It's delicious," said Junior, "I can't help myself."

Nanael pulls the meat back and takes a bite into it.

"Mm, delicious," said Nanael, as she continues eating the meat.

Suddenly, a growling noise came from someone's stomach. Junior holds onto his stomach and groans.

"What's wrong, Junior," asked Leina, as she pats his back.

"My stomach hurts," said Junior, as he groans again.

"Nanael to the rescue," said Nanael, as she pulls out an object.

The object was pyramid shaped, had wings on the three sides, and had a light that was dim.

"What's that," asked Junior, as he looks at the dimly lit pyramid.

"It's angel's milk," explained Nanael, "one swallow can cure anything like headaches, stomach aches, muscular aches and nearly anything. It's not just for curing either; it's good for your eyes, your hair, your skin, energy, and attitude."

"Can I have it?"

"You can have this amazing cure with the price of ten coins."

"Huh?"

"Just a little angel humor. I wouldn't do that to you."

"… Okay…"

"Help yourself," said Nanael, as Junior takes the milk.

"Thanks, Nanael," said Junior with a soft smile.

"No need to thank me," said Nanael, "helping people is what being an angel is all about."

Junior takes his mouth to one of the corners of the milk and starts drinking. His eyes suddenly lit up and he spits out the milk towards Nanael.

"S-sorry, Miss Nanael," apologized Junior, as he wipes his mouth.

Nanael sat there grossed out by Junior's action, making her clothing becomes see through. Junior can see her nipples poking from the now wet fabric that is nanael's clothing. Drips of saliva and angel's milk dripped down from her hair and face, as her face became red of anger.

"How dare you do that to an angel, Junior," roared Nanael, as she makes a fist, "do you wish to occur my wrath?!"

Nanael suddenly realized that what she is saying wasn't the right way and shakes her head.

"Sorry, that was just some angel humor," said Nanael, trying to be friendly again.

Junior looks over to Leina and gives her a blank expression.

"Are all angels this weird," asked Junior.

"I'm not sure," said Leina, "Nanael seems to be the first angel I came across."

"You never seen an angel in your life, besides me," asked Nanael.

"Yes. Never have, but you."

"Huh…"

"Miss Nanael," said Junior, "may I ask for a request?"

"Fire away."

"May I… touch your wings? They look amazing."

"Go right ahead," said Nanael, as she turns around and spreads her wings.

Junior sticks his hands out and softly strokes Nanael's wings, making Nanael give out a coo. Junior continues to feel them, until Nanael folds them back up and turns around toward them.

"Liked them?" asked Nanael.

"They were soft," said Junior.

"Good to know."

"Say Nanael," said Leina, "why were you flying around a time like this?"

"Oh? Uh… just flying around," said Nanael, "seeing what's going on."

Something about Nanael's explanation got Junior wondering if she's telling the truth or not. Judging by her tone, she could be.

Nanael gives out a yawn and walks over to a nearby tree. She lies against the tree and shuts her eyes.

"Night-night," said Nanael, before covering herself up with her big wing.

Leina and Junior began to feel tired as well. The two walk back to the tree and lie against it.

"Let's get some sleep too," said Leina, as she grabs the blanket and covers both herself and Junior, "we need to get going in the morning."

As the two snuggle closely, little white crepuscular rays came down from the moonlight above the forest. This was a sign that the clouds are gone and the sky is clear for the moon to be shown. Leina and Junior awe in amazement while Nanael snores quietly.

"Wow," said Junior, "didn't see that coming."

"Me as well," said Leina, "anyway, good night."

"Good night, Leina," said Junior, "but… I'm a bit scared to sleep after before with that bad dream."

Leina's hand shifts through the blanket and graps Junior's right hand. Leina then rests her head on his shoulder and exhales.

"Don't be scared," said Leina, "you are brave and you are especially not weak. Also, I won't run away if I see you in your true form, because you are you and you will never hurt me."

Junior smiles softly and rests his head on top of hers.

"Thanks, Leina," said Junior, as he held onto her hand, "you are so sweet."

Leina and Junior lift their heads and look at each other eye to eye. Their faces turn red, as they continued where they left off earlier before Nanael interrupted. Their heads reel closer to one another and Leina plants her lips gently against Junior's, making his eyes lit up and having steam come out of his head. Leina break the kiss and gives him another kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome," said Leina with a soft smile, "friend."

The two fighters began to drift off o sleep, as the fire flickers out by the wind. Unllike before, Junior began to have a good dream; he dreamt of being with Leina and he at the castle sitting on the bed from the guest room and looking up at the moon.


	15. Chapter 14: Sisters

**Chapter 14**

 **Sisters**

The chill hits Junior in the face, as he opens his eyes. Morning has come and further from where he, Leina and Nanael was fog so thick you couldn't see what was past it. Junior gives out a yawn, as he could see his breath when he did. He then turns his head to Leina, who was still sleeping on his shoulder peacefully. He smiles, but then gets his attention when Nanael stands up and gives out both a yawn and a stretch. Nanael notices Junior and waves to him. She floats over to him and sits beside him.

"Good morning, Junior," said Nanael softly, as she rubs her temples.

"Good morning, Nanyel," said Junior in the same tone.

"It's Nanael," corrected Nanael, as a stress mark appears on her forehead.

"Sorry," said Junior, "I'm not used to names like yours."

"You're like a kid who hasn't read in ever," said Nanael, as her stress mark disappears.

Junior looks away awkwardly and stretches his head.

"Say Junior," said Nanael, getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"How do you and Leina know each other?"

"I met her by saving her life," explained Junior, "you see, I'm not from this world and I awoke close by Leina getting attacked by Melona."

"Melona?" said Nanael surprised, " _the_ Melona?"

"I only know one Melona and she wasn't human," said Junior, as he began to think back on Melona, "she's like Hedorah, but womanly and bizarre."

Nanael pops out a large book and flips through the pages. Junior looks at the book and never has he seen a book so big and full of words. Nanael stops and shows a picture of Melona on the side, which made Junior's eyes widen.

"Nanael," said Junior, as he points to the picture of Melona, "th-that's her. What is this book?"

"What a good question Junior," said Nanael, as she closes the book, "As a supervisor of the queen's blade, I have this book that gives me names of all the warriors that compete."

"Whoa," said Junior, as he looed at the book, "you have anyone else we know?"

"Who else do you know that's going to the queen's blade tournament?"

"Risty."

"Risty, eh?"

Nanael opens the book and flip through the pages and stops at the sight of Risty's picture and info to the side.

"Yep," said Nanael, as she points to Risty's picture.

"Interesting," said Junior.

Nanael then begins to shiver and places her book away. She grips onto her arms and brings in her knees.

"C-c-could y-y-you m-make a f-fire," asked Nanael, as she shook violently.

"I need wood for the fire," said Junior.

"I got it," said Nanael, as she floats up and flies into the forest to find some wood.

The forest went quiet, as Junior sat on the ground beside the sleeping Leina. Suddenly, he felt Leina move and give out a small grunt. Junior looks down at her, as she begins opening her sleepy eyes. She smiles tiredly and sits up.

"Good morning, Junior," said Leina, as she rubs her temples.

She then felt a chill and wraps herself tightly to the blanket while shaking. Junior could feel her body suddenly get cold.

"You feel cold, Leina," said Junior, as he moves his hand and felt her forehead.

"H-h-how are y-y-you not c-c-c-cold," asked Leina.

"Back in my world, I swim in very cold waters and they are much colder than this. I'm basically not affected at all."

Suddenly, Nanael flies back and drops the wood in front of Leina and Junior.

"Make fire," said Nanael demandingly, as she flails her arms up and down angrily.

Junior's hair lit up dimly and from his mouth, he shoots out a small fire that made the wood lit. His hair went back to grey, as Nanael stood there amazed that Junior could do that. She has never heard of men breathing fire.

"Junior," said Nanael, as she sits beside him, "how did you do that?"

"I just can," said Junior.

"I never met a man who could do that. What are you? A performer?"

"No. I'm a human-like kaiju."

"What's that?"

"Basically, in my real form, I don't look like this," explained Junior, "remember when I said I came from a different world? I wasn't joking; I really am from a different world. In my true form, I am huge, scaly, and friendly. I look like a giant fire breathing dinosaur."

"Are there others like you?"

"There are many, but I seem to be the only one in this world. My friends must be worried about me."

"Oh… well I hope you find them and get back to your world," said Nanael, as she pats his shoulder.

"Thanks Nanael."

"You finally got my name right," said Nanael with a smile.

The fire crackled, as the trio scoots up closer to feel its warmth and comfort. As an hour passed, Leina and Junior begin packing up to continue their journey. During the packing, Leina asks for Risty's battle records, but all that came up on Risty was nothing.

Junior puts on the backpack and stands up straight with a smile on his face. D

"Ready when you are, Leina," said Junior happily.

"Wait," said Nanael, "you two are leaving so soon?"

"Yep," said Leina, as she stretches, "why are you asking?"

"Well," said Nanael, as she rubs the back of her head, "it's time for this game called 'queen's blade Q&A corner'. I answer any questions that you two have. What do you say?"

"Nope," said Junior and Leina bluntly with blank expressions on their faces.

"What?!" shouts Nanael.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in the queen's blade," said Leina.

"Then explain why you asked me about battle results while you and Junior were packing, hmmm?"

"Because I care about Risty and she cares about that," explained Leina.

"You care about her?"

"It was like… the first time I saw her, she was full of fightality and life. She was the first person who saw Junior and I who we really were. We can't leave the way things are. There's something we have to do. Anyway, thank you very much for the milk you gave Junior. Have a good Journey."

"I must say, Nanael," said Junior, as he walks over to them with the pack on his back, my stomachache is gone now. That milk really did work."

"Your welcome," said Nanael before looking behind Junior and Leina, "as for your journey, I don't think your journey is gonna be a good one."

"Huh," said Junior with a cocked eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Nanael points behind them, making Junior and Leina turn around. Behind them was fog that showed two silhouettes: a horse and a woman. As the fog begins to clear away slowly, it was revealed to be a familiar face: Claudette. She stood by her horse wearing a black cloak around herself.

"Claudette," said Leina and Junior with surprise.

Nanael giggles, making Junior look at her angrily.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you," said Junior with a snort.

Nanael giggles again, making Junior look back at Claudette.

"We're going back to the castle," said Claudette.

"No we are not," said Leina, as her eyes narrow at Claudette, "I'm not going to do what father says. I'm free now. Junior and I got this far, there's no going back now."

"Care to tell me the purpose of this journey," asked Claudtte, as she taps her right foot, "so that you can participate in vulgar duels? Like it or not, you bear the Vance family's name. You are a disgrace."

"Some sister you are," said Junior, as he crosses his arms.

"I'm just trying the best I can," said Leina, as she looks down to the ground.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to beat some sense into you," said Claudette, as she throws her cloak aside and pulls out her sword, "as the thunder cloud general Claudette, I hereby challenge you, Leina Vance, to a duel."

Leina grunts and draws her sword, facing toward Claudette. Junior growls at Claudette, but walks away to give them space. Junior knows this isn't his fight and will gladly stay out of it, unless things go dark.

"Looks like it's time to D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-," said Nanael before a rock was swung at her direction, making her stop and look down at Junior.

"Just shut up and get this started," said Junior.

Nanael hmphs and raises a hand. Suddenly, a pink dome appears all around Junior, Leina, Claudette and Nanael.

"What is this," asked Leina, as she looks up at the pink sky.

"What in Tanaka's name is this," asked Junior, as he looks around.

* * *

During the time the dome was made, large bubbles came up around the land that show what is going on within the fighting dome.

At castle Vance, Elina and the Count watch at the bubble, surprised to see Leina about to fight Claudette.

" **On this side we have the thunder cloud general Claudette,"** said Nanael as her voice projects from all of the bubbles, **"on the other side we got the wandering warrior Leina. Including her protective bodyguard Junior, who will be watching his lover watched."**

" **Hey,"** said Junior angrily.

"What," said Elina surprisingly, as she looks up at the bubble above the castle, "I don't understand. Father?"

"That fool," said the Count, as he walks away silently.

Elina looks back at the Count, then back at Leina whom she was so concerned for.

"Leina," said Elina worryingly, "I can't stand it. I need to be near you again."

* * *

"Let's get started," said Nanael, as she sits up on a tree looking down at the two warriors.

"I'll show you how ready I am, Claudette," said Leina, as she grips onto her sword.

* * *

In the desert, Lady Tomoe, Shizuka, Anguirus, and Rodan stood still and looked up at a bubble that showed Leina and Claudette.

"Looks like the queen's blade started, you guys," said Shizuka before taking a sip of water from her bota bag.

"With the thunder cloud general Claudette, I imagine we'll meet with her eventually," said Tomoe, "we should watch closely and commit her swordsman ship to memory."

"By the looks of it," said Shizuka, as Rodan flaps his left wing to cool her off, "we don't need to bother looking at the other's name."

As they continue to watch, Anguirus looks at the man who stood away with a backpack. Anguirus squinted; he feels as though he knows that man, but can't put his finger on it.

"Something about that man seems familiar," thought Anguirus to himself, "maybe it's no one we know."

* * *

"Leina," said Claudette, "I'll ask you this once again: please come back to the castle with me."

Leina grunts and charges forward, making her sword clash against Claudettes. Leina continues to strike against Claudette, as sparks came flying to the side. Leina strikes against Claudette's sword one more, as the two sisters hold position. Claudette backs up, as Leina breathed heavily. She then looks up towards the pink sky.

"With everyone watching," thought Claudette, "I can't afford to humiliate the rightful heir."

"Take her out," shouts Nanael from a tree, "you can do it!"

"Leina," shouts Junior, as he stood close to the tree Nanael watched from, "I believe in you! You can do it!"

Leina didn't respond to Junior's chanting; she was fixated on fighting Claudette.

"Leina," said Claudette, "I'll catch you again when there's no angel watching over us. Until then, enjoy your freedom."

"Not this time, Claudette," retorted Leina, "this is what you always do! You decide everything for me! You don't give a damn about my feelings, about what I want or who I really am! You don't know! You don't know how father really feels!"

Claudette's eyes widen, as she thought back to her younger years of when the Count smiled down at her.

As Cladette spaces out, Leina slashes in the middle of her metal bikini top, revealing her bare breasts. Claudette comes back into reality and covers her chest out of humiliation. She looks back at Leina and holds back up her sword.

"I never understood why you look so disconnected," said Leina, "is it a burden? Some kind of responsibility you carry because you are the first born?"

Claudette doesn't respond, as Leina's eyes began to water.

"What is it," cried out Leina, "tell me!"

Leina charges forward and clashes against Claudette, who continues to hold her ground and block Leina's attacks.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things during my journey," said Leina, as she continues to strike down against Claudette's sword, "what's father trying to do anyway?! Why does he ignore the starving children in his domain?! There's so much that doesn't make sense! Why am I his successor?! Tell me, Claudette! Why?!"

Leina strikes against Claudette's flowing cloth wrap, as it falls to the ground revealing Claudette's black thong. Junior watched, as Leina continued striking down against Claudette, making him thinking that Claudette must be stronger than Leina, but why would Claudette keep on spacing out? Junior thinks back to when he met her, but all he could remember of was the mother who died in the queen's blade tournament.

"Could that be it," said Junior softly to himself, "is Claudette thinking about their passed away mother and she too wants Leina away from the tournament?"

Leina and Claudette clash again, as their swords made sparks.

"Why are you trying so hard to protect my honor," asked Leina, as Claudette moves back.

Leina continues to strike her sword down at Claudette, as more and more sparks came flying than before. Claudette crouches, as Leina continued.

"Fight back," yelled Leina, as her sword strikes down on Claudette's sword.

Claudette's eyes narrow, as electricity appeared upon the sword and pushes Leina back a few feet away. Junior and Nanael watch with amazement.

"What was that," asked Junior with surprise, "wind?!"

Claudette stands up tall and dusts off some dirt on her right shoulder.

"This is all for you?" said Claudette, "don't be so narrow minded. It's all for the Vance family."

"That counter attack was really great," said Nanael from the tree, as she gives Claudette the thumb up.

* * *

"Did you see that, Lady Tomoe," said Shizuka, as she turns her head towards Tomoe.

"We caught the slightest glimpse of what she's really capable of," said Tomoe, as she looks at the bubble of Claudette.

"What is she," said Rodan, "a Ghidorah?"

"What's a Ghidorah," asked Shizuka.

"Long story," said Anguirus, "let's just say he's a beast that can shoot electricity from his three mouths."

"Three heads," said Shizuka with wide eyes.

"Yep," said Rodan and Anguirus.

The four friends continue to stare up at the fight, wondering what will happen next.

* * *

"How long do you intend on behaving like a child," asked Claudette, as her sword points downward, "your immaturity is pathetic. Have it your way. I'll fight you, but I won't hold back."

Claudette takes her sword and points it at Leina, making Leina grip onto her own sword.

"You foolishly believe that I am unaware of out fathers love? You're wrong; you best remember that," said Claudette, as she swings her sword like a boomerang toward Leina with electricity all around it.

Leina gasps and blocks it with her shield, sending the sword back at Claudette, who catches it back in her hands. Leina's shield sizzled, as little of smoke appeared, but vanished in a few seconds. Claudette holds up her sword high in the air, making Leina's eyes widen.

" **Thunder cloud strike,"** shouts Claudette, as thunder crashed down onto her sword, making Leina run away.

Leina dodges to the right, as thunder came down towards her. She leans against a tree trunk and notices a small crater from the thunder strike. Leina then looks over to Claudette who charges toward her with her sword held high. Leina parries the attack, creating electricity on Claudette's sword. Leina was then flung backwards as she tumbles and hits her head against the pink dome. She staggers up, but gets hit by electricity, damaging her armor and herself. Leina yells in pain, as bits and pieces of her armor are scattered around her. The dome has been broken, as it dissipates, including the broadcasting through the bubbles that began to vanish slowly. Nanael and Junior rush out of the forest; Junior rushes over to the staggering Leina.

"Leina," shouts Junior, as he holds her up, "you okay?"

Leina grunts and looks over to Junior, then towards the dissipating smoke, where Claudette appears. Leina had some bruises and some scorch marks from the attack; one on her arms, on her cheek, and a few on her legs.

"Not yet," said Leina, as she grips onto her sword, "I won't give up. She's watching. I know she is."

"You mean Risty," asked Junior.

"Yes," said Leina, as she pushes him aside.

"Leina? Why would you do that?"

Nanael floats over to Junior and scratches her blue hair.

"Do yourself a favor, Leina and give up," said Nanael, "you don't stand a chance."

"Shut up," said Junior, as he looked over to Nanael with a growl.

"Jeez, Junior," said Nanael, as she backs up.

"I can keep going," said Leina, as she staggers, "R-Risty…"

Leina falls to her knees, making Junior take a knee and place a hand upon her shoulder.

"Leina," said Junior, "you don't look so good. Now that I think about it, Nanael is right. You must accept defeat."

"N-no," stuttered Leina, "I can't. Not yet."

* * *

Tomoe, Shizuka, Rodan and Anguirus look up at the bubble, as it slowly disappears.

"What just happened," asked Rodan.

"Looks like it's over," said Anguirus.

"Oh well," said Shizuka, as she flings her hand to fan herself, "I guess watching turned out to be a waste of time."

"To me, it looked like those two knew what they were fighting for," said Tomoe, as she stood beside Anguirus.

"I agree with Tomoe," said Anguirus, "they are fighting one another for a reason. You can't start fights without a reason."

"You two are wise," said Shizuka.

"He gets that a lot," said Rodan.

"Say Rodey, can you fan me with your wing again?"

Rodan spreads out his left wing and flaps slowly, creating wind for Shizuka to enjoy.

"Thank you," said Shizuka with a smile.

"Come," said Tomoe, as she turns around, "we must continue."

"Aye," said Anguirus, as he and the other two, followed Tomoe back to the camels.

* * *

Junior and Leina stood ground, as Claudette walks up to them. Suddenly, the blast from earlier made a crack and that crack began to go around Leina and Junior, causing Claudette to stop her approach. Junior looks at the crack, then behind him. His eyes widen as he noticed that Leina and he are close to a gorge.

"Leina," said Junior, as he grips onto her hand, "come on!"

The two make a jump together, as the ground bellow them crumbled downward. As they were close to the edge, Leina slips from Junior's grip. Junior lands on his feet safely, but turns around immediately to the fallen piece of land.

"Leina," shouts Junior and Claudette, as they rush over to the edge.

Junior made it first, as he looks down and sees Leina hanging from the edge. Below Leina were nothing, but pitch-black darkness and the sound of roaring water. Before Junior could reach his hand to grab her, he was pushed aside by Claudette, who grabs Leina's arm.

"Hold on, Leina," said Claudette with a firm grip, "please!"

Leina looks up to Claudette and gives her an expression of giving up.

"Please, Claudette," said Leina, "let go. Leave me be!"

"You'll die if you fall," said Claudette.

Junior rushes over to the edge and looks down at the dangling Leina.

"Leina," said Junior, "grab her hand!"

Leina looks over to Junior and shakes her head. She then looks back up to Claudette.

"Claudette, if you care about me in the slightest," said Leina, as tears roll down her eyes, "do as I say and let me go of my hand! I'm begging you!"

"Leina," shouts Junior, "why are you asking for death?! This makes no sense!"

"Is it truly that important," said Claudette, "you'll die."

"Set me free, Claudette… let go."

"Never!"

"Never forget, Claudette… I love you…"

Claudette's eyes widen, as Leina looks over to Junior.

"Junior… I want to tell you this since last night, but I never could say it until now… I love you."

Junior gasps, as tears came down his eyes. Suddenly, Claudette's grip was released, sending Leina falling into the abyss below. There was silence, nothing expect the sound of roaring waters from below the gorge.

"I guess I should get going," said Nanael, as she flies away.

On the other side of the gorge, Echidna stood beside a tree. Witnessing Leina's final moments.

Junior stands up and grits his teeth. He then stops onto the ground, reels his head back and gives out a thunderous roar that could be heard for miles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," shouts Junior, "WHY! WHY DID YOU LET GO OF HER, CLAUDETTE?! WHY?!"

Junior's eyes went red, as his hair glowed. His mouth lit up and he shoots out a blast towards Claudette, who dodges just in time. Junior huffs angrily, as he faces Claudette.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!"

Junior fires again, as Claudette blocks his attack by slicing her sword through the fire.

"She wanted me to," said Claudette, "she asked me to let go of her and so I did!"

"WHAT KIND OF SISTER ARE YOU?! ARE YOU MESSED UP IN THE HEAD?!"

Claudette sheathes her sword and walks away.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAVE HER?!"

Claudette doesn't respond, as she walks into the forest. Junior let's out another roar and falls to his knees.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?!"

Junior slams his fist to the ground repeatedly until his hands hurt.

"First father… now Leina? Why do you do this to me, Tanaka? She meant a lot to me in this world and I have yet to learn from her… she also… loves me."

Junior's vision went blurry, as tears dripped down to the ground. He sobs and drops the backpack. Suddenly, he hears a thud a few feet in front of him. He looks up and sees Echidna looking down at him. Junior wipes his face and stands up.

"What do you want," asked Junior with a growl.

"I saw what happened," said Echidna, "poor thing fell to her death."

"SHUT UP," shouts Junior, as his hair lights up, preparing to breathe fire.

"My, aren't you the hothead," said Echidna.

Junior grunts, as his hair goes back to normal. He then walks past Echidna and looks down into the dark abyss below.

"I can help you if you need it," said Echdina, as she walks up behind him.

"I don't need your help," said Junior, "go away."

"I think you do need my help," retorted Echidna, "you should be down on your knees, begging me to help you. Instead, you refuse?"

"You should be down on your knees for thanking me for not killing you where you stand," said Junior, as he looks back to Echidna.

"Whatever you say," said Echidna.

Junior continues to look back down into the abyss and thought back on Leina.

"I can't go," said Junior, "I can't afford to lose another. I lost my father and I don't want to lose Leina. Tanaka, if you hear me, please forgive me on what I have to do."

Junior walks up close to the edge, clasps his hands and bows.

"What are you going to do," said Echidna.

Junior stands up straight and looks back at Echidna.

"Going in to save the woman I love," replied Junior, "I can care less about meeting death. If death comes to me if I don't survive from this, so be it."

"You are a fool," said Echidna.

"I may be a fool, but you will never understand my love for Leina."

Junior turns back around and jumps down into the darkness of the abyss. He lands into the water and was being pushed upstream. Junior tried his best to swim, but the currents were too strong for him to move. He then noticed a rock a few feet away from him, as he desperately tries to avoid it. He tried all his might, but gets sunk into the water and his head gets slammed hard against the rock; knocking him out, as the water drifts him further away.


	16. Chapter 15: Menace's Kingdom

**Chapter 15**

 **Menace's Kingdom**

Further away within the abyss, Echidna has been searching for Junior and Leina, but hasn't found a trace of them. She walks up to the ravine, as Keltan slithers off of her and flicks his tongue around the ground, then looks back up to Echidna.

"Can't find their scent, huh," said Echidna, as Keltan slithers back onto her, "I knew that Junior was crazy, but I'm positive he's still alive."

As she stared off further downstream, she began to think back about what Junior said about death awaiting him. The words were stuck in her mind for a while; never has she met someone who is willing to sacrifice his own life to save someone he loves.

"He may be foolish, but that man has guts," said Echidna, as she began to climb her way up the gorge.

* * *

At the kingdom of the Swamp Witch, the castle was empty with the exception of the swamp witch, Aria and Gigan. At the moment, Gigan and Aria tirelessly walk into Aria's chambers, where the two collapse on the floor. The two huffed and puffed after two hours of training. Aria looks over to Gigan and holds up to him a shaky fist.

"Thank you," said Aria, as she panted, "for the training, sensei."

Gigan looks over to her and the two bump fists. Airi staggers up and collapses onto her bed. Gigan continues to lie on the floor and look up to the ceiling. Airi goes to the edge of her bed and looks down at Gigan.

"Say Gigan," said Airi, as her heartbeat began slowing down.

"Yes," said Gigan, as he sits up and turns around to Airi.

"Can I see your eyes?"

"Huh," said Gigan with a cocked eyebrow, "why's that?"

"I'd like to see what they look like. Can I see them?"

"… Okay," said Gigan, as he stood up and sat on the bed next to her.

Airi sat up and takes her hands to Gigans face and pinches onto the sides of Gigan's glasses. She slowly removes them, as Gigan slowly opens his eyes to reveal to her red irises. Aria blushes, as she summons a spirit to place the glasses on her nightstand. The spirit disappears, leaving Airi and Gigan alone. Airi couldn't stop staring into Gigan's eyes; to her, they seemed hypnotic.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Airi," said Gigan with a confused look, "your face is as red as a cherry."

Airi squeaks and looks away from him. Gigan's scanners scanned Airi, as she begins to fidget. The scanning is complete, as results began appearing to the left side of Gigan's vision.

 _Love meter: 96%_

"Oh no," thought Gigan, as he gulped.

Airi turns back to Gigan, as she scoots over to him. Gigan could feel a twinge in his circuits, as a little spark came out from his neck. Airi looks at Gigan's neck, then back to him.

"You okay," asked Airi.

"Y-yes," stuttered Gigan, as Airi places a hand on Gigan's face.

"Good to know," she said, as she goes on her fours, "cause I want to tell you something since I met you."

"A-a-and that is?"

"That I'm taking a liking to you," giggled Airi.

Airi's finger is placed upon Gigan's lips, as Gigan's vision begins to go blurry. Gigan pushes Airi away, as he jumps off the bed and scuttles to the door. Airi gets off the bed and looks over to Gigan confused.

"What's wrong," asked Airi.

"I'm n-not interested in mating," said Gigan, as he shakes with fear.

"Mating? You mean sex?"

"Y-yes."

"Don't worry, Gigan," said Airi, as she pulls down a little of her clothing, revealing her right breast, "I'll be gentle."

Gigan stares at her breasts, as blood began trickling down his nostrils. Gigan yelps and looks around the room for something to wipe away his nose. Airi gasps and rushes over to Gigan.

"Gigan," said Airi, as she places her hands on the sides of Gigan's face, "your nose is bleeding!"

"I don't know why it does that," said Gigan, as his cheeks flush red.

"Let me help with that," said Airi, as she sticks her tongue out and licks the blood under Gigan's nose, making Gigan's skin go bumpy.

She licks above the lip and retracts her head, staring at Gigan eye to eye.

"Better," said Airi, as she licks her lips, "can we get back to business? I'd like to have some fun before our master asks us for anything."

Gigan stood in place, as Airi began taking off her clothing, as it slips onto the floor. Never has Gigan seen a naked female in his life and he's very unsure of what to do at moments like this. Airi was left wearing her bra and panties, leaving Gigan look at her voluptuous body.

"Like what you see, Gigan," said Airi, as she makes the cat pose, "Do I look good?"

Gigan couldn't answer, as many sparks came out of Gigan's head, making his vision go static.

"Wanna see more?" asked Airi, as she slips her fingers through the laces of her white panties, making many more sparks came flying out of Gigan.

As Airi slowly pulls them down, Gigan's vision goes out and Gigan collapses beside the door. Airi stops, then pulls her panties back up. She takes a few steps closer to Gigan and squats down to her toes to get a better look at Gigan.

"Gigan," said Airi, as she taps his forehead, "are you okay? You look a little dead…. Hello?"

Gigan doesn't reply, as he lies against the door out of commission. Airi snaps her fingers, as spirits came out from the ground and lift Gigan over to her bed, where Gigan could lay until he wakes up. She walks up to the bed, as spirits disappeared and sits beside the passed out Gigan.

"Looks like he wasn't ready for the full Monty," giggled Airi.

 _Out of commission. Will be back online in approximately three hours_

Airi grumbles and lies back in her bed. She looks down at Gigan, as she can hear small noises within him do their work and prepare him.

"I guess I'll have to wait," said Airi with a depressed sigh, "I wonder what Menace is up to with that Megalon fellow?"

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere is the land of Amara. Amara was once a prosperous land, located in the sandy deserts of the continent. Although now ruins, it once housed a formidable army led by the King of Amara, who were feared for their power. The kingdom was overcome from treason by the Sadler, and fell into ruin. Several monuments remain intact however, such as the Amaran pyramids, which haven't lost much of their glory for over a thousand years. Because of the high temperature, the people of Amara wore far less clothing than most other cultures, and as such many of them received a slightly darker pigmentation. The only people who live here is Menace and her scepter Setra. Setra is both a servant and a adviser of Meance; He appears as a ornate black staff, with the top part acting as his head, with cat like ears. At the moment, he is with Megalon, as the two carry two bodies that they found while touring around the borders of Amara.

"Can't wait to show M'lady the babe that I found," said Setra, as he has his tail wrapped around a woman, while floating beside Megalon.

"And this guy," said Megalon, as he held a silver haired man within his arms, "I wonder if Menace would love to make these two her servants? She'll probably give me a kiss."

"What is it with you and M'lady," asked Setra.

"Well," said Megalon, as he began to blush within his helmet, "I think she's very cute and she seems trust worthy."

"So you like her?"

"I think I do, but I really shouldn't feel the emotion of love because I wasn't programmed to do that."

"You mean you shouldn't know what love is?"

"I shouldn't, but somehow when I came into this world, I suddenly began to have this feeling in my chest when I'm with Menace."

"That feeling, my friend, is love."

"So that's what love feels like? I never imagined it like that."

* * *

"Where am I?"

Junior looks around the darkness around him, but couldn't spot anything, but him in kaiju form. He stands on the dark floor, which felt cold as ice. Junior continues to look around himself, but can't see anything.

"Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?"

Suddenly, a white light appeared two meters away from him. He then began to see a dark figure walking out of it. Junior squints his eyes to get a better look, but was surprised to see who it was: his father. Junior's eyes went blurry, as tears came down his eyes.

"Father!"

Junior rushes over to his father and the two hug. Junior wails like a whale, as he reunites with his father.

"There, there, my son," said Godzilla, as he looks at Junior eye to eye, "it's so good to see you. You are as big as me."

"Father, you will never believe what's going on at this moment! I met-"

"Leina?"

Junior gasped. Surprised that his father would know her name.

"How did you know?"

"My son, I've been watching you from kaiju heaven itself and I am very surprised that you are falling in love with a human."

"Father, I know you hate humans, but this human is as nice as mother and she has feelings for me… at least that's what she said before she fell."

"I see…"

"Father, I will do everything in my power to save her and protect her! I… I love her."

Godzilla didn't growl, but smiled, as he placed his claws on Junior's shoulders.

"Do you really love this human?"

"I do. She's nothing like the other humans that harmed you. She's kind, sweet, brave and she's helping me learn. She's kinda like you when you taught me how to fight."

"I have no power to stop you from have feelings toward her."

Junior smiles, as he and Godzilla place heads upon shoulders.

"Thank you, father."

"My son, she's very much alive."

Junior's eyes widen, as he looks back to Godzilla face to face.

"She's alive?!"

"She is, my son," said Godzilla with a nod, "but she and you at the moment are going to become slaves to a woman named Menace. If I were you, I'd wake up and bust a move."

Junior stands up straight and puffs out smoke from his nostrils.

"I'll save her no matter what," said Junior tall and proud.

"Go get her, son," said Godzilla, as he shows his back to Junior, "I must go back."

As Godzilla slowly walks away, Junior began to worry about his father and runs up to him.

"Father! You can't leave me! I need you! I need your guidance!"

Godzilla looks back at Junior and smiles.

"I can't stay. You must believe in yourself. Maybe in time, we'll meet again like this. Now hurry, go save the human you love."

Godzilla continues his walk towards the light and slips through, leaving Junior alone in the darkness of his mind. Junior wipes away the tears and suddenly, a tiny little orb of light popped close to him. Junior holds out his claws, as the orb stayed in between them.

"You are the son of the king of the monsters, my son," said Godzilla's voice through the orb, "you are strong and you will become a greater king than I was. I was wrong about all humans. After seeing you with that Leina, I realized not all humans are evil and cruel. I hope you find it in your heart to forget what I've said about them when I raised you."

I already have, father," said Junior, "I forgive you."

The light brightens ever so bright, as everything went blank.

* * *

Junior opens his eyes and looks around himself. He realized that he wasn't outside, but inside some sort of ancient place. Junior turns his head toward the left and sees an Egyptian-like woman with a floating cat scepter and an armored man by her side.

"Oh my," said the woman, "how did my enslavement ritual fail on you?! Impossible!"

Junior looks over to his side and sees Leina sleeping, as dark spirits slip inside her body. Junior gasps and reaches down to grab her shoulders, but was repelled, as he felt a shock when he touched her.

"Ow!"

"No touchie," said the woman, "we're in the middle of an enslavement ritual and I don't like you to ruin my opportunity."

"What do you mean by opportunity," growled Junior.

"To make you two slaves of course," said the woman with a smirk.

"Are you by chance the one named Menace?"

"Why yes," said the woman, "and you will continue to know my name once you become my slave."

Menace holds up a hand, as five dark spirits appear from behind her and began to fly straight down towards Junior. Junior began feeling a pulse in his body, as it emits a nuclear pulse, sending the spirits away and to dissipate.

"What?! How?!" shouts Menace.

"He pushed away the spirits with some sort of repelling power," said the floating cat-like scepter.

"What power," said the armored man.

Junior stands on the ritual table and looks down with Menace and her two henchmen by her side. Junior looks down at the three, as his hair glows light blue and little smoke puffs out from his nostrils.

"Who are you," asked Menace.

"I am the son of the king of the monsters," said Junior, "my name is Junior and I am here to save the woman I love. I want you to stop this ritual or I'll have no other choice, but to kill you!"

Suddenly, the armored man takes two steps forward and from the palms of his hands, poked out drills.

"You are the man I am after," said the armored man, as the horn on his helmet begins to glow yellow, "I am Megalon. Your father killed my clone a long time ago and I my creators want revenge on you. Time for you to die!"

Godzilla grunts, as his mouth begins to crackle. Fire shot out of his mouth and lands on Megelon's chest, as he is pushed towards the walls. He slams against the walls, as the fire from Junior's mouth dies out. Megalon falls, but he opens his wings just in time before falling to the ground. Megalon flies forward toward Junior, but was quickly caught by Menace's wraps.

"L-let go of me, Menace," said Megalon, as he struggles, "he must die!"

"Don't kill him," said Menace, "I have a better idea."

"He must die," growled Megalon, as he continues to struggle.

"Meg. ~" said Menace in a smaller voice.

Megalon turns around and sees Menace giving him a cute look that made him blush under his helmet.

"Wh-what are you doing," asks Megalon.

"Leave the man alone, please?" said Menace, as she blinks rapidly at Megalon.

Megalon couldn't help, but slowly stand on his feet and closes his wings, as Menace unwraps him.

"Anything for the queen of Amara," said Megalon, as he walks up to her side.

"Good boy," said Menace, as she scratches below his chin under the hemlet.

Megalon sighs dreamily, as he falls to the floor, passed out in dreamy goodness.

"There we go," said Menace, as she looks back up to Junior, "how about this, Junior."

Menace snaps her fingers, as Leina leans up. Junior looks down at the waking Leina and gasps.

"Leina! You're ali-"

Junior is cut off, as he looks upon Leina's eyes. In her eyes was nothing, but a person being under control. Leina gets up and walks by Menace's side and pulls out her sword. She points the sword towards Junior and gives him narrowed eyes.

"Neal before the power of Amara if you wish to live," said Leina in a dense voice.

"L-Leina! It's me! Junior!"

Leina did not reply, as Menace pulls out a smirk. Junior looks over to Menace and growls.

"What did you do to her? ANSWER ME!"

"Your friend is under control," said the talking scepter, "if you want her to stay alive, you will work for us."

"And if I refuse?"

"Your friend will be forced to slit her throat," said Menace.

Junior grunts and began thinking about what he could do to keep her alive. If he obeys, she lives; if he doesn't, she's dead. Junior had no other choice; he gets off of the ritual table and bows down to Menace.

"Good decision," said Menace, "now let's start with-"

"M-lady," said the scepter, cutting her off.

"What is it, Setra?"

"We have visitors heading our way."

"We do?"

"Indeed, M'lady," said Setra, as a waterfall appeared behind them, projecting an image of four people coming towards the ruins.

"I wonder if they'll make good servants," said Menace, as she observes the four strangers, "first, we must test their abilities."

* * *

As Anguirus, Shizuka, Rodan and Tomoe stop a few meters away from the ruins, they began to wonder if this is the queen's capital.

"Is this the queen's capital," asked Tomoe.

"It is?" said Anguirus.

"That means drinking water!" said Shizuka with a gleeful jump.

"Woohoo!" shouts Rodan, as he and Shizuka dance together.

"If this were the queen's capital," said Anguirus, as he looks around the area, "then where is everybody? I see nothing but pieces of stone and sand."

"You're right," said Shizuka, as she and Rodan stop their dancing.

"This place looks dead to me," said Rodan, as he and the other continue walking towards the entrance of the ruins.

Suddenly, Shizuka falls to her knees and sulks.

"I can't go any further," whined Shizuka.

"Get up, Shizuka," said Rodan, "if you want, I'll carry you."

"You'd do that?"

"Hop on," said Rodan, as he crouches down.

Shizuka climbs onto Rodan's back, as he held on to her tightly by wrapping his arms around her legs.

"You okay," asked Rodan.

"Let's go," said Shizuka, as she points forward.

"You two are such a handful," said Tomoe, as she and Anguirus roll their eyes.

"I want water," whined Shizuka, "a little of rain would be good."

"You're delirious with thirst," said Tomoe, "if that's all it took to make rain then we wouldn't-"

"Tomoe," said Anguirus, cutting off Tomoe, "look! Above!"

Tomoe, Rodan and Shizuka look up and see dark black clouds moving forward and blocking the sun.

"What's up with the weather," asked Rodan.

"Be on guard," said Tomoe, as she pulls out her katana, "I sense an evil presence."

Anguirus pulls out his spied club and stays on guard. Suddenly, the winds began picking up and Rodan with Shizuka on his back were blown away by black dust.

"Angy!" shouts Rodan, as he and Shizuka were buried alive.

"RODAN! SHIZUKA!" shouts Anguirus and Tomoe.

Suddenly, they began feeling an evil presence getting closer to them. Anguirus and Shizuka look up and see a woman looking down at them with an evil purple aura around her.

"It's Leina," said Anguirus.

"Her aura is the same as the sandstorm," said Tomoe, as she looks up at her.

"Neal before the power of Amara if you wish to live," said Leina, as she points her sword down at them.

* * *

Inside the ruins, Megalon pins down Junior's head to the ritual table, as he is forced to watch Leina become something that she is not. He grunts and then looks over to Menace.

"I can't wait to see what these newcomers are capable of," said Menace, "right Setra?"

No reply comes to her, as she looks around the area.

"Setra? Where are you?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Junior.

"Because I want servants," said Menace, "and I will do everything in my power to have what I want!"

"Damn you," said Junior, as he looks back up to the image of Leina fighting the woman and the man.


	17. Chapter 16: Amara

**Before the story continues, I'd like to say that you readers/followers are awesome! I love the replies and I love the ideas you guys give me. If anyone has any ideas, I'd like to hear you out, don't be shy. I may or may not use them. I know that there are also quite some ships going on and I'm still thinking on who should ship with whom. I wouldn't mind if you guys have any ideas on who I should ship who with whom.**

 **Anyway, on with the story…**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Amara's Downfall**

Tomoe and Anguirus fight against the mind controlled Leina, as she thrashes her sword at the two. Tomoe trips and falls to the ground, as Leina charges for a thrust. Tomoe was sure to be dead if it weren't for Anguirus, who jumps in the air and slams his spiked club to the stone floor, making Leina stop her charge. Anguirus stands up tall and points his club at Leina.

"You all right, Miss Tomoe," asked Anguirus, as he stared at Leina eye to eye.

"I am," said Tomoe, as she stands up with katana in hand.

"Neal before the power of Amara if you wish to live," said Leina, as she charges toward Anguirus.

Anguirus swings his club, but not at Leina, but to the wall beside him. The area became dusty, as he grabs ahold of Tomoe and carries her into the new hole of which he made. He ran around until he found a hiding place for Tomoe and he. He came up to a dark entrance and both Tomoe and he hid within the dark room. Leina stops her chase and looks around the area, including the dark room. She stared into the dark room, but continues running forward in hopes of finding them.

"Phew," said Anguirus, as he drops Tomoe down to her feet, "that was close."

"Good thinking, Anguirus," said Tomoe, "how did you know that there was a chamber within these somewhat ruins?"

"Just a hunch," said Anguirus, as he puts his spiked club through the loop on the back of his armor, "anyway, where to?"

Suddenly, the room lit up, as pillars had flames lighting further down a long and tall hall.

"That way, I guess," said Tomoe, as she sheathes her katana.

The two walk forward, as it seemed that the further they go it had no ending.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Anguirus, as he looks up at a stonecat head.

Suddenly, the eyes of the cat moved, as it looked down at them. Anguirus yelped, but continued to press onward with Tomoe. Suddenly, they heard a booming noise behind them. They look behind and see large, thin stoned pillars crashing onto the stone floor.

"I got ya," said Anguirus, as he grabs Tomoe and runs for his life to get away.

As they ran, the pillars behind them stopped crashing and Anguirus spots an red glow up ahead. Anguirus stops and looks up.

"I guess that's the way out," said Anguirus, as he panted.

"Anguirus," shouted Tomoe, "look out!"

The ground rumbled, as a large stone ball came tumbling towards them.

"You gotta be joking," said Anguirus, as he looked around for an exit, but can only spot a crevice big enough for one person to fit in.

"What now?!" asked Tomoe.

"Tomoe," said Anguirus, as he drops her down quickly to her feet, "I want you to hide in that crevice and cover your ears."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Just do it!"

Tomoe obeys and pushes herself as far as she could through the crevice. Anguirus spreads his legs and huffs deeply, as he reels a bit backwards. Before the stone ball could reach him, Anguirus let's out a roar, a sonic roar. The stone ball cracked and broke to many itty-bitty pieces, as they crashed down to Anguirus's feet. Tomoe peeks her head out and gasps to see Anguirus in one piece. Anguirus looks over to her and gives her the piece sign.

"Still alive," said Anguirus with a smile.

Tomoe slowly slips out of the crevice and walks along the pieces of stone at her feet.

"What was that," asked Tomoe.

"My sonic roar," explained Anguirus, "a roar that is so powerful it could break stone, cement, glass and could push back my enemies or even deafen them."

"I can see why you wanted me to cover my ears," said Tomoe, as she continued looking down at the broken pieces of stone.

"Come on," said Anguirus, as he takes a head start, "let's go!"

The two walk up the steps, but Tomoe stops at the fifteenth step they took.

"Wait," said Tomoe, as Anguirus stood by her side, "something's not right."

Tomoe takes out her katana and plants the stone onto one of the steps, which unleashes a bunch of spikes that sprout out from each step.

"Whoa," said Anguirus, "this place is full of things that could kill us."

"Looks like we'll have to find another way in," said Tomoe, as she turned around.

Anguirus looks around and hatches an idea.

"Tomoe," said Anguirus, making Tomoe turn back to him."

"Yes?"

"I can climb up to the other side," said Anguirus, as he points to the sides of the wall.

"What? Impossible."

Anguirus takes a hand and places it against the stone wall. His fingers then sunk into the stone, as though it were nothing. Tomoe gasps, as Anguirus does the same with the other hand. He slowly climbs up, and then moves to the left, as little pieces of stone fall to the floor the size of a mouse.

"You were saying," said Anguirus, as he falls back onto the step close to Tomoe.

"My point taken," said Tomoe, as she walks up to Anguirus.

Anguirus squats down, as Tomoe goes onto his back, above the spiked club.

"Hold on tight," said Anguirus, as he begins climbing sideways toward the red light.

It takes them five minutes to reach the red light, which is revealed to be a red glowing stone beetle architect.

"What a bizarre artifact," said Agnuirus, before looking forward at the closed gate, "anyway, now for another smash of my club."

Anguirus pulls out his spiked club, pulls back and swings as hard as he could against the stone blockage. The stone shatters, as light and a cloud of dust came through. Anguirus and Tomoe rush out of the dusty cloud and are now in a new area. They looked around and realized that they are now trapped. There was now escape; there were no doors or crevices to escape from. Above them was a hole for some sunlight to shine down upon them.

"Looks like we're stuck," said Anguirus, "what now?"

Suddenly, there was a rumble and sound of rushing water. Anguirs and Tomoe looked at the water vents above them, as water came pouring down. The hole that they have made was now blocked, as stone blocks closed up the hole. The water came down on them, as water came up to their feet.

"I just had to jinx things," said Anguirus with a grunt.

* * *

Rodan opens his eyes, as he realizes that he's inside a pile of sand. Bellow him was water and the place was full of hieroglyphics that showed the past. Above him was sunlight shining down upon him and the pile of sand that he is underneath.

"What a shame," said a male voice behind him, "you got way to much fun in you before you die. I'm gonna make the most of what you got."

"Whom in Tanaka's name are you talking about," barked Rodan, as he spreads his wings and jumps out of the sand and stand back to back with Shizuka who just popped out of the sand along with him.

"You must be some sort of specter," said Shizuka, as Rodan turns around and sees Shizuka talking to a floating cat-like specter.

The specter's handle stretches and wraps his tail around Shizuka. Shizuka struggles, as she thrashes back and forth. Rodan's eye twitches and he makes a jump behind the specter and places his hand above its head.

"Wh-who are you?" asked the specter.

"The name is Rodan and I want you to kindly let Shizuka go or else," said Rodan, as he applies pressure onto the specters head.

"OW! OW! OW! Okay, you win!"

The specter releases Shizuka, allowing her to stretch.

"Thanks Rodey," said Shizuka, giving him the thumbs up.

"No prob," said Rodan, as he did the same, "Anyway, what's up with the artsy stuff down here? Care to explain?"

"Ask him," said Shizuka, as she points to the specter.

"Wha? What?"

"Could you tell us about the art in here," asked Rodan, "it could give us info on what this place is like."

"… Okay, but first, let's find a torch," said the specter, as Rodan and Shizuka follow him to find a torch.

* * *

Tomoe and Anguirus are underwater, but Anguirus is not affected, as he is able to breathe. Tomoe on the other hand, was having trouble breathing. Anguirus pulls out his club and swims over to the nearest place to make a hole. He swings as hard as he could, but only made a crack in the wall. The pressure was too strong for Anguirus to swing. He looks back up to Tomoe, but is surprised that she is now glowing dimly a blue aura. She unsheathes her katana and points to her left at the wall. She swims forward, as she began to glow light green and plants the sword between a crack in the wall. The wall began to glow through the lines of the wall and began breaking, as water sucked in both her and Anguirus through. The two went tumbling down, as they are now able to breathe. Down bellow them was a bridge in the middle of the place. Anguirus grabs ahold of Tomoe and Anguirus lands on his feet, creating a small crater on the stone bridge. He drops Tomoe to the ground, as he fell face forward.

"Good thinking, Tomoe," said Anguirus, as he coughed out water.

"At least we're safe," said Tomoe, as she panted out of breath.

The two lie there for the past five minutes until they heard a sound coming from the spot in front of them. Anguirus and Tomoe got up and pulled out their weapons. The figure revealed itself to be Leina, as she pulls out her sword and points to them.

"Come on," moaned Anguirus, "enough is enough! I have had with these mother trucking traps in this mother trucking ruins!"

"Huh?" said Tomoe confused to what Anguirus just said.

"That was just kaiju trash talk," explained Anguirus.

"Oh…"

They get their attention back towards Leina, as she takes a few steps closer to them. Tomoe walks up to her, making Anguirus confused on what she is planning on doing.

"Tomoe?"

"Your name is Leina," said Tomoe to the mind controlled Leina, "is that right? Have you know shame? You've lost control; demons have taken possession of you. You don't deserve to be called a warrior."

Anguirus watched Leina, but was surprised to see Leina's eyes widening a tad bit.

"Would you please stop lecturing her," said another female voice from behind Anguirus.

The three looked over and see Menace with Megalon by her side, along with Junior being a hostage as Megalon points one of his drills to his head.

"Who are you?!" shouts Anguirus out of stress, as he points his spiked club at Menace.

"I'm-"

"Who are you?!"

"I'm-"

"Who are you?!"

"I'm-"

"Who are you?!"

"Silence, you cur," shouted Menace, "anyway, if you keep talking to her like that, my servant wouldn't know who she is."

"Who are you?!" shouted Anguirus again.

"Shut up, you worm! You are angering the princess of the legendary Amara! My name is Menace."

"… Who are you?!"

"…"

* * *

"Amara?" asked Shizuka, as she, Rodan and Setra walk along the hieroglyphics with a flaming torch to light their way.

"Indeed," said Setra, "once it flourished in this land, it perished."

" _Perished_ ," said Rodan with a cocked eyebrow, "how?"

"Look at the historical Amaran drawings," said Setra, as Rodan and Shizuka turned their leads right, "they tell the history of this land."

"Translation?" asked Shizuka.

"I can translate it," said Setra, as he clears his throat, "this story is a thousand years old. My mistress Menace, was destined to heir the throne. She lived the life of Luxury. Those were days filled with pleasure and satisfaction. Eventually, Amara was conquered by an enemy nation thanks to the betrayal of Anarista, the most trusted corps attendant. The kingdom falled and Mistress Menace was killed by an untimely death."

* * *

"After thousands of years passed, I was resurrected. My sole reason for being is to bring Amara back with me," said Menace, as she finished her story, "join me and become on of my obedient servants."

"Never," said Anguirus, "we won't be one of your slaves to rot away."

"If you seek to rebuild a mighty nation," said Tomoe, "then there is no way you need mere vassals to obey you. It isn't power that connects people, it's the heart."

"Those who disobey fall to my favor," said Menace, as she snaps her fingers.

Megalon smiles within his helmet, as he slams Junior onto the stone floor. As he did, a coin slipped out and clings to the stone floor in front of Leina. Leina looked down at the coin and gasped, as memories came back of Risty and Junior. She struggles, trying to break free from Menace's control.

"Leina," shouts Junior, "fight it! I know you are stronger than this!"

Anguirus gasps, as he felt as though he knew that voice before. He felt as though the man on the ground was Junior.

"Junior," said Anguirus, making Junior's eyes widen knowing that the man with a spiked club knew his name.

"Wait," said Junior, as he put thought into who the man was, "Anguirus?! Is that you?!"

Before the two could talk more to one another, Leina thrashes around with her sword and swings it drastically.

"My name is Leina," shouts Leina, as spirits began leaving her body and dissipate.

"This will not be permitted," shouted Menace, as she sends out mummy paper from her arm and snatches Tomoe and Anguirus.

The two try with all their might to break through, but the fabric wrapped around them was too strong and unbreakable, as Anguirus tried using the spikes in his armor to break himself free.

Leina walks up to the coin and picks it up. As she continues to stare at the coin, the bridge bellow her is cracking more and more. Junior pushes Megalon aside and charges toward Leina, as the bridge began to collapse.

"LEINA!" shouts Junior, as he dives down along with her.

"JUNIOR!" shouts Anguirus, as Menace walks back to the chambers with Megalon and the two captures.

"Sorry about that, Miss Menace," said Megalon, "I didn't see it coming. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, Megalon," said Menace, as she gives him a soft smile, "I will always forgive you. You are just too cute to be punished."

Megalon couldn't reply, as he was so flustered from within his helmet.

"Anyway, at least we got these two," said Menace, as she and the flustered Megalon walked away from the disaster.

* * *

"We should be close to the chamber," said Setra, as Rodan and Shizuka follow him along the entrance.

As they arrived into the chamber, Rodan spotted Anguirus and Tomoe tied on top of the ritual table.

"Tomoe! Anguirus!" shouted Shizuka.

Rodan spreads his wings and flies over with his Sais to cut away the fabric that had held them tight. Anguirus leapt away, while Rodan picked up Tomoe and flew her towards Shizuka. He set her back down beside Shizuka.

"Rodan?!" shouted Anguirus, as he rushed over and hugged him tightly, "so good to see that you are alive, buddy!"

"Choking not breathing," said Rodan gasping for air before Anguirus let him go.

"So good to see us four back together again," said Shizuka.

"I think we'll have enough of that," said Menace, as Setra flew to her side, along with Megalon, "I can't have you four fighting me. Nothing will stand in my way."

"That's why she has me," said Megalon, as he spun his drills from his palms.

"Now you four will pay. Those two that I wanted to make servants out of escaped because of you. Especially Leina who betrayed me like Anarista."

"On the contrary, oh great Menace," said Rodan, "it is Anarista who should feel pity. Not you."

Menace narrowed her eyes upon Rodan.

"What did you just say?" said Menace with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Rodan and I saw pictures of your history," said Shizuka, "you're facing the same problem like Hinomoto. Sooner or later, someone is gonna decide to sell out to an enemy. In this case, Anarista and I are sure the other traitors had their own reason. Am I right?"

"You're words are meaningless," said Menace, "a ruler should be obeyed by their subjects to the end no matter what."

"Actually," said Rodan, "that depends on the ruler. Anguirus, Tomoe and Shizuka earn my respect, so I'll stick by their side no matter what. And I am willing to sacrifice my life with honor. What matters most is something or someone worth dying for. That betrayal happened a thousand years ago, who gives a crap. The princess was a total fool. What a stupid human."

Before Rodan could laugh, Anguirus, Tomoe and Shizuka blocked his mouth. The four look up at Menace, who unleashes a terrible purple aura flowing with anger and hate.

"In other words," said Menace, "the reason why Amara fell is because of me? A stupid little princess? Tch! That's not true, I can't be the reason to Amara's downfall."

"What crawled up her butt," asked Anguirus.

"Do you think my royal stupidity is to blame?!"

"M'lady," said Setra, as he flies around her frantically, "that's not true!"

"Wait a minute," said Shizuka, "you mean she's…"

Anguirus and Tomoe nod worriedly.

"Oh crap," said Rodan.

"I'll never admit to that," said Menace, as her evil aura grew bigger.

"Menace," said Megalon, "you must calm down!"

"Everyone should bow down to me right now," shouted Menace, ignoring Megalon and Setra, "bow down immediately before my power! I command you!"

The place began to rumble and crumble, as spirits flew around the place. Large pieces began falling down and slamming hard onto the ground.

"Let's get outta here," said Rodan, as the four ran towards the exit.

* * *

Junior and Leina continued down the rapids, as Junior holds onto Leina for protection.

"I's here Leina," said Junior, as he held her tightly, "just hold on!"

* * *

Hours after the collapse of Menace's reign Menace sat on rubble with Megalon and Setra by her side. The three look up at the crescent moon, as it shined down upon them. Megalon takes off his helmet and places it on his lap. HE looks over to Menace and wondered what to say after her outburst.

"Sorry about your place, Menace," said Megalon quietly, "are you okay?"

Menace looked over to Megalon and smiled softly to him. She reaches her right hand to him and pats his shoulder.

"It's okay, Megalon," said Menace, "as long as I got you, Setra, the other four and the swamplands."

"Are you still planning on restoring your kingdom?"

"I will," said Menace, as she looks back up to the moon with a breeze coming in, "and I want you to help me. Will you be with me as I make my kingdom big again?"

"I have a mission," said Megalon, "but since I'm stuck in this world, I think I will disobey it."

Menace smiled and gives Megalon a kiss on the cheek.

"You are such a sweetie," said Menace with a giggle.

Megalon didn't respond, as he rubs where Menace kissed him and starts blushing. Setra flies by his side and goes up to his ear.

"Say something else to make her happy," whispered Setra.

"Say Menace," said Megalon, "can you… give me another kiss? Your lips felt soft and warm against my cheek."

Menace smiled and gave him another, but this time mouth to mouth. Megalon's eyes lit up and he suddenly felt his power shut off automatically. Megalon was out cold, as he fell face first on the sand bellow him.

"Megalon? You okay?" asked Menace, as she looks down at him.

* * *

"Thank Tanaka we're back together again," said Anguirus, as the four continue their journey towards the queen's capital.

"Remind me to never come here again," said Rodan.

"I agreed," said the other three.

Anguirus stops and looks back to the ruins of Amara. He began thinking about that man he saw who was positively Junior. The strangest thing was about his relationship with Leina and wonders if he found love.

"Angy," said Rodan from behind him, "what's up?"

"I believe I saw Junior," said Anguirus.

"Huh?!" shouts Rodan, as he rushes over to Anguirus, "you saw him?! Where?!"

"He was with that Leina woman from the bubble earlier today."

"Where is he now?"

"I saw him falling down with her," said Anguirus, "I'm positive it was him. He knew my name."

"Should we go back?"

"… I have a feeling we'll see him again," said Anguirus, as he turns around and walks back to Shizuka and Tomoe, "come. Let's go."

Rodan looks back to the ruins, and then follows Anguirus back.

* * *

Junior pulls Leina out of the stream, which led them to a forest. Junior carried the passed out Leina and placed her don gently beside a tree. Leina's teeth chatter; a sign that she was cold. Junior walked around the forest and collected little pieces of wood and brings them back for where Leina and he will stay for the night. Junior places the pieces in one pile before shooting out a little fire ring toward the pile, as it began to be engulfed by flame. Junior sits beside Leina, as he notices she wasn't as cold.

"It's gonna be difficult knowing that we lost the pack that had meat, blankets, your money and such," said Junior, "luckily I still have my bag of change. Looks like Tanaka is on my side."

Junior looks back at Leina and was very happy that she was alive. Leina sits beside the tree with her eyes closed, making Junior think as though she looked like sleeping beauty. Junior then lies down and rests his head against Leina's right leg like a pillow. He gives out a yawn, as he looks at the fire in front of him, as it crackles.

"Thank Tanaka you are still alive, Leina," said Junior before drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17: Mating

**Chapter 17**

 **Mating**

Leina wakes up, as she feels a small breeze flows past her. She looks up at the clear blue sky and then rubs her temples. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looks down in front of her and begins to process that she's not in a pyramid anymore. Instead, she's outside near a river and is near a forest that had glowing green leaves that twinkle under the sun.

"What happened," said Leina, as she rubs the side of her head, "I remember falling, then I was falling from within that pyramid, and now I'm here."

Suddenly, she notices a few fishes popping out of the water, as something was chasing them. She couldn't tell what it was; whatever was chasing them was large. The creature pops out of the water, revealing to be Junior without his armor on. Junior was wearing nothing, but a rag around his waist.

Leina's eyes lit up with joy, as she stands up and runs over to the edge of the river.

"Junior!" she shouts, getting Junior's attention.

"Leina!" shouts Junior, as he looks over to her and runs up to her.

Junior hugs Leina tightly, as he begins to cry tears of joy. Leina pats his back, as she remembered that she almost died from that fall after the fight between her and Claudette.

"Don't you ever do that again," cried Junior, "I thought you were dead. I would be lost without you."

Leina looks up at Junior in the eyes and rubs the tears away with her thumbs.

"I would be lost if you weren't there to get me back to my senses back in Amara," said Leina.

The two blush, as they bring their faces close to one another. The two close their eyes and give a kiss to one another. Junior begins to feel bliss, as the two kiss passionately. The two pull back heads and look at each other in the eye. Junior wanted to say something romantic, but all he could come up with was:

"My love for you is like a truck."

Leina cocks and eyebrow, not knowing what a truck is.

"Huh?" says Leina confused.

"Berserker," said Junior, "do you want to make a berserker?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," said Junior, as he looks away embarrassed, "I was trying to find something romantic to say, but I have little knowledge of what romance is."

"It's okay," said Leina, as Junior looks back at her, "what we just did was good enough."

Junior smiles, as Leina looks down and notices Junior's scar upon his chest. The scar was about two inches big from length and width.

"Junior," said Leina, as she looks back up at him, "what is that scar on your chest?"

"That scar is from Destroyah," said Junior, as his eyes lit up.

Junior grunts, as he could remember the pain of Destroyah's little mouth stabbing him on his chest. He grips onto his chest and falls to his knees. Leina goes to her knees and shakes Junior to put some sense into him.

"Junior! Calm down!"

Junior continued to feel the pain, as tiny flashbacks came into his vision. He began having a vision of himself on the ground, as Destroyah pins him down. Instead of the little mouth of Destroyah's heading toward his chest, it came down to his face.

Junior jumps up to his feet and shoots out fire from within his mouth towards the sky, along with a thunderous roar. The flames from his mouth disappeared and Junior collapses onto the ground. Leina sits beside the collapsed Junior and slaps his back to wake him up.

"Junior! Wake up! I'm sorry for mentioning it!" yelled Leina.

Junior slowly opens his eyes and slowly gets up to sit down beside Leina. He begins to quiver, as his teeth chattered. Junior holds himself tightly and gives out shaky breaths. Junior stops, as he felt Leina's hand on his shoulder. Leina then hugs Junior and holds him tightly.

"I'm sorry for making you remember something terrible," said Leina in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry."

Junior looks at her and hugs her back.

"I forgive you Leina," said Junior, "I know you didn't mean to do that on purpose."

Leina kisses Junior on the cheek, making Junior kiss her back. The two began kissing one another more than ever. Leina wraps her arms around Junior's neck, as the two walk back towards the tree where Leina rested. Leina's back taps against the tree, as she and Junior continue to kiss. Junior then sticks his tongue within Leina's mouth, making her nearly gag. Junior immediately pulls his head back and blushes.

"Sorry if I nearly chocked you," said Junior, "I never… mated…"

Leina gives junior a kiss on the cheek and smiles softly.

"I haven't had sex either, Junior," said Leina.

"Do you know how to do this thing you call 'sex'?" asked Junior.

"It's something of when two people love each other very much," explained Leina, "have you ever learned 'the birds and the bees' when you were little?"

"Never," said Junior.

"I'll teach you. First, let us lie down on the soft grass."

Junior looks to his left where in the forest close by, a perfect spot where sun shined down on grass seemed perfect.

"How about there," said Junior, as he pointed to his left, making Leina look over to where he pointed.

"Junior," said Leina with surprise, "that's a perfect spot."

Leina yelps, as Junior holds her in his arms and walks slowly over to the area and sets her gently onto the ground. Leina looks up to Junior and blushes, along with biting onto the tip of her nail.

"Something wrong, Leina," asked Junior, as he sits besides her on her left.

"No," said Leina, "this… also happens to be my first time too."

"So you don't know how to do this?"

"Oh, I know. I read some erotica back home and during my teenage years."

"What's erotica?"

"It's something humans read for pleasure."

"So what's gonna happen?"

Leina giggles and gently places her left hand on Junior's right arm.

"Junior, I'd like you to make love with me."

Junior feels his cheeks burn, along with smoke slipping out of his nostrils.

"Love? Teach me how to make love to you."

"First, lie down beside me."

Junior nods and lies down, as he could feel the softness of the grass against his skin.

"Now what?" asked Junior.

Leina leans up and begins taking off her chest plate, tossing to the empty side, revealing her breasts. Junior looks away, as she continues undressing herself. Junior could feel his heart beating go so quickly over Leina undressing. Never has his body reacted like this.

"You can look now," said Leina.

Junior looks over to Leina, as she sits there naked, while covering her breasts. Junior gulps, as he continues to stare.

"It's kinda weird when you stare too long," said Leina, making Junior look away.

"S-s-sorry," stuttered Junior.

Suddenly, he begins to feel something between his legs grow long and hard. Junior pulls up the cloth around his waist and gasps.

"L-l-leina… Wh-what is this thing between my legs? It's getting hard and bigger. Is there something wrong with me?"

Junior then feels Leina's nipples poking against his back, making Junior's hair stand up for a second or two. She then wraps her arms around his neck and breathes into his ear, making Junior twitch.

"It means you're excited," whispered Leina, "don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Leina slides her right arm under Junior's and slides her hand down and pokes Junior's erect member, making him twitch.

"L-Leina," said Junior, as he felt a twinge of pleasure, "it feels… sensitive."

Leina swirls her index finger around Junior's member, making him buck his hips and give out little moans.

"You okay, Junior?" asked Leina.

"Y-yes," replied Junior, "this feels… somewhat good."

Leina giggles and removes her hand away from Junior's member. She then brings both arms under Junior's and begins feeling his muscles. Junior didn't react, until Leina began feeling his nipples, making him twitch again.

"Why is my body feeling so sensitive around these two things and the tail between my leg?" asked Junior.

"The things I'm feeling on your chest are called nipples and the tail between your legs is called a penis," explained Leina.

"Nipples? Penis?"

"The penis is a male reproductive organ to help make babies and give the woman pleasure," explained Leina yet again, "the nipples are just nipples. However on women like me for example, they're used to feeding babies by producing milk."

"You have milk?" asked Junior, as he looks back at Leina, "why didn't you explain this earlier? Can I have a taste?"

"It's not appropriate to squeeze milk from a woman's breasts in public, Junior."

"Sorry I asked… but can I have some?"

"I… I don't know if that's possible."

"Can I at least try?"

Leina pulls away from Junior and lies down on the grass. Junior turns and looks down at her, as she shuts her eyes and places her hands on her stomach.

"You know, Leina," said Junior as he scoots up closer to her chest, "seeing you lie on the grass like this reminds me of _Sleeping Beauty_."

"Who's that?" asked Leina, without opening her eyes.

"A woman who is put under an evil curse to fall asleep forever by an evil fairy," explained Junior, "even in sleep, she lied on her bed with beauty. The only way to break the curse if true loves kiss."

"Sounds romantic," said Liena, "care to give me one?"

Junior leans his face close to hers as the two give each other passionate kisses. A strand of saliva leaves their mouths, as Junior pulls his face away from hers, making the stands break.

"Now feel my breasts," said Leina, as she pokes her breasts.

Junior gulps before placing a hand upon her left breast. Leina gives out a slight yelp, as Junior carefully gives her beast a little squeeze.

"They feel soft, Leina," said Junior, as he places the other hand upon her other breast, "do breasts feel like this?"

"That's what I hear," said Leina before giving out little moans.

Junior continues feeling her breasts before feeling something poking against his palms Junior removes his hands and looks down at Leina's erect nipples.

"Do nipples do that?" asked Junior.

"They do," said Leina, "don't worry."

"May I see if milk can come out," asked Junior, as he pinches Leina's nipples gently.

"Ah," moans Leina shakily, as her hips give a little buck, "you-ah-can-ah-try."

Junior begins to play with her nipples, as Leina began to feel pleasure coming from her nipples. She then began feeling something bubbling up from within her breasts. It feels as though something is about to come out.

"Junior," moaned Leina, as saliva trickled from the corner of her mouth, "I think my milk is about to come out. Suck on my nipples."

Junior releases her nipples and grabs ahold of her breasts to press against one another. He brings his mouth close to her nipples and suckles upon them. Junior sucked as hard as he could, as Leina places her hands on the back of Junior's head.

"I feel I'm about to cum from my breasts," moaned Leina before she gives out a light squeal.

Junior felt warm liquid pouring into his mouth, making Junior get a taste. It wasn't long, as the milk stopped pouring five seconds later. Junior gulps down the milk and licks Leina's nipples clean. He pulls his head away from Leina's breasts and releases them. Leina looks up to the blue sky above the hole from where she and Junior lied. She releases Junior and places her hands on her stomach.

"Your milk tastes delicious," said Junior, as he licks his lips.

Leina smiles, as Junior lies beside her and places his hand upon hers.

"Now it's my turn," said Leina, as she leans up and places her hands on the sides of Junior's cloth around the waist, "first, pull these off."

Leina pulls them down, as Junior's member pops out freely standing tall. Leina gasps from the look of it; never had she seen a man's penis in her life.

"Wow," said Leina, as she goes on top of Junior with her hands and knees still on the grass, "your gonna be my first, Junior."

"Leina," said Junior, "before we do this. I want to tell you something."

"And that is?"

"…I love you."

Leina smiles and places her left hand on Junior's cheek.

"I love you, too," said Leina in a calming voice.

She slowly sits on Junior's member, making her buck her hips and give out a yelp of pleasure. Junior as well gives out a moan, along with drool at the corner of his mouth.

"Leina," said Junior, "what now? This feels so good."

"This," said Leina, as she slowly slides up and down, making Junior and herself moan together.

Junior has never felt anything so blissful in his entire life than what he is experiencing at this very moment. Junior is the very first kaiju to have mated with a human woman out of pure love for one another.

Junior and Leina continue, as Leina picks up the pace with the sound of slapping flesh getting louder. Junior grips onto the grass and squeezes his toes, Leina on the other hand, continued bouncing on Junior as quickly as she could. This is her first time and never did she know that sex could be this amazing. She looks down at Junior and places her hands on his chest.

"I love you, Junior," she moaned loudly, "I love you!"

"I as well," said Junior, as he could feel something within him bubbling up, "Leina! Something is coming out! I think you should get off!"

"You're feeling it?" asked Leina, as she hops off and sits between Junior's legs.

Leina does something she didn't plan on doing, but she couldn't help herself; she takes her mouth and bobs her head up and down Junior's member. Junior gasps, as he began feeling something within him coming out at any moment.

"Leina," moaned Junior, "it's! It's coming! Ah!"

Junior couldn't hold it in, as white liquid enters Leina's mouth and shoots down her throat. Junior pants, as Leina gulps it down. She reels her head up and looks over to Junior with a little of white liquid dripping at the corner of her mouth.

"What's that white stuff called?" asked Junior.

Leina swallows the white liquid and licks her lips.

"It's called semen," explained Leina, "or cum. Either of the two."

"What does it do?"

"Well… inside semen is like tiny little tadpoles that go inside of a woman. If you came inside my… well… down there, you would've gotten me pregnant."

"Tadpoles? Pregnant? What is 'pregnant'?"

"It's when it's a sign that a woman is going to… to have a baby."

Junior's eyes light up and he stood still and stiff like a board. Leina jumps off of him and rests her head on his chest. She looks up to him and pokes his head.

"Junior? You okay?"

Junior didn't respond; he was too surprised to even speak and nearly breathe.

"Junior!" shouted Leina, getting him back to reality.

"Huh?"

Leina lets out a relaxed exhale and twirls her finger around Junior's scar.

"You did great," said Leina.

"At what? Sex?"

"Yes. I guess you and I are not what they call 'virgins' anymore."

"Ohhhhh… So that also means we're not _exiled virgins_ either."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Leina.

"Nevermind," said Junior, as he lays his head back and looks up at the blue sky from where he and Leina lied, "Leina, I will be forever by your side. I will never leave you again."

Leina kisses his chest and scoots up so that her head is against his.

"And I will never leave your side either," said Leina, as she moves her right leg and sets it on top of Junior's right leg, "you too need some watching… and learning."

Junior smiles and kisses Leina. The two relax in the forest, as the sounds of nature came to their ears. Never has Junior heard nature like this; usually he would hear sounds in the ocean when he tries to fall asleep.

"How about in a little," said Leina, "we go to the lake and get ourselves cleaned before doing anything else."

"Sounds like a plan," said Junior, as he shuts his eyes.

 **A cookie to anyone who spotted the fourth wall break in this chapter ;)**


	19. Chapter 18: Freakin' Elves Man

**Chapter 18**

 **Freakin' Elves, Man**

Junior puts on the final touch to his armor by placing on his chest plate. He looks over to Leina, as she places on her shield. Leina then looks over to him and gives him a kiss from afar, making Junior's cheeks flush.

"You're cute when you get teased," giggled Leina.

"I can't help it," said Junior, "I don't usually get flirted with."

Suddenly, Junior's stomach begins to growl, making Leina giggle yet again.

"Looks like somebody's hungry," said Leina.

"I'll go look for something to eat," said Junior, as he walks into the forest and disappears behind some bushes.

* * *

Further away from where Junior and Leina were, three figures were jumping about in the trees. One was a girl that has white skin with brown hair and amber eyes, pointy ears, wears orange armguards, along with an orange outfit with white cloth that covers her breasts and a skirt with nothing underneath. On the girls right hand is a staff, which she is skilled with and a pink monkey that she accepts as both a pet and friend.

"Come on, you two," said the girl, as she makes another leap to another branch, "follow me."

"We are, Miss Nowa," said the man with blonde hair, along with a woman with a hair color mix of black and white.

The blonde man was tough looking; his hair was long that is reaches to his shoulders. His irises were red colored. He wears red-like armor with a chest plate that showed a dog-like creature with large ears and a three pointed prong that has a blue ruby embedded into the middle, which is bizarre because he as well has a three pointed prong with a blue ruby in the middle on his forehead. The man as well had a weapon attached to his back, which was a katana that has a blue ruby between the blade and handle.

"It's pretty hard to fly through these thick trees, don't you think, Caesar?" asked the woman behind him.

"It may be hard, but we need to get stronger if we are gonna survive out here," said Caesar, as he makes another leap to a branch.

The woman was quite similar to Nowa; she too has pointed ears, wears white armguards with her symbol embedded onto it, along with a black and white outfit with a cloth that covers her D-cup sized breasts. Her skirt was black and white and unlike Nowa, she wears leaves for undergarments. On her back were folded up rainbow colored wings that were about five feet wide. As for a weapon, she as well carries a staff similar to Nowa's, but different; her staff has her symbol on the tips of each end and her handle in the middle was black. The woman has three spots on her forehead and her irises were the color of green.

"Come on, Caesar, Mothra," shouted Nowa up ahead, "an animals in trouble."

Caesar and Mothra hurried up towards Nowa, when Caesar suddenly spots something squirming down below at the forest ground. He drops down and lands on his two feet. He walks up towards the fallen creature and sees that it was a baby chick that must've fell from its nest.

"There, there, little one," said Caesar, as he carefully picks up the baby chick, "Caesar's got you."

He looks up and hears a bunch of baby chicks chirping for their lost sibling. He then looks over to his left and spots a nearby branch, where he leaps up and pulls himself up with the chick in hand. He makes another leap and sees the nest, as he carefully balances himself towards the nest. He gently places the chick within the nest, as the others crowd around to see their sibling safe and sound.

Caesar smiles, as both Mothra and Nowa look from afar with a smile.

"There you go, little one," said Caesar, as the mother bird shows up and feeds its babies, "you're back home."

Caesar jumps his way towards Mothra and Nowa, as the two continue to smile.

"You are quite good with animals, Caesar," said Nowa, as she and her monkey give him the thumbs up, "well played."

"I thank you for the compliment," said Caesar.

Suddenly, there were sounds of multiple caws and flapping wings. The three look up and see a bunch of birds flying away. Something is in the forest and is pushing the birds away.

"What's going on," asked Mothra.

"I don't know," said Nowa.

"It must be some sort of danger," said Caesar, as he makes a leap away towards the direction from where the birds flew away from, "let's go."

The two girls nod and followed.

* * *

Junior and Leina munch on some boar meat, as the fire crackles under the meat.

"This meat is delicious," said Junior before taking another bite.

"It sure is, Junior," said Leina, as she did the same.

Suddenly, there was a feminine scream further away. Junior and Leina stood up and hurried towards the source.

"What was that?" asked Leina, as she and Junior jump over a log.

"Don't know," said Junior.

The two found a clearing, where they see a familiar face pinned down under a large branch: Nanael.

"It's so heavy," said Nanael, as she thrashes bellow the branch, "it's-oh! Hey you two. Please help out an angel in need."

Junior and Leina grunt, as they look down at her.

"After telling the whereabouts of Leina," said Junior, "I think not."

"What?!" shouted Nanael.

Suddenly, Leina gasps, making Junior look towards her direction, where the trees ahead of them have their leaves dying instantly, making the trees look dead.

"What… in Tanaka's name?" said Junior with shock, "what just happened?"

Leina taps on Junior's shoulder, pointing him up to the possible source. Junior looks up to see two figures floating in the air. One was a girl with a scythe; the other is a man with fins on his back and blades above the knuckles.

"On second thought," said Junior, as he goes up to the pinned Nanael, "I'll let you go."

Junior grips onto the bark and uses his strength to pull up the branch, freeing the pinned angel.

"Thanks," said Nanael, as she dusts herself off.

"Anyway, tell us who those people are," asked Junior, as he pointed up to the two people.

Nanael looks up at the two, and then pulls out her book. She flips through pages until she found an image of the girl above.

"That girl up there is known as Airi, the infernal temptress," explained Nanael, "as for the other guy, I'm not sure."

"Infernal temptress, huh?"

"If she's here in the elven forest, then she's probably gonna have a one on one fight with combat master Alleyne."

" _Who?_ " asked Junior and Leina.

"I gotta go," said Nanael, as she flies away.

"What a pain she is," said Junior, as he scratches his head, "for an angel that is."

"Never mind her," said Leina, as she and Junior look back up towards the two floating people, "who is this infernal temptress and that man beside her?"

* * *

Airi and Gigan fly away towards another part of the elven forest. They stopped, as Airi holds up her scythe and gives it a full swing, causing the area around her to die off.

"I didn't know you could do that," said Gigan with an impressed look.

"You think so?" said Nanael with a happy smile, "thank you, master."

"Stop calling me that," said Gigan, as his cheeks flush, "it's embarrassing."

Suddenly, three people come out from the healthy area of the forest. One was a man with three prongs on his head holding a large katana, the other was a woman with hair color of black and white holding out her staff, the third was a girl with pointy ears and a monkey on her shoulder.

"Gigan!" shouted one of the women, "how in Tanaka's name did you get here?!"

"Well, well, well," said Gigan with a smug smile, "if it isn't one of the good kaiju in the flesh: Mothra."

"Aren't you forgetting someone else," growled the man beside her, as he pointed his katana towards Gigan.

"And who are you?"

"My name is King Caesar and I as well, am a guardian of Earth."

"Never heard of you, nor do I care."

"Are you two responsible for this," barked Nowa, "our master told us that our forest was turning into a swampland by a pawn of the swamp witch and that must be you Miss."

"Actually," interrupted Gigan, as he held out two fingers, "make that two."

"You as well?"

"Yep," said Gigan, "I too am a member of the swamp witch and I have been hanging out with this lady."

"D'awww," said Airi with a blush, "you're so sweet."

"Knock it off," grunted Gigan, "not now."

"Sorry," said Airi, as she slaps her cheeks, "okay, let's give them a scare."

"Show them what I taught you," said Gigan, as he pointed down at the three opponents.

Airi nods and holds her scythe up high. The three opponents got in position, ready for her attack. Airi swings her sword quickly, pushing forward a sharp blade of wind.

"Jump," shouted Nowa, as the three jumped in time to dodge the attack.

The three land on one of the dead trees and looked up at their opponents.

"You dodge her attack successfully," said Gigan, "well done."

"I think I heard of you," said Airi, as she looks down at Nowa, "you must be the daughter of the elven forest."

"Leave this forest," shouted Nowa, as she jumped straight towards Airi with her staff pointing forward, "or you will pay!"

Airi dodges the attack, but little of her clothing gets cut off. Gigan's foot then kicked Nowa downward, as she lands with a thud.

"Surprisng," said Airi, as her clothing repairs itself, "you actually managed to get this close to me."

"I'm just glad she missed," said Gigan, as he cracks his knuckles, "so… who else wants some."

Caesar grunts, as he looks up to the opponents with anger. Mothra helps up Nowa and dusts off the dirt. Mothra and Nowa then look up towards Airi and Gigan.

"How dare you," grunted Mothra, as she spreads out her large rainbow colored wings.

Close by, Nanael watches with excitement.

"I'm so lucky," said Nanael with glee, "finally, chance to finish a whole queen's blade match. What are the angel's gonna say if I haven't done one? It would be embarrassing. Now's my chance! I think everything will go my way now."

* * *

Junior and Leina rush up towards where Nanael floated and sees three against two.

"Starting off," announced Nanael, "on this side, we have Airi, the infernal temptress with her partner what's his name. On this side, we have the combat master- wait…"

Nanael takes out her book and flips through the pages, but couldn't find a picture of Nowa.

"I'm sorry. What's your name?" asked Nanel.

"It's Nowa, the forest keeper," said Nowa.

"And who are you, Miss?" asked Nanael over to Mothra.

"I am Mothra Lea," said Mothra, "guardian kaiju of Earth."

Junior heard the name and gasped.

"Mothra?!" shouted Junior from afar.

Mothra looks over toward Junior with surprise.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"It's me! Junior!"

"Junior?!"

"Son of the king of the monsters?!" joined in Caesar.

"Son of the king of the monsters?!" shouted Gigan, "then you must be the son fo Godzilla, eh?"

"What of it?!" barked Junior.

"I finally found you," said Gigan, as he slides his scythes together, making sparks, "You're the one I was sent to kill."

Junior grunts and rushes up to Nowa, Caesar and Mothra. He then unsheathes his sword and points it towards Gigan.

"We'll see about that," said Junior with a glint in his eye.

"Okay then," said Nanael, "let the match begin!"

And just like that, a large pink barrier was made to show those around the land the fight.

* * *

Back at castle Vance, Elina squealed with glee, as she spots Leina in the bubble above.

"Leina," said Elina with glee, "I'm so glad you're alive!"

* * *

Elsewhere near the mountains, Rodan was in the middle of flying up with Anguirus, Shizuka and Tomoe attached to foot-by-foot. Rodan turns his head towards the distance behind him and sees a live broadcast.

"Look!" shouted Rodan, as he pointed.

The three bellow him looked over to the broadcast with surprise.

"Looks like that Leina girl is alive," said Tomoe.

"That must also mean that Junior is alive too," said Anguirus.

"Woohoo!" shouted Rodan with glee.

"Hey," shouted Shizuka, "how about less talking and more flapping!"

"This would be a lot easier if you guys weren't so heavy," said Rodan, as he flapped as hard as he could towards the other side of the mountain.

* * *

Nowa and Airi clash weapons, as the fight started.

"I got her, master," said Airi, as she kicks Nowa.

Nowa was close to being stabbed if it weren't for her pet monkey who shielded Airi's attack to her side.

Gigan on the meantime, charged towards Junior. Junior swings, but misses, as Gigan teleports away. Junior stops, but swings his sword behind him, as Gigan appeared, but dodges just in the nick of time.

"Quite good," said Gigan, as he flies away to the sky, "but not good enough!"

Junior holds his place, as Gigan flies straight towards him with buzz saw activated. Junior dodges, but gets his shoulder cut.

"Grah," shouted Junior, as he places his hand upon his cut shoulder.

"Junior," shouts Leina from afar, not to interfere with the battle that she left herself out of.

"I'm alright, Leina," said Junior, as he stood up, "I'm just getting started."

Gigan flies straight up to the sky again and flies down quickly at towards Junior with one of his blades sticking out towards him.

"Slice!" shouted Gigan with a cackle.

" _He must be going for my head,"_ thought Junior, as he strategizes, _"wait!"_

Junior notices that unlike before, Gigan appears to be flying down towards him, but slower.

" _I got it."_

Gigan cocks and eyebrow, as Junior shields himself with both arms in front of himself, leaving an area for him to see Gigan coming towards him.

"You fool!" shouted Gigan, "you're going to get both your arms and head skewered!"

"Junior?!" shouts Leina, "what are you doing?! Dodge!"

"Dodge!" shouts Caesar.

" _What in Tanaka's name are you planning?"_ thought Mothra to herself.

" _I can see him,"_ thought Junior, as Gigan closes in.

"Bye-bye!" shouts Gigan, as his blade goes right through Junior's left arm and cuts him on the left corner of his head.

Junior roars with pain, as Gigan flies up to the air with him in his blade's clutches. Junior's sword drops to the floor with a clang.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Gigan, "what were you planning on doing?! Suicide?!"

"JUNIOR!" shouted Mothra, Caesar, and Leina with shock.

Leina then looks over to Nowa, who was on the ground in pain. As she lied there, she noticed one obscene thing about her: SHE WASN'T WEARING ANY UNDERGARMENTS BELLOW HER SKIRT!

"My God," said Leina, as Nanael floats to her side, "that elf isn't wearing any underwear?!"

"This battle is getting quite dark," said Nanael unimpressed, "also, yes, the elves like it that way."

As Airi looks down at Nowa, two spirits show up and help her up to her feet and drew her closer to Airi.

"Your essence is now mine," said Airi, as she kisses Nowa, sucking away slowly her essence.

Leina grunts and clutches her sword hard.

"I have to do something," said Leina to Nanael.

"If you do, you'll invalidate the match," barked Nanael.

Leina ignores her and charges towards Airi.

Airi stops tasting Nowa's essence and licks her lips.

"Delicious," said Airi.

Suddenly, she feels a kick on her back, causing her to get pushes away from Nowa. Leina grabs Nowa before she could fall. Airi gets up with a grunt.

"Leina," shouts Nanel, as she came up, "you ruined everything!"

"Leina?" said Airi with surprise, "you're the one who defeated Melona?"

"That's right you monster," said Leina, as she gently places Nowa against a tree trunk, "so what if I did?"

"I can sense boldness," said Airi, as she observes Leina, "your mind refined. And there's a beauty that emanates from your entre body. That essence will soon be mine!"

* * *

"Look at you now," said Gigan, as he has Junior leaning on his blade that will lead to a five-foot drop, "some 'son of the king of the monsters' you are."

Junior grunts with pain, as his arms continued to bleed and drip with blood.

"This is where you die," said Gigan, as he holds up his on blade to behead Junior, "any last words?"

Junior out of nowhere begins to smile, making Gigan feel a shiver down his metallic spine. Junior looks up with him, as blood drips down from the left side of his head.

"What's so funny? You're about to face death and you smile about it?"

Junior then gives out a chuckle, as his hair began to glow. Junior's mouth began to crackle, as he gave out a laugh.

"I'm not about to be the one dying here," said Junior.

"Hehe," chuckled Gigan, "then who is?"

"You."

Gigan's eyes widen, as Junior began shooting out flames from his mouth towards Gigan's arm, making him screech out of surprise. As the flames continued burning Gigan's arm, Gigan sheathes his blade, as it slides out Junior's arm. Junior stops breathing his flames, as he and Gigan fall to the ground. Junior then looks down and shoots his flames down bellow to slow his fall.

Gigan on the other hand, crashed down to the floor, as soot puffed out from the ashes bellow him. Junior's hair goes back to normal, as he picks up his fallen sword.

"Look how the tables have been turned," said Junior, as he walks over to the Fallen Gigan with blood dripping down his arm, "looks like I'm not the one to die here."

Gigan looks up towards Junior, as he holds his sword up high in the air to strike down. Before Junior could land a blow, Gigan teleported away. Junior grunts with anger, as he looks around for Gigan.

"Where did you go?!" shouted Junior before letting out a thunderous roar.

* * *

Leina panted, as she points her sword at Airi, who had her scythe embedded against a tree. Suddenly, Leina notices that Airi's clothing is slowly disappearing.

"Damn," said Airi, as she slips away and immediately grabs her scythe.

As Leina tried to make a strike, Airi strikes first and lands a cut between Leina's breasts. Blood squirts out, as Leina yelps with pain.

Airi makes it to the sky, as Gigan shows up to her with a badly burned arm. Mothra flies up towards Airi, but gets kicked by Gigan, causing her to fall. Caesar jumps and catches her in his arms.

"Looks like our time is up, master," said Airi, as she looks over to Gigan.

"Tch… I think you're tight," said Gigan, as he holds onto his burnt arm.

Airi gasps, then looks down below her with anger.

"Next time we meet," said Airi, "I'll take all your essence."

"You'll pay for this, son of the king of the monsters!" shouted Gigan.

Gigan holds Airi's hand, as the two of them vanish out of thin air. Leina collapses to the ground, as Junior walks up to her with much more pain than she is feeling.

"L-Lein…a…" said Junior before falling to the ground out of blood loss.

"Junior!" shouted Mothra, as she and Caesar run up to him.

"He needs attention," sad Caesar.

"He needs medicine," said Mothra, as she holds his bleeding head.

"That hole in his arm is really bad," said Nowa, as she walks over to them with the support of her staff, "I don't think he's gonna make it."

"He will! It takes a lot of energy to heal a wound like this!"

"Calm down, Miss Lea," said a female voice from the forest.

The three look over towards the source. There was another elf; she wears a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns, wears an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf, Celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots.

The elf picks up Leina and holds her up.

"Come," said the elf, "we must take these two into the forest."

"Right," said the trio, as Caesar carries Junior on his back and Mothra helps out with supporting Nowa.


	20. Chapter 19: Healing My Master

**Before there's any confusion, this chapter is** _ **filler**_ **. I just thought of a funny idea and this is what came up into my head. This takes place after the fight with Gigan vs Junior.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Healing My Master**

Gigan lies on Airi's bed, as she dealt with looking for essence elsewhere in the swamplands. Gigan grunts, as he places a hand on his burnt arm.

"Tch," scoffed Gigan, "that pissant!"

Gigan began to feel himself burning up, as he began to breathe irregularly. His body began to burn up so much, that he gets off the bed and quickly takes off his armor from head to toe.

He was nearly naked, as he went back under the covers of the bed. He thought that the armor and clothing was warming him too much, but it didn't help; he still felt warm. His head began to sweat, as he swipes away with his left hand.

"What is this feeling," asked Gigan to himself, "I feel awful. I feel as though my body is breaking down."

Suddenly, the door to his right opens, revealing Airi walking in with a tray of water, a steaming bowl of porridge, and a wet towel.

"I'm back, ma-" Airi gets cutoff, as she looks at the burning up man in her bed, "master!"

She quickly places the tray on the drawer near the bed and grabs the wet towel. She gently places the wet towel on Gigan, making Gigan's forehead feel cool. He looks up to Airi, as she gives him a worried look. She sits down by his side and watches over him.

"You must be sick after that fight earlier today," said Airi, as she takes a hand and gently places it upon Gigan's cheek, "you feel pretty warm."

"Sick?" said Gigan with confusion, "that's impossible. Androids don't get sick."

"Well, you are. If you continue to feel like this, you'll die."

Gigan grunts and looks away from her. Airi retracts her hand and walks over to grab ahold of some water. She sits back down on the side of the bed, as she summons spirits to push Gigan gently towards her. The spirits disappear, as Gigan lies on his back, looking up to Airi holding a cup of water.

"You need some liquid in you, master," said Airi, as she takes a hand and leans him up, "here."

She takes the cup and gently takes it up to Gigan's lips, allowing him to feel the water flowing down his throat. Gigan takes a few gulps, as the water from within the cup was gone. Airi places him down on the pillow, as a spirit puts the cup on the tray before vanishing.

"How do you feel?" asked Airi.

"I still feel… hot," said Gigan, before giving out a belch.

"Excuse you," said Airi with a faint smile, "don't you worry, Airi is here to nurse you. Oh! That reminds me! Wait right here."

Airi walks over to her closet, as Gigan sees an odd type of clothing he isn't familiar with. Airi takes it out to show him the particular clothing.

"This Master, is what I have made some time ago when I had someone sick that I like in my chambers," said Airi, as she walks up to Gigan to give him a better view of the clothing.

"Judging by the looks of it," said Gigan, as he observes the clothing, "it looks like a nurse outfit."

"Because it is," said Airi with a smile, "I'll go change in the bathroom. Don't die on me."

Airi walks to the bathroom, leaving Gigan on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He then began to think back again on the fight with Junior, as he remembered the burning pain of flames on his arm.

"Ghh," grunted Gigan, as he looks over to the lighted lamp, "he'll pay for that."

He lies on his sides, as the wet cloth on his forehead falls to the side of the floor. Just then, Airi comes out wearing her uniform and floats over to Gigan holding some bandages.

"Lean up, Master," said Airi, as she spots the fallen wet cloth and picks it up, "I'm gonna put both some medicine and these bandages to wrap it up."

Gigan slowly leans up and feels a prick of pain on his burn. A spirit from the bathroom rushes over to Airi and hands her a bottle of medicine before disappearing. Airi quickly pours carefully the medicine on her index finger then slowly rubs it on Gigan's arm, making him wince.

"It stings, I know," said Airi, as she moves her finger away from the burn, "but this stuff works. Now let me wrap that up."

Gigan lifts up his arm to her, as she begins to wrap the bandages around. As she did, Gigan began to feel the burning on his arm slowly disappear, as well as feeling his heart beating a little quickly. He stared long at Airi, as she starts tying up the bandages.

"There you go," said Airi, "one more thing to make it feel better."

She leans her face close to the wound and gives it a kiss. Gigan blushes, as she looks back up at him.

"A kiss for healing," said Airi with a wink.

"Thank you, Airi," said Gigan, as he lies back against the pillows.

"Do you feel hungry?" asked Airi.

"Don't feel like it."

"You must eat something," said Airi, as she reaches for the bowl of soup porridge and pulls out a spoonful. She gives it a few blows before holding it towards Gigan.

"Say 'ah'," said Airi, as Gigan opens his mouth and takes a mouthful of porridge.

Airi pulls the spoon away from his mouth, as Gigan gulps down the soft food.

"Tasty?" asked Airi.

"It tastes sweet," said Gigan, "thank you for treating me kindly, Miss Airi."

"Anything for my Master," giggled Airi before getting another spoonful of porridge.

Hours have passed, as Gigan goes to sleep mode with Airi sitting by his side watching over him while reading a novel about a romance between death and a creature of life. Suddenly, electronic noises come from Gigan, as he wakes up. He looks over to Airi, as she places her bookmark into the book.

"Feeling better?" asked Airi.

"I still feel very warm," said Gigan, as Airi leans her forehead to touch against his.

Airi was so close to Gigan's face that he breaks out into a blush.

"Your fever has gone down a bit," said Airi, as she pulls her head away, "that's a good sign."

Airi reaches for the newly soaked cloth and gently places it over Gigan's forehead. Gigan feels so much better with the wet cloth upon his forehead. He looks over to Airi, as she gives him a smile.

"Airi… thank you for taking care of me," said Gigan, as Airi clasps her hands with a squeal.

"Anything for you, Gigan," said Airi with a dreamy look in her eye.

Gigan blushes and looks away from her. Airi giggles, as she crawls on top of Gigan, making him uncomfortable. Airi breathes erratically, as her face flushes.

"What are you doing?" asked Gigan.

"I want you," said Airi, "soooo bad."

She lies on top of his stomach and begins unbuttoning her uniform. Gigan yelps with surprise, as she continues.

"Are you saying you want to mate with me," asked Gigan, as his scanners observe her body heat, "judging by your body temp, I can say yes."

Airi opens her uniform to reveal her breasts, making Gigan feel a trickle of blood run down his nose.

"I can't help myself," said Airi, as she takes a hand and pulls down the covers to show Gigan's sweating abs, "you are so hawt. I want you."

Airi leans her head down towards Gigan's chest and gives it a lick, sending a shiver down Gigan's spine.

"Knock it off, Airi!" shouts Gigan, as she leans up, "stop this behavior! As your mentor, you shouldn't act like this."

Airi stood there and slaps her face.

"I'm sorry, Master, but you are the first person I ever had feelings for."

"Like I haven't noticed," said Gigan, as he rolls his eyes.

"Can I instead ask one favor of you," said Airi, as she buttons her uniform back on.

"Permission granted."

"Can I… kiss you?"

Gigan could feel his heart pumping hard, as his face went red as a cherry. Steam flew out of his ears, as Airi leans backwards a bit.

"A k-k-kiss?" stuttered Gigan.

Airi nods, as Gigan rubs his head.

"Oh, all right," said Gigan, as Airi puckers her lips.

Gigan gulps before doing the same. Their lips touch, making Gigan feel a spark zapping within his head. His head began to feel light headed, as he then breaks the kiss and falls relaxingly back onto the pillows.

"Was that worth it, Master," asked Airi with a lick of her lips.

"It…was…" said Gigan, as he lay on the bed dazed.

Airi giggles, as she heads towards the door. She stops as she opens the door.

"Master," said Airi, as she looks back at him, "get better."

"I will," said Gigan with a faint smile.

Airi smiles back and exits the room. Gigan looks back up to the ceiling and gives out a sigh.

"Well that was something new to experience."


	21. Chapter 20: The Elven Forest

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm busy with college and all that. Again, I'm glad by all your ideas, but please don't ask me to add Zilla into the story, 'kay?**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Elven Forest**

Junior opens his eyes and finds himself lying against a giant pillow without his armor on and a blanket that covered half of his lower body. He leans up and feels a sting of pain down his right arm. He looks towards the pain and sees his right arm bandaged, along with his shoulder. He then felt the areas that are bandaged up feeling cooled down, as if some magic was healing him. He then looks over to his left and sees Leina lying beside him with bandages around her chest.

"L-Leina," said Junior, as he tosses her side-to-side, "wake up."

Leina opens her eyes and looks over to Junior with surprise.

"Junior," said Leina, as she leans up quickly, "you're alive?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? If I were dead, I wouldn't be here talking with you."

Leina gives Junior a face of worry and hugs him tightly.

"I thought you died back there," said Leina with a sniffle, "you got a hole through your arm and got sliced against the shoulder. How are you alive?!"

"I'm a kaiju, remember? Remember when Melona squirted that stuff on me that melts things?"

"Y-yes?"

"I survived from that."

"I keep forgetting you're not even human," said Leina, as she breaks the hug, "at least it's good to see you're still alive."

The two smile at one another, until someone walks in through the entrance; it was Nowa, along with her monkey. She takes one good look at Junior and gasps.

"Y-you," stuttered Nowa, "h-h-how are you alive?! That's im-impossible!"

Junior chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

"Well," said Junior, "I'm not exactly human. You see I'm a humanized kaiju."

"Y-you're a kaiju too?!"

Junior's eyes widen after hearing Nowa say that.

"How do you know about the kaijus?"

"Well," said Nowa, as she twiddles her fingers, "you could say that my master accepted them as allies and they too have been training with me."

Junior then thought back on the fight he had with Gigan. He remembered that one of the two people that were by Nowa's side knew who Junior was.

"One of them was… Mothra!" said Junior with realization.

"Do you know Miss Lea?"

"Yeah! She was my friend growing up back on my world."

"How about Caesar?"

"I'll have to ask her about that… I don't recall him."

"Do you mind if I go get them?" asked Nowa.

"Please do-um… what's your name?"

"My name is Nowa. I am the keeper of this forest. And the monkey on my shoulder is Lou."

Lou gives out little squeaks and waves his hand to both Junior and Leina, making them giggle.

"Lou here, is one of my most trusted friends," continued Nowa, "okay, I'll be right back."

Nowa walks out of the place, leaving Junior and Leina alone. Junior looks back at his arm and starts to pick at the bandage.

"Junior," said Leina, "I don't think you should take it off just yet."

"I'm starting to feel better," said Junior, as he grabs an opening piece of the bandage and rips it apart.

As the bandages came off, Leina was surprised to see the hole that Junior was stabbed in was gone, but still a bit visible.

"Wow, it's almost as though it never happened," said Leina with surprise.

"I'm a kaiju, Leina. It takes time for me to heal though."

"Oh right," said Leina, as she lays her head back against the pillow.

"Say Leina," said Junior, as he blushed, "can I… get close to you?"

Leina smiles and scoots closer to him, as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Thank God you are still alive and well," said Leina, as she let's out a sigh of relief.

"I must thank Tanaka really," said Junior, "he works in mysterious ways."

"May I ask, who is this Tanaka? You mention him a lot."

"Tanaka is the God of kaiju," explained Junior, "my father told me that if you are a good kaiju, you will stay in the realm of Tanaka, but if you were bad, you will be in an evil place where kaiju are tortured for all eternity. I don't know how he knows it, but he's now in a good place."

Before Leina could speak, two people came in; one was a man and the other was an elf. The man wore no shirt, but wore his pants that were dark red. He stood close to Junior, as he gives his small beard a scratch. On his right was the girl who Junior believed to be his friend Mothra. Junior looks over to her and cocks and eyebrow.

"Are you Mothra?" asked Junior.

"I am," said the elf, "what's yours? Are you Junior?"

"I am."

The two give each other a surprised look. Mothra spreads her arms out and hugs her friend.

"It's so good to see you," said Mothra, as she hugs him tighter.

"I thought I was the only one who got here," said Junior, as the two break the hug, "I'm glad to see someone familiar."

"It is a pleasure to meet the son of Godzilla," said the blonde man, as he takes a knee.

"Who are you, Sir?"

"I am King Caesar," said the man, as he goes up to his feet, "I fought with your father once when Mecha-Godzilla attacked."

"You knew my father?!" said Junior, as he leans up.

"Indeed I have. I guess you haven't meet me, but I remember you when you were just an egg."

"Whoa," said Junior amazed.

"I'm guessing that everyone is doing fine here," said a female voice from behind Caesar and Leina.

Everyone turned their attention towards the source and see a tall elf holding onto her staff. Mothra and Caesar bowed to her, as she walks further in. Behind the elf was Nowa.

"Master Alleyne," said Mothra and Caesar, as they stood up.

"We elves wouldn't usually allow outsiders into our forest," said Alleyne, "Caesar, Mothra, Nowa, you score a zero."

"Whaaaaa?!" said the three disciples.

"However, we don't forget the favor we've been shown. If that favor has come from two humans."

"Pardon me, Miss Alleyne," said Junior, "I believe you mean one human and one kaiju."

Alleyne's eyes widen a bit.

"You are a kaiju?" asked Alleyne.

"Indeed."

"Well scratch out what I said before. I meant to say a human and a kaiju."

"Sorry, but allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Alleyne, combat master of the elves. "

" _So this is whom Nanael was talking about, eh?"_ thought Junior to himself.

Alleyne looked back towards her disciples and taps her staff hard against the wooden floor, making her disciples stand dup straight.

"Students," said Alleyne, "I want you to get medicine for the woman. As for the man, he'll be fine."

"Yes master," said the three, as they exited the room, leaving Alleyne with Leina and Junior.

"So you are a kaiju too," said Alleyne, as she grabs a nearby wooden stool and sits close to Junior.

"Yes, Miss Alleyne," replied Junior.

"Are you aware of this?" asked Alleyne, as she turns her head towards Leina.

"I am," said Leina.

"What is your name?"

"I am Leina, daughter of the house of Vance."

"A princess?"

"I am."

"And I am Junior," said Junior, "son of the king of the monsters Godzilla. I am not your enemy. I have been in touch with humans since I was small."

"That's good to know," said Alleyne, "may I ask, what brought you here to my forest?"

"We came from the desert and was dragged along the river here."

"That's quite some ways."

"Sorry for our intrusion, but we don't mean to hurt anyone."

"I understand."

The three continued to talk for the past five more minutes until the three disciples came back and applied medicine onto Leina.

"So what do you think of forest elf medicine," asked Nowa, as Leina looked over to her instead of the two leaves that are placed between her now bare breasts.

"It's great," said Leina, "it hurts a bit, but the wound is already healed over."

"That's good to know," said Caesar, as he sharpens his blade with a smooth piece of rock.

"I never imagined the medicine we have from the elder could help a human being," said Alleyne.

"You would really done all of that for us?" asked Nanael.

"Don't get the wrong idea," said Alleyne, as she taps her sword hard onto the wooden floor.

Mothra and Caesar stood up and stood on Nowa's sides.

"As a teacher, it is my responsibilities to clean up your messes," continued Alleyne, "that includes you Nowa. As for today's battle, what were you three doing? Those tactics were completely immature. I give you three a score of thirty-five."

"Aw man," said the three, as they sulked.

"As for you Junior," said Allyne, as she turns toward Junior, "I saw what you did back there and never have I seen anyone or even an elf do that. You planned that from the start didn't you?"

"I did," said Junior, "it seemed out of character, but it did work."

"If you were my student, I would give you a score of eighty-five."

"WHAT?!" shouted the three disciples with anger.

"Pipe down," said Alleyne, as she looks back at her discples with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry," said the three, as they took a step back.

"As for you Leina," said Alleyne, as she turns back, "thank you for saving Nowa's life. I shall convince the elder to allow you and Junior to stay here until you recover."

"I'm grateful," said Leina, "but I'd like to thank the elder in person."

"Understood," said Alleyne, as she stood up from the wooden stool and walks towards the exit, "first, get yourselves clothed please."

* * *

"Come on, you guys," said Nowa, as she waves her hand, "this way."

Junior, Leina, Alleyne, Mothra and Caesar were further away, as they walked the forest path towards the home of the elves. Leina smiles, as she watches Nowa happily running with joy.

" _Seeing her smile like that fills me full of life,"_ thought Leina, _"however…"_

Leina's face went a bit red, as she noticed something wrong about Nowa: she isn't wearing any underwear. She looks over to Junior and notices him having the same expression.

" _I guess he knows too."_

Junior gulpes, but continues to act like he's not staring at Nowa's butt from afar.

" _Do all elves wear nothing down there,"_ thought Junior, as Mothra comes to his side.

"Say Junior," said Mothra, bringing Junior back to reality.

"Uh, yes?"

"Something wrong? You're cheeks are looking red."

"N-no, I'm f-fine."

Mothra then nods and looks forward, allowing Junior to look at her black and white skirt.

" _I wonder,"_ thought Junior, as he gulps.

He takes his left hand and swings it up with force, making air go up and showing off Mothra's lower body. Junior gasps, as he noticed to a brief second that unlike Nowa, she's wearing leaves.

" _Leaves?"_ thought Junior with surprise.

"What was that for Junior?" asked Mothra, as she smacks the back of his head.

"S-sorry," said Junior with an awkward laugh, "I don't know what made me do that."

Mothra shrugs before the group could continue their walk to the elves. Junior quickly rushes towards Leina's side.

"Leina," whispered Junior, "they wear leaves under their clothes."

"Really?" whispered Leina.

"Yep."

The two shake their heads and tried to ignore the ordeal. Junior then looks around the forest; he began to wonder where Nanael flew off.

* * *

Above the trees, Nanael looks down with a smirk on her face.

"Hehehe," chuckled the angel, "think I'm gonna give up after a few set backs? Think again. Hehehehe."

* * *

The group made it to the elven forest, as they entered a chamber that leads into a courtroom-like room where they talked to the elder himself for permission to stay until Leina could heal.

The elder gives a nod of approval.

"My deepest gratitude," said Leina, as she bowed to the elder.

" _They seem like great people,"_ thought Junior, as he stood close to the entrance.

After talking with the elder, Junior and Leina head down some stairs, until Junior noticed three female elves looking at them down below the tree.

"It's those two new humans that came," said one of them.

"I hear that Nowa brought them here," said another, "like those two other people."

"Judging by the way they're dressed, they could be bad news."

"You think she might be up to something?"

" _I feel like a black sheep,"_ thought Junior, as Leina stopped to notice the elves below them talking to one another about them.

"This is a travesty," shouted an old male voice from somewhere close by.

Junior and Leina looked towards the source and little of ways away can see Nowa surrounded by four male elves in white robes.

"The elder may have approved of them to stay here for a bit, but we don't approve of it at all," said another elf.

Junior jumps off the stairs and runs to Nowa's direction, along with Leina behind him.

"I'm sorry," said Nowa, as she bowed, "forgive me. Leina and Junior are not evil. They did nothing wrong."

"What's going on here," asked Junior, getting the four elves attention.

"You should not be here," said the elf with silver hair, "get out of this forest."

"Make me, pointy ears," ridiculed Junior, as his hair showed a faint glow.

The elves scoffed and walked away, leaving Nowa alone. Nowa stood their saddened, as the glow on Junior's hair.

"What was that all about," asked Junior, as he walks up to Nowa and places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing," said Nowa with a saddened voice, "they just don't trust me."

Nowa walks away sulking, making Junior worry about her.

"What's up," asked Leina.

"Leina," said Junior, as he looks back at her, "I want you to go hang out with Mothra and Caesar. Get to know them for me, Okay?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I need to have a talk with Nowa," said Junior, as he follows the path to where Nowa went.

Leina smiles before walking away.

* * *

Nowa sits on her perch, with Lou by her side. She sits there and watches the sun drift down below the trees from afar. Lou gets her attention as he makes his little monkey noises.

"Don't worry, Lou," said Nowa with a faint smile, "nothing's wrong. Don't worry about me."

"Excuse me," said a voice down below the tree.

Nowa looks down and sees Junior down below waving his hand.

"Mind if I join?"

"Sure," said Nowa.

Junior climbs up the ladder and carefully makes his way up. As me makes it to where Nowa is, he sits by her side.

"Nowa," said Junior, "you seem to be depressed about something. Care to talk about it?"

Nowa looks away from Junior and gives out a sigh.

"Everyone's worried," said Nowa, as the gently breeze slides past her hair.

"Worried? About what?"

"You see," said Nowa, as she looks at Junior, "I'm not a pure blood elf. I'm a half human. Because of that, everyone believes that someday I'm gonna cause trouble."

"That makes no sense," said Junior, as he looks at her ears, "you look a lot like an elf."

"You think so?"

"I never knew what an elf was until I first saw you. I'm surprised that you are half of an elf. It's not your fault that you are like this. You didn't have a choice."

"I know," said Nowa with a sigh.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be the protector of the forest?"

"And it's such a great honor," said Nowa with a smile.

"It is?"

"Because of that, I can protect both the forest and those who I care about."

"You remind me of myself."

"I do?"

Junior sits crissed crossed as he looks towards the sunset.

"I too have been ridiculed for as long as I can remember," said Junior, "many humans hate me, but there are those who support me. I'm not a half breed, but I was raised by both a kaiju and a human."

"You were raised by humans?"

"My mother is the reason why I protect those who hate me. No matter what they say, I don't care. It's like my mother always told me: 'you are who you choose to be'."

"You're right," said Nowa, "I should ignore what they say. I am who I am and I am proud to be who I am."

"That's the spirit," said Junior, as he pats her back.

The two smiled at one another and continue to stare off at the setting sun until it disappeared behind the trees.

* * *

Elsewhere, Leina sits with Mothra and Caesar, as they continued to learn about one another. Leina was surprised to hear the relationship Mothra had with Junior. At the moment, Caesar continued to explain his story about the Mecha-Godzilla attack.

"So Godzilla somehow has the ability to magnetize Mecha-Godzilla over to him," said Caesar, "Mecha-Godzilla sticks onto him, as Godzilla told me to hit him. I kept on charging back and forth against Mecha-Godzilla as sparks came out flying from its body."

"What happens next?" wondered Leina, as she tips a cup of tea.

"Godzilla grabs its head and rips it off with his bare claws."

"Hearing about this gives me the bumps," said Mothra, as she looks at her skin and sees tiny bumps.

"His father sounds barbaric," said Leina.

"It was the only way of saving the humans," said Caesar, as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Miss Leina," said Mothra, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Junior… um… in…"

"Love?"

"Yes, that."

"We are."

Mothra and Caear gasp, making Leina cock an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Leina.

"This is the first time I heard of a kaiju in love with a human," said Mothra.

"How did it work?" asked Caesar.

"He came to my rescue," said Leina, as she thought back, "he was heroic, funny, and he's a sweetie."

"A sweetie, eh?" said Mothra.

"He's been kind to me."

"How kind?"

"Very. Why so serious?"

Mothra's eye twitches, along with her hands on the table turning into fists.

"Well… because… he never treated me like that."

"He never?"

"He was kind to me, but… he never saw me… attractive."

"Wait," said Leina, "are you in love with him?"

"… I have been. Since I met him as a larva. I was scared of him at first, but he's kind. I then began to have feelings for him over the years, but I know this love couldn't work because he's a Godzilla and I'm a Mothra. You're lucky to be in love with him."

"Mothra," said Caesar, as he puts a hand on her shoulder, "there are plenty of fish out at sea. Find yourself another Mothra."

"Like who? I'm the only Mothra there is."

"Why not a Battra?"

"Not a fan of them. They look creepy and dangerous."

"Have you even tried talking to one?"

"No."

"Then you should. You may be wrong on how they act."

"I don't know, but my heart belongs to Junior."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Mothra," said Leina, "but his heart belongs to me."

"Why you out everyone?! What should I do?!" roared Mothra in the small house.

"Find like what Caesar was talking about."

"I don't want a Battra! I want Junior!"

"Just do it."

"How? Do you see any Battra's flying around? I don't think so."

"I'm sorry, but you need to move on."

"I will not," retorted Mothra, "

"Ladies, ladies," said Caesar, "calm down. How about we take in a deep breath."

The two take in a deep breath.

"And let it out," said Caesar, as the three of them breathed out slowly.

"I feel so much better, Caesar," said Mothra, "thanks."

"Anytime, Mothra. Miss Leina, have you seen any other human-like kaiju?"

"Not to my knowledge," replied Leina.

"If they're out there, I hope they're okay," said Mothra, as she stretches her arms.

"Care for some yoga?" asked Caesar.

"What's this yoga?" asked Mothra and Leina.

"It's a thing to relax the body," explained Caesar, "you see, I usually spend most of my time sleeping in a mountain. During my sleep, I go to this strange place that is quite relaxing. It was large waterfalls, forest-like areas, rivers, and lakes. I do some yoga, meditate, or purifying myself under the waterfall. It keeps me calm and at peace during my slumber."

"I'd like to try it before I rest," said Mothra.

"I as well," said Leina, "sounds very relaxing."

"Indeed it is," said Caesar, as he sips the rest of the tea, "I shall show you. The night is still young."


	22. Chapter 21: Meditation

**Chapter 21**

 **Meditation**

The moon is shining down upon the forest, as elves settled within their homes beside the fire or going to sleep early for the next day. However, because of the trees blocking most of the moons rays, the forest below only got a little of light from above. The good thing was that there were plants that glow like lamplights in case there were any elves on a late stroll around the forest.

As crickets made their chirps, Junior and Nowa walked towards Alleyne's home, where everyone else was doing whatever. Nowa looks up to Junior and smiles.

"Thanks for the pep talk," said Nowa, "I needed that."

"Anything for a friend," said Junior, as he ruffles her hair.

Lou jumps onto Junior's arm, making him flinch. The small monkey crawls over him and sits on his shoulder.

"What's up with Lou?" asked Junior.

"Hehehe," giggled Nowa, "he likes you."

"Oh?" said Junior, as he looks at Lou and pets his head gently.

The monkey jumps off Junior and lands back on Nowa's shoulders, as they continue their walk.

"Say Junior," said Nowa.

"Yeah?"

"What's Earth like? Your home?"

"Well," said Junior, as he thinks back, "we kaiju don't have much of a place among the humans, but we live on a large island that the humans call Monster Island."

"So that's where you, Lea and Caesar lived together?"

"I wouldn't say living together. We were mostly separate. I lived with the humans for a few years and then I lived with my father. Mothra was born somewhere I don't recall, but she was transformed into a full grown Mothra on the island. I felt bad for her though."

"Why's that?"

"She was so little when her mother died. Her mother was killed by Desghidorah."

"My gosh," said Nowa with surprise.

"Luckily, she got her revenge after turning into a full grown Mothra and sealing Desghidorah away."

"Where were you? Your father? And Caesar during this?"

"Father and I were hibernating and King Caesar was sleeping in his usual spot."

"Well that explains it. I feel bad for her."

"If I were you, don't mention this to her. She had a tough time after that."

"I won't tell another living soul about this."

Junior nods, as they made it Alleyne's house, which was that of a small, but wide tree. Junior and Nowa approach the door and push it slowly. Inside on the left was a living room with a grass plain close to the fireplace where Caesar, Mothra and Leina are sitting down cross legged and eyes closed. Nowa closes the door behind them, as Junior walks up to the three.

"What are-" Junior gets cut off as Caesar hushes him.

"Be silent Junior," said Caesar quietly and sternly, "meditation requires silence."

"Can you teach us," asked Nowa, as Junior and Nowa sat down cross legged in front of the group.

"Close your eyes," said Caesar, as Junior and Nowa obeyed, "empty your mind and think of something peaceful."

Junior breathes inhales, then exhales sharply. He pushes away the bad memories and thinks back to the good memories as a kid with Azusa, when his father was alive, when he first learned how to breathe fire. Seeing these memories brings tears to Junior's eyes, as the good memories continued. He then begins seeing the good memories of him in this world and of Leina. His heart felt warmth, as he sees Leina being happy and being close to Junior. Before Junior could give the vision of Leina a kiss, he is brought back to reality by the sound of knocking wood. Junior turns around, as Alleyne looks down on the meditating group.

"Miss Alleyne," said Junior as he stands up straight, "everyone get up! It's Allyne."

Everyone opens their eyes and see Alleyne looking down on them. They immediately get up and stand up straight.

"What are you five up to," asked Alleyne, as she comes towards the group.

"We were meditating, Miss Alleyne," said Caesar.

"Meditation? Why that?"

"They don't know what meditation was, so I got them to know what it is."

"Can you teach me?" asked Alleyne, as she places her staff against the dining table and walks over to the group.

"Take my spot please," said Caesar, as he gets up.

Alleyne takes a seat and crosses her legs like Leina and Mothra on her sides.

"What now," asked Alleyne.

"Close your eyes," said Caesar, as Alleyne obeys, "take slow and calm breaths."

Alleyne inhales slowly, then exhales.

"I want you to think calm thoughts and let your mind drift away."

Alleyne stood still, as Alleyne meditates. For a full five minutes, Alleyne hasn't budged an inch.

"Is she okay," asked Nowa.

"She's doing fine," said Caesar, "she's enjoying her meditation. It strengthens the mind and relaxes the body."

"I must say," said Junior, as he wipes away his tears, "it was wonderful."

Leina notices the tears from Junior and walks up to him, but is stopped as Mothra came up to him first.

"What's wrong Junior," asked Mothra, "were you crying?"

"I was because of the visions of the good things I have experienced in my life."

"Really? Come here you," said Mothra, as she hugs Junior's arm, as her breasts press against his skin.

Mothra looks over to Leina and gives her a wicked smirk. Leina narrowed her eyes and sticks her tongue at her. Mothra returns the gesture by doing the same. Junior moves away from Mothra and walks up to Leina.

"L-Leina… I…" Junior blushes, as Leina hugs his right arm.

"What's wrong Junior," asked Leina as she blinks rapidly at him.

"Uhhhh… I just wanted to say that I'm glad to be with you and to have that thing you call se-" Junior gets cut off, as Leina covers his mouth and laughs awkwardly.

"Hehehe, I believe you mean that time we were hanging out at the kingdom? Yeah, that's it."

Leina removes her hand from Junior's mouth, as he gives her a cocked eyebrow.

"I guess," said Junior with a shrug.

Leina looks over to Mothra and sticks her tongue out to Mothra, making her jealous as she gives Leina the finger, making Leina do the same. The two march over towards each other, as electricity zaps at their eyes to one another.

Junior, Caesar, and Nowa watch from afar with blank expressions.

"What's up with them," asked Nowa.

"I don't know," said Caesar.

"I guess they're getting to know one another," said Junior.

* * *

That night, Alleyne goes to her hammock wearing nothing but her undergarments of leaves. Nowa does the same, as she sleeps on a nearby hammock.

"I had such a good day, master," said Nowa, as she settles within her hammock.

"Why's that?" asked Alleyne.

"Junior and I had a good talk and that he and I are quite similar."

"How so?"

"Just like everyone treats me different because I'm half elf, Junior is ridiculed by humans. He says that because of how terrifying his father was, people look down on Junior because they think he's the same, but he doesn't care. To some such as his mother, he's a hero. His mother also told him 'you are who you choose to be'. Those words hit me and because of those words, I began to think proud of who and what I am. I am a half breed and I can care less of what the other elves say."

"I guess you feel better than ever?"

"I am, master. I feel a lot better."

"I have to admit that I too had a good day," said Alleyne, as she looks up to the wooden ceiling, "Caesar gets a score of 95 for that wonderful meditation."

"Seriously?!" shouted Nowa.

"Silence!" retorted Alleyne.

Nowa makes a pouty face and lies back in her hammock mumbling to herself. Alleyne smiles as she shuts her eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

Mothra sits on the branches of the tree and gives out a sigh. She looks down at the forest, as it laid silent with no elf in sight. Some lights within some homes go out, along with a cold breeze that brushes upon Mothra's skin, making her shiver.

"Brrr," said Mothra shakenly, "it's c-c-cold out h-h-here."

"Mind if I join," said Leina who is a few feet below her holding onto a blanket, along with one over her shoulder.

Mothra scoffs and points to the branches to climb up. Leina starts climbing up and sits on a nearby branch.

"Here," said Leina, as she hands over a blanket to Mothra.

"W-why sh-should I t-t-take that?" asked Mothra.

"Because you'll catch cold."

Mothra softens her look on Leina and takes the blanket. She wraps it around her before giving out a sneeze.

"I guess you couldn't sleep too?" asked Leina, as she wraps her blanket over herself.

"Yep," replied Mothra, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have… you two… mated?"

Leina's eyes widen and a bright blush falls upon her face.

"N-no!" says Leina, as she flails her arms back and forth, "we're j-just lovers."

"I can see why he likes you," said Mothra, as she looks away, "you are kind, sweet, beautiful. You're lucky."

"He's quite fun to hang around and he's a great story teller."

"Story teller?" repeated Mothra, as she looks back at Leina.

"He told me the story of _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_. If only I read the books in person. Hearing about your world sounds sad, but somehow interesting. I'd like to see new things."

"There are many things on Earth that are amazing," said Mothra, "humans make many amazing gadgets and gizmos. Amazing waterfalls, the animals that live there, the vast oceans, the cities. If you were there Leina, you would love every bit of it."

Leina smiles and scratches the side of her arm.

"I like the sound of that," said Leina, "but this world is where I belong. I have to stay here."

"I know… if only you could come."

"Say Mothra."

"Yeah?"

"You're quite a nice person to talk to and I'd like to know, what was Junior like as a child?"

Mothra giggles, as she scoots backwards and lies against the tree trunk.

"Junior," said Mothra, "when I first met him, his father was somewhere else and I ended up meeting him. I was curious as he was, but he came up to me and waved his hand at me. Because of his friendly gesture, I knew he wouldn't be so scary. Since then, he and I would meet when our parents weren't around."

"So it's a secret friendship?"

"Yep."

"Anything funny happen between you two?"

"There was this one time when we were playing and he was trying to chase me. He's so cute when he tries to chase me that I couldn't help myself. Anyway, he tried to run as quick as he could and he falls into the water face first at the edge of a small cliff. I flew down there and flew him back up to land."

"That's cute," giggled Leina.

"When I brought him back up, he looks at me and gives me a tight hug. 'Thank you for saving me, Mothy. You da best'. That's what he said to me."

"That's so cute," said Leina, "you two are such good friends."

"We were…"

"Were?"

Mothra gives out a frown and looks down.

"Ever since his father's death… He's been away from everyone… I felt like I lost my dear friend."

"Oh… he told me about that. Destroyah killed his father."

"He was depressed… but when I saw him being with you, he was the same happy Junior I met. For that… Thanks Leina."

The two give each other smiles.

"Anytime Mothra," said Leina.

"Take care of him for me. He can be a bit clumsy at times."

"I won't let you down Mothra. I'll keep an eye on him like he does with me. He too looks after me."

"How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm feeling a bit better. Another day here should be enough before we get moving."

"May I ask you to do something along your journey?"

"Sure."

"While you're out there, be careful. I have a bad feeling that there are other kaiju around this world. Not all kaiju are good. However, if you do run into any other kaiju, I hope you two find Anguirus and Rodan."

"Anguirus? Rodan? Who are they?"

"They're good. Those two are like brothers, including brothers to Junior."

"If we do, I'll make sure to tell you if we meet again in the future."

"Leina," said Mothra, as she looks over to Leina, "I'm positive we'll meet again."

The two smile and share a giggle. They hang outside a little longer until Leina gives out a yawn.

"You coming inside," asked Leina, as she takes her blanket off and places it over her shoulder.

"In a bit," said Mothra, "I'd like to be out here a little longer."

"Good night, Mothra," said Leina, as she climbs down.

"Good night, Leina," replied Mothra, as she waves to Leina before Leina slips into the window.

Mothra scratches the back of her pointed ear and looks up to the trees.

"Good night Rodan, Anguirus."

* * *

In the mountain, the moon was shining brightly in a small area where there is a little river flowing and a camp close by. The fire crackles as Shizuka and Anguirus slept against a boulder. Rodan and Shizuka on the other hand were still awake, as they watch the fire crackle. Strong winds blow, as Shizuka begins to shiver.

"Damn," said Shizuka, as she clutches onto her arms, "it's c-c-cold."

Rodan sits beside her and unfolds his right wing, wrapping it around Shizuka gently. Shizuka begins to feel warmth coming from Rodan's wing.

"Thanks Rodey," said Shizuka, before giving out a yawn.

"Anytime," said Rodan.

Shizuka rests her head on Rodan's shoulder, making him blush. Shizuka shuts her eyes and falls asleep. Rodan looks up to the starry night skies and smiles.

"Good night guys."


	23. Chapter 22: Another Day With Elves

**Chapter 22**

 **Another Day with Elves**

Morning came as birds chirped through the forest. Elves are waking up, making breakfast and doing their daily routines. Junior is outside in the back of Alleyne's home and is swinging his sword by thrusting up and down swiftly and carefully. As he swings down, a bead of sweat comes down too.

"Phew," said Junior, as he wipes the sweat from his head, "this grey shirt is in the way."

Junior grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up off of his sweating body. He tosses it to the ground and continues swinging his sword up and down.

"I have to get stronger," thought Junior, "for my friends. For Leina."

As Junior continued to swing his sword, he heard a stick snap from behind him. Junior immediately turns back with his sword pointed at the source, but was surprised to see Mothra holding onto a wooden plate of bread.

"G-good morning Junior," said Mothra.

"Sorry 'bout that," said Junior, as he takes the sword and holds it over his shoulder, "warming up."

Mothra couldn't help, but stare at Junior's chest, making her face go red as a cherry.

"You okay Mothra?" asked Junior, as he leans down to grab his shirt.

"I'm f-fine," said Mothra, as she shakes her head, "I g-got to go… do something."

Mothra hurries away, as Junior places his shirt on with a confused look.

"I wonder what's up with Mothra. Is she sick?"

Junior shrugs and goes back into the tree with sword in hand. He opens the door and closes it gently behind him. He walks into the kitchen to see Mothra and Alleyne having breakfast. Alleyne takes a bite into a bowl of porridge and looks over to Junior.

"Junior," said Alleyne, as she puts her spoon into the bowl, "had a good morning of swinging that sword of yours?"

"Uhhh," said Junior, as he scratches the back of his head, "how did- "

"Mothra told me. Why don't you head into the bath and get yourself cleaned?"

"Oh! Of course. Could you tell me where the bath is?"

"Second floor upstairs."

"Thank you, Alleyne," said Junior with a bow before heading off towards the stairs to his right.

* * *

Junior's naked body slips inside the waters of the barrel tub, but gets a chill from it. With his head sticking out of the water, he grabs his arms and shivers.

"Wh-what's up w-with this w-w-water," asked Junior to himself, as he shivers, "why is it that m-m-my b-body is sh-shaking? Am I s-sick? No. It c-couldn't be."

Junior stood still in the water, before an idea popped into his head. He takes a deep breath, dips his head into the water, and breathes out boiling breath to warm up the water. Bit by bit, the water slowly began to get warm. Two minutes have passed, as Junior continued to warm up the bath water until the temperature was just right.

"Ahhhhh," exhaled Junior, as he spreads out his arms along the rim of the barrel tub, "much better."

As Junior sat in the tub, the room began to get steamy, as the bathroom became a sauna. Junior could feel the sweat coming down his forehead before dipping his face back into the water for a second and taking it back up to flip his hair backwards.

"Getting pretty warm in here," said Junior with an exhale, "I wonder what everyone else is doing?"

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opens, getting Junior's attention. He couldn't get a clear image to who it was, as the person closes the door behind itself.

"Junior," said a feminine voice, "you in here? It's really hot."

"Who's there?" asked Junior.

The figure walks up to Junior slowly, revealing to be Leina.

"Leina?"

"What did you do here," asked Leina, as she looks around the steamy room, "it's so hot in here."

"I made the room warm," explained Junior, "the water was really cold, so I decided to make the water warm. I didn't expect the room to get warmer too."

"Well that explains it," said Leina, as she tosses her sword aside.

"Wh… what are you doing," asked Junior, as Leina began to take her armor off little by little.

"Going to get in with you, silly," explained Leina, as she takes a toe into the water, "oh wow, the water feels really warm."

"Is that okay?"

"It feels wonderful," said Leina, as she settles herself into the water.

"How's the wound on your chest feel?"

"It still stings a bit," said Leina, as she scrubs her arms, "but it'll feel better by tomorrow. I'm still amazed that your wounds are healed instantly. A normal man would die from wounds like that."

"Not this guy," grinned Junior.

The two give out a chuckle before everything went quiet. Leina dips her head backwards and brings it back up wet and slick. Seeing Leina's hair wet makes Junior's cheeks flush.

"You look pretty when wet," said Junior.

Leina cocks an eyebrow before giving out a snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"You should never say that again," said Leina before clearing her throat, "it's inappropriate."

"S-sorry," said Junior before dipping half his head into the water.

"Don't feel down," said Leina, as she reaches for his wet silver hair and ruffles it, "I forgive you. You need to think before saying whatever it is you want to say."

Junior looks away and gives out a nod before lifting his head up.

"Is there anything to clean us around this room," asked Junior, as he looks around, "it's too steamy to see anything around here."

"I'll look around," said Leina, as she walks out of the tub and walks away.

The room goes quiet for two minutes until Leina walks back holding a wooden bowl in her right hand.

"What's in that bowl," asked Junior, as Leina dips back into the tub.

"Looks like some sort of hair cleaner and body wash," said Leina, as she looks into the bowl.

Leina sticks a finger into the bowl and slowly pulls up green goo-like substance and takes a whiff of it.

"Smells tangy," said Leina before starting to scrub her hair thoroughly, "oh! It tingles."

She continues to scrub more of her hair before dipping her head back and washing it within the water.

"Does it feel okay," asked Junior, as Leina pulls her head up.

"Of course it does," said Leina, as she takes more of the green goop and smothers it with her hands, "let me do your hair."

"M-my hair?"

"Junior," said Leina in a commanding voice, "come here and let me clean your hair."

Junior blushes before swimming over to her and turning around for her to scrub his hair. He then felt the squishiness of Leina's breasts on his back that made the hairs on the back of his head stand up.

"Why does my body react like that?" thought Junior, as Leina began running her fingers through his silver hair.

Junior began to feel relaxed, as Leina made motions around his head. His head began to feel tingly the more soap that sinks down onto his scalp.

"My head feels funny," said Junior.

"Don't worry," said Leina, as she takes her hands off of his head, "it means that the stuff is working."

Leina looks around the tub and spots a small bucket below as she looked down behind herself. She reached for the handle and pulled it up. She scoops up some water in front of Junior until the bucket was full of water.

"I now want you to close your eyes," said Leina, as she held the small wooden bucket above Junior.

Junior closes his eyes before feeling water fall straight down onto his head, making his hair slump down onto his face. When Leina was finished, Junior pulls back the hair from his face and shakes his head like a dog.

"What was that for," asked Junior, as he wipes his eyes before opening them.

"Washing the stuff off of your face," explained Leina, "gotta water you down to get it off of your head. As for your eyes closing, it was for safety."

"Safety?"

"It stings badly when it gets into your eyes."

Junior takes Leina's hand and holds it tightly. Leina blushes, as Junior gives out a relaxed exhale.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today? I want to be with you for the rest of the day."

"Well," said Leina, as she twirls a curl in her hair, "I'd like to, but it feels awkward being around elves. I feel like… like…"

"Your different?"

"Yes… that."

"Don't worry Leina," said Junior, as he turned his head back at her, "if anyone makes fun of you, I'll beat them down. No one makes fun of… what's the word?"

"Friend?"

"Not that… I think it was… my girl."

Leina's cheeks went red and takes a hand to one of her cheeks.

"You… are such a charmer."

"A what?"

"A charmer is someone who can charm a woman."

"Ohhhhh. Okay."

Leina smiles before giving Junior a kiss to the cheek. Junior's eyes swirled before a puff of smoke spews from his nostrils.

"Let's get out in a bit," said Leina, "I'm getting hungry."

"Like my mother always says, 'breakfast is important'."

Leina and Junior giggle before letting their bodies sink deeper into the warm waters.

* * *

After drying up, Junior and Leina walk downstairs with the smell of something sweet catching their attention.

"Smells really good," said Junior.

"Smells like… honey," said Leina.

As the two made it to the dining room, Alleyne places down a large bowl of honey combs in the center of the table. Nowa and Rou ate calmly, while Mothra and Caesar ate like people who haven't had a decent meal in over a week. Alleyne sits down and watches them with disgust.

"You two have horrible manners," said Alleyne.

"Sorry, Miss Alleyne," said Caesar, "we're kaiju. We don't eat like humans or elves."

"We eat whatever we like," said Mothra.

"It's true," said Junior, catching everyone's attention.

"How was the bath," asked Alleyne before reaching over to grab a honey comb.

"I hope you don't mind if I warmed it up a bit," said Junior, as he scratches the back of his head.

Alleyne sat on her chair and looked at Junior blankly.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. The bath?" said Alleyne with a detection on anger in her voice.

"I made the room all steamy," explained Junior, "I used the fires in me to make the room and the tub warm."

"Oh," said Alleyne, as she shook her head, "never mind, just sit down and eat."

Junior and Leina sat down at the end of the table with plates right in front of them empty. Mothra reached out for the bowl of honey combs and handed it over to Junior.

"I hope you like them," said Mothra, as Junior reached his hand into the bowl and pulled out a honey comb that made his hands sticky.

Junior takes a bite into it and tastes a sweet sensation going down his throat.

"Whoa," said Junior, "tastes amazing."

Junior continued to eat slowly like Nowa and Rou, catching Alleyne's attention.

"Mothra, Caesar," said Alleyne.

"Yes," said Mothra and Caesar.

"Junior here has better manners than you two," said Alleyne, as she points to him, "eat like that. I give him a score of 85. You two get a score of 20."

Mothra and Caesar moaned, as Nowa and Rou giggled. The room went silent until the honey combs were all taken. Everyone felt full and thanked Alleyne for the food.

"So Junior, Leina," said Alleyne, "what plans do you have for one more day here?"

"We plan on walking around the place and seeing what your culture is like," said Leina.

"Do as you please."

Junior and Leina smiled at one another, while Mothra stared at them with envy in her eyes.

"Mothra," whispered Caesar, "what's wrong? You look angry."

"I'm fine," said Mothra with a little of steam coming down her head.

Junior looked up at Mothra, as she stared at them grinding her teeth and a small bit of steam coming from her head.

"Mothra," said Junior, "you okay? You look like a steaming volcano only smarter."

Everyone gave out a chuckle before Mothra stood up from her chair and marched towards the stairs with clenched fists.

"Miss Lea," said Alleyne, "where do you think you are going?"

"Taking a bath," growled Mothra before walking up the stairs.

"What's up with her Caesar," asked Junior.

Caesar shrugs before getting off of his chair and following Mothra's steps.

"If you ask me," said Nowa, "I think she's jealous."

"Jealous?" asked Junior.

"She seems to get angry when you two are close together. I think she likes you Junior."

"She has feelings for me?"

"That might be the cause," said Alleyne, "how about you two get going. The day is young and there's stuff to see around here."

"Where will you be, master," asked Nowa.

"I have business to attend to," said Alleyne, as she gets off of her chair, "I'll be home later."

* * *

In the still slightly warm barrel tub, Mothra sat in there looking at her reflection. She narrows her eyes and grunts. She stands up and crosses her arms.

"I must follow them," said Mothra, "I'd like to know what they have going on."

There was a sudden knock to the door catching Mothra's attention.

"Miss Lea," said Nowa from the other side of the door, "you okay in there?"

"I'm fine," said Mothra, "talking to myself."

"I'm just letting you know that I'll be out and about. See you guys later."

"With Nowa gone," thought Mothra, "that means Caesar is free and if that's so, then I want him to follow along with me."

She gives out a snicker and then a laugh before another knock caught her attention.

"Miss Lea," said Caesar from the other side, "are you okay? You're laughing quite oddly."

"I'd want you to do something with me today as well."

"Like what?"

Mothra smiled and rubs her hands with a little snicker.

"You'll see. Hehehehe."

* * *

The forest felt cool as a breeze pushed through the bushes and trees. Elf children played with their toys and dolls, adults dealt with keeping an eye on them and others were out an about. The markets outside were selling all sorts of fresh goods that were made by hand and are from around the elven domain. Junior and Leina walked around with elves looking at them with curiosity, making them uncomfortable knowing that they weren't elves at all. Suddenly, a smell caught Junior's nose; the smell of something baked. Like a bloodhound, he follows the scent with Leina behind him wondering what he's doing.

"Where are you taking me, Junior," asked Leina.

"Something smells good," said Junior, as he continued following the scent.

The smell has taken him to a stand with three loaves of bread laying out in the open. Junior walks up to the stand and meets an elf with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a light blue dress.

"Hello human," said the elf with nervousness, "can I help you?"

"Can I have a taste of that bread," asked Junior, as Leina comes to his side.

"Take it all," said the elf holding her hands up, "it's all I got."

Junior cocks and eyebrow gives the elf calming gestures.

"Why are you afraid of me," asked Junior, "I'm not asking forcefully. I'd just like a taste of it. Did you make these?"

"Wh-why y-yes of course," replied the elf, "however, I need more fire over here to make more. I've been waiting for someone to come give me a hand with it, but hasn't shown up yet."

"Miss," said Leina, as she puts a hand on Junior's shoulder, "why not let him give you a hand. He can breathe fire."

"He can?" said the elf with surprise.

"I can Miss," said Junior, "if you like, can I help you? I insist."

"You mean it? That's wonderful! Come on in here."

Junior and Leina walked to the side and meet the elf at the back of the stand, showing them her small oven with little of smoke.

"Allow me," said Junior, as he walks up to the oven and clasps his hands.

His hair glows faintly, making the elf surprised. Leina puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles.

"Don't worry," said Leina, "just watch."

Junior then breathes out a small amount of flames, jetting into the oven and making it flicker with life. Junior closes his mouth, as his hair goes back to being silver.

"Thank you, Mister," said the elf, "thank you for that. I'll let you have the bread for free."

"Thank you, Miss," said Junior with a smile, "hope everything works out for you."

Junior and Leina walk back to the street, as the elf hands them a small bag of bread.

"Have a good day you two," said the elf, as Leina and Junior walk away.

Junior and Leina wave back before Junior pulls out a loaf of bread. He bites into it and chews it slowly.

"Mmmm," said Junior, "thish tashtes good."

"Really?" wondered Leina.

"Like a bite?" asked Junior, as he hands his bitten piece to her.

She leans her head down and takes a bite from his hand. She chews quietly, letting Junior know it tastes good.

"These elves sure are different compared to the ones by Tolkien."

"How so?" asked Leina.

"Well," said Junior, as he taps his forehead, "they… oh! The bread here is nothing compared to lembas bread."

"What's special about that type of bread?"

"From what I know it is said that one small bite can fill the stomach of a man. With bread like that, we would have plenty to eat on our journey."

"Sounds like the kind of bread we should have," said Leina with a giggle.

Junior chuckles along with her, as the two continue their walk around the place.

Meanwhile, further from the lovebirds, two familiar faces are watching closely at them.

"So what is we're doing, Miss Lea?" asked Caesar before taking a bite into a piece of a mango-like fruit.

"I want to follow them," said Mothra, "I'd like to see what that Missy is up to."

 **Sorry for the long wait folks. I've been busy with college and dealing with the move. Also, I have a new idea for a kaiju/ Queen's Blade crossover. Hear me out:**

 **Remember those special episodes of Queen's Blade where the girls are in high school? What if Junior and some other kaiju are preparing to go there because it becomes co-ed. What do you guys think of that?**


	24. Chapter 23: The Following

**Chapter 23**

 **The Following**

 **I apologize for the long wait. College is a drag and it's in my way of writing.**

Leina and Junior continue around the forest, as the elves continue with their daily lives. Near a lake, Leina and Junior sit down close to a lake to enjoy more of the bread they were given from the elf that they helped earlier. The grass felt soft, not prickly, but soft. Next to Junior and Leina stood a small tree that some apples growing on its branches.

"Besides feeling different to everyone here," said Junior, as he took his final bite of a bread piece, "this place is quite… pretty."

"I can agree with that," said Leina, as she watches a frog jump into the water.

Suddenly, three elf children were playing around with a ball, until they spotted Junior and Leina. One of the kids was a boy with light blue hair, wore gray shorts, bare-footed, and had a scar on his chin.

"Hey you," said the elf child, "what are you doin' here?"

Leina and Junior look at one another, then back at the child.

"We are staying here for one more day, young one," said Junior, "I guess you aren't used to seeing a human and a kaiju together, eh?"

"You're a kaiju too?!" said the boy with surprise.

"I am."

"Hey! Guys!" said the boy, as he waved his hand to his friends as a sigh of 'come over here'.

Two other elven children have shown up. One was another boy with short green hair, gray shorts, bare-footed, and has a green cloak over his shoulders and to his knees. The other child is a girl with long black hair, blue eyes, wore a small dress with a pattern of leaves, and had a cute small smile upon her face.

"So who are these outsiders," asked the boy with short green hair.

"This guy here is a kaiju like Mothra and Caesar," said the boy with light blue hair.

"Whoa," said the girl, "but who's the pretty lady? Does she know?"

"Of course I do, little girl," said Leina with a giggle, "I am human, but this guy is a kaiju."

"Mister kaiju," said the girl, "what's your name?"

"I'm Junior, little one."

"And I am Leina."

"Nice to meet you two," said the girl, "call me Dee."

"I am Garn," said the boy with short green hair.

"I'm Galn," said the boy with light blue hair.

"Mister Junior," said Dee, "I hear that kaiju come from another world. What's it like?"

"My world? Well, my children, gather near and I shall tell you."

The kids giggle, as they scoot in closer to Junior and Leina and sat down with their legs crossed.

"You see young ones," said Junior, "my world is different compared to this one. There are no elves, only humans. Besides the humans, there are kaiju, aliens, and then there's me. You see, I am the son of the king of the monsters. His name is Godzilla and he is my father, like his father before his. He was ferocious, strong, tough, and a great father."

"Wow," said the children.

"You must be lucky to have a father like him," said Galn.

"Do you have a princess?" asked Dee.

"Well… there is one, I guess you can say," said Junior, "her name is Mothra."

* * *

Across the lake, were some trees and above one of the trees is Mothra and Caesar sitting on its branches quietly. Caesar takes a hand to his ear and listens carefully to what Junior is saying. Like in his true form back on Earth, Caesar has long ears that are able to detect sounds from a mile.

"What are they saying," whispered Mothra.

"He's… talking about you."

"Me?" said Mothra with surprise.

* * *

"She may be pretty, but she is strong," continued Junior, "while I was asleep in the ocean for a long while, her mother died protecting her and once Lea grew up, she fought Desghidorah all by herself. She even fought Dagarah, a sea creature."

"She sounds awesome," said Garn.

"If I see Mothra around, I want to give her a pretty rose from my house," said Dee, "she'll love it."

"What does your world have that this world doesn't," asked Galn.

"Unlike this one, there's TV, a machine that lets you see things," explained Junior, "there are things called cars that humans drive on to go to places. They also have things called phones that let you talk to people from faraway places."

As Junior continued, the children were interested with everything he said. Boats, oceans, buildings that could reach the skies, and many other things the people of this world don't know of.

An hour has passed, as the kids were done listening to Junior. Across from them, Mothra sat with a soft smile upon her lips, as Caesar was on the verge of falling asleep from boredom.

"Caesar," whispered Mothra, as she taps Caesar's head, "wake up. They're about to leave."

"Uh? Oh! Let's follow," said Caesar, as he and Mothra slide down the trunk and onto the ground.

Junior and Leina walk back to the elven neighborhood, as Mothra and Caesar made a leap over the lake.

* * *

Junior and Leina continue their walk among the elves and found a place that seemed to be running low on business. A male elf with dark brown hair sat at the booth lonely and depressed.

"What's up with him?" asked Junior, as he came to a halt.

"It looks like his business is running low," said Leina, "perhaps we should just let him be."

"No. I have a better idea."

Junior smiles and walks over to the sulking elf and sits beside him.

"Excuse me, Sir," said Junior, "what seems to be the problem?"

"My place," said the elf, "it's not doing so well. I haven't had a customer in a month. If I don't find a way to draw in customers, then this place will go down. This place was given to me by my father and his father before him. I can't let this place go."

"How about I do some magic?"

"M-magic?" said the elf, as he turned his head towards Junior, but gasps with shock," y-you… you're the kaiju- "

"Do not worry," said Junior, as he places a hand upon the elf's shoulder, "I will not bring any harm to your place. You have my word."

The elf gives out a sigh and smiles upon Junior.

"Do it," said the elf, "please."

Junior nods and walks off to the middle of the open establishment, where tables were scattered around him. Leina walks up to one of the tables and sits down to see Junior in action. Junior takes a deep breath and slowly blows out smoke that forms into a bird, as it flies away dissipating. Some elves that were close by stopped and awed with amazement.

"Step right up," said the elf owner aloud, "see a kaiju make magic and enjoy the wine!"

Junior puffs out another smoke figure, but this time was a form of a large fish swimming towards the trees, as though the fish wanted to take a breath from the surface. One by one, elves began to draw into the show and began drinking plenty of wine from the establishment. In a matter of minutes, the place was feeling much more alive than when Junior and Leina arrived.

Time went on and the sun began to go down. Leina and Junior sat down to have a drink of wine. Junior burps, making Leina giggle.

"This wine stuff makes my nose tingle," said Junior.

"That's normal," said Leina.

"I have to admit," said Junior, as he looked around the establishment, "I made this place a whole lot better."

"Excuse me, Mister Junior," said the elf owner, "I want to thank you. Take this as a token of my gratitude."

He hands Junior a small sac of money from the customers from the establishment.

"You're too kind," said Junior, "I'd also have to say your welcome."

The elf smiles before walking away. Junior opens the sac and pulls out one coin at a time, making Leina count one-by-one.

"We gotten pieces," said Leina, as she points down to Junior's coin sac, "let's put it in with the other pieces we have from before."

Junior pulls out his coin sac and opens it up for Leina to poor in the pieces they got. The sac was beginning to look full, which was perfect for them to buy some things for their journey ahead.

Meanwhile, close by the establishment, Mothra and Caesar watched from a side of a nearby building.

"Looks they are having a good time," said Caesar, as he takes a bite into an apple.

"It's almost too perfect," said Mothra, "I think she might be making a move on him. I can't stand the least when she talks to him."

"I know that you and Junior have been friends since you two were kids, but if Junior's happy, shouldn't you be happy?"

Mothra began to take those words seriously and began to have second thoughts. She smiled and looked back at Caesar.

"I… I never thought of it that way. I guess… I should move on. There are plenty of fish out at sea. Thanks Caesar."

"Anytime, Miss Lea."

Mothra glances back, as Junior and Leina drank a cup of wine. She smiles and walks off into the street.

"Miss Lea," said Caesar, "where are you going?"

"Come Caesar. Let's go back home."

Caesar smiles before taking another bite of his apple and walks up to Lea as the two walk off home.

* * *

The moon begins to rise, as Junior and Leina head back to Alleyne's home.

"Today was great," said Junior, "I actually got to hang out with elves. If only mother could see me now. She'd be surprised."

"I bet you she would," said Leina.

"Hey there," said a squeaky feminine voice from above.

Junior and Leina looked up and spotted Nanael flying down toward them, but stretches out her wings to float down between Leina and Junior.

"Nanael?" said Junior, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other angels or something?"

"What? Nah. I have some news that you'd like to hear."

"About what," said Leina.

"I was at the council where Alleyne was and heard their talking. They said they are gonna kick Nowa out of the forest."

"What?!" shouted both Junior and Leina.

"Why would they do such a thing?!" asked Junior.

"I dunno," said Nanael with a shrug, "I guess it's because she's half elf."

"I think we need to go have a talk with Alleyne about this," said Leina, as she grips onto Junior's hand, "let's go."

"Okay," said Junior, as he gets dragged.

Nanael floats behind them with a quiet snicker.

"All going accorded to plan," said Nanael, as she swipes her hands wickedly.

* * *

"Alleyne," said Leina, as she bursts through the door, "we need to have a talk about Nowa."

Alleyne cocks an eyebrow and looks back at Mothra and Caesar, who are sitting down beside her at the table.

"You two go upstairs for a bit," said Alleyne, "I need to have a talk with Leina."

"Yes master," said the two, as they get off their seats and headed to the stairs.

Alleyne looks back at Leina with concern.

"Who told you about this?" she asked.

"Let's just say a little birdie told us," said Junior, as he closes the door behind himself and Leina.

"What birdie? Birds don't talk."

"Huh? Usually everyone knows what that means back on Earth," said Junior with a shrug.

"Anyway, come sit with me. Help yourselves with a cup of tea."

"I never had tea before," said Junior, "but my mother sure does."

Junior and Leina sit down on the chairs. Junior reaches out for his cup and brings it close to himself before gripping onto the handle of the pouring glass. Outside of the house, Nanael watched through the window, excited to see if Leina and Alleyne are gonna duel.

"Why is Nowa leaving this forest? Is it because she's part elf?" asked Leina.

Alleyne closes her eyes for about ten seconds, then opens them. Junior sips his tea intensively.

"That is the reason. The council says that she must go to the Queen's Blade tournament starting her leave tomorrow."

Junior slams his cup down in a fit of rage and growls.

"Why does every elf here have to be mean to her?! So what if she's part elf! She's not as different as any of the other elves around here! You all treat her as if she's some sort of… of monster. I know how she feels because I'm in that same situation as she is. Everyone thought I was bad, but I'm nothing like my father! I am a savior to some and some think I am a monster. Nowa is having a similar problem as I am, but she's different. When I see her, all I see is an elf who has feelings. She's not that different than you are, Miss Alleyne!"

"I see," said Alleyne.

"Don't you even pity her?! Why are you so cold?!"

"…"

"What is the other reason to why she must go?" asked Leina.

"This forest matters most. Fate for Nowa, has finally arrived. I knew this day will come. Why do you think I have been training her?"

Junior blinked twice and began to look back on Alleyne scoring Nowa, including Caesar and Mothra.

"Ohhhhh," said Junior with realization, "that explains a lot."

"She's also made the decision to go herself," said Alleyne, "I wanted to take her place, but the council wouldn't allow it. If I were to go, I could leave the elves to their downfall."

Leina grunts and gets up from her seat.

"You're going to feel sorry if she dies out there," said Leina, as she marches to the backyard.

"Leina!" said Junior, as he gets up from his seat, "wait!"

"Sit!" said Alleyne, "leave her be. She needs time alone."

Junior sits back down with a grunt and takes another sip of tea.

Outside in front of the tree, Nanael grunts and stomps her feet.

"NO! NO! NO! MY PLANS HAVE BEEN RUINED!" shouted Nanael, as she flies up past the trees and to the skies.


	25. Chapter 24: The Journey Continues

**Chapter 24**

 **The Journey Continues**

The crickets chirped outside, while inside Alleyne's home are the sounds of sleep and crackle of fire. Mothra and Caesar leaned against the wall, as Mothra snores quietly. Junior leans against the wall close to the window as he takes off his armor and gently places it beside him, along with his sword. He turns his direction towards Leina, who lies on the floor with a blanket over herself and looking over to the fire before giving out a yawn. She brings her head down onto her pillow and snuggles herself in.

"L-Leina," said Junior.

"Hm?" said Leina, as she looks over to Junior.

"Are you still mad… about earlier?"

"… It just doesn't seem right."

"Poor Nowa," said Junior, as he looks up to the ceiling. "If only there was a way to make her not compete."

"The council made their decision and so did she."

"I worry about her too, Leina. She's like me in a way. Her kind see her differently like the humans see me as a monster, but there are those that see differently."

"Junior?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to lay with me? It's warm and cozy."

"Huh? Don't you need some alone time?"

"Why's that?"

"Because you're cranky about the whole Nowa thing."

"It's okay. I have an idea on how to make her not go."

"You do?"

"I thought about it for the past hour and it finally came to me. We'll start tomorrow."

"Tell me tomorrow," said Junior before giving out a yawn, "I'm getting sleepy."

"Come here and rest with me."

Junior crawls over to Leina, as she holds up the covers for him to lay in front of her. As he cuddles close to Leina, he feels the softness of the blanket and both the warm from her body and that of the close by fire.

"Feel warm?" asked Leina, as she wraps an arm around Junior.

"I do," said Junior, "thank you, Leina."

"Your welcome."

Junior gives out a soft smile, as he turns around and faces her with their faces two inches away from one another. Their faces warm up as they bring their faces close for a little kiss.

"Good night, Leina," said Junior, as he brings his head down onto the pillow.

"You too," replied Leina as she does the same.

* * *

Morning comes, as fog flows through the forest bringing dew onto all the plants that get swallowed within its path. Nowa walks through, as Rue perches on her shoulder. She then stops and takes in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. She turns around towards the path from where she came from and smiles.

"I will be back," she says to herself. "I promise."

Suddenly, rustling came from the trees behind her, making her look up to the source to see Leina jumping towards her, along with her sword that she holds tightly in her hands. Nowa quickly holds out her staff and blocks Leina's attack before getting a good visual on her attacker.

"Leina?!" she says with surprise.

"Is that all you got?" asked Leina in a serious tone. "my wounds still sting, which will make it easy for you to defeat me."

"But why?" asks Nowa, as she continues to hold up her staff from Leina's sword.

Not too far from the fight, Junior watches, as he sits on a thick tree branch watching.

"You watching the fight too?" said a familiar voice on the other side of the tree where Junior sits.

Junior looks to his right and sees Nanael standing on a small branch waving to him.

"What are you doing here?" asks Junior with a slight bit of irritation.

"Getting ready to broadcast this fight, of course," said Nanael, as she raises her hand. "Get ready folks! This is it! Onward with the Queen's Blade Ba- "

Junior narrows his eyes, giving her an angry look.

"Hehehe… never mind," giggled Nanael awkwardly before flying away from the forest.

On the opposite tree to Junior's left, another observer watches.

"Make me proud my apprentice," said Alleyne. "Show me your determination. The humans never accepted you and neither did the elves. You were lost until I found you. I began to train you so that you could walk wherever you'd like with strength and confidence. What is it that you want? Do you want to leave the forest?"

Nowa pushes Leina away, but holds her staff up high, along with Leina holding up her sword.

"This doesn't make any sense," says Leina "if you take apart in the Queen's Blade tournament, you are surely to never come back to this forest. What is your reason for doing this?"

* * *

"What is your reason?" thought Junior. "Everyone despises you, like the humans despise me back on Earth. So why?"

* * *

"I'm doing this for myself," says Nowa, as she points the end of her staff toward Leina. "It's no secret that everyone in the village hates me. They want nothing more than for me to leave this place."

Nowa charges Leina, as Leina jumps away to her left, dodging Nowa's attack.

"So which choice makes you happy?" asks Leina.

"What do you- "

"Answer me!"

"… I love my captain dearly and the animals of the forest. I don't want to leave here, but if leaving helps the elves, then so be it. I've always have an emptiness in my heart, but that's what this place, this forest, my home has built for me."

Leina, Junior, and Alleyne open their eyes widely. Nowa smiles softly, as Leina holds her sword down from Nowa's words.

"I can't fight you," said Leina. "Your words have disarmed me."

"It's like what my captain says," said Nowa, as she takes a few steps closer to Leina. "Accepting your destiny is more understanding than it is than fighting."

"Such a brave girl you are," says Junior, as he jumps down from his perch and walks over to Leina and Nowa with gobs of tears falling down his cheeks. "Your master has taught you well."

Nowa giggles, as she walks to Junior and pats his shoulder.

"You too are a great inspiration," says Nowa. "I'll never forget your words too."

* * *

Later that day, Junior and Leina are back on track, as Alleyne gives them a small supply of food and medicine. Both food and medicine is carefully wrapped around leaves to stay dry and in condition.

"Thank you," said Leina, as she holds onto the small bag of supplies. "We'll make sure to use this medicine and food to good use."

"And I shall pray for your safety on your journey," said Alleyne.

"My captain," said Nowa with a tear falling down her cheek, as she looks upon Alleyne.

"Nowa, my apprentice, do not cloud your eyes with tears. You are a proud representative."

"Please take care captain," says Nowa, as she wipes away the tears.

"A journey does not need words to begin. Go. Now."

Alleyne turns back towards the forest, but is stopped, as her apprentice hugs her tightly.

"Everything you taught me, captain. I will never forget them."

Leina hugs Junior, as the two watch the emotions pouring from Nowa to her captain. Alleyne smiles and pats Nowa's head.

"Come home safe," says Alleyne.

Nowa let's go of her captain and smiles proudly.

"Hold on a sec!" says a male voice from the forest.

Everyone looks towards the forest entrance to see Caesar and Lea rushing over towards Alleyne and salutes.

"Miss Alleyne," says Caesar standing proud. "We are going too."

"We will watch her back and learned what you have taught us as well," says Mothra.

Alleyne walks up to the two and hugs them tightly.

"Watch over her," says Alleyne. "My apprentice."

"So we shall," says Caesar, as Alleyne lets them go.

"Now go."

Alleyne walks past the two, as she walks back into the forest until she wasn't visable.

"Ugh!" says a familiar female voice coming from beside Leina. "I can't believe I missed another chance for a broadcast! How about you and Nowa fight again?"

Leina looks over to the annoying angel and narrows her eyes.

"No way," says Leina. "She's too strong for me to fight."

"The next time we fight Leina," says Nowa. "It'll be the Queen's Blade Tournament."

"I'm unsure about that. Yet, I do promise that I will fight you again. May us all get stronger."

"You guys take care of Nowa," says Junior. "Got it?"

"We shall, young prince," said Caesar, as he nods his head.

"We sure will, Junior," says Lea with a smile. "As for you, Miss Vance, look after my Junior."

"I will," replied Leina. "Before we go, I want to ask you something Nowa. You gave me something important and I want to come up with a way of thanking you for it."

"I did?" asks Nowa with a cocked eyebrow.

"You have. You showed me everyone has their own way of living. I can't imagine something up to that truth better than you. Also, one last question, it's been bothering both Junior and I for a while… well… you see- "

Leina is cutoff, as a gust of wind blows, bringing up both Lea's and Nowa's skirt, showing off that the two don't wear any underwear at all. Both Junior and Caesar gave off a little nosebleed, before wiping it off.

"Both Nowa and Lea aren't wearing any!" thought Leina. "And I can't figure out why?!"

"What is it, Leina?" asked Nowa.

"Never mind."

"You stay strong; you brave little elf!" cried Junior. "I'll never forget you!"

"Same to you, Junior." Says Nowa, as she, Lea, and Caesar wave the two goodbye.

"See you guys around," said Junior, as he and Leina walk away and along the path.

"I never knew you had such a soft side, Junior," says Leina, as she gives Junior a nudge.

"She's brave. Just like you. I hope she, my friends, us, will get stronger along our way."

"Let's hope so, Junior. Let's hope so."

As the two walk west, Nanael flies up above them with frustration.

"This sucks," says Nanael with frustration. "I'm not gonna follow you two anymore! Do you understand?! We're done!"

 **I like to apologize for the long wait, folks. I've been busy with finals and moving into a new place. Sorry about that; will make the next chapter bigger than this**


	26. Chapter 25: New Comers

**Chapter 25**

 **New Comers**

"A dwarf runs up breathes heavily, as he rushes over to a mill at the edge of the village. He has a grey beard, grey hair, and a scar on his left eye. He wore silver armor, brown boots, and carried a small axe on his back. The person who has made the armor is the best craftsman around the village and is also a princess./p

"Gotta! Tell her," said the dwarf, as his armor clanks with each step. "This guy! Isn't! Human!"

As he rushes up to the door of the mill, he slams the door open and is in front of the dwarf princess herself. She wears a pink puffy dress, with puffy white and blue stripes. She has a white bra covering the area where the dress ends, and on her right arm has both a plate gauntlet and boots. Underneath the boots, she has white folded cuffs with pink ends, and underneath are white thigh-highs.

"What's wrong?" she asks, as she puts down a piece of metal on her desk.

"Y-your highness, Ymir" said the dwarf, as he places his hands on his knees. "There's… a monster-like… human in the middle… of the village."

"What?!" shouted Ymir with shock, yet confused. "A monster-like human? That's ridiculous."

Suddenly, loud horns are sounded outside the mill, making Ymir's heart skip a beat.

"You see?!" said the dwarf. "Trouble's a brewin'."

Ymir looks over to a large axe, that stands on a mantle. She rushes over to it and grabs ahold of it.

"Let's go see this phenomenon," said Ymir, as she and the dwarf rush out of the mill.

They rush past some villagers, as they rush into their homes and lock their doors. In the middle of the village were a few flames, some broken pieces of armor, and a few dwarfs on the ground. Three dwarves stand side-to-side, as they point their axes at the person responsible for the damage. The man stood taller than an average human; he has two large teeth gleaming from his lower jaw, dark green hair, and yellow eyes. His armor look like that of a turtle, with a shell-like shield on his back, along with a hammer with a smooth part on one side and a sharp point on the opposite. His skin is grey, with a few scars on his cheeks and on his armor. On the center of his armor is a symbol that looks like a yin-yang symbol, but with only the yin part.

"Back!" shouted one of the dwarves, as he thrusts his axe forward at the bizarre human.

The human growls before tipping his head back and lets out a screeching roar that shakes the ground and that can be heard from a mile.

"See princess," said the dwarf that stands beside Ymir. "This human, isn't human at all. He's more like a monster."

"Let me handle this," said Ymir, as she places her large battle axe over her shoulder and walks up towards the bizarre human. "Out of the way, fellas. Let me handle this guy."

"The three dwarves walk away from the bizarre human, as he looks down at the small dwarf princess with a smug look.

"Where am I?" asked the bizarre human with a deep and gruff voice. "Why am I… a human?"

"I don't know, mister," said Ymir. "But you are making a mess out of my village. You are now standing in front of the princess of the dwarves, Ymir."

"Dwarves?" said the man with a confused look. "Like those creatures from _Lord of The Rings_ that Junior keeps telling about when things were boring?"

" _Lord of The Rings_? Junior? What are those?" asked Ymir.

"It's a story that my king reads to us when we had nothing to do or when we're bored. I always liked it and I'm glad he was raised by good humans."

"You have a king?"

"He's my king and the son of a previous king who died fighting that Destroyah."

"Who?"

"Anyway, where am I?"

"Like I said, you are in my domain. You are to leave peacefully or fight me."

"You are a princess?" said the man, as he takes a few steps closer and takes a knee to get a good look on the princess. "You're pretty small."

"Because I'm a dwarf, you dimwit!" shouted Ymir.

"Look," said the man. "I'm sorry if I made a lot of commotion and with my behavior. I'm new here, I'm somehow human, and I'm very lost."

"So you're not human? Then what are you?"

"I'm a kaiju."

"Don't know what that is."

"My true form looks like that of a giant turtle that can fly, fight, and a friend to all children."

"So… you're a creep?"

"What?! No! I'm not that disgusting."

"Whatever, so what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," said the human, as he stands back up and looks around the village. "I somehow got here."

"May I ask for your name?"

"They call me many things," said the man, as he looks down at the dwarf princess. "They call me the invincible, friend of all children, guardian of the universe, but my real name is Gamera."

"Gamera? Quite some titles you got there. Are you… a God?"

"No. I'm not. Those are titles humans gave me back on Earth?"

"Earth? Where's that? Never have I heard of that place."

"It's my home and nor does it have dwarves or elves. You only hear about them in fairy tales."

"Do I look like a fairy tale?!" asked Ymir angrily.

"I never said you look like fake," said Gamera, as he waves his hands. "You are the real deal. Never have I imagined to be talking with one."

"That's more like it," said Ymir, as she brings her axe to her side. "I also happen to be a really good smith. Mind if I take you to my humble abode."

"Huh?"

"My house," said Ymir, as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh! Please," said Gamera with a nod.

"No need to fear, everyone!" shouted Ymir. "Gamera here is just confused and alone! Go back to your usual lives."

The two of them walk up towards the mill, as Ymir feel the ground shaking with each step Gamera makes. She looks up towards him, as Gamera looks down at her.

"Is there something wrong, your highness?" asked Gamera.

"Oh… nothing. It's just that you are the tallest human- I mean, kaiju I ever saw."

"I guess kaiju don't exist here."

"Nope. Sorry to tell you that."

"I think I'm going solo on this round," said Gamera sadly. "Never have I been away from the others."

"The others? Like that Junior?"

"Yeah. He's like a son to me."

"Really?"

"Before I got here, Junior has been depressed of his father's death. Two days later, Junior, Mothra, Caesar, Rodan, and Anguirus have suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth."

Suddenly, Gamera's eyes lit up.

"Maybe… they're here too… yeah… that's it!"

"You mean there are more of your kind here?"

"They have to be! Perhaps I came here for a reason. Maybe to find them and bring them back home."

"Are they dangerous?"

"They're possibly acting like me and are shocked to be here as I am. Those guys are on the good side, so don't worry. If there were bad kaiju, they would be running amuck and causing destruction."

"So there are the bad ones?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Can you perhaps tell me about them and your world?" asked Ymir, as they make it to the door of the mill. "I'm very curious."

"I will if you tell me about yours."

"Deal."

* * *

In the small town of Voss, a human walks around the town, wondering where he is. The human wears a helmet with four large spikes in a straight line, dark orange shirt and shoulder armor. A large knife on the left side of his waist. The strangest trait of the man are the flaps that are attached from his elbow to near his waist. People stare at the strangely bizarre human, as he looks around with nervousness and confused.

He then spots a woman, selling fruit at a stand. The woman has brown hair, green eyes, light skin, and wore a short grey shirt with long brown pants.

"There you go, sweetie," said the woman, as she hands a small girl an orange.

"Thank you, miss," said the girl before walking off.

The man watches, as the woman waves the girl goodbye.

"Perhaps I can ask her," said the man, as he walks up to her stand.

When he got closer, the woman smiled happily, making him feel nervous of asking anything.

"Hi, Sir," said the woman. "Anything you are looking for in particular?"

"Um… can I ask, where am I?"

"You new here?"

"You can say," said the man.

"No need to worry, I always like to help. Where you from?"

"Earth."

"Earth? I'm sorry, but there's no such place as Earth."

"Earth… doesn't exist?" said the man with confusion. "How?"

"What do you mean? I never heard of it. I can't help you there."

"Well… can you at least tell me why I'm human?"

"You're… not human?" said the woman with a cocked eyebrow.

"S-sorry, I'll just… leave you be," said the man, as he walks away.

"Wait!" said the woman, making the man stop. "Please come back. Let's start over."

The man walks back, as he stands there, scratching behind his neck.

"My name is Mist," said the woman. "And you are?"

"They call me Varan."

"Varan? Quite an unusual name, not that it's bad or anything. You don't hear a lot of men with the name Varan."

"To tell you from the top, I was flying, until everything went blank. When I came to, I'm stuck in this body and am walking through town like I was a normal human."

"You're quite odd, but keep talking."

"I've been walking for a little while very confused to where I'm going to. Also, I have this human weapon on my waist that I don't know what it does."

Mist looks at the knife, then back at Varan.

"That's a knife, silly," giggled Mist. "If it's weapons you want, go talk to Catttleya."

"Who's that?"

"She's sort of a legend around here, but I think she can help you."

"Where can I find her?"

"You keep going left and then take another left and you'll see her workshop."

"Thank you very much, Mist," said Varan, as he clasps his hands ad bows to her. "Also, how do you understand me?"

"You are speaking the same language, so… yeah."

"Thank you for the help," said Varan, as he stands tall and proud. "I'll never forget your help."

"Anytime."

"Bye now," said Varan, as he walks left down the markets.

"Hope you find what you're looking for, Varan," said Mist, as she waves to him.

He continues going the way she told him, as people walk past him, as though he really was a human.

"Never have I felt so blended in," said Varan, as he notices two children running past him.

One of the children trips and falls to the stone ground. She gets up, as she looks at her now bleeding knee. She bursts into tears, as her sister stands beside her, trying to understand the situation. The one with the bleeding knee is about a few years younger than the other. She has braided blonde hair, light blue eyes, as a birthmark on her hand. The other, has a ponytail, light blue eyes, and a birthmark on the opposite hand.

"You okay, sis?" asked the older girl with a ponytail.

"N-no!" cried out the younger sister.

Varan walks up to them and takes a knee.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked the elder sister.

"My name is Varan and I like to help."

"We're looking for mommy," cried out the younger sister.

"We got separated from her," said the older sister.

"You two are just like me," said Varan. "I too am separated from my family."

"Can you help us?"

"Sure," said Varan. "Want me to carry you, little one?"

"Piggy-back ride," said the younger sister with glee, as she raises her hands up.

Varan grabs ahold of his helmet and removes it, showing off his short orange spiky hair. He gently places it on top of the younger sister, before she goes behind him and wraps her arms around his neck. He slowly gets up, as he wraps his arms around the child's legs.

"Thank you very much, Varan," said the elder sister. "My name is Mio."

"And I'm Tio," said the younger sister with a few giggles.

The three walk along the market, as Tio looks around the area.

"Do you see your mother, Tio?" asked Varan.

She slowly looks a few degreases right until she jumps up and down with a few laughs.

"Mommy! There!" she said, as she points the direction.

"What does she look like?" asked Varan, trying to see whoever Tio is pointing at.

"The pwetty blonde lady," said Tio.

"Varan looks a little further to see a blonde woman looking worried, as she asks a man something, but the man shakes his head.

"I see her," said Varan, as he charges through the crowd. "Excuse me! Miss!"

The woman looks towards Varan, as he makes his stop. She looks up to the helmet wearing Tio and gasps.

"Tio!" she shouts, before looking down at Mio. "Mio! My babies."

The blonde woman takes Tio off of Varan, as she hugs her children with glee.

"We were looking for you, mother," said Mio. "Thank Varan."

The mother looks down at Tio's bleeding knee, making her gasp.

"What happened to your knee, darling?" asked the mother.

"Tio fell and Varan helped," said Tio, as she takes off Varan's helmet.

Tio turns around and hands Varan his helmet, letting himself grab ahold and place it back onto his head.

"Thank you, Sir Varan," said the mother happily, as she reaches into her long skirt pocket and pulls out a few coins. "Take these as a thank you."

"Uh, y-your welcome," he said, as he takes the coins and place them into his pocket. "Anytime, miss."

"Come on girls," said the mother, as she and her children walk away. "Let's go have some dinner. Dad's cooking your favorite."

Tio looks back and waves, making Varan wave back before the family was out of his sight. He then continued his small trek towards Cattleya's, as he walks back through the crowd.

"Wow," said Varan with surprise. "Never have I been thanked by a human before. That felt… new."

* * *

Varan now stands before a large workshop, with a large chimney and a large open gateway.

"This is the place," said Varan. "It has to be."

He walks forward and makes his way inside, looking around to see many weapons of many kinds such as swords, maces, axes, knives, and hammers. He walks around and inspects one of the swords, holding it up to get a better look.

"What is this weapon?" he asks himself, looking at an object that is alien to him.

"It's called a sword, Sir," said a female voice from his right.

There, stood a muscular woman with black hair in a ponytail, wearing glasses, blue eyes, and wears a tight purple apron-like armor that covers her monstrous bust.

"Hi there," said Varan, as he places the sword back down. "Are you by chance, Cattleya?"

"That I am," she says with a smile.

"My name is Varan and I have come to ask you, where am I? I'm from another world and I hear that you may have answers to my questions."

"You are in a small town and are now in my workshop," she said. "Are you here to ask questions about a weapon in particular?"

"Not a weapon, but that you may know why I'm here and oh! Have you seen Junior or my friends?"

"What do they look like?"

"My king Junior, looks like a dinosaur. Anguirus looks like a dinosaur too, but with spikes. Rodan looks like a featherless bird. Gamera looks like a turtle. Caesar looks like a dog and Mothra looks like a moth. Have you seen any of them?"

"Uh," said Cattleya with confusion. "Sorry, but I don't know."

"Ugh," said Varan with a facepalm. "I'm done. Why am I here?! All I want is to go home!"

"Where is your home, Sir?"

"I… don't know anymore," said Varan, as he walks slowly towards the exit. "Sorry to bother you. I'll be going now."

Before he can take a step out into the sunlight, he felt a hand place against his covered shoulder. He looks towards Cattleya, who smiles softly.

"Would you like to stay here and work for me, until your friends show up?" asked Cattleya, making Varan look surprised.

"You mean, if I work for you, somehow, my friends will show up?" asked Varan.

"Who knows. Maybe."

He turns around to look at Cattleya eye to eye. He gives her a smile and grabs her hand.

"Thank you, Cattleya," said Varan, as he shakes her hand up and down. "I'll do my best. But may I ask, what's work?"

Cattleya breaks the handshake, confused to stand in front of a man who doesn't know what work is.

"You… never worked before?"

"The only thing I do is fly and fight bad kaiju."

"Kaiju? What're those?"

"Giant monsters like me that will destroy city's," explained Varan. "But do not worry, I'm the good guy. That's why I help defend the humans with the help of my comrades and our king."

"That's like a job," said Cattleya. "Saving people is indeed work. I too fight monsters before. I was once called 'the giant slayer'."

"A giant slayer?! How is it that you don't know what a kaiju is, yet you fight giant monsters?"

"How big of monsters are you talking about?"

"I fought kaiju the size of mountains."

"Mountain sized monsters?!" said Cattleya with surprise. "But… how can a guy like you defeat monsters that large?"

"Because I too was that tall. Unlike now, that's how big I was."

"Wow, you are something, Varan."

"Thanks, Cattleya," said Varan, as he scratches the side of his arm.

"Mother," said a child's voice from behind them.

Varan notices a small child behind the counter, wearing a triangular hairpiece.

"Rana," said Cattleya, as she walks up to him. "Meet Varan, a giant slayer just like me."

"Wha?!" said Rana with surprise. "Another giant slayer?!"

"You can say, kid," said Varan. "I fought monsters bigger than what your mother can handle. Not offense."

"Not a problem," said Cattleya. "Say, Rana. He's also gonna work with us for a while. He'll stay in the guest room."

"Sure, mom."

"Welcome to my shop, Varan."

"Happy to be of service," said Varan, as he bows down to her and Rana.

 **I bet you guys didn't see that coming. Am I, right? Till next time**


	27. Chapter 26: The Truth

**Chapter 26**

 **The Truth of The Ninja Attack**

Junior and Leina walk along a plain road, where they can see mountains from further away on their right. Further ahead is another forest with tall trees and lush. The long walk was going fine until a certain angel came out of nowhere and decided to follow them.

Junior grunts, before looking behind himself to see Nanael flying behind them.

"Why are you following us?" asked Junior. "You're quite the pain for an angel."

"Does it matter?" said Nanael with a hint of annoyance. "I am with you two on your journey as an honor."

"How exactly is following us, making you an honor?" asked Leina, as she looks back to Nanael.

"Ehehehe," said Nanael awkwardly.

* * *

One Hour Ago

In heaven, Nanael stands before the head angel, as she sits on her throne. A bright light shines between Nanael's hands before the light dies down, showing a small bottle with milk.

"What is this, head angel?" asks Nanael.

"This is holy milk," said head angel. "It is very sacred. You are going to make an effort not to spill it. You are to have it at all times once you enter the queen's blade tournament."

"What happens if I spill it?"

"If you do, you will be banished to hades."

* * *

"Well whatever your reasons are, just try not to make this journey painful for us," said Leina, as she and Junior continue along the path, as Nanael flies behind them.

Junior looks back to Nanael, making her jolt. He holds two fingers towards his eyes, then points them at Nanael.

"I get the message," thought Nanael.

* * *

Sunset comes, as Rodan and Anguirus destroy thick plants that block their path, as Tomoe and Shizuka follow behind. As Rodan makes another slice with his sais, he takes the back of his left hand and swipes away the sweat from his forehead.

"Phew," said Rodan. "These plants are quite thick."

"Thicker than Biollante," said Anguirus, as the two-humanized kaiju laugh.

They continue slicing through until Anguirus holds his spiked club high, making Rodan stop cutting and the two ladies stop their walk.

"What's up, Anguirus?" asked Shizuka.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Tomoe.

"What's up, Angy?" asked Rodan.

Anguirus brings his club down and sniffs the air. He takes two more sniffs before recognizing the scent. He knew what it is, as he gives out a toothy grin.

"Rodan," said Anguirus, as he looks towards him. "Do you smell that?"

Rodan brings his nose to the air and sniffs before his spiky hair stood up tall for a split second.

"Warm water?" said Rodan.

Anguirus nods, making Rodan go back to cutting and Anguirus swinging his spiked club with all his might. Tomoe and Shizuka look at each other puzzled, before continuing their walk behind the now excited men.

"What has made them so happy about?" asked Tomoe.

"I don't know," said Shizuka.

As they go further ahead, mist begins to seep through the plants, until Rodan and Anguirus made it to the other side, only to see a nothing, but mist in front of them.

"Oh man," said Rodan, as he and Anguirus sulk.

"I guess not," said Anguirus.

"Finally," said Shizuka, as she stretches her arms. "Free from that forest."

"I'd have to agree," said Tomoe, as she comes to her side.

"My bones ache after all of that swinging," said Anguirus, as he sat down on his behind.

"I as well," said Rodan, as he places his sais in the holders of his side before lying on his back to the soft ground.

"We sure have been through a lot on our journey, fellas," said Shizuka, as she bends down and looks into Rodan's eyes.

"Never have I felt so tired in my life," said Rodan before giving out a cough.

"Me too," said Anguirus.

"It sure has been difficult," said Tomoe, as she goes to her knees and grabs Anguirus's head, placing it on her lap. "You two deserve a rest."

"We climbed," said Rodan, reminiscing what they have been through. "We went through a river and fought that river monster."

"Multiple tornados," added Anguirus.

"Cave monsters that gave me quite the cut on my back," continued Rodan. "Can this journey get anymore tiring?"

"Do you think we are going to die before we get there, Tomoe?" asked Shizuka.

"That's the queen's blade for you," said Shizuka. "It has been difficult, but we're still alive."

"Don't forget that you have two kaiju among you," said Rodan, making the two ladies laugh.

"That is true," said Tomoe. "You two have also gotten stronger along the journey as well. I can see it."

"We have?" said Anguirus.

"You two fight better with whatever comes our way," continued Tomoe. "And making our way to our destination is also considered part of the challenge."

"I'd like to add that there could be more challenges to deal with before the real deal," said Rodan.

"I agree with you, Rodan," said Shizuka.

"I wonder where to next?" said Tomoe, as she looks ahead toward the mist.

Shizuka stands back up and pulls out the map, looking around till she pin-points their location.

"I have the map," said Shizuka, as she looks down to Tomoe. "But this one looks old and I don't know if it's any good. Aside from the dangers, we don't have a great sense of direction."

Tomoe looks down at Anguirus with a saddened look.

"It is my fault," said Tomoe. "I feel ashamed."

"Sorry, Tomoe. I shouldn't have said it like that."

Suddenly, wind picked up, blowing the mist away in front of the four travelers. As the mist fades away, a hot spring can be shone, as there are many to enjoy from. Anguirus and Rodan's eyes lit up with glee. The two immediately stand up and rush over to the closest hot spring water.

Rodan brings his left hand into the water, feeling it's warmth. Rodan gives out a shiver, before looking over to Anguirus.

"It's the warm water we smelled before," said Rodan. "This is perfect."

"Perhaps we should go higher to see the sunset," said Anguirus. "It'll be a sight to see."

Anguirus and Rodan look over to the two women and wave their hands.

"Care to relax your muscles, ladies?" asked Rodan.

"It's a hot spring and warm waters like these really help with aching muscles," said Anguirus.

"Let's go find one where we can get a good view of the sunset," said Rodan.

Tomoe and Shizuka look at each other, then gave a nod in agreement before walking up to the two men and followed them.

"I never knew this place was gonna have them," said Rodan, as he looks around.

"Is there one where we can be separate, though," said Anguirus. "It would be bad if we shared the same hot spring."

"Oh… I get you," nodded Rodan in agreement.

"Oh!" said Shizuka, making the two men stop to see her and Tomoe walking to a hot spring that was large enough for the two. "This one is perfect."

Shizuka takes a hand into the water, giving out a relaxing exhale.

"The water feels so good, Tomoe."

"Let us relax ourselves from our travel," said Tomoe, as she begins to take off her robes.

Anguirus and Rodan jump and rush behind the boulder behind them, giving the two women privacy. The two look in front to see a hot spring that is oddly perfect for them and on the opposite side from where Tomoe and Shizuka are.

"What a coincidence," said Rodan. "Good thing it's not farther away to find us a spot."

Anguirus begins to take off his armor, making Rodan do the same, as he pulls off his shoulder pads. As the two stand together, wearing nothing, look down at the water before Rodan spreads his wings and makes a leap to the air and floating down to the water until his body felt warm pleasure from every corner.

"Wow, Anguirus," said Rodan, as he dips his hair into the water. "Get in, this water feels absolutely amazing like the one from our island."

"Here I come!" said Anguirus and he jumps and makes a large splash.

He raises his head out of the water, spitting out water that got into his mouth. The two give off a good laugh, as Shizuka and Tomoe giggle from the other side.

"Those two are quite the friends," said Shizuka, as she looks over to Tomoe, who splashes her face.

"They've been together longer than we have," said Tomoe. "Also, they're nice men."

"Tomoe, are you liking Anguirus? You two make a cute couple."

"What?!" said Tomoe with a blush. "N-no. Nothing of a sort. He's just a nice man, is all."

"Just a little while ago when he was exhausted, you held his head on your lap."

"I just wanted him to relax is all. They've been a big help."

"Yeah right."

"Aren't you attracted to Rodan? You two seem like you could be together."

"Me? With him? No way. I just like teasing him is all."

Tomoe smiles and shakes her head, before looking towards the sunset, as it falls.

"The sunset looks beautiful," said Tomoe, as she lies back. "Even though I may not be home, the sky looks crimson when going down."

"It's amazing that we came this far from there," said Shizuka.

Anguirus and Rodan look off to the sunset before Anguirus stood up and sniffs the air.

"What is it, Anguirus?" asked Rodan, as he stands up as well.

"I smell… many scents, but I'm not sure if friend or foe," said Anguirus, as he climbs out of the water.

"Aw man! I was just enjoying this water!"

Rodan jumps out and spreads his wings to flap them dry. Once dried, he rushes to his armor and puts them back on.

"Bummer," said Anguirus, as he puts on his chest armor.

"I hate it when someone ruins the fun," said Rodan, as he slides on his shoulder pads. "This sucks."

"At least the ache in our bodies have fade," said Anguirus, as he grabs his spiked club.

"Yeah," agreed Rodan, as he puts on his pants. "The pain on my back is gone too."

As Rodan puts on the final touch of his armor, he flies on top of the boulder to scout around the area and spots a caravan. Four soldiers behind the cart that is probably full of items, a human on a horse, and a smaller human going inside the cart. The cart splits up, as human on its horse jumps makes its way toward the four travelers.

"Hey ladies," said Rodan, as he looks down at the naked Tomoe and Shizuka.

"Eeek!" shouts Tomoe, as she covers her body.

"S-sorry," said Rodan, as he looks away. "Just wanted to say that times up! We have company."

"Someone is coming?" said Shizuka, as she rises from the water. "Rodan, you and I are gonna go check it out."

"Got it," said Rodan.

"What's going on?" asked Anguirs from behind, below him.

"Shizuka and I are gonna investigate," replied Rodan. "Watch over Tomoe."

"You can count on me," said Anguirus, as he marches toward Tomoe.

He jumps down, as Shizuka finishes putting her clothes back on and rushes towards to where Rodan spot the new comers.

"I hope things are okay," said Tomoe, as she climbs out of the hot spring and waves her hair back and forth, as Anguirus takes a peak, wondering if she was dressed.

As her stares at her naked back, he began to feel blood rushing to his head and looked away from her before a few drops of blood fell from under his nose.

"Sweet Tanaka," said Anguirus, as he wipes the blood under his nose. "I feel ashamed with the urge to see her naked body."

"Anguirus?" said Tomoe from the other side, making him jump. "Are you dressed?"

"Are you, M'lady?"

"You may come over here."

Anguirus peaks on the other side, seeing Tomoe back in her priestess robes, telling him that he may come on the other side.

"What is it?" asked Tomoe, as Anguirus stands on her left.

"I'm not sure who this newcomer is, but it may be bad," said Anguirus.

* * *

Further from where Tomoe and Anguirus are, are large rock formations, as Shizuka peaks her head behind them, looking ahead to see a blonde woman wearing a metal cat-eared hairband, riding her horse towards the spring, along with a female soldier with spear in hand.

"Lady Elina," said the soldier. "It's too dangerous to go alone."

"I just want a bath," said Elina, as she continued forward.

"But, M'lady-"

"Enough," retorted Elina. "You are dismissed for now."

Shizuka continues to spy on Elina, as she walks further away.

"So, that's a western warrior, huh?" said Shizuka to herself. "And it looks like she's heading towards Tomoe and Anguirus."

"Who are you?" said a female voice from behind Shizuka, making her turn around.

Standing in front of her is a short woman with light blue hair. She wears a uniform that exposes a lot of her body with the torso-part that exposes half of her breasts and also exposes much of her behind. She also happens to wear high heels, long-sleeved gloves, and carries a thin sword on her side.

"Where did she come from?" thought Shizuka.

* * *

Anguirus and Tomoe lean against the boulder, as they wait for any possible danger that could come at any moment. Suddenly, the two hear footsteps, as Anguirus holds the handle of his spiked club tightly.

"Show yourself," growled Anguirus.

From behind a rock formation comes out a naked blonde woman that looks at them with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Seems like you two have beaten me here," said the woman.

"Huh?" said Anguirus confused.

"Leave! Now!"

"Why don't you, lady?!" retorted Anguirus.

"Captain of the guard, Elina, demand you two to get out of my sight so that she can use this spring. You two are nothing, but commoners. Now leave!"

"What's a commoner?" whispered Anguirus to Tomoe, as Elina dips her feet into the water.

Tomoe holds up a hand to Anguirus, as she takes a few steps closer to the spring, standing tall.

"I don't understand why you would come here and take this spring as your own?" said Tomoe. "There are many to choose from, so why come to one that has already been taken?"

"How dare you defy me!" shouted Elina.

"What a brat," murmured Anguirus, as he brings his spiked club down.

"What was that, you curr?!" shouted Elina.

"N-nothing," said Anguirus.

"Come Anguirus," said Tomoe, as she walks to her left. "Let us leave this woman be."

"Hold on a second," said Elina, making Tomoe stop. "Are you perhaps a member of the queen's blade tournament?"

"I am," said Tomoe, as she looks back at Elina. "The four of us are going there."

"Four? Where are the other two? Also, he's a man. He can't enter the tournament."

"I'm not just a man," said Anguirus, as he flashes his teeth.

"Then what are you exactly? Her butler?"

"I have no idea what that is, but I take it as in insult."

"Calm, Anguirus," said Tomoe, as she places a hand on his left arm. "Why ask if I am in the queen's blade tournament? I too am."

"Good, because I challenge you."

"If you are going to fight Tomoe," said Anguirus, as he steps up, holding onto the handle of his spiked club tightly. "You're going to have to go through me."

"You know, you two remind me of my sister Leina and that prince Junior guy."

"Junior?" said Anguirus with surprise. "You met Junior?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"He's my king and a very good friend. Where was the last time you saw him and Leina? Last time I saw them was in that desert and then from the broadcast."

"Last time I met him in person was in my kingdom, dancing with my sisters and kidnapping her."

"What? Kidnapping? Junior wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Why do you think she's with him?"

"I wish I'd knew, but Junior is a good guy. He's saved many lives."

"Enough talk, buddy! Out of my way and let me fight your lady-friend."

"Anguirus," said Tomoe. "Please let me handle this."

"As you wish," said Anguirus, as he takes the two women space.

"Looks like we get to meet the sister of Leina," said Tomoe.

"Enough of your babbling," said Elina, stomping her foot. "To also let you two, know, I too am entering the queen's blade tournament."

"Really?" said Anguirus and Tomoe.

* * *

Shizuka stands her ground, holding onto her kusarigama, a weapon that is a sickle connected to a round weight with a metal chain. The chain rattles, as she takes a step toward her opponent.

"Let me ask you something," said Shizuka. "you wouldn't mind telling me where I can find the queen's capital?"

"The queen's capital?" repeated the opponent.

"Yeah. My comrades and I are going there and we are quite lost. We are from a different land, so this is very new to us."

"Your outfit is quite strange. Like that of a Hinomoto ninja."

"What?" said Shizuka, as her eyes lit up.

"You see, I got this info from our ruler, queen Aldra."

* * *

Five days ago, back in the queen's capital, Aldra stands down the stairs of the throne room, looking down at her aligned with other members like her of the Queen's death squad aka Assassins of Fang.

"It appears that one of the ninjas has switched sides and has caused quite the trouble," said Aldra, as she looks down at her death squad with a look of disgust. "I now hear that two women and two bizarre men have made it to this continent. And what have you done?"

One of the assassins walks up front, shaking with fear.

"Well," said the scared assassin. "We… uh…"

"Spacegodzilla," said Aldra with a smirk. "Come forth."

Standing beside her chair stood a man with silver hair, crystal like armor with two crystals on each shoulder pad, exposed muscles with now a few scars, red irises with yellow sclera, dark black boots, three sharp prongs on his forehead, and holds onto a crystal sword with a sharp point at the end of the handle piece.

"Yes, your majesty?" said Spacegodzilla, as he walks up to her right.

"Show them what happens when they disobey my orders."

"With pleasure," said Spacegodzilla, as he walks up to the disobedient assassin with a sinister smirk.

The assassin shivers more, as Spacegodzilla walks down the steps towards her, but stops at the very bottom. He holds his crystal sword in front of himself with two hands, as he prepares for his attack. Without a moment to lose, he charges forward without giving the assassin to unsheathe her weapon and stabs her right in the stomach. The assassin twitches, as blood spurts from her mouth, while looking down at the sword that has made its way through her body.

Spacegodzilla pulls the sword out of her body and raises a leg to kick down the assassin, as her body slams down onto the floor. All life drains out of her, as blood stains the floor of Spacegodzilla's kill. He raises his sword and flings it at her body, splashing a tad bit of her blood onto her corpse.

"There is something I must verify with these women of Hinomoto," continued Aldra. "Bring them to me alive and unspoiled."

* * *

"Out of all places," continued the unnamed opponent. "I'm surprised to see a ninja here."

"You are nothing, but a page," said Shizuka. "You smell the same as I."

The opponent leaps to her side, as Shizuka throws the round weight of her weapon, but misses its mark and hits stone, making a loud clink. The opponent leaps onto one of the rock formations, before making another leap onto a boulder behind Shizuka.

"You're fast," said the opponent. "But speed is not enough to defeat me."

"Remember my comrads?" said Shizuka, as she holds tightly onto her weapon with a smile.

"What about them?"

"One of them is here."

Before the opponent could retort, a uranium ray shoots down beside her, making her jump away from the unknown attacker and look up toward the source.

"What the hell?!" said the opponent, as she looks up towards the rock formation to see a man standing there with his hands folded.

"Looks like I, am quite stealthy," said Rodan with a chuckle.

"How the hell did you just do that?!" asked the opponent. "Who the hell are you?!"

"The name is Rodan and I, am one of her comrades, miss quick-legs."

"I think I'll have my fun," said the opponent, as she draws out her thin sword. "By fighting you first!"

She jumps as high as she could, with her sword to her side to make a swing, as Rodan's wings pop up, making him jump backwards and into the air before the opponent could make her mark.

"Looks like you are the slow one, miss quick-legs," taunted Rodan.

"My name is Irma!" shouted the opponent. "Remember that!"

"You want me? Come and get me."

"Why don't you come down here and fight like a man or whatever you are."

"Touché," said Rodan, as he lands back on top of the rock formation and pulls out his sais. "Let's dance, Irma."

Irma lunges toward Rodan, without Rodan being high alerted, but luckily catches her sword between his sais. The two push each other, trying to drop each other to the ground.

"Is this all you got?" taunted Irma.

"Nope," smirked Rodan. "Shizuka has taught me well and I also have enough strength to do this."

With all his might, he holds onto Irma's sword and pushes her towards the edge, making her hesitate and falls with her sword still between Rodan's sais. As she falls, Shizuka leaps towards her and kicks Irma on the side, sending her to the ground.

"I have to say Rodan," said Shizuka, as she lands on her feet. "I taught you well."

"I listened," said Rodan, as he releases the sword between his sais, as it falls to the ground.

"Perhaps I should teach you how to throw knives," said Shizuka, as she walks over to the fallen Irma. "For now, let me handle with this woman."

"As you wish," said Rodan, as he places his sais back into his side pockets before landing back down to the ground.

Shizuka walks up to Irma, as she stands back up on her feet. She quickly pulls out a knife, but is stopped, as Shizuka holds up her kusarigama with the sharp point of the sickle pointing at Irma's neck.

"You can't win," said Shizuka. "Give it up."

Irma was on the verge of defeat before staring at the sunset, as the sun is nearly gone from sight, making her pull up her knife and reflect the light onto Shizuka's eyes. Shizuka looks away, making Irma slip away and rush towards the back of Shizuka, slicing a part of Shizuka's clothes until she made her feel a slight cut and her bare breasts exposed. Shizuka lands to the ground before Irma quickly whacks her on the neck, passing her out.

"That takes care of you," said Irma, as she puts her knife back in its sheathe.

"You she-demon!" shouted Rodan, as he charges toward her with blind fury. "You dare! Hurt! My! Friend!"

Irma smirks, as she jumps over Rodan and kicks him on the back, slamming him down hard onto the stone floor. He tries to get up, but is hit on the side of the neck, making himself feel dizzy and trying to stay awake. He looks toward the passed out Shizuka before everything went blank.

"Now that deals with you two," said Irma, as she dusts herself off. "Now where are the other two? Perhaps I can use you two as bait."

* * *

"Okay, lady," said Anguirus. "This argument we're having, is quite dumb."

"Stay out of this, pig!" shouted Elina. "As for you, missy, I demand that you fight me now!"

"The only reason I am fighting for this tournament is to secure the faith of my people," said Tomoe. "I would gladly give my life once we reach there, but this is ridiculous. I will not challenge you right here and now."

"How dare you!" shouted elina.

"There's no honor it. Because of that, I refuse to fight you."

"Oy," said Anguirus, as he shakes his head.

* * *

As Elina continues to bicker, Irma watches the three from a good distance.

"There they are," she said.

* * *

"Now please," said Tomoe, as she turns her back towards Elina. "Enjoy your bath and we shall be on our way."

"What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid bitch!" shouted Elina, as Anguirus and Tomoe walk away.

As the duo walk further away from Elina, Anguirus looks back to Tomoe, respecting her words.

"She is right," thought Anguirus. "Pointless fighting without a purpose is quite idiotic. I give you my respect, Tomoe."

"Anguirus," said Tomoe. "Do you know where Shizuka and Rodan are?"

"I'm not sure," said Anguirus, as he turns back to see the sun out of the skies, as night slowly comes over the land.

* * *

An hour has passed and still no sign of Shizuka and Rodan. Anguirus gives out a few of his kaiju noises, making Tomoe find it quite bizarre.

"What are those noises you are making?" she asks.

"Those are just noises I make to let Rodan where we are," said Anguirus. "We did this a lot when we were younger."

"Keep doing it. Hopefully we'll find them eventually.

* * *

Not too far from where Anguirus and Tomoe are, Shizuka opens her eyes to find herself bounded in front of Irma, who sits on the bounded Rodan as a chair. Rodan's arms and legs are bounded tightly with more rope than Shizuka can handle.

"Get off me, Irma!" shouted Rodan before feeling the end of her swords handle smack him on the side of his head.

"Shut up," she said, before looking back to the awakened Shizuka. "Looks like the little ninja has woken up from her sleep."

She stands up and walks over to Shizuka, whose hands aren't the only things bounded; her breasts are exposed, her legs are tied, and wears a mouth gag.

Irma reaches for the mouth gag and pulls it away from her mouth, allowing Shizuka to breathe freely.

"So," said Irma. "You really are one of the ninja, huh?"

"I left them," said Shizuka.

"So, you are the one who switched sides, causing trouble."

"You're with the assassins of the fang, aren't you? Why did you make the kouma ninjas attack Hinomoto? Many people lost their lives!"

"She's responsible for that?!" shouted Rodan.

"Shut up, you pathetic excuse for a ninja!" said Irma, as she looks back at Rodan. "I'll be the one who answers the questions."

"I have heard from some organization that comes from this continent that has been in contact with the ninjas for a long time!" shouted Shizuka.

"Silence!" said Irma, as she back-hands Shizuka on the face.

"What's… really-"

Shizuka is cut off, as Irma lands quick punches onto her face, then punches her in the stomach, making her body quiver. Irma brings her hands to her side before looking over to Rodan, as he makes loud caws. She walks up to him and leans him up to look at her eye-to-eye.

"Trying to call your two friends?" asked Irma. "Go ahead. Call them or I'll slit your throat."

"You're wicked," said Rodan, as he continues making his noises.

* * *

Not too far, Anguirus and Tomoe hear Rodan's caws, making the tow rush over to the source.

"Is that Rodan?" asked Tomoe.

"It sure is," said Anguirus, as he pulls out his spiked club.

As they got closer to the noise, the two see Rodan and Shizuka bounded.

"Rodan! Shizuka!" said Tomoe, as she rushes toward Rodan.

"Wait!" shouted Rodan. "It's a trap!"

Tomoe looks up to see Irma pointing a sword towards her, making Tomoe jump back and dodging the attack.

"This one is quick!"

"How did you get tied up?" asked Anguirus.

"She… knocked me out."

"Oy," said Anguirus with a shake of his head.

Tomoe looks over to Shizuka, as Irma points a knife at her throat.

"I can see you are quite skilled, warrior priestess," said Irma. "Looks like I'm gonna play dirty."

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked Tomoe.

"Who are you?!" asked Anguirus.

"I'm- "

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Irma. Now discard your weapons."

"Like we ever."

"Do it or these two end up being pin cushions."

Irma brings the knife over to Shizuka's left breast and gives it a small cut.

"Just do what I tell you two and that'll make things easier."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tomoe.

"It's none of your concern. Now do as I say or I'll cut off your limbs and take you guys with me. Now do it."

Anguirus growls at Irma, who gives them a smirk. Suddenly, Tomoe drops her weapon, making Anguirus do the same.

"Priestess. Strip."

"Okay," said Anguirus with a stomp of his left foot. "That's going too far."

"But… I don't have any other weapons," said Tomoe.

"Don't do it, Tomoe!" said Shizuka. "She's the one responsible for the massacre of Hinomoto."

"What?!" shouted Anguirus and Tomoe.

"She's responsible for making the kouma ninjas-"

"Shut up!" said Irma, as she punches Shizuka to the face.

"Shizuka!" said Tomoe, worried for her life.

"You are a monster!" said Anguirus to Irma. "As much as a sinister kaiju."

"Shut up!" said Irma.

Tomoe closes her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she looks back at the massacre of Hinomoto. Many souls losing their lives all because of one woman.

"My… friends," said Tomoe with a sniffle. "All of them… were great…. Great friends…"

"Fight Tomoe!" shouted Rodan. "Defend their honor! The only way of surviving is to fight!"

Tomoe nods and looks back to Irma with a look of sadness and anger, making Irma look surprised to see her giving an expression that seemed new from the priestess.

"I've always avoided conflicts because the mission I will fulfill is far more important," said Tomoe with courage in her voice. "I am now standing in front of the one who is responsible of the slaughter of many people of Hinomoto. It's hard to believe that we are now meeting together right here and now. In fact, this is divine guidance. I challenge you to the queen's blade!"

"What?!" shouted Irma. "The queen's blade?!"

Suddenly, a burst of light appeared from the night sky, as some winged human floats closer towards the four. The angel wears a tight, sleeveless white top with a small white skirt and pink-striped panties, along with a white full arm-length sleeves with pink ends. on her left arm, she has a small designed cloth and on her right arm she has a white glove with pink ends. On her legs, she has white thigh-highs and steel plate knee-high boots.

"Wow," said Rodan, looking up at the angel. "I didn't know this place has winged people. Makes me feel not so alone."

"Oh, my Tanaka," said Anguirus. "That's something you don't see every day."

"Ye fighters who seek to enter the queen's blade," said the angel. "may all bare witness your competition."

"Huh?" said Anguirus and Rodan confused.

"On this side," said the angel, pointing towards Tomoe. "We have Tomoe, the warrior priestess."

Tomoe reaches down to grab her sword, Kushinwana.

"On this side," continued the angel. "Is the assassin of the Fang, Irma. May the worthiest opponent prevail."

Suddenly, a ruby colored dome appeared all around the area, making Anguirus and Rodan feel claustrophobic in a way. Never have they felt so… trapped.

"Looks like your face is shown all over the land," said Shizuka. "You're quite a dumb assassin."

"Shut your mouth," said Irma. "I didn't expect this. It could ruin everything. Wait! That's it! If I enter the queen's blade, I may defeat the queen."

Tomoe charges toward Irma with sword in hands, as Irma pulls out her sword and does the same. The two cross paths, only to have Tomoe get a cut on her arm.

"Tomoe!" said Anguirus.

"Stay out of this, Angy," said Shizuka. "This is her fight."

Anguirus takes some steps back, as he picks up his spiked club and puts it back behind him.

"I'm not finished just yet!" shouted Tomoe, as she slashes her sword down at Irma.

The two swords clash, making sparks for a split second. The two parry before Irma pulls out her small knife with her free hand and sends Tomoe's sword flying up, then landing in front of Shizuka. Tomoe dodged Irma's attacks, as Irma plans on killing Tomoe here and now. Tomoe then slips and lands on the ground, before having the tip of Irma's sword pointing down at her.

"Now," said Irma. "Prepare to die."

"If I had a fish for every time I heard that line," said Rodan.

Tomoe smirks, making Irma cock an eyebrow.

"You underestimate me," said Tomoe. "Your pride is clouding your judgement."

Tomoe quickly moves her legs forward before jumping up and kicking into the air as high as she could, making wind blow Irma away and landing four feet away.

"Warrior kick, is that technique."

"Come on," said Irma. "I'm just getting started."

Irma charges, as Tomoe's sword is tossed to her by Shizuka, who has freed herself from the binds that bounded her. Tomoe grabs the sword, as Irma clashes against Tomoe's Kushinwana.

"You fool!" said Irma, as she brings in the knife, as Tomoe vanishes quicker than the blink of an eye.

Irma turns around to see Tomoe on top of a large rock, as the moon gleams behind her brightly.

"Behold," said Tomoe, as she slowly spins her sword in a circular motion. "The secret warrior priestess technique: Lunar Slash!"

"What the?!" said Irma.

Tomoe's sword glows, as it shines down on Irma's face, blocking her vision. Tomoe leaps down at Irma, before Irma could get the chance to cut her. As the two slip past each other, Irma's top rips to pieces, exposing her upper body.

"Im… impossible," said Irma before a squirt of blood comes from her left shoulder blade.

Irma falls to the ground and tries to get back up. Tomoe breathes heavily, as the glow from Kushinwana dies down.

"You did it!" said Shizuka, as she lies her back against the rock, holding onto her right hand. "Dislocating your joint hurts worse than I thought."

"You think so?" said Rodan, still bounded.

"Tomoe!" shouted Anguirus, pointing at the escaping Irma, who leaps away from the four.

"Come back here and fight like a woman, you coward!" shouted Rodan, as she caterpillars his way close to Shizuka, who began to feel great pain in her right hand.

"Shizuka," said Tomoe, as she puts Kushinwana back in its sheathe and rushes toward Shizuka. "You've done enough. I'm very grateful. Thank you, Shizuka."

Tomoe hugs Shizuka, making shizuka give out a chuckle.

"What about me?!" said Rodan. "Can I get some credit in all of this?! I mean seriously!"

"You too, Rodan," said Tomoe, as she breaks the hug.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Oy," said Angurius, as he shakes his head with a smile.

"Irma has abandoned the battle," said the angel, as she goes back into the bright light from where it came. "Therefore, Tomoe is the victor."

* * *

Elsewhere, Leina, Junior, and Nanael watch the broadcast from beginning to end, as the broadcast leaves them with a bubble above their campfire, which eventually pops.

"Looks like that Tomoe is much stronger than when I fought her," said Leina.

"Quite the fight," said Junior, as he bites down onto a piece of bread.

"Sure," said Nanael irritated. "Someone else gets to broadcast something and yet, I didn't."

"Just suck it up," said Junior with his mouth full.

"I'll do my hardest too," said Leina, as she makes a fist.

"You will, Leina," said Junior after swallowing. "And so will I."

* * *

As Tomoe cuts through Rodan's binds, he quickly jumps up and stretches his arms and legs.

"I'm free!" he shouted. "Feels good to get out of those binds."

"At least you didn't have to dislocate a joint," said Shizuka, as she continues to hold onto her right hand.

"Shizuka, put your hand on that cold rock for a while. I learned something about pain and it's to make the pain feel cold, then warm later."

"Does it work?"

"I sprained my wing before and it worked for me. Just try it."

"Come sit by me, Rodey," said Shizuka, as Rodan sits by her with a blush on his cheeks. "You always look out for us, including me."

"Well, you guys are like a family to me. Even if we're not related, I care deeply about the safety of them."

Shizuka plants a kiss on Rodan's cheek, making the hairs on the back of his head stand up.

"You're my hero for when you helped me deal with that Irma bitch. Remind me to teach you how to throw a knife."

Rodan sits there, spacing out.

"Rodan?" said Shizuka, as she waves her left hand in his face. "Hello?"

Anguirus and Tomoe give out a chuckle.

"I think he's still not used to that," said Anguirus.

"You are also my hero too," said Tomoe, as she stands on her toes to plant a kiss on Angurius's cheek.

Anguirus's mind went blank, before he fell to the ground backwards.

"Oh my," said Tomoe, as she covers her mouth.

"Don't worry, Tomoe," said Shizuka. "I guess these two aren't used to kisses. They will learn to handle it in time."

"Oh good," said Tomoe, as she pats her chest. "I thought they were dead."

"It's gonna take a lot for these guys to die on us."

"You think so?"

"These guys really do care for us and they treat us like we're part of their family. I find it cute."

"I… sort of, too."

Tomoe gives out a yawn, as she leans her back against rock, before grabbing Angurius's head and placing it on her lap.

"Good night, Shizuka," said Tomoe, as the two smile at one another.

"Good night, lady Tomoe," replied Shizuka. "And you too Rodan."

"And Anguirus," said Tomoe, as she places a hand on Angurius's armored chest.


	28. Chapter 27: Reunion

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. College has been in the way of things, but at least I got the chance to work more on this. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Reunion**

Night came across the town of Voss, as stores closed and everyone sleeps peacefully. All except for one place: Cattleya's weapon-smithing shop. Inside the shop, Cattleya wields a small hammer and slams it against a sword, which is a work-in-progress. Varan sits across from her, as she slams her small hammer against the steel, making sparks fly for an instant.

"Here," said Cattleya, as she hands the hammer to Varan. "Give it a smack."

"I… uh… sure," said Varan, as he brings his arm up and smacks the steel down, making many sparks than Cattleya could.

"My goodness," said Cattleya with surprise. "You smack down that steel harder than I could."

"I guess I'm not used to my human strength," chuckled Varan, as he hands back Cattleya's hammer.

"You'd be quite a smith, Varan," said Cattleya, as she puts the sword into the fire and waits for a few minutes.

"Miss Cattleya, thank you again for letting me stay here."

"I'm not so very cruel to let you walk around on the streets and starve. That's not me."

"It's nice to have company around," said Rana.

"If only my friends could see me now," said Varan, as he looks up at the chimney.

* * *

Not too far away from the town, Ymir holds tightly to her battle axe, as Gamera stands his ground with hammer in hands. The two pant, as they have fought for the past twenty minutes.

"I can see that you are improving a little," said Ymir. "But your weapon doesn't stand a chance against dwarven-smith weapons."

"You are quite strong for a smaller being," said Gamera with a chuckle.

Ymir charges with battle axe to her right, as Gamera holds his hammer to the left. As the two got close enough to clash, both weapons slam against one another with Gamera's hammer against the thin part of Ymir's axe. Ymir smirks, as steam comes flowing out of her gauntlet. Gamera grits his teeth, pushing his hammer to knock it away from Ymir's battle axe, but instead, gets nearly halfway sliced. The piece is flung high into the air and slams against the ground between them.

"Looks like I'm the winner," said Ymir, as she points her axe in front of Gamera.

"Heh," said Gamera, making Ymir cock an eyebrow. "That part may be gone."

Gamera flips his hammer around, using the sharp point and brings it high in the air.

"But this part sure isn't!"

Gamera used whatever strength he had, as he swings it down at the little dwarf. Ymir reacts and holds her battle axe with two hands and using the larger end as a shield. The point of Gamera's hammer clashes against the battle axe, making a loud gong-like noise that can be heard from a mile. Gamera holds position, as a bunch of large cracks make a mark on the side of Ymir's axe.

"That doesn't look too good," said Gamera, as he swings his broken axe over his shoulders. "We should have our weapons fixed."

"What do you mean?" she asks, as she flips her battle axe over to be shocked by large cracks. "What?! How?! With your strength?!"

"I'm a kaiju, remember? Not a human."

"Oh… right," said Ymir, as she grips angrily on her now cracked battle axe.

"Shall I help you with your broken axe and deal with my hammer tomorrow?"

"That would be nice of you, Gamera."

Gamera puts his broken hammer in the sheath from behind him, before walking behind Ymir and picking her up.

"Whoa! Put me down!" shouted Ymir, as she flails back and forth with hammer in hand.

"Calm down, Ymir," said Gamera, as he places her over his shoulders. "I'll escort you to the mountain."

"You sure about that? I feel like I'm putting weight on you."

"Nonsense," said Gamera as he shakes his head. "Just watch. I've been doing some practicing earlier today, while you were busy."

" _Practicing?"_ said Ymir with a cocked brow. "Practicing what?"

"Just watch and learn, princess," said Gamera with a smirk. "I ask you though not to scream and flail around. Keep your arms and legs on me at all times."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a light blue glow shines under Gamera's boots before a sound of jetting flames can be heard. Slowly, Gamera's body lifts off the ground and continue to go further up.

"You… can fly?!" said Ymir with surprise, as she looks down, as they are now three feet off the ground. "You can fly!"

Gamera chuckles, as he lands back onto the ground with a thud, before a loud blast shoots off of his boots, making Gamera leap high towards the mountain, as Ymir grips her legs around Gamera's neck before floating above him, as he falls back down.

Gamera lands on his feet, catching Ymir, including her battle axe.

"You surprised?" asked Gamera.

"Q-q-quite," stuttered Ymir.

"Allow me to hold you tightly into my arms," said Gamera, as her holds her tightly to his chest.

Gamera makes another high leap with the help of the flames coming from under his feet, as the two make their way closer to the mountain.

* * *

Morning shines upon the land, as Varan wakes up from his slumber. He blinks a few times before looking towards the window to his left, as sunshine greets his face. He looks away and leans up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ugh," said Varan, as he looks over towards his armor that sits near the door across from the bed. "Another day in this bizarre world."

He pushes off the sheets and brings his feet to the cold floor. He stands up and gives out a stretch. He then hears a knock on his door, making him bring his arms back down.

"Good morning, Varan," said Cattleya from the other side. "Are you awake?"

"I am, Miss Cattleya," said Varan before giving out a yawn.

"Did you sleep good?"

"It's new sleeping on a bed, but I'll get used to it eventually."

"Whenever you're done in there, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast. We have juice, bacon, and eggs."

"Will be down in a bit."

"Take your time. No need to rush."

Cattleya's footsteps fade away, as Varan stretches out his arms yet again, with the membranes that connect to his arms and legs sprout open.

"Good thing I still have my membranes to glide," said Varan, before bringing his arms back down.

* * *

Seven minutes later, Varan walks down the stairs with his helmet between his left arm, meeting up with Cattleya and her son in the dining room. Cattleya smiles warmly, as she places a plate of warm breakfast onto the table.

"Good morning, Varan," said Rana, as he takes his seat.

"Good morning, Rana," said Varan, as he stands beside the table.

"Why don't you sit down? Breakfast will get cold," said Cattleya, as she points to the chair to her left.

Varan moves the chair aside and then sits on it before pulling himself closer to the table.

"Uh, what do I do now?" asked Varan.

"You eat your food, silly," said Rana with a laugh.

Varan observes how Rana and Cattleya before grabbing his fork and stabbing it into a piece of scrambled eggs. He rips off a piece and brings it to him mouth, before pulling the fork out and chews onto the food. His tastes buds went ludicrous; never has he tried eggs before and is interested into trying whatever is on his plate. He grips onto his fork before going all out on his food, stuffing his face.

When his mouth goes full, he looks at Cattleya and Rana, who give him a cocked eyebrow.

"Shorry," said Varan with his mouth full.

"I guess even kaiju don't have manners, do they?" asked Cattleya.

"What are manners?"

"…"

* * *

Gamera gives out a stretch before giving out a long yawn, showing off his lower incisors. He leans up from the wall downstairs of Ymir's mill, as he walks up to the window ahead of him. He groggily gets up and walks over to the window. He looks through the window, looking up at the bright blue sky with a few clouds.

"What a beautiful day," said Gamera to himself. "Now, what to eat?"

Gamera looks around and sniffs the air, smelling out anything his nose could sniff. He did smell some sort of meat, as it brings him to a crate near the exit. He goes to his knees and opens it, seeing pieces of nearly thin meat strips.

"I don't know what this stuff is, but it smells good," said Gamera, as he picks up a piece.

The piece looks rather small, but there was plenty to feed a family of dwarves. For safety reasons, he takes a small bite and chews on it.

"Tastes… rather good," said Gamera, as he chewed. "However, it could use a burn."

Gamera opens his mouth widely, as flames engulf the strip. He burns the piece for about five seconds until he closes his mouth back up to see a neatly burnt strip of meat that sizzles and drips.

"Looks even tastier," said Gamera, as he dips the piece into his mouth. "Mm."

Never has Gamera tasted meat like this; usually, he would eat whale or small creatures back on monster island, but this was a whole new level. Suddenly, Gamera's eyes lit up, as he swallowed the piece whole.

"Oh! How about I burn some of this meat for Ymir and I? She's gotta love that."

Gamera grabs ahold of the crate and brings it up to the table that stands on his left. He places the crate down, but then feels like it's not enough.

"I'm for certain there's something else… but what was it? Hmm… oh! Right!"

Gamera looks around and sees a plate holder, holding five plates.

"Bingo!" said Gamera, as he walks up and carefully pulls out one of the plates. "Ymir is gonna love this. Thank Tanaka I know humans and what they do."

* * *

Ten minutes have passed, as Gamera sits down on one of the chairs, waiting patiently for Ymir to come downstairs to have breakfast and for him not too much out until then. The scent of cooked meat fills the room, making Gamera want to gorge on the meat, but also pulling himself together. Suddenly, he hears the door from upstairs open.

"Something smells really good," said Ymir before giving out a yawn.

"Come down, Ymir," said Gamera, looking towards the stairs to see a tired Ymir. "Breakfast is ready."

"You made breakfast?" said Ymir, as she makes it downstairs and over to the table.

"I found a crate next to the door and wanted to make us something good to eat. I hope that crate wasn't of too much importance."

"It's okay," said Ymir, as she stretches out a hand and pulls up a strip of bacon. She sticks the piece into her mouth, giving it a taste, her eyes lit up with surprise. "My God, this is the best piece of bacon I've ever tasted."

"My flames work absolutely perfect," said Gamera. "When you burn the meat just right, it's absolutely divine."

"I'd agree with you on that," said Ymir, as she takes another bite of her bacon strip.

"So, when shall we get our weapons repaired?"

"That'll be a piece of cake. I will show you how dwarves make their weapons."

"Junior would be jealous, knowing that I'm with a bunch of dwarves from that story that the humans told him when he was young."

"What's this Junior guy like? You told me before that he's like a son to you and that his father has died. Did someone kill the father?"

"A kaiju named Destroyah," replied Gamera. "Junior explained to me about that monster and that thing nearly killed him. Luckily, he's still alive. I'm not too sure of how our king died."

"Sounds pretty heavy."

"He hasn't been talking to anyone, nor myself."

"Oh…"

"Now he's gone and now that I somehow arrived here looking human, I think Junior is out there somewhere. Maybe the others are too."

"If you wish to leave, go ahead," said Ymir, grabbing another bacon strip. "I won't stop you."

"You're too kind, Ymir. However, I still need my hammer fix and then I shall be on my way."

"Okay, sure. When you leave, go over to Voss and ask around. There are nice people over there."

"Then I shall," said Gamera, as he grabs a bacon strip and stuffs it in his mouth.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Varan hammers down hard on metal, giving enough power with each slam. Cattleya sits beside him, watching his progress with one of the few swords that need to be done by today.

"That's quite an arm you have there, Varan," said Cattleya.

"Thank you, Miss Cattleya," said Varan before giving the metal another slam.

"I'm surprised that you're not a blacksmith, because with arms like yours, you'd be making quite some money."

"You really think so?" asked Varan, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I know so."

Varan smiles, as Cattleya grabs ahold of the handle and dips it into a large bucket of water. As the sizzling stops, she pulls out a perfectly straightened out sword. She inspects it, before looking back at Varan and giving him a thumb up.

"Great work, Varan."

"Happy to be of service."

"Because you've been working hard all morning, take this."

Cattleya goes into her pocket and pulls out five coins.

"What is it?" asked Varan.

"It's money," explained Cattleya. "You use it to buy things. Go out and buy yourself some food or drink."

"Thank you, Miss Cattleya," said Varan, as he stretches out a hand.

Cattleya drops the coins onto his palm, making Varan leap up with glee.

"I shall use this money wisely," said Varan, as he stands up and exists the workshop.

"See you in a while," called out Cattleya, as she waves to him.

* * *

Gamera stands beside the iron workers, as they work hard on fixing back his hammer. Gamera watches, as sparks flew up for just mere seconds with each hit the dwarves inflict upon it.

"Junior is right about dwarves being great craftsmen," thought Gamera, as he takes his attention over to Ymir's desk further away from where he and the workers are.

As he observes from afar, he notices two dwarves talking with her about something, something rather important. Ymir on the other hand, looks rather displeased.

" _Something's got under her skin,"_ thought Gamera, as he brings his attention back to his nearly complete hammer.

* * *

One hour later

Gamera swings his fixed hammer over his shoulder, standing at the edge of the dwarf village. He breathes in, then out with a smile on his face.

"Time to be looking for my king and the others," said Gamera, as he takes a step forward.

"Wait!" called out Ymir, as she runs up to him.

"Ymir?" said Gamera, as he looks over his shoulder. "You're coming to join me?"

"I'm going into town with you," said Ymir, as she stands beside him. "Someone has been ruining my business and must pay for that."

"Business?" asked Gamera. "Does this have to deal with back in the mountain?"

"Huh?"

"I noticed you talking with those two other dwarves. You looked rather displeased."

"That's why I said I'm going into town with you. I'm gonna find Cattleya and challenge her to a fight. Iron vs iron. I, the steel princess Ymir, will be triumphant! Hahahahaha!"

" _May Tanaka have mercy on your tiny soul,"_ thought Gamera, as he rolls his eyes.

* * *

Back in Voss, Varan sits behind the counter, as Rana organizes a few swords around the shop. Cattleya on the other hand, is away for business; she will be back soon, once she delivers those swords that she and Varan have been working on.

"Varan," said Rana, getting the kaiju's attention.

"Hm?"

"When do you think, mom will be back?"

"I'm not sure, youngling," said Varan, as he taps his finger on the counter. "She'll be back soon. I on the other hand, am still waiting for a miracle to happen."

"For those friends of yours?"

"Yeah," nodded Varan. "Exactly."

Suddenly, a woman with pointy ears comes in with a rather discomforting vibe. Varan watches her, as she walks over to him and Rana with a faint smile on her lips.

"My, oh my," said the pointy-eared woman, as she stands in front of the counter. "Looks like you two are the only ones here."

"Can we… help you?" asked Varan.

Varan's attention goes down low, as the pointy-eared woman's snake that ties around her sides springs its head up at the two males, making them gasp. Rana quickly rushes to the entry of the counter and stands beside Varan.

"I didn't know this world had creatures that look like Manda," said Varan, still shaking from the sight of the snake.

The pointy-eared woman rests her left arm on the counter and brings her face closer to the two males.

"My name is Echidna," she said, as the snake wraps itself back around her sides. "There's a girl named Leina and some monster-like human named Junior. Have you seen them?"

"J-Junior?!" said Varan with surprise. "You know of Junior?!"

"Of course, I do," nodded Echidna. "That man is a mystery."

"Please," said Varan, as he too rests his arms on the counter. "Tell me more. Is he alive? Is he okay? I need to know. I'm a friend of his."

* * *

Going up a mountain trail about two miles away from Voss, Junior and Leina walk along, with Nanael falling behind.

"Nanael," said Leina, as she and Junior look back at her. "Hurry up."

"These mountain trails are annoying," said Nanael, as she flaps her wings.

"What's so annoying about them?" asked Junior. "You're flying, so clearly, you shouldn't feel so exhausted than we are by foot."

"We need to get to Voss so that this Cattleya person can look over me and Junior's swords," said Leina, as she pulls out her sword with a few cracks and dents.

"What a drag," said Nanael, as she flies past them. "Sucks to be you, huh?"

Junior rushes over to Nanael and grabs her by the collar with a growl.

"You chose to follow us," said Junior, as he grabs ahold of the holy milk and tips it over, making a few drops go down one by one. "Don't push it."

"Thank you, Junior," said Leina, as she walks ahead.

"You're welcome, Leina," said Junior, as he releases Nanael, making her fall to the ground, along with the small bottle that's tied around Nanael's waist.

Nanael quickly gets up and looks at the small bottle with very little of milk within it.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" repeated Nanael, as she waves her fists in the air.

"What a drag," said Leina, ignoring Nanael's arguing voice.

"Sucks to be you, huh?" said Junior, as he follows behind.

Nanael's eye twitches, as she flies straight toward Junior and tackles him, making him fall forward. Junior growls, as he turns over, making Nanael fall to the ground and pinning her down. Junior carefully gets up and stomps on her stomach, then grabbing her wings.

"Don't ever do that again," said Junior, as he pulls up Nanael's wings. "Or I'll pluck off your wings."

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" shouts Nanael. "I get it! I get it! Let me go!"

Junior releases her wings and steps his foot off of her, making her stand up and pat off the dirt.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind the trio. "My name is Cattleya and I'm a weapon smith. Mind if I take a look at your sword, Miss?"

"You're Cattleya?" said the trio.

"I am."

"Whoa."

* * *

Echidna sits on the counter, making both Varan and Rana uncomfortable.

"Well now," said Echidna, as she looks down at the two males. "Looks like I get to meet another man that isn't human like Junior. Interesting."

"Are you-like, gonna buy something?" asked Varan.

"I'll just stand over there," said Echidna, as she jumps off the counter and stands beside the counter on the right. "I'll be waiting for those two to show up."

" _Seriously, lady,"_ thought Varan. _"Buy something and leave."_

Suddenly, two figures stand in front of the entrance. One is the small dwarf and the other is a tall man with large incisors and a hammer with a point on the other end.

"I'm here looking for the weapon smith, Cattleya," said Ymir, as she looks around the shop. "Is this her place?"

"It is, Miss," said Varan. "Can we help you?"

"Aha!" said Ymir, pointing at him. "Then you must be Cattleya."

"Wh-what?!" shouted Varan. "N-no! I'm not her! I'm Varan."

"Varan?" said the man with the hammer. "Is that you?"

"And who are you?"

"It's me! Gamera!"

"G-Gamera?!" said Varan with wide eyes. "Sweet Tanaka! Cattleya was right!"

Varan jumps over the counter and rushes over to Gamera, hugging him tightly.

"It's so good to see a familiar face!" said Varan, crying tears of joy.

"I can say the same," said Gamera, as he slides his hammer into the sheath on his waist.

" _Looks like there's more than two,"_ thought Echidna, as she observes the two men _. "How strange. How did such men get such strength and ability? Junior could breathe flames, but these two, I don't know what sort of abilities they have."_

"You there!" said Ymir, getting Echidna's attention.

"Hm?"

"You must be Cattleya."

"You're wrong again," said Echidna, as she walks up to the dwarf. "For a dwarf princess, you're quite stupid."

"What did you just say?!"

"I'm calling you stupid, little girl."

"Shut up!" shouted Ymir, as she points her battle axe at Echidna. "Tell me who and where she is?!"

"I can't say, because I have no idea where she is at the moment."

The two kaijus watch, as for certain, there's about to be a fight between the two. However, Ymir's attention goes down to Echidna's crotch, as Keltan slithers slowly.

"Uh," said Ymir with a hint of fear in her voice. "Wh-what's that around your crotch?"

"Oh?" chuckled Echidna, looking down at Keltan. "Is there something wrong with my underwear?"

Keltain untangles himself and stretches his head toward Ymir, giving her a hiss. Ymir jumps back with a scream, making her pride go down.

"Snake!" she shouts.

"Is that a problem for you?" asked Echidna, as Keltan slides up her body and rests his head on her shoulder.

"N-no," said Ymir, shaking to the bone while turning around. "It's okay. I just find snakes slimy, disgusting, and kinda creepy."

As she rambles on by why she doesn't like snakes, Keltan slithers of Echidna and towards Ymir, slithering his way from her leg to her right shoulder. Without her noticing, Gamera and Varan couldn't help but snicker.

"What's so funny?" asked Ymir, confused to their snickering.

"Don't… move," said Gamera, trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"Why?" she said, as she looks to her right, noticing Keltan's gaze.

She screams loud, before dashing out of the workshop with her battle axe in hand. Gamera and Varan fell to the ground, laughing away with tears coming down their faces.

"Ha! Ha!" laughed Varan. "Oh, Tanaka! That was funny! Ha! Ha!"

"This has been the best thing that's happened since I got here," said Gamera, as he gets up with a chuckle.

"I'm back," said a familiar voice, making Varan get up and patting the dust off his clothes. "Did something happen?"

"Cattleya!" said Varan, as he walks up to her. "You're back. Funny thing happened while you were out and about."

Two more people entered, one was a woman and the other is a man with silver hair. Before Junior could notice the two men, he and Leina recognized a familiar face. Junior growls with a small amount of smoke spewing from his nostrils.

"Well, well, well," said Echidna. "Good to see two familiar faces. How's saving her life, Junior?"

"Junior?!" shouted Gamera and Varan, catching Junior's attention and cutting off his anger.

"Are you guys… kaiju?" asked Junior, as he walks up to the two men.

"We sure are, your highness," said Varan, as he bows. "Varan is my name."

"Varan?!" said Junior with surprise, before looking over to Gamera. "And judging by your teeth, you must be Gamera?"

"It's me, young prince," chuckled Gamera, as he extends his arms.

"Sweet Tanaka!" shouts Junior, as he hugs a familiar comrade. "Gamera! Varan!"

"Good to see you, prince," said Gamera, as he hugs both Junior and Varan.

"I'm starting to feel a whole lot better," said Varan, as Gamera hugs them tighter.

"Too… hard," said Junior, as he and Varan's faces go blue.

"Sorry," chuckled Gamera awkwardly before letting the two kaijus go.

"Junior," said Leina, as he walks up to the kaiju trio. "You know these two?"

"Leina," said Junior, as he places a hand on Gamera's shoulder. "I'd like you to meet two other kaiju I know. This guy is Gamera."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Leina," said Gamera with a nod.

"Same to you," said Leina with a smile.

"And this guy," said Junior, as he wraps his arm around Varan's neck, "is Varan. He's quite a glider and moves quickly."

"Nice to meet you, Leina," said Varan, waving a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Varan," replied Leina.

"She seems nice, Junior," said Varan, as Junior takes his arm off him.

"She's also quite the fighter," added Junior.

"Looks like the king has found his princess," chuckled Gamera, making both Junior and Leina blush.

"Gamera!" shouts Junior with embarrassment.

"Just messing with you, your highness."

As Varan and Gamera get a good laugh, Nanael peeks her head through the door, but then goes off into town, looking for milk to fill her small bottle.

"Hopefully they won't know about the bottle spilling if I fill it up with more milk," snickered Nanael.


End file.
